Fake Boyfriend, Real Love
by julie khoyul
Summary: Karena sudah banyak yang tahu trik menghadapi kejahilan Kyuhyun, hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa dikerjai pemuda itu lagi. Kyuhyun jadi bosan. Seseorang yang bukan teman, tapi lumayan dekat dengannya, menyarankan untuk mencari kekasih demi melepas bosan. Kyuhyun menurutinya. Akan memacari siapapun yang masuk pertama kali ke ruang kesehatan. Dan menemukan Kibum sebagai targetnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 1**

Adalah Kyuhyun, murid yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Pertama kali masuk sekolah, dia sudah mengerjai semua teman sekelas dan juga wali kelasnya. Dia mengaku sebagi cucu kepala sekolah, sementara kepala sekolah tidak terlihat cocok punya cucu seusia Kyuhyun. Masih terlihat muda. Lagipula marga mereka berbeda.

"Aku adalah korban dari ketidakadilan," kala itu dia sedang dapat giliran memerkenalkan diri. Setelah menyebutkan nama lengkap dengan detail tanggal lahir dan alamat rumah, dia menambahkan kalimat itu. "Ibuku melahirkanku di usia dini. 14 tahun. Hasil dari cinta muda yang terlalu menggebu tapi tidak dapat restu. Ah..." mukanya tiba-tiba mendung. Mengingat-ingat kala dia mendapatkan cerita itu dari orang yang seharusnya lebih tepat jadi kakaknya daripada jadi ibunya. "Dia jatuh cinta, tapi melakukan hal tabu di umur yang belum tepat. Bahkan pembahasan tentang seks dan kontrasepsi belum diajarkan saat itu. Ayahku hanya tahu dari internet tentang cinta dan surga saat bercinta. Dia bahkan tidak membaca bagian konsekuensi dan cara bertanggung jawab."

Ketika Kyuhyun menyapu ruangan kelas dengan kedua matanya, dia melihat teman-temannya memandangnya seperti memandang pembohong kecil yang buang-buang waktu. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun dapat penghiburan dari wali kelasnya yang tidak berkomentar, seakan-akan memersilakannya melanjutkan cerita.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Ibuku hamil dan dia sendiiri tidak tahu. Ketika umurku lima bulan di dalam perutnya, dia masih bermain basket dan voli. Dia mengabaikan perutnya yang terus membuncit meski tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia kehilangan kesadaran ketika melakukan pemanasan sebelum bermain voli. Ketika dia bangun di ruang kesehatan sekolah, dia bingung dengan padangan dokter sekolah yang terlalu tajam padanya. Lalu pingsan lagi saat dokter itu mengatakan kalau dirinya hamil. Hamil aku."

Ada seorang siswa yang menginterupsinya, mengatakan kalau ceritanya tidak semenarik dongeng pengantar tidur milik adiknya. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Senyuman pahit yang dia rajut untuk menangkis perkataan teman sekelasnya itu.

Dia hanya bilang, "Ini bukan dongeng. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, aku pun tidak peduli. Yang perlu kalian tahu, aku atau orang tuaku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari kalian setelah aku selesai menceritakan kisah keluargaku ini."

Wali kelasnya mengangkat tangan, menghentikan anak-anak lain yang akan ikut memprotes. Lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menutupi ekspresi sedihnya. Meski mukanya tampak keras, dia tetap terlihat lemah di mata yang lainnya. Teman-teman barunya yang laki-laki, tidak begitu percaya dengan ekspresi itu, tapi hampir semua yang bergender perempuan mulai menaruh iba padanya.

"Ibuku syok awalnya, demikian juga nenekku. Tetapi mereka berusaha bersikap tenang. Menghubungi ayahku dan orangtuanya untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilan tak terduga itu. Ayahku dan kedua orang tuanya sama syoknya dengan ibuku. Tapi mereka tidak bisa tenang seperti halnya ibu dan nenekku." Kyuhyun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya. "Orang tua ayahku tidak bisa menerima. Masa depan anak-anak mereka lebih penting dari pada aku yang masih berada di dalam kandungan. Beruntung mereka tidak terlalu jahat dengan menyarankan ibuku untuk mengugurkanku. Mereka hanya memberikan dua opsi, membiayaiku tapi tidak mengakuiku atau membiarkanku diadopsi keluarga lain."

Mendesah dulu untuk memberi jeda. Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri melirik teman-temannya lagi, melihat seberapa besar dampak ceritanya pada teman-temannya. Dan dia mendapati teman-teman yang bersimpati padanya menjadi lebih banyak.

"Namun... Tuhan memang sudah menyiapkan takdir tersendiri untuk keluargaku. Ayah dan ibuku saling mencintai meski mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya. Mereka memutuskan memeliharaku. Akhibatnya, ayahku tidak diterima lagi di keluarganya sendiri. Hidup mereka susah ketika itu. Karena tidak mungkin nenekku yang sudah ditinggal mati suaminya lama sekali, yang mencari uang untuk menghidupi kita sekeluarga, jadi ayah dan ibu memutuskan keluar dari sekolah dan mulai bekerja. Hanya mereka bertiga yang menghidupiku sampai sekarang."

Bahkan teman yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, menyempatkan diri menepuk lengan Kyuhyun sebagai tanda keprihatinan.

"Itu alasan aku sudah sebegini besar dan kakekku masih sangat muda." Katanya sambil tersenyum menyedihkan. "Walau kenyataannya kita punya darah yang sama, kita tidak terhubung sama sekali. Marga kita berbeda, dan kita tidak begitu saling kenal."

Untuk menetralisir suasana haru biru dari cerita Kyuhyun, wali kelas mengubahnya jadi ceria dengan menceritakan hal-hal lucu. Kesedihan yang ditebarkan Kyuhyun ditangguhkan sampai segerombolan komite sokolah masuk kelas. Salah satu dari rombongan itu ada kepala sekolah. Mereka hanya akan memberi sambutan dan ucapaan selamat datang pada murid baru, tapi suasana tegang malah terjadi di kelas itu. Berpulu-puluh pasang mata menatap tajam dan benci pada kepala sekolah, termasuk wali kelas Kyuhyun sendiri.

Satu orang dari komite sekolah bertanya kenapa suasana terlalu tegang, tapi mereka tidak mendapat jawaban. Hanya wali kelas yang tiba-tiba menawarkan senyum kepura-puraan, kemudian menggeleng tanda tak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun, kepala sekolah telah menangkap sesuatu dari salah satu murid. Murid yang tampak acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar, yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan sebelum ini pada mereka? Kau berhasil menghasut mereka dengan baik!" Kepala sekolah berkata seakan sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Menunjuk Kyuhyun... "Datang ke ruanganku saat istirahat siang nanti!" perintahnya. Menunjuk wali kelas untuk datang ke ruangannya juga.

Setelah itu semua orang baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya berbohong. Kyuhyun dan kepala sekolah memang punya hubungan saudara. Bukan antara kekak dan cucunya, tapi antara paman dan keponakan. Kepala sekolah adalah adik dari ibu Kyuhyun, maka dari itu mereka berbeda marga.

Ketika sekelas meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya bilang bahwa cerita yang disampaikannya sebelumnya lebih menarik dari pada hanya menceritakan hubungan paman dan keponakan seperti keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, mereka tidak perlu marah.

Demikian kehebohan pertama yang diciptakan Kyuhyun di awal masuk sekolah. Itu sudah lewat setahun, selama itu pula kenakalan Kyuhyun terus berlanjut. Hampir-hampir semua orang pernah dijahilinya. Bahkan sang kepala sekolah, pamannya sendiri, sudah angkat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Saran beliau hanya menyuruh mereka-mereka yang dikerjai Kyuhyun, mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun akan bosan sendiri.

Bosan...

Kyuhyun sudah semakin sulit mencari orang untuk dikerjainya. Pamannya sudah penyebarkan cara ampuh untuk mengatasinya. Bahkan membuka posko pengaduan bagi anak-anak yang jadi korban, dan tetap tidak mampu melawan Kyuhyun. Dari situ banyak anak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tak tertarik mengerjai mereka.

Dia tak punya teman, tak punya target untuk dikerjai, dan kebetulan juga tidak punya ide untuk mengerjai orang lain. Hidupnya jadi membosankan.

Suatu hari seseorang yang bukan teman, tapi lumayan dekat, mengatakan, ketika tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun tiap harinya, Kyuhyun akan mati bosan. Dia menyarankan agar mencari kekasih agar hidupnya lebih berwarna. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Tidak pernah ada hubungan di antara mereka. Bahkan sekedar kenal pun, tidak. Mereka hanya tahu satu sama lain tanpa ada perkenalan secara langsung. Kyuhyun adik kelas, dan Kibum kakak kelas. Kyuhyun memutuskan mengejar Kibum karena lelaki itu masuk ruang kesehatan pertama kali setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan nazar akan memacari orang pertama yang masuk ke sana di hari itu. Karena Kibum tidak pernah berurusan dengannya sebelum ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan memerlakukannya seperti korban bully.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

Duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kibum. Di depannya ada jus jeruk dan beberapa toples kue kering. Tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa ketika Kibum memasuki rumah, dan menyapanya seceria mungkin.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kibum. Sayangnya Kibum menghindar lebih cepat.

Ibu Kibum datang dari dapur membawa sepiring roti lapis. Berjalan santai menghampiri anak-anak itu, dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun. "Kibum, kenapa baru pulang? Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Ada kerja kelompok di perpustakaan kota." Kibum menjawab dengan jujur. Sedangkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun naik turun. Tidak percaya anak itu ada di rumahnya.

"Paling tidak kau telepon Kyuhyun dulu sebelum tiba-tiba pulang telat sementara kalian sudah punya janji temu."

Kebohongan apa yang telah dikatakan anak itu pada ibunya hingga mereka terlihat akrab? Kibum harus lebih waspada kalau-kalau Kyuhyun mulai menargetkannya sebagai orang yang akan dikerjainya.

"Aku tidak ada janji dengannya..."

Kyuhyun menghapus senyuman di wajahnya. Adegan itu tertangkap mata ibu Kibum. Menganggap Kyuhyun kecewa dengan anaknya, dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. "Mungkin kau lupa..." Ibunya memotong. Menyerahkan piring berisi roti lapis itu pada Kibum. "Lain kali ingat-ingatlah dengan baik kalau kau sudah membuat janji. Kalau mau membatalkannya, harus saling memberitahu lebih dulu. Ya sudah, ajak Kyuhyun ke kamarmu."

Kyuhyun sudah mengemasi barangnya. Mengambil tas dan jaketnya, siap ikut Kibum ke kamar. Namun, Kibum tidak bergerak. Masih menatap Kyuhyun seakan memindai kejahatan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Bawa minumanmu, Kyu. Nanti kuantarkan makanan lain ke sana!"

"Terimakasih, Eomma."

Kedua alis Kibum terjalin. Keakraban itu, Kibum tidak suka. Apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun, adalah yang paling ingin diketahuinya. Meski mereka tidak saling kenal, sedikit banyak Kibum tahu siapa Kyuhyun. Kalau sudah begini, Kibum bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun tengah berusaha membuat masalah untuknya.

Diingat-ingat lagi, kepala sekolah pernah mengatakan cara menghadapi anak nakal itu. Yaitu dengan tidak peduli pada hal-hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum kepala sekolah mengatakannya, Kibum telah menutup mata dari hal-hal yang seperti itu. Fokusnya hanya belajar dan bergaul dengan baik tanpa skandal di sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun malah tertarik padanya. Mungkin memang nasibnya saja sedang tidak baik.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, sebelah tangannya membawa tas dan jaket, sebelah lagi menyambar gelas di meja. Berjalan duluan di depan Kibum. Menoleh hanya ingin Kibum mengikutinya, kemudian menunjukkan di mana kamarnya.

"Ayo Kibum!"

Sementara Ibunya ada di situ, Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa selain berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun. Dia mendahului Kyuhyun ketika naik tangga ke lantai atas. Memimpin Kyuhyun menuju satu pintu, membukanya, kemudian Kyuhyun menerobos masuk.

Pintu kamar ditutup.

Minuman diletakkan di meja belajar, tas dan jaket dilempar ke lantai yang tertutup karpet bulu. Kemudian Kyuhyun melompat ke ranjang Kibum.

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku kepikiran cara seperti ini." Kyuhyun bertingkah di ranjang Kibum. Teletang, menggunakan kedua tanggannya sebagai bantal. Matanya memandang ke atap kamar. Hanya warna putih, tapi Kyuhyun suka suasana kamar Kibum. "Aku bilang pada oemma kalau aku adalah kekasihmu."

Dan terjawab sudah pertanyaan Kibum. Tapi apa yang ibunya pikirkan sampai harus percaya dengan omongan Kyuhyun? "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Kibum tidak habis pikir.

Akan meletakkan piring berisi roti lapis itu di meja, Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Itu makan siangku. Bawa ke sini!" Bangun dan meminta roti lapis yang dibawa Kibum. "Bawa ke sini!" perintahnya, memaksa Kibum membawa makanan itu padanya.

Sebelum menyerahkan makanan, Kibum bertanya lagi. "Apa maumu sampai harus membohongi eommaku?"

Tangan Kyuhyun masih menengadah, tidak berniat menjawab sebelum piring berisi roti lapis itu berada di tangannya. Ketika Kibum sudah menyerahkan makanan, Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih memakan roti lapisnya dan mengabaikan Kibum.

"Dan kenapa kau memanggilnya Oemma juga?"

Kyuhyun meringis, memerlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. "Karena aku kekasihmu, Oemma-mu adalah Oemma-ku juga." Kemudian kembali mengigiti roti lapis buatan ibu Kibum.

"Kau bukan kekasihku..."

Kyuhyun mengeleng-geleng. "Aku kekasihmu. Sejak..." Kyuhyun membuat gestur mengingat-ingat. "...sejak kau masuk ke ruang kesehatan tadi pagi." Dia meringis lagi. Mengulurkan setengah roti yang barusan digigitnya, ditawarkan pada Kibum. Pemuda itu bukan menolak, tapi tidak merespon. "Kibum, mulai sekarang kau harus menemaniku karena aku tidak punya teman. Kau juga harus melindungiku karena aku merasa banyak orang tidak suka padaku. Takutnya aku dicelakai mereka."

"Kau bukan kekasihku..." ulang Kibum.

"Tapi aku telah memutuskan untuk jadi kekasihmu. Kau tidak boleh mengingkari apa yang sudah kuputuskan terjadi di antara kita." Kyuhyun meninggalkan piring dan roti lapisnya di kasur. Berdiri, menghampiri tasnya, mengambil ponsel dan mengutak-atik ponsel itu. "Aku punya bukti kebersamaan kita kalau kau lupa." Setelah menemukan sesuatu, Kyuhyun mendatangi Kibum. Mendekat, sangat dekat. "Ini!" Dia tidak menunjukkan apa pun. Hanya menempel pada Kibum, mencium pipinya sambil mengambil foto secara cepat. "Nah...!" kemudian menunjukkan foto itu pada Kibum. "Kita memang sepasang kekasih." Dia tertawa-tawa sambil kembali meloncat ke ranjang dan memakan roti lapisnya.

Sebenarnya Kibum kaget, tapi dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak betindak di luar karakternya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Sudah kehabisan orang untuk kau kerjai?"

Tidak mau menjawab dengan jujur. Hanya menggeleng dan menambahkan beberapa kata tidak penting.

Kibum berusaha bersabar. Dia meletakkan tasnya, di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. Mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya, kemudian masuk kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Ketika dia keluar, ibunya ada di depan kamar. Dibawanya senampan penuh makanan dan minuman. Semuanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Oemma, kenapa kau bawa makanan ke sini? Nanti kamarku jadi sarang serangga!" protes Kibum.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan makan dengan rapi." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Ibunya menyetujui. "Karena di rumahnya tidak ada orang, Kyuhyun belum makan dari kemarin sore."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya kalau orang tuaku sedang pergi. Pembantu di rumah sedang cuti hamil. Tidak ada orang, makanya aku belum makan." Kyuhyun mengeluh sampai-sampai menimbulkan rasa iba dari ibunya Kibum. "Oemma, semalam Kibum berjanji membawakanku makanan, tapi dia tidak datang," adunya. "Aku kelaparan..."

Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil, ibunya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluknya, ibunya mengelus kepalanya. Seperti ibu dan anak sungguhan. Kibum yang anak kandung sampai merasa iritasi melihat Kyuhyun melakukan kebohongan itu.

"Kibum tidak memerkenalkanku padamu, Oemma. Dia juga tidak memberitahukan alamat kalian. Aku sampai berfikir Kibum tidak serius denganku. Pasi punya kekasih lain. Pasti berniat segera memutuskanku..." katanya sedih.

Oh, kasihan... tapi Kibum tidak terpengaruh. Beda lagi dengan ibunya, yang langsung mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk lembut lengan Kyuhyun.

Adegan yang membuat Kibum makin iritasi. Ingin menyeret Kyuhyun dari rumah dan melemparkannya ke jalanan, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Belum sanggup lebih tepatnya. Karena masih ada ibunya di situ. Dia tidak pernah bertindak jahat di depan ibunya. Dia sangat menurut, sangat hormat, tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk demi menjaga keluarganya tetap punya nama baik.

"Kibum tidak akan seperti itu, Kyu. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk berterus terang padamu." Ibunya mengelus lagi. Masih dengan memeluk Kyuhyun, dia melanjutkan. "Kita hidup berdua hampir seumur hidup Kibum sekarang, jadi aku tahu betul siapa dia. Kalau dia sudah memilihmu, tidak akan ada orang lain bisa menggantikanmu."

"Oemma..." Kibum protes. Dia tidak memilih Kyuhyun, tidak memilih siapa pun, harus mendapati ibunya berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, jelas membuatnya geram. "...biar aku yang bicara dengannya!"

"Jangan buat dia meragukanmu!"

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan biarkan dia bersedih!"

"Tidak akan."

"Jangan biarkan dia berpikir kau punya idaman lain!"

"Tidak..." Kibum mengurungkan niat untuk mengulang jawabnnya. Dia bukan kekasih Kyuhyun dan tidak berencana memacari anak nakal itu. Dia tidak akan menjanjinkan apa pun. "Oemma..." Dengan sabar Kibum meminta waktu pada ibunya. "...aku akan bicara padanya."

"Baguslah," ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun. Mengambil nampan di meja, segera meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. "Sembari kau bicara padanya, biarkan dia mengisi perutnya." Kyuhyun menerima makanan itu, meletakkannya tepat di depannya. Di atas kasur Kibum tentunya. "Makan yang banyak, biar tidak sakit."

"Kalau Kibum memerlakukanku dengan buruk, aku akan mengadu padamu, Oemma!"

Ibunya mengangguk, kemudian mulai meninggalkan kamar Kibum. Kibum yang mengikuti ibunya sampai ke pintu, masih bersabar. Ketika ibunya keluar, segera saja dia menutup pintu itu. Kesabarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Berjalan cepat ke hadapan Kyuhyun, merebut nampan beserta isinya, kemudian membawaya menjauh.

"Kibum... kau tak dengar oemma tadi bilang apa? Dia menyuruhku mengisi perut sampai kenyang. Kenapa kau mengambil makananku?"

Hendak merebut balik makanannya, tapi Kibum keburu menjauh. Kibum menarik meja kecil, meletakkannya di atas karpet bulu, kemudian meletakkan nampan itu di atasnya. Karena Kyuhyun mengerti kalau tindakan Kibum itu berarti larangan makan di atas kasur, dia menurut. Dia lapar, tidak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang. Dia melangkah turun dari ranjang, berjalan ke karpet, dan duduk di atasnya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakanya padaku 'sayangku, jangan makan di atas ranjang!' aku akan menurut. Tapi kalau kau main serobot, mana aku tahu apa yang kau mau." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dengan genit. Segera mengambil sumpit, dan mencicipi satu makanan. "Sayangku, makanan yang dibuat oemma, enak sekali. Kau tidak mau coba?" tanyanya yang kemudian terkikik geli setelah melihat Kibum melotot horor ke arahnya.

"Setelah makan, aku mau kau keluar dari rumahku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang kalau di rumahku tidak ada orang. Aku tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Biarkan malam ini aku menginap di sini!"

"Tidak semua orang bisa kau bohongi!" Kibum salah satu orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi itu. "Keluar setelah makan atau aku yang menyeretmu keluar!"

"Memangnya kau bisa?" Kyuhyun menantangnya. "Aku melihat kau terlalu patuh pada oemma, meski sifatmu yang sebenarnya tidak sepatuh itu. Oemma tidak akan membiarkanmu membawaku keluar dari sini. Dia terlalu sayang dengan calon menantunya yang tampan ini walau kita baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu." Dengan pedenya mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya menang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Tidak begitu peduli dengan tantangan yang disambut Kibum, Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya. Menikmati surga makanan yang dibuat ibu Kibum, seperti dia tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti itu sebelumnya.

.

.

Kibum tidak berada di kamar selama setengah jam. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Setelah menghabiskan makanan, dia tidak membersihkannya. Masih meninggalkan bekasnya di meja yang sama. Berpindah menjelajahi kamar Kibum. Melihat berbagai barang, menyetuhnya, menghafal letaknya, dan kadang memindah-mindahkannya. Dia menuju lemari Kibum, melihat-lihat isinya. Mulai dari tumpukan, yang digantung, yang disembunyikan dalam laci-lacinya, dan memutuskan mengambil baju untuknya sendiri. Pergi ke kamar mandi, dan keluar dengan pakaian Kibum menempel di tubuhnya. Memang besar, tapi terasa pas di badan.

Sudah sejam, tapi Kibum masih belum masuk kamar. Sebenarnya tengah berbuat apa pemuda itu? Mau tidak peduli lagi, tapi Kyuhyun kesepian. Mau keluar dari kamar dan memanggil Kibum, tapi mungkin Kibum memang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting. Jadi, Kyuhyun memberinya waktu tambahan. Dia memutuskan naik ke ranjang. Merebah, memejamkan mata, kemudian kehilangan kesadaran. Tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengar pintu dibuka, dia yakin itu Kibum, makanya dalam tidurnya dia tidak terlalu memermasalahkannya. Tapi menit berikutnya, tangannya ditarik, kesadarannya pun ikut tertarik dalam alam tidur. Masih linglung, membuatnya pening, rasa-rasanya tubuhnya lemas.

"Kau keluar sekarang!" Kibum berkata tegas.

Belum bisa menjawab karena dalam masa transisi. Lengannya ditarik kasar. Samar dia melihat Kibum juga mengambil jaket dan tas sekolahnya. Menariknya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, kemudian membuka pintu depan. Dia mendorongnya keluar rumah. Tas dan jaketnya di lempar ke lantai.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau kerjai. Cari orang lain sana!" bentak Kibum. Meski suaranya rendah, nadanya tinggi. "Jangan lagi datang ke sini, apalagi untuk mengganggu oemmaku!" pintu ditutup kasar.

Kyuhyun baru mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Dia berusaha menerobos, tapi pintu rumah telah dikunci. Dia memanggil ibunya Kibum, tapi tidak dapat jawaban. Agaknya Kibum dapat kemenangannya.

"Baru hari pertama, kau sudah mengusirku. Tapi ingat saja, aku tidak menyerah sedemikian mudah!" Kyuhyun bermonolog sebelum dia mengambil barang-barang yang dilempar Kibum ke lantai, kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu.

TBC

Ternyata membuat cerita anak sekolahan itu sulit. Padahal aku juga pernah sekolah, cuma sudah lupa rasanya. Tapi sebentar lagi juga mau sekolah lagi. Doakan diterima, ya. Biar nanti aku bisa menyapa kalian dari negara lain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 2**

"Mana Kyuhyun? Kau tidak mengajaknya sarapan bersama?"

Nasi yang ditelan Kibum berhenti di tenggorokan. Segera ambil air minum, meneguk sampai setengah gelas. Tidak hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya, tapi juga mendorong nasi itu ke perut. Setelah ganjalan di tenggorokannya menghilang, Kibum merasa lega. Tapi dia menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Tidak menduga kalau ibunya akan menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menyiapkan alasan tentang dirinya yang mengusir Kyuhyun kemarin sore. Baginya, tidak ada tempat di rumah ini yang pantas ditinggali oleh anak nakal itu. Namun, ibunya berpendapat kebalikan dari dirinya.

"Dia tidak menginap di sini, Oemma." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kibum.

Ibunya mengerutkan kening. Untungnya tidak berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan. Ibunya orang yang selalu berfikir positif, terlalu percaya pada putranya. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada hal buruk dilakukan Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, kasihan kalau Kyuhyun harus pulang ke rumahnya semantara tidak ada orang di rumah itu.

"Dia tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada yang memasak untuknya. Bagaimana kalu pagi ini dia juga tidak makan seperti kemarin?" Sebagai orang yang pernah mengalami hal sama, sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak meninggalkan Kibum terlalu lama kalau ada pekerjaan yang menyita waktu, supaya anaknya tidak pernah merasa kesepian seperti dirinya dulu. Dan ketika kekasih anaknya mengalami hal serupa, dia merasa cemas. "Kau tak melarangnya pulang kemarin?"

"Dia punya rumah, Oemma. Tidak baik meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diri dengan baik meski sendirian."

"Kibum..." ibunya menyela. "Sebagai kekasihnya, kau harus lebih peka. Dia sering ditinggalkan orang tuanya untuk bekerja. Hanya dengan pembantu saja di rumah, tentu dia kesepian. Sementara sekarang ini pembantunya cuti hamil, dia benar-benar tidak punya teman di rumahnya. Tidak ada orang yang memasakkan makanan untuknya. Tidak ada orang untuk diajaknya bicara saat di rumah. Seperti itu kau masih membiarkannya pulang!"

Kibum tidak membantah. Meski tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti telah meracuni pikiran ibunya dengan cerita-cerita bohong, Kibum tetap tidak mau menginterupsi. Baginya, menyelesaikan urusan ini harus dengan Kyuhyun sendiri, tidak dengan ibunya. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah menjauh dari mereka, mudah bagi Kibum membenahi persepsi ibunya yang salah kaprah.

"Oemma akan bungkuskan makanan. Berikan pada Kyuhyun untuk sarapan!"

Kibum mengangguk, tapi bukan berarti setuju.

Sampai di sekolah pun Kibum tidak langsung pergi ke kelasnya. Dia pergi ke lapangan basket, menuju kerumunan siswa yang pagi ini latihan basket meski tak ada jadwal latihan rutin. Kibum mendatangi kerumunan itu. Menyapa satu dua orang yang dia kenal. Kemudian menanyakan apakah mereka mau menerima makanan yang dibawakan ibunya. Lalu mengeluarkan kotak makan bertumpuk yang dibawanya untuk teman-temannya itu.

Beres dengan urusan kotak makan dan berjanji mengambil kotak itu setelah pulang sekolah, Kibum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan. Berniat mengembalikan buku dan meminjam buku yang baru. Belakangan ini dia sedang gandrung dengan cerita fiksi bertajuk detektif. Dia sudah membaca hampir setengah rak buku dengan tema yang sama, tapi belum bosan. Bahkan berencana menghabiskan satu rak penuh.

"Pagi, Kibum!" penjaga perpustakaan menyapanya.

"Pagi juga, Hyung!" Kibum membuka tas, kemudian mengeluarkan dua buku pinjamannya. "Aku mau pinjam dua buku lagi."

"Masih dengan tema yang sama?" penjaga itu sampai hafal dengan kebiasaan Kibum. Kalau sudah menyukai satu tema, tidak akan berpindah ke tema lain sebelum buku-buku itu benar-benar habis dibacanya. "Aku menyisihkan beberapa buku yang bagus. Penulisnya adalah pendatang baru di dunia tulis menulis, tapi bukunya lumayan bagus. Mungkin kau tertarik membacanya."

Hanya mengangguk sambil menyerahkan kartu perpustakaan untuk diperbaharui penjaga perpustakaan.

"Buku itu sudah kutepikan. Kau lihat saja di sana!"

"Baiklah."

Menerima kartu itu kembali, Kibum memulai pencariannya.

Setelah membaca blurb dari novel yang disarankan penjaga perpustakaan, Kibum tertarik dengan buku itu. Memang lumayan menarik. Dia akan meminjamnya. Ada lima buku, tapi buku yang boleh dipinjam, terbatas jumlahnya. Jadi, dia harus meminjam tiga dulu. Membacanya hingga habis, kemudian meminjam dua yang lainnya.

Memilih tiga buku yang menurutnya ingin dibaca lebih dulu. Ketika dia akan kembai ke tempat penjaga perpustakaan, tak sengaja menoleh ke luar ruangan. Lewat kaca itu dia bisa melihat hiruk pikuk belakang sekolah meski masih terlalu pagi. Ada anak-anak yang bermain, bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Ada yang belajar. Ada juga yang hanya duduk bebincang sambil menunggu bel masuk. Sebelum melanjutkan langkah, sudut matanya menangkap gambaran orang yang baru-baru ini dia temui. Kyuhyun. Tengah sendirian di bawah pohon. Matanya terpejam dengan tubuh menyandar di pohon.

Anak itu benar-benar tidak punya teman. Tetapi anak nakal sepertinya memang panas kalau tak punya teman. Kibum tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan pemandangan itu.

Langkahnya diteruskan.

Kibum menutup bukunya setelah bel masuk membahana di sekolah. Teman-temannya yang berada di luar kelas, satu persatu masuk dan menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Lima belas menit menunggu, guru mereka tidak kunjung datang. Ketua kelas berkewajiban mendatangi kantor guru, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan guru mereka. Selang sepuluh menit, ketua kelas kembali dengan lembaran-lembaran soal di tangannya.

"Tidak ada guru, tapi ada tugas. Siapkan alat tulis kalian, aku akan membagikan soalnya!"

Hampir semua murid mengeluh bersamaan.

Ketua kelas mereka tidak menanggapi. Terlalu sering mendapatkan eluhan dari teman-temannya, menjadi terbiasa dengan keadaan. "Soalnya sangat banyak dan harus dikumpulkan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir," tambahnya dengan gesture sesantai biasanya.

Eluhan demi eluhan terus terdengar selama kertas soal dibagikan.

"Kalau tidak mau mengajar kita, jangan memberi kita tugas sekalian. Merepotkan!" celetuk Eunhyuk yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, di pijokan.

Donghae duduk di sebelah, menempeleng kepalanya. "Tiap dapat tugas di jam kosong, kau tinggal meng-copy jawaban, tidak usah protes begitu!"

"Meng-copy jawaban juga butuh energi. Apalagi kalau..."

Seorang anak perempuan melirik mereka. Lirikannya terlalu tajam, sampai-sampai keduanya langsung tutup mulut. Kelihatannya tahu kalau dirinya akan dibicarakan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menyontek dari dia," bisik salah seorang dari mereka. "Kita menyontek pada Kibum saja," tambanya sambil memandang Kibum yang duduk dua bangku di depan mereka. "Dia itu..." sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang tadi meliriknya, "...cantik, pintar, tapi sadis. Aku tidak tahan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang seperti itu."

Donghae setuju.

Kibum menoleh ke belakang secara spontan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tersenyum penuh makna, dibalas kernyitan bingung oleh Kibum. Kemudian kode-kode dilemparkan padanya. Karena Kibum tidak begitu paham, Eunhyuk memerjelasnya dengan kalimat yang lebih keras.

"Kita menyontek pekerjaanmu saja!"

Kibum tidak menjawab, itu tandanya membolehkan. Langsung membalik badan, mulai mengerjakan lembaran soal yang baru saja dibagikan padanya.

Meski Kibum bukan yang terpintar di kelasnya, dia mampu mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang dibebankan guru. Dia lumayan punya posisi di kelasnya. Semester kemarin menempati posisi tiga. Posisi pertama ditempati anak perempuan kutu buku yang duduk di deret depan. Tepat di depan meja guru. Anak itu tidak pelit, sama seperti Kibum. Hanya saja sedikit yang minta bantuan padanya karena menurut mereka, anak perempuan itu berpenampilan terlalu menyeramkan. Posisi kedua ditempati si anak perempuan populer yang baru saja melirik Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dia juga tidak pelit, tapi terlalu sadis untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Perlu punya kuping dan muka tebal untuk menghadapinya, karena dia akan mengomel dengan sesekali pasang muka galak pada teman-temannya.

'Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menyontek pekerjaan orang lain? Mau jadi apa dewasa nanti? Hanya menghabiskan uang orang tua, tapi tetap jadi bodoh. Menyusahkan orang lain dan menjadi sampah masyarakat. Kalian tidak pernah menghargai pengorbanan orang tua dan guru-guru..." begitu terus sampai teman-temannya selesai menyontek dan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan omelannya.

Tetapi dia adalah teman yang baik. Ketika seorang teman butuh bantuannya, dia tidak segan membantu. Ketika teman butuh teman curhat, dia tidak segan mendengarkan.

Beda dengan Kibum. Dia mengenal seluruh penghuni kelas, tapi tidak terlalu sering bicara dengan mereka. Dia pasti membantu kalau dibutuhkan, tapi tidak pernah menawarkan bantuan lebih dulu. Dia hanya ada bila saatnya tiba.

Murid pintar seperti Kibum dan yang lainnya, telah menyelesaikan tugas dari guru. Hasil kerjanya berpindah tangan. Dicontek temannya. Sementara itu Kibum memutuskan keluar kelas. Tadinya hanya ingin keluar, mungkin ke kantin sekolah atau ke toilet sekedar cuci tangan. Tapi kegiatan itu tidak mendesak, membuatnya bisa berjalan santai sepanjang koridor.

Guru kesehatan berpapasan dengannya. Sangat terburu-buru. Namun, guru itu memutuskan berhenti ketika melihat Kibum.

"Kibum, kau tak ada pelajaran, kan?"

Ada, tapi gurunya yang tidak ada.

Belum sempat menjawab, guru itu bertanya lagi. "Tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku. Ruang kesehatan sedikit berantakan. Baru saja ada siswa yang mengalami kecelakaan saat berolah raga. Tulangnya patah. Aku harus mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Tidak punya waktu untuk berberes di sana. Tolong kau bereskan sedikit. Siapa tahu akan ada murid yang menggunakan ruangan." Tidak memberi jeda karena memang buru-buru.

Kibum sebagai orang baik pun mengangguk.

"Setelah kau bereskan, biarkan saja pintunya terbuka. Kalau-kalau ada yang butuh tempat untuk istirahat, bisa langsung masuk."

Guru itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Langsung pergi, sampai-sampai langkah cepatnya mirip orang berlari.

Kibum yang tidak punya hal mendesak untuk dilakukan, memutuskan pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Memasuki ruangan itu, memang mendapati sedikit kekacauan. Barang-barang kecil berserakan. Mungkin baru saja ada yang terjadi di sini. Seorang anak terluka, kemudian guru kesehatan memberikan pertolongan pertama, mengakibatkan sedikit barang berserakan.

Dia memungut barang-barang yang terjatuh, meletakkannya di meja. Membenarkan barang-barang yang terguling ke posisi semula. Kibum tidak tahu letak barang satu sama lain. Hanya membereskan sebisanya. Ketika dia mulai membenahi ranjang, suara lain menginterupsi.

"Kebetulan apa yang membuat kita bertemu di sini?"

Ketika menoleh dan mendapati orang yang sudah diperkirakan, Kibum mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin ini yang disebut jodoh." Kyuhyun melangkah melewati pintu. Sambil menarik daun pintu, kemudian menutupnya. "Guru kesehatan sedang tidak ada, kan? Kau yang menggantikannya untuk sementara? Baguslah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Perutku sakit, kepalaku sakit, dan tentu saja badanku juga sakit. Aku perlu diurus."

Melangkah mendekati Kibum. Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh Kibum, tapi tubuhnya limbung dan menabrak Kibum. Kibum langsung mendorongnya sampai menabrak ranjang. Kyuhyun hanya menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku. Padahal aku sedang sakit."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kibum. "Bukan hanya badanmu, bahkan mungkin otakmu juga sakit!" nadanya menghina. Untungnya Kyuhyun sudah kebal.

"Aku merebah di sini, ya? Tolong kau rawat aku. Aku percaya kalau kau yang merawat, aku akan cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang. Merebahkan diri. Menyelimuti diri. Kemudian memejamkan mata. Beberapa detik berikutnya, matanya terbuka lagi. "Oh ya, aku sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada orang di rumahku, kan? Tidak ada yang memasak untukku juga. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahmu. Oemma tidak akan keberatan berbagi makanan padaku. Kali ini tenang saja, aku datang untuk numpang makan, tidak untuk menginap. Jadi, kau tak perlu repot mengusirku setelah Oemma sudah pergi kerja."

Itu juga yang jadi kesempatan Kibum mengusir Kyuhyun kemarin. Ibunya kerja, kebetulan dapat shift malam. Satelah ibunya berangkat, saat itulah pengusiran itu berlangsung.

"Hari ini aku tidak punya cukup tenaga, tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, kita sepasang kekasih, dan akan jadi seperti itu sampai aku bosan."

"Mimpi saja kau. Aku tidak sudi jadi kekasihmu!" Kibum menyelesaikan apa yang bisa dia lakukan di ruangan. Buru-buru keluar setelah dirasa cukup.

Saat membuka mata, Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Mendompleng pada ranjang rawat yang sempit itu. Anak itu tengah memainkan handphone-nya. Suaranya kerasnya menandakan dia tengah bermain game pertempuran. Karena Changmin tidak mengetahui kalau dia sudah bangun, Kyuhyun membuat gerakan yang sekiranya membuat anak itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hi, Kyu!" Changmin menyapa, meski matanya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Aku dititipi makanan dari kakak kelas. Dia juga menyuruhku menungguimu sampai makanan itu habis."

"Dari Kibum?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberimu makanan?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya. Kepalanya memang pusing, dan tambah pusing meski sudah tidur beberapa jam. Ini efek tidak makan dari tadi pagi. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak punya uang untuk beli makanan, dia sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri kelaparan, supaya ada alasan untuk datang ke rumah Kibum dan bertemu ibunya.

Alasan Kibum memberikan makanan, tentu berkaitan dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi yang mengatakan akan datang ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Kibum jelas tidak mau dia datang.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Changmin sama sekali tidak berhenti bermain game. Selama mengenal Kyuhyun, menjadi teman akrab, tapi jarang bermain bersama, Changmin hanya tahu kalau orang lain memberi Kyuhyun sesuatu, tentu Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya secara paksa. Tetapi ketika Kibum memberikan makanan itu padanya saat hendak masuk ruang kesehatan, tidak terlihat bahwa Kibum diintimidasi Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Mana aku tahu."

"Dia tahu aku belum makan dari tadi pagi," katanya sambil tersenyum secerah mungkin. "Makanya, dia membelikanku makanan."

"Kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Dia kekasihku."

Game di ponsel di-pause. Menoleh dadakan pada Kyuhyun sambil pasang wajah terjeleknya. Changmin benar-benar terkejut. Ketika melihat senyum kecut Kyuhyun, dia tahu ada yang salah dari kata-kata temannya itu.

"...aku menganggapnya begitu. Tetapi Kibum belum menganggapku sebagai kekasih."

Changmin mencebikkan bibirnya, seakan mengejek apa yang telah dikatakan temannya.

"Aku memang belum punya perasaan untuknya, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa punya perasaan untuknya. Tunggu saja, aku pasti bisa menyukainya."

"Setelah kau menyukainya, kemudian dia tidak pernah suka padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Changmin tidak berniat melanjutkan game-nya. Langsung mengantongi ponsel, kemudian mengambil bungkusan makanan yang diberikan Kibum untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak serta merta menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia yang memersiapkan makanan itu, memakannya lebih dulu sebelum diserahkan. "Yang kulihat, Kibum adalah tipe anak yang tidak menyukai begajulan sepertimu."

Makanan berpindah tangan pada yang tepat. Kyuhyun mengambil alih sumpit dari tangan Changmin. Menyumpit lembaran daging, kemudian memasukkan ke mulutnya. Menyumpit nasi berkali-kali, memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Menurutmu, dia suka yang seperti apa?"

"Yang pintar dan tidak banyak tingkah."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan jadi yang seperti itu." Dengan mulut penuh dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-aungguh.

Dia di sini lagi.

"Oemma, hari ini kau ada shift malam lagi?"

"Hari ini aku libur. Besok baru masuk pagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kembali ke makanannya. Setelah menelan sesuap nasi, dia kembali bertanya pada ibunya Kibum. "Sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Oemma?"

"Aku perawat di rumah sakit Seoul."

"Oemmaku pernah sakit dan di rawat di sana. Tiap hari aku menemaninya di sana. Apa mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di rumah sakit itu? Soalnya wajah Oemma terlihat tidak asing sebelum ini?"

"Mungkin saja." Ibunya Kibum menyeruput tehnya. "Tapi maaf, Kyu. Oemma tidak ingat. Sangat banyak orang yang Oemma temui di rumah sakit itu." Kyuhyun juga tidak ingat wajah ibunya Kibum, tapi bagian ibunya yang masuk rumah sakit dan dia datang tiap hari itu betulan pernah terjadi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pulang dengan Kibum lagi? Kibum kemana?"

Terpaksa menggeleng karena Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu kemana Kibum pergi setelah pulang sekolah. Ketidakberadaan Kibum di rumah juga yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa leluasa masuk rumah Kibum. Masuk kamar Kibum dan memakai pakaian Kibum seperti kemarin.

Makanan yang dibuatkan khusus oleh ibunya Kibum itu ditinggalkan sejenak oleh Kyuhyun. "Dia tidak pernah bilang padaku akan pergi kemana setelah pulang sekolah. Seperti aku ini tidak penting untuk tahu segala hal tentang dia."

Ibunya mendesah lemah. "Maafkan Kibum, Kyu. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar lupa. Dia, kan memang sering seperti itu." Kemudian tertawa kecil untuk meringankan beban yang dilihatnya di mata Kyuhyun. "Oemma yakin, Kibum tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa tidak penting."

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum tidak mungkin lupa. Karena dia berbohng pada ibunya Kibum, jadi dia tidak akan protes kalau dapat kebohongan juga dari wanita itu. Ibunya Kibum sangat penyanyang. Pada Kyuhyun yang masih dua kali ditemuinya saja, sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Sampai tega berbohong demi kebaikan Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman berbicara dengan ibunya Kibum.

"Oemma akan ingatkan padanya berkali-kali supaya dia meneleponmu kalau mau pergi sehabis pulang sekolah." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu, kemudian istirahat."

Kyuhyun membantu ibunya Kibum berberes rumah. Itu pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal-hal yang berbau rumah tangga. Cukup menyenangkan dan dia menyukainya. Dia menemani ibunya Kibum nonton TV, ngobrol, kemudian membantu memasak untuk makan malam. Tepat ketika makan malam selesai dibuat, Kibum pulang dan sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun ada di rumah.

Kibum tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berkeinginan segera pergi ke kamarnya kalau ibunya tidak melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan.

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun kalau kau pulang telat. Paling tidak ajak dia pergi bersamamu!"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Hanya berdiri diam sambil mendengarkan ibunya.

"Ya sudah, kau mandi dulu, lalu turun untuk makan malam bersama!"

Kibum pamit pada ibunya, kemudian pergi ke kamar. Selang beberapa menit berikutnya, dia datang lagi dengan tampilan yang lebih segar. Bertiga makan malam. Ibunya banyak bicara malam ini. Kyuhyun berbaur dalam pembicaraan itu. Hanya Kibum yang tidak. Dia akan menjawab dengan satu dua kata kalau dapat pertanyaan langsung dari ibunya. Sedangkan bila Kyuhyun yang bicara padanya, dia tidak bersedia menjawabnya.

Makan malam selesai lebih lambat karena obrolan mereka merembet ke mana-mana. Kyuhyun membantu ibunya membereskan meja makan dan tentu saja membantu mencuci piring. Ibunya Kibum yang mencuci piring, Kyuhyun yang mengeringkannya. Kibum menghilang dengan cepat dari ruang makan.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam dan bersih-bersih, Kyuhyun pamit mau pulang, tapi ibunya Kibum tidak mengizinkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap di sini saja?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke lantai atas. Ke pintu kamar Kibum yang tertutup. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak Oemma. Aku sudah bilang pada Kibum kalau hari ini aku tidak akan menginap di sini."

"Tapi kau di rumah sendirian. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menginap di sini?" Ibunya Kibum lagi-lagi khawatir kalau Kyuhyun kesepian di rumahnya. "Besok pagi, Oemma bisa masakkan makan untukmu. Daripada kau sendirian di rumah, tidak pernah bisa sarapan tiap pagi, lebih baik di sini?"

Kyuhyun bimbang, tapi berakhir menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Besok Oemma akan titipkan makanan pada Kibum supaya dibawa ke sekolah. Kau harus memakannya, ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sekarang panggil Kibum dan suruh dia mengantarmu sampai ke rumah!"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Kibum. Si empunya kamar tengah duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca novel. Kyuhyun masuk, mengambil tas dan jaketnya.

"Bawa seragammu juga!" meski tak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, Kibum mengatakannya dengan jelas. "Ambil juga seragammu yang kemarin. Di keranjang baju kotor dalam kamar mandi!" perintahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil seragamnya yang tadi diletakkannya di atas ranjang Kibum. Dia juga pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil seragamnya yang kemarin ditinggalkan. "Aku tidak akan mengembalikan bajumu."

"Tidak perlu!" ucap Kibum kasar.

Setelah memasukkan dua seragam ke dalam tasnya, kemudian memakai jaketnya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum. "Antar aku pulang!"

Kibum memindahkan fokusnya dari buku. "Kau datang sendiri ke sini, kenapa aku harus mengantarmu pulang?"

"Oemma yang minta. Lagipula sudah wajar kalau sebagai kekasih kau mengantarku pulang sampai rumah." Kibum tidak menanggapinya. Baginya kalimat itu tidak bermutu. Dia bukan kekasih Kyuhyun, itu kenyataannya. "Kau tidak kasihan melihatku pulang sendirian?"

"Kenapa harus kasihan?" Kibum mendengus. "Dari penampilanmu, aku berani bertaruh kau lebih dari sering pulang malam. Bahkan mungkin tidak pulang semalaman. Lalu untuk apa kasihan padamu? Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan darimu?"

Kyuhyun kalah, tapi bukan berarti menyerah. Masih ada hari lain untuk mendekati Kibum.

Dia keluar dari kamar Kibum. Berpamitan dengan ibunya Kibum. Sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan pergi tanpa diantar oleh Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa pergi.

Di jalanan tidak ada taksi lewat. Sama seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun harus berjalan agak jauh dulu sebelum mendapatkan taksi. Dia menyusuri trotoar dengan malas-malasan seperti keberatan dengan beban hidup. Di jalan besar, tempat banyak mobil berlalu lalang, dia berdiri di sana. menunggu taksi lewat. Lima belas menit, kemudian sebuah motor dengan seorang pengendara berhenti di depannya.

"Kalau bukan Oemma yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan sudi keluar rumah hanya untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ibunya Kibum memang orang yang baik.

"Naik!"

Mendengar perintah itu, Kyuhyun meloncat cepat ke boncengan motor Kibum. Kibum baru menjalankan motornya setelah Kyuhyun mau menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kibum, kepalanya menyandar di pungung Kibum. Kibum protes pun Kyuhyun tidak mau dengar. Sampai mereka berhenti di perumahan yang disebut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turun di salah satu rumah yang besarnya minta ampun. Lampu-lampu di halamannya menyala. Di rumah pun tidak kelihatan gelap, jadi tidak mungkin kalau rumah ini tidak ada orangnya. Lagipula Kibum tidak percaya kalau itu adalah rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mampir?"

Demi membuktikan kebenaran pemikirannya, Kibum memutuskan mampir.

Kyuhyun membuka pagar rumahnya dengan kuncinya sendiri. Masuk pelataran rumah dan menyuruh Kibum memarkirkan motornya di situ. Kemudian masuk ke rumahnya dengan kunci yang dipegang Kyuhyun juga. Tandanya Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Namun, Kibum tidak begitu saja percaya. Meski Kyuhyun memang memiliki rumah ini, dengan keadaan rumah yang semua lampunya menyala, berarti ada orang lain di dalamnya.

Sayangnya memang tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Rumah yang besar dan lenggang itu terasa sepi dan menyedihkan. Semua perabot antik dan mahal, tapi terlihat terasing. Ketika Kyuhyun menawarinya minum, dia juga menyuruh Kibum mengambilnya sendiri di dapur. Dapurya agak jauh dari ruang tamu, sehingga Kibum menolaknya.

Kibum selesai mengobservasi ruangan yang dimasukinya. Kemudian memutuskan pulang.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku juga pada Oemma."

Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum sampai ke depan pagar. Setelah Kibum menjauh. Dia mengunci pagar besinya. Masuk ke rumah mengunci pintu, kemudian mematikan semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya. Dia sudah naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak pergi mandi, tapi bel pintu membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Kyuhyun melihat ke interkomnya, mendapati Kibum di depan gerbangnya, dia segera turun dan keluar rumah lagi.

"Ada apa?"

Kibum tidak menjawab sampai Kyuhyun selesai membuka pagar depan.

"Ambil pakaian bersih, seragam, dan buku pelajaran untuk besok!" perintah Kibum tanpa memberitahu Kyuhyun apa tujuannya memerintah seperti itu. "Matikan lampu dan jangan lupa kunci semua pintu!"

"Kau mau mengajakku menginap di rumahmu?" Kyuhyun langsung girang melihat sinyal itu.

Kibum tidak menjawab bagian itu. "Cepat atau aku akan berubah pikiran!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat girang. Senang bukan kepalang. "Beri aku beberapa menit untuk mengambil pakaianku!"

TBC

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 3**

Kibum tidak berkata apa pun, tapi dari gesturnya memberi peringatan Kyuhyun untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bagi Kibum tidak menyenangkan. Seperti...

'Jangan taruh barangmu di situ!'

'Jangan pakai peralatan mandiku!'

'Jangan pakai bajuku lagi!'

'Jangan tidur dekat-dekat denganku!'

...

...

...

Namun, Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua itu. Saat menginjakkan kaki di kamar Kibum, dia langsung melempar tasnya ke lantai. Karena Kibum meliriknya tajam, dia mengambil tas itu lagi, lalu menumpuknya dengan tas Kibum di sebelah meja belajar. Dia pergi mandi, lebih memilih menggunakan handuk yang biasa dipakai Kibum daripada menggunakan handuk baru yang ditawarkan ibunya. Dia juga menggunakan semua peralatan mandi Kibum, hanya sikat gigi yang tidak.

Keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah bugil. Untungnya Kibum tidak menaruh perasaan apa pun padanya, makanya reaksi pemuda itu terlalu biasa. Sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan membuka lemari Kibum dan memilih-milih baju tidur untuknya sendiri, Kibum baru bereaksi. Hampir-hampir meneriakinya, kalau tidak ingat ibunya baru keluar dari kamar dan bisa-bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bawa seragamku untuk besok. Kupikir kau punya banyak baju untuk dipinjamkan padaku." Tadinya dia tidak ingin membawa apa pun selain tas sekolahnya, tapi Kibum tidak mungkin meminjaminya baju sekaligus pakaian dalam. Jadi, dia bawa beberapa pakaian dalamnya sendiri. Kemudian memilih piyama biru tua dengan motif garis-garis. "Harusnya tidak masalah. Nanti kalau kau menginap di rumahku, aku akan meminjamkan bajuku untukmu!"

Kibum harus mengabaikannya lagi karena berdebat seperti apa pun, tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun menurut padanya.

Setelah naik ke tempat tidur, dalam sekejap Kyuhyun tertidur.

Kibum duduk di meja belajarnya. Tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurunya hari ini. Selesai dengan tugas, dia beralih ke buku bacaan. Membacanya sampai halaman kesekian, kemudian berhenti. Dia sempat keluar kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu atau bicara sesuatu dengan ibunya. Ketika kembali dan mendapati Kyuhyun tetap di tempatnya, tapi dengan posisi yang berbeda, Kibum memilih melanjutkan membaca. Dia menyelesaikan satu buku penuh.

Menutup bukunya, mematikan lampu belajar, lalu pergi tidur. Dia menempati sisi terjauh dari ranjangnya sendiri. Tidak sudi bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun dengan alasan disentuh Kyuhyun sama dengan terkena penyakit menular.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berada tepat di belakangnya sesaat setelah Kibum tidur. Menempel di punggungnya seperti lintah. Hanya untung tangan dan kakinya tidak melingkar ke tubuh Kibum.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" larangnya sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

Kyuhyun yang membuka mata setengah, tersenyum kecil. Berguling menjauh dari Kibum dan tidur lagi. Baru juga masuk tidur ayamnya, Kyuhyun kembali mendekat padanya. Kali ini melingkarinya dengan tangan dan kaki seperti Kibum adalah gulingnya. Kibum terperanjat. Dia mendorong sekaligus menendang pelan agar Kyhuhyun menjauh. Dia sendiri, segera mengambil bantal dan beranjak dari ranjang. Melempar bantalnya ke sofa, kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa itu.

"Kibum..."

"Tidur saja di situ!" Kibum memekik dengan suara seraknya, memberi peringatan Kyuhyun agar tidak mengganggunya. Dia sendiri segera membalik badan, memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah lama tidak tidur dengan orang lain. Terakhir kali ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Waktu itu aku sakit, Oemmaku menemaniku tidur dalam tiga hari." Kyuhyun memandang punggung Kibum. Membicarakan kebenaran bahwa memang itulah kali terakhir dia tidur ditemani orang terdekat. Tidur selain dengan ibunya memang pernah, tapi dia tidak mau membahas bagian tidur dengan teman atau siapa pun yang menurutnya tidak dekat dengannya. Maunya, Kibum jadi orang terdekat untuknya, tapi dengan perangai Kibum yang seperti itu, agaknya sulit. "Aku senang ada yang menemaniku tidur lagi."

Tadinya seranjang, sekarang sekamar. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap senang bisa sekamar dengan Kibum. Secara tidak langsung mereka bisa dikatakan tidur bersama.

Gerakan pelan yang ditimbulkan dari proses tarik dan buang nafas, menandakan Kibum sudah tidur. Atau tidak mau menjawab karena pura-pura tidur.

"Kuberitahu kau, meski orang tuaku ada di rumah, pembantu-pembantuku ada di rumah, mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku bicara panjang lebar." Kyuhyun mendesah sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya telentang. "Aku bersumpah tidak pernah mengerjai mereka sampai detik ini, tapi masih tidak bisa dekat dengan mereka. Mereka bukan tidak peduli padaku, cuma terlalu sibuk. Aku harus sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Kalau aku butuh teman, aku akan mencari di luaran."

Kyuhyun memberi jeda lama sekali. Hanya terdiam, tapi tidak tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar tidur. Bukannya bosan dan mengantuk, Kyuhyun malah tidak bisa tidur. Setengah jam kemudian, dia memiringkan badannya, menghadap punggung Kibum yang tidur di sofa.

Jarak ranjang ke sofa 2-3 meter. Tidak jauh. Meski Kyuhyun bicara sepelan mungkin, mestinya Kibum akan mendengarnya. Tapi karena pemuda itu tengah tidur, tentu tidak mendengarnya. Ada gerakan kecil dari Kibum. Gerakan menekuk kaki dan melingkarkan tubuh. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tandanya Kibum kedinginan.

Sebagai orang yang ingin dekat dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kibum, kau sudah tidur, ya?" Kyuhyun hanya mengecek. Dia segera bangkit dari ranjang setelah memastikan Kibum tidur nyenyak. Membawa selimut, menghampiri Kibum. "Kau tampan kalau sedang tidur. Emmm, kau juga tampan saat sedang terjaga. Sayang sekali kau jahat padaku!" Dia terkikik sebentar, lalu memerhatikan Kibum lagi. Walau hanya sebelah muka Kibum yang terlihat, Kyuhyun cukup senang. Setidaknya ada kemajuan dalam dua hari ini. Dia bisa diajak tidur di rumah Kibum terlepas dari alasan Kibum yang benar-benar tulus mengizinkannya menginap atau hanya rasa kasihan karena melihatnya sendirian di rumah besar itu. "Tapi aku tahu kalau jahatmu itu adalah tanda sayang!" Lalu terkikik lagi.

Dia menyelimuti tubuh Kibum dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Membungkus tubuh Kibum sampai hanya kepalanya yang terlihat. Kyuhyun jongkok di sebelah sofa, setelahnya.

"Alasanku mengejar-ngejar kau dua hari ini, bukan untuk mengerjaimu. Aku sudah bosan mengerjai orang. Itu juga tidak membuat mereka dekat denganku. Kau tahu, kan... efek kesepian." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil. Tangannya mengulur, hendak menyentuh kening Kibum, tapi ditariknya kembali. Takut Kibum terbangun, lalu dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Semua keluargaku jadi orang kaya, jadi orang sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk anak-anak mereka. Kepala sekolah itu pamanku, meski di sekolah dia perhatian pada murid-murid, dia tidak seperhatian itu pada anaknya sendiri. Aku dan semua sepupuku punya nasib yang sama. Kesepian."

Kaki Kyuhyun kesemutan dengan cepat. Dia duduk. Bersandar di sofa, membelakangi Kibum. Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Meski dikeramain pun aku merasa kesepian. Maka dari itu, aku mengerjai orang. Tapi hasilnya lebih buruk, semua orang takut dekat denganku, bahkan ada yang membeciku, jadi aku tidak akan meneruskan ulahku itu." Dia juga memutuskan bercerita soal asal mula dia menargetkan Kibum untuk dijadikan kekasih. "Seorang teman menyarankanku untuk cari kekasih, dan kau orang pertama yang kulihat saat itu. Jadi, aku mau kau jadi kekasihku."

Masih dengan suasana sunyi itu, tempat gelap itu, Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Kali ini hanya beberapa menit sebelum kembali berbicara pada tubuh tidur Kibum.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak nakal seperti yang orang-orang kira. Kalau kau mau mengenalku lebih jauh, kau akan terkejut melihat kepribadianku sesunguhnya. Aku orang baik." Menurutnya begitu, tapi satu dua kali Kyuhyun mengingkari tindakan nakalnya itu. Hanya tuntutan peran remaja untuk mencari jadi diri. Jadi, dia tidak akan mengakuinya. "Emmm, kalau ada kejadian tak mengenakkan, itu sedang khilaf saja. Itu pun tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada penyebabnya. Seperti pepatah bilang, tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api."

Makin lama makin ngelantur. Tujuannya hanya bercerita tentang fersi baiknya. Tetapi saat dia mulai membuka mulut, serasa tidak mau berhenti. Sampai akhirnya dia bicara tentang apa saja. Mau Kibum dengar atau tidak, yang penting ada orang di sebelahnya.

Sejam dia duduk di sebelah sofa yang Kibum tiduri. Ceritanya belum selesai, tapi Kyuhyun mulai mengantuk lagi. Dia hanya bersandar di sofa awalnya, lama kelamaan dia tertidur. Entah untuk berapa lama, ketika dia terbangun karena gerakan yang Kibum timbulkan, lehernya terasa kaku. Bokongnya kebas, kakinya kesemutan lagi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari lantai. Sambil memijit-mijit leher, dia berpindah ke ranjang. Melempar dirinya sendiri ke kasur dan tidur dengan cepat.

Terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman sampai-sampai Kyuhyun enggan untuk bangun. Tapi suara-suara di sekitarnya mengganggu pendengaran. Belum lagi sinar terang yang menganggu matanya meski sedang terpejam. Terpaksa Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, termasuk kepala. Lima menit berikutnya dia sadar, tidak ada selimut di ranjangnya sejak dia memberikannya pada Kibum semalam. Dia membuka kembali selimut itu, melihat selimut yang digunakannya sama persis dengan selimut yang semalam diberikannya pada Kibum, dia langsung ambil kesempatan untuk tersenyum lebar.

Terlepas dari benar tidaknya Kibum yang memberikan selimut itu padanya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan. Menangkap si pemilik kamar tengah sibuk dengan barng-barangnya di meja belajar, dia tersenyum lagi. Baunya harum sabun mint yang ada di kamar mandi, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bau harum itu berasal dati tubuhnya Kibum. Pemuda itu sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan sekarang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang ke dalam tasnya.

"Kibum..." si empunya nama menoleh. "Selamat pagi," sambil menebarkan senyum cerianya.

Kibum hanya meliriknya tak bersemangat, kemudian menoleh cepat tanpa menjawab. Meski tidak dijawab dengan suara, Kyuhyun mengasumsikan Kibum menjawab salam paginya itu lewat hati. Jadi, dia tetap senang. Dan perihal Kibum yang memalingkan mukanya, karena Kibum tidak mau melihat pesona Kyuhyun yang baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun terkikik dengan pengartiannya sendiri. Meski, bisa jadi Kibum memalingkan muka karena tidak suka melihat wajah kumalnya setelah bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau sudah siap sepagi ini? Sekolah baru dimulai satu setengah jam lagi."

"Ada pekerjaan kelompok yang harus kuteliti lagi sebelum diserahkan pada guru."

"Harus kau yang melakukannya?"

Kibum menoleh lagi padanya. "Karena tidak mungkin kau yang melakukannya!" jawab Kibum ketus. "Kau mau tetap di situ atau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja pergi ke sekolah."

"Lalu?" Kibum membuat pertanyaan retoris.

Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan selimutnya. Bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Kau tunggu aku, kan?"

"Tidak, kalau kau lama berada di kamar mandi!"

Kyuhyun manyun. "Aku akan mandi cepat!" kemudian masuk kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya.

.

.

Kibum yang membawa motornya hari ini dengan Kyuhyun berada di boncengannya, berhenti di 200 meter sebelum gerbang sekolah. Dia menginstruksikan Kyuhyun untuk turun. Kyuhyun memohon untuk ikut sampai ke sekolah, walau begitu Kibum tidak ambil pusing permohonan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu berharap tidak terlibat dengan Kyuhyun, tapi keadaan berkata lain. Karena dia sudah terlibat dengan anak nakal itu, harapannya hanya tidak ingin terlihat berboncengan dengannya.

"Kau tidak mau membawa bekal yang oemma buatkan?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan kotak bekal yang ditinggalkan ibunya di ruang makan. Karena ibunya pergi terlalu pagi, jadi mereka tidak menjumpai ibunya saat mau berangkat sekolah tadi. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah melupakan Kibum, dengan membuat bekal sebelum dia berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali. Karena ibunya tahu Kibum tidak akan makan kalau ibunya sudah pergi kerja.

"Oemma membuatnya dengan susah payah. Kau harus hargai usahanya dengan memakan bekal buatannya."

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, seakan mengatakan 'peduli apa kau pada eommaku?' kemudian melirik ke kotak bekal yang diulurkan Kyuhyun. Dua bekal yang dibuatkan ibunya, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum paling malas kalau ibunya sudah membuatkan bekal tiap kali dapat shift pagi dan tidak bisa menemaninya sarapan. Kibum memang selalu membawa bekal itu, tapi tidak pernah memakannya sendiri, melainkan diberikan pada siapa yang mau, di kelasnya. Hari ini yang lebih membuatnya malas adalah ibunya yang membuat bekal untuk Kyuhyun juga. Seakan Kyuhyun sudah jadi menantunya.

Atau Kibum salah menyangka?

Sebenarnya ibunya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya juga, bukannya menantu seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Kalau kau tak mau membawanya, aku yang akan bawa. Nanti kuantarkan ke kelasmu!"

Sudah hampir mengegas motornya, Kibum menghentikan niatannya setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Segera direbut satu bekal dari tangan Kyuhyun, memasukkan dalam tasnya. Kemudian pasang wajah sekeras batu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sekali-kali datang ke kelasku!" ancamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mau terlibat denganmu!"

"Kita, kan sepasang kekasih." Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengatakannya, siapa tahu ada murid sedang lewat yang mendengarnya, kemudian menyebar jadi berita di sekolah. "Aku juga ingin mengenal teman-teman sekelasmu. Kau pun juga boleh datang ke kelasku, kenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasku"

Kibum mendengus tajam.

Karena menyangkal akan percuma, dia hanya sanggup mengancam.

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi... jangan datang ke kelasku!"

Kyuhyun angkat tangan. "Ok ok." Kemudian tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan bahwa janjinya sungguhan. "Pulang sekolah kau tidak ada kerja kelompok lagi, kan? Aku akan menunggumu di sini kalau begitu."

Tandanya dia mau Kibum menjemputnya juga.

Senyumnya ditebar lagi. Niatan membuat percintraan baik sebagai kekasih. Namun, Kibum tidak tertarik dengan senyumannya. Malah melengos dengan cepat.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang!" Kyuhyun mendadag-dadagkan tangannya.

Mengegas motornya, Kibum menghindar.

"Kibum, kita akan pergi makan-makan di luar. Kau harus ikut!" Donghae merangkul Kibum dari sebelah kiri.

"Ya, nanti Donghae yang bayar. Dia ulang tahun hari ini." Eunhyuk merangkul dari sebelah kanan.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut." Kibum berusaha melepaskan diri dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi mereka merangkulnya lebih kencang lagi.

"Ini juga bentuk rasa terima kasih kita padamu, karena kau selalu membantu kami dalam pelajaran." Tidak membantu belajar, tapi membantu dengan memberi contekan. Lagipula Kibum tidak tertarik memberi les gratis pada siapa pun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sendiri tidak punya waktu untuk ikut les. "Kau harus ikut karena semua anak yang ada di kelas ini juga akan ikut."

Donghae akan menyikut perut Kibum, untungnya Kibum sigap menangkap sikutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya akan kaulakukan?" Eunhyuk memotong. "Donghae ulang tahun loh. Meski kita bukan sahabat karib, setidaknya kau luangkan sedikit waktu untuk ikut merayakan hari bahagianya. Lagipula cuma makan. Setelah makan kita pulang. Tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Kau bisa melanjutkan aktifitasmu setelahnya. Bagaimana?"

Kibum belum menjawab, tapi tubuhnya terdorong anak lain dari belakang. Hampir terjatuh, untungnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae memeganginya erat. Jadi, mereka bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan cepat.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini? Cepat jalan, aku sudah lapar!" seorang teman memprotes. Di belakangnya sudah berderet teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Heh, kau jalan duluan, kan bisa!" bentak Donghae. "Aku harus memastikan teman sekelas ikut semua dalam acara ini!" tambahnya. Kemudian menyeret tubuh Kibum ke tepi, memberi jalan pada yang lainnya untuk lewat. "Ingat, ya. Satu orang hanya boleh makan satu porsi!"

Temannya hanya nyengir, lalu jalan duluan. Teman-teman lainnya menyusul satu persatu di belakangnya.

Karena teman sekelas setuju untuk ikut merayakan acara Donghae dengan makan-makan, Kibum tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Dia bagian dari kelas itu. Dia juga teman Donghae meski tidak begitu akrab. Sekali-kali membuat temannya senang bukanlah hal yang merepotkan.

Mereka semua pergi ke restoran yang sudah di-book-ing untuk acara ulang tahun Donghae. Bonceng-boncengan dengan sepeda, dengan motor, ada juga yang diantarkan mobil pribadi temannya. Tempatnya tidak jauh, tidak memakan waktu perjalanan. Bahkan jalan kaki pun hanya butuh waktu 10 menit. Dan mereka satu demi satu sampai di restoran itu.

Tidak ada kue ulang tahun atau hiasan-hiasan pesta. Hanya ruangan restoran seperti yang biasanya, karena niatannya hanya mentraktir makan, bukan untuk berpesta pora.

"Hae, selamat ulang tahun, ya?" Emily, si primadona kelas menjabat tangannya.

"Kadoku mana?"

Emily tersenyum cantik sekali. Menempelkan ujung-ujung jarinya ke bibir, mengecupnya, kemudian memberikan tangannya itu ke pipi Donghae. Sudah begitu saja.

"Tidak berasa!" protes Donghae.

Emily melengos, jalan ke kursi kosong yang jauh dari Donghae. Ya, meski Donghae bertingkah seperti casanova, dia tidak tertarik dengan si primadona kelas. Sama seperti teman sekelas lainnya, tidak akan tertarik pada Emily. Sudah melihat gadis itu tiap hari membuat mereka semua bosan.

Si perusuh kelas, Heechul, duduk tepat di sebelah Kibum, menggeser posisi Eunhyuk yang barusan berdiri untuk pesan makanan. "Hae, setelah ini pergi karaoke, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Kibum melirik Donghae.

"Ah aku lupa. Setelah makan, kita pergi karaoke. Kau juga harus ikut!" tudingnya pada Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah ikut menyanyi. Biar aku yang menyanyi." Heechul menepuk pundak Kibum. "Kau jadi pendengar saja!"

"Boleh aku tidak ikut karaoke?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggeleng bersamaan.

Sehabis makan, Kibum bersama Eunhyuk, dan Heechul pergi lebih dulu ke tempat karaoke. Emily dan teman-temannya menyusul. Sedangkan Donghae masih ada urusan dengan restoran. Heechul unjuk gigi berkaraoke. Si primadona kelas tidak mau kalah. Dia menantang Heechul untuk duet dan dinilai teman-temannya. Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka bernyanyi. Hanya satu yang tidak, yaitu Kibum.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae datang, menggandeng Kristin, teman sekelas mereka juga.

Emily berhenti bernyanyi. Mengulurkan mic-nya pada teman di sebelahnya. "Di mana yang lainnya?" tanyanya sambil menempatkan diri di sebelah kanan Kibum.

"Yang lainnya, siapa?" Kristin bertanya balik.

"Teman-teman."

Hanya ada empat laki-laki dan lima perempuan, kemana teman-temannya yang lain? Emily ingin tahu, soalnya dia ingin berduet dengan si jago nyanyi, Yesung. Suaranya benar-benar bagus, tidak hanya bagus abal-abal seperti suara Heechul

Kristin melepas gandengan tangan Donghae, berpindah ke sofa melingkar di ruangan. Dia menggeser teman-temannya, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Kibum. Sementara Donghae mengambil alih mic dan mulai menyanyi, Eunhyuk bersiap menari. Menarik seorang teman perempuan, lalu menari berdua di depan layar besar.

"Mereka pulang."

"Yesung juga pulang?"

Kristin mengangguk. "Ada janji kencan katanya." Mengabaikan Emily, dia membuka buku menu dan mulai memilih-milih. "Kibum, kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaannya ditanggapi dengan gelengan.

"Minum?"

"Aku tidak haus."

Kristin memindahkan fokusnya pada Eunhyuk, kemudian mulai bertanya soal makanan dan minuman.

"Kau tak ingin bernyanyi?" Emily yang mengambil alih pertanyaan.

Kibum hanya menggeleng lagi.

Emily hendak mengabaikannya, tapi melihat Kibum melirik ke jam tangannya, Emily memutuskan bertanya lagi. "Kau ada acara lain? Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, pergi saja."

"Cuma tidak terbiasa pergi terlalu lama," jawabnya sambil sekali lagi melirik jam tangannya. "Jam berapa kalian akan keluar dari sini?"

Emily angkat bahu. "Saat kita bosan, baru kita keluar dari sini." Sekali lagi melihat Kibum memerhatikan jam tangan, Emily merasa curiga. Meski Kibum mengatakan hanya tidak terbiasa pergi terlalu lama, tidak harus memerhatikan jam tangan sesering itu. "Jangan bilang, sebenarnya kau punya janji kencan juga seperti Yesung!"

Melirik Emily, tapi tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Pergi sana. Nanti kekasihmu marah kalau kau tak segera datang!" katanya santai. "Lagipula keberadaanmu di sini tidak cukup berguna. Kau tak menyanyi, tak pesan makanan dan minuman, dan hanya duduk tanpa bergerak. Bukankah lebih baik kau pergi."

Ini sudah tiga jam dari bel pulang sekolah tadi. Dia ingin segera pulang. Ingin melakukan kegiatan pribadinya, seperti baca novel dan main game di komputernya. Dia juga bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah agar bisa dikumpulkan lebih cepat. Juga melakukan pekerjaan rumah supaya pekerjaan ibunya lebih ringan. Tapi pertanyaan Emily barusan mengingatkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunggunya sepulang sekolah, bukan maksud Kibum untuk menjemputnya di tempat yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun tadi. Cuma, janji Kyuhyun bisa jadi alasan baginya keluar dari tenpat karaoke lebih cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya kekasih?" pertanyaan Emily menghentikan gerakan Kibum yang bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat. "Kau tidak pernah terlihat sedang jalan dengan gadis mana pun. Atau jangan-jangan kekasihmu bukan dari sekolah yang sama dengan kita?"

"Tidak punya."

"Lalu siapa yang kau janjikan untuk kencan?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku punya janji kencan." Emily meliriknya tajam. Tapi Kibum juga tidak menyangkal ketika Emily menanyakan soal janji kencan tadi. "Aku hanya ingin segera pulang, membantu Oemmaku."

Emily mencebik. "Pembohong!" gumamnya. "Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi? Begini-begini, aku punya radar pendeteksi kebohongan."

 _Terserah kau!_ Kibum mengabaikan Emily.

"Terserah apa pun alasanmu, kau dipersilakan pergi sekarang juga!"

Beres urusan dengan teman-temannya, Kibum pulang. Melewati tempat dijanjikan Kyuhyun untuk menungggu, dan menemukan Kyuhyun ada di sana. Sendirian seperti biasanya. Remaja itu memegang bungkusan besar. Kantong plastik berlogo mini market yang berada di dekat situ. Sebelah tangannya yang lain tengah memegang handphone dan terlihat sedang mengutak-atiknya. Tubuhnya menyandar di pagar tepi jalan, kepalanya menunduk dan terfokus pada layar.

Kibum tidak berniat berhenti, jadi dia hanya lewat dengan motor yang dilajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengejutkan Kyuhyun, agar keberadaannya juga tidak disadari pemuda itu. Setelah sedikit jauh, Kibum baru memacu motornya lebih cepat.

Biar saja Kyuhyun menunggu di sana. Tahu kalau Kibum tidak menjemput, dia pasti akan pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Atau kalau Kibum sedang tidak beruntung, Kyuhyun akan datang lagi ke rumahnya.

Masuk pelataran rumah disambut ibunya yang tengah membersihkan taman kecil di depan rumah. Ibunya menyapa tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak mengajak Kyuhyun ke sini? Orang tuanya masih belum pulang, kan?"

Kibum mendorong motornya ke tepian teras. Memarkir dan menguncinya. "Dia tidak akan menginap hari ini." Kibum juga berharap hari-hari berikutnya Kyuhyun tidak menginap lagi. Masalah kemarin yang mengajaknya menginap di rumahnya, itu kesalahan. Rasa iba Kibum tiba-tiba hadir, padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyingkirkan rasa-rasa seperti itu. Dia ingin jadi orang lempeng, biar hidupnya tidak diganggu orang, dia tidak akan mengganggu orang. Tapi yang kemarin malam Kibum kecolongan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dia punya rumah yang besar dan berisi banyak barang berharga, kalau dibiarkan kosong lebih sering akan mengundang perampok."

Setelah mendekat, melihat tumbuhan yang dibonsai ibunya tengah tumbuh dengan indah, Kibum memberi ibunya pujian. Tujuannya agar wanita itu tidak membicarakan soal Kyuhyun lagi, tapi sayang, ibunya terlalu berminat untuk membahas anak nakal itu.

"Justru saat dia sendirian di rumah, kalau ada perampok, tidak akan ada yang membantunya. Perampok sekarang sering melakukan kekerasan fisik. Kalau Kyuhyun kenapa-napa, kau sebagai kekasihnya akan merasa bersalah." Ibunya menggeleng tak mengerti. Zaman sekarang banyak pasangan kekasih yang suka mencuri-curi kesempatan saat orang tua sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun melakukan sebaliknya. Ya, tingkah mereka baik, tapi mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sering sendirian di rumah, itu tidak baik. "Oemma saja tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia hidup sendirian di rumahnya."

"Oemma, dia sudah sering sendirian, tidak pernah terjadi apa pun. Oemma tidak perlu khawatir." Kibum menutup pembicaraan soal Kyuhyun. "Aku masuk dulu!" pamitnya.

"Eh, Kibum..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Paling tidak kau meneleponnya sebelum tidur. Pastikan tidak ada apa-apa dengannya!"

Kibum mendengus. Pelan sekali agar ibunya tak dengar. Dia protes pada siapa kalau sekarang Kyuhyun yang baru dua hari dikenal ibunya sudah jadi anak emas? Bukan Kibum iri, ibunya lebih dari cukup memberinya kasih sayang, hanya saja dia tidak rela kalau Kyuhyun dapat kasih sayang juga dari ibunya.

"Nanti kutelepon dia!"

Bohong sedikit demi kebaikan semua orang.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, Kibum mengemasi buku pelajaran yang baru dibacanya. Berpindah pada novel genre detektif yang masih belum diselesaikan. Ketika meraih novel itu, matanya menangkap segerombolan kunci di atas sofa. Jelas bukan miliknya. Kemungkinan...

Kibum segera mengambil kunci itu. Kunci milik Kyuhyun. Mulai gerbang sampai pintu-pintu lain di rumah dibuka dengan kunci itu. Kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di sini, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa masuk rumahnya sendiri.

Meninggalkan meja belajarnya, Kibum mengambil jaket dan memakainya. Mengambi kunci motor, mengambil jaket lain dan syal dari dalam lemari, kemudian bergegas keluar kamar. Berpapasan dengan ibunya yang baru mengambil air dari dapur.

"Kibum, kau mau ke mana?"

"Menjemputnya."

"Menjemput Kyuhyun? Ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya?" Ibunya khawatir pasalnya Kibum membawa jaket ekstra. Kalau bukan untuk Kyuhyun, untuk siapa lagi?

Kibum menepis pikiran buruk ibunya dengan gelengan. "Seperti kata Oemma tadi sore, lebih baik kalau dia menginap di sini selama belum ada orang lain di rumahnya."

"Kalau begitu cepat berangkat." Ibunya mengantarkan sampai ke pintu. "Kau hati-hati!"

Dia pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar sampai lebih cepat. Sampai di tempat tujuan, tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda orang di sekitar. Hanya lampu teras rumah dan lampu seluruh pelatan rumah yang menyala. Itu sama dengan kemarin ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah. Berarti Kyuhyun memang belum pulang ke rumah.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih menunggu di tempat sebelumnya?

Tidak begitu yakin, tapi Kibum tetap memacu motornya ke arah sekolah. Di tempat yang tadi sore sudah begitu lenggang, tapi masih ada yang lewat. Dan seseorang yang tengah jongkok di dekat pagar tepian jalan, masih orang yang sama seperti tadi sore. Ketika Kibum menghentikan motornya di depan remaja itu, Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Kau ada acara apa hari ini sampai malam begini baru bisa menjemputku?" Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Kibum sengaja melakukannya. Tetapi kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. "Aku harus jongkok di sini karena menahan kencing. Kalau aku pergi ke toilet, aku takut kau tidak bisa menemukanku. Kau tunggu sebentar di sini!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tas, kantong berisi makanan ringan yang sudah habis lebih dari separuhnya, kemudian berlari cepat ke salah satu pertokoan yang menyediakan jasa toilet gratis. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali. Tas dan kantong makanan ringannya sudah dibawa Kibum.

"Menunggu di sini dingin sekali. Mana aku lapar, keripiknya tidak membuatku kenyang. Oemma masih punya sisa makan malam, tidak?"

Kibum melemparkan jaket yang segera dipakai Kyuhyun. Syal-nya menyusul dilemparkan pada Kyuhyun, dan segera dililitkan di lehernya. Setelah itu tas dan kantong belanjaan dikembalikan pada Kyuhyun juga. Kibum tidak bicara apa-apa, segera menyalakan motor.

Kyuhyun melompat ke boncengan. Melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat ke pinggang Kibum. Tubuhnya juga ditempelkan ke punggung Kibum. "Jangan cepat-cepat, nanti aku bisa lebih kedinginan!"

Kibum masih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, persis seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. Setelah ini Kibum juga berencana berhenti di restoran cepat saji untuk membelikan makanan untuk Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya Kibum tidak mau jadi seperti ini. Entah kenapa rasa kasihan itu datang lagi tanpa bisa dikontrol. Mungkin empatinya terllau tinggi. Sekali ini saja, tidak akan terulang untuk hari berikutnya. Mau Kyuhyun kena musibah seperti apa, dia tidak akan peduli.

TBC

Setelah ini akan lama. Belum nulis soalnya. Dan belum berniat nulis. Tapi, seperti cerita-cerita sebelumnya, pasti akan kulanjutkan sampai tamat sebelum pindah ke ff-ff yang baru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 4**

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu ke mana saja Kibum pergi setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Dia melihatnya, dia mengikutinya. Saat Kibum makan bersama teman-temannya, dia juga makan di tempat lain. Saat Kibum pergi karaoke, dia kembali ke dekat sekolah. Membeli makanan ringan, kemudian menunggu Kibum sambil main game. Karena dia tahu, Kibum bukan orang yang suka pergi-pergi terlalu lama, jadi Kibum pasti akan segera keluar dari tempat karaoke.

Nyatanya benar, Kibum pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika Kibum melewatinya, terus terang dia tidak tahu. Tapi ketika Kibum sudah membawa motornya lebih jauh, Kyuhyun melihatnya. Menurut Kyuhyun, itu hanya masalah perasaan yang sedang goyah. Kalau Kibum benar-benar tidak berperasaan, dia tidak akan lewat jalan itu. Tidak akan memelankan motornya sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kedatangannya. Tandanya Kibum memang punya rencana untuk menjeputnya. Hanya butuh waktu dan kesabaran untuk menunggu.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menunggu di tempat itu. Dia pergi ke game center terdekat untuk membunuh waktu. Sekiranya jam tidur Kibum datang, dia kembali ke tempat itu untuk pura-pura menunggu. Dia yakin Kibum akan datang, dan kesabarannya membuahkan hasil.

Kibum membawakan susu panas ketika Kyuhyun hendak tidur. Katanya, ibunya yang membuatkan dan meminta Kibum membawakannya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun percaya meski dia tahu ibunya sudah tidur jauh sebelum mereka pulang.

Setelah minum susu, Kyuhyun mulai berangkat tidur. "Boleh aku pasang alarm pagi-pagi sekali? Aku ada pekerjaan rumah, tapi tidak bisa kukerjakan sekarang. Aku terlalu mengantuk!" Dia menarik selimut sebatas dada. "Kalau aku tidak bisa bangun saat alarmnya menyala, kau bisa bangunkan aku, kan?"

"Tidur saja!" perintah Kibum. Tanda ambigu antara bersedia atau tidak untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun pagi nanti.

.

.

Paginya, Kyuhyun tidak merasa dibangunkan. Dia bangun sendiri, tapi lebih siang dari perkiraannya. Alarmnya ada yang mematikan. Dia tahu itu Kibum. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak bisa marah. Mungkin Kibum memang terlalu lelah, dan merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm, kemudian mematikannya tanpa ingat kalau Kyuhyun butuh bangun dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Ini masih pagi," celetuk Kibum yang terganggu dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun di ranjang. Ngomong-ngomong mereka tidur bersama meski masih ada sekat. "Tidur lagi!" itu perintah, atau permintaan, Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

Meski mulai perhatian seharusnya tidak dalam keadaan Kyuhyun butuh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya seperti sekarang. Dia mengabaikan Kibum, duduk, dan menyibak selimutnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku butuh mengerjakan tugas sekolahku!"

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya!"

"Hah?"

"Tidur saja. Ini masih pagi!"

 _Kibum mengerjainya, kah?_ Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Segera bangkit dari ranjang dan memeriksa tas sekolahnya. Namun, seluruh isi tasnya sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam tas. Semuanya ditumpuk di atas meja belajar. Kyuhyun mengambil buku pekerjaan rumahnya dan memang mendapati pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Memandang ke Kibum yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Pemuda itu benar-benar pilihan tepat. Meski nampak tidak peduli terhadap apa pun, kenyataannya tidak demikian. Kalau begitu, dia harus mengusahakan semaksimal mungkin agar Kibum cepat jadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan bukunya ke meja. Dia kembali ke ranjang. Kali ini tidak kembali ke tempat semula, tapi ke sisi Kibum tidur. Mendekat, kemudian membisikan ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu. Cepat tidur!" perintah Kibum tanpa melihat pada Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

Tidak masalah. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum tidak suka dengan hal-hal remeh.

Segera mengambil tempat. Di sebelah Kibum, di tempat sempit ujung ranjang yang sekali gerak saja bisa membuatnya jatuh. Dia masuk ke selimut Kibum, kemudian mencoba memeluk Kibum. Sayangnya, Kibum menampik lengannya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Kyuhyun berdalih.

"Kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Matahari akan muncul 1-2 jam lagi. Kenapa kau tak izinkan aku memelukmu sebelum kita benar-benar bangun untuk sekolah?"

Kibum menggeser dirinya sendiri lebih ke tengah ranjang. Memberi akses Kyuhyun untuk tidur, tapi dia tetap tidak memberi izin untuk memeluknya. Kyuhyun tidur terlalu dekat dengan Kibum, bersinggungan tapi tidak benar-benar menempel.

"Kau tahu, Kibum, aku benar-benar senang bisa tidur bersamamu di ranjang yang sama. Memang tidak tahu kehidupan akan berubah seperti apa kedepannya, tapi aku membayangkan bisa tidur denganmu setiap waktu. Bisa memandangi wajahmu tiap bangun tidur. Bisa mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman darimu setiap hari, itu membuatku senang." Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri. sementara Kibum memunggunginya, dia melanjutkan bicara. "Aku dikenal sebagai anak nakal. Suka berbohong dan mengerjai orang. Namun, bukan berarti aku ingin seperti ini seumur hidupku. Sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya kalau aku hanya butuh perhatian mereka. Niatku hanya ingin menjaring teman, tapi metodeku salah. Dan karena sudah terlanjur berbuat begini terlalu lama, aku tidak dipercaya orang lain."

Kyuhyun menjeda. Melirik semua tempat, pada akhirnya menemukan punggung Kibum. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap tepat ke punggung Kibum. Menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat, kemudian menelusupkan tangannya di bawah selimut. Melingkar ke pinggang Kibum.

"Coba katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk mendapatkan teman?"

Tidak lama kemudian dia menambahkan.

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan teman, supaya ketika kau tak bisa menemaniku, aku ada teman untuk diajak ngobrol."

Diam sejenak hanya untuk menempelkan mukanya di punggung Kibum.

"Aku lelah sendirian!"

Mereka benar-benar terlambat bangun. Ibunya dapat shift pagi, tentu sudah berangkat meski telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Jangankan sarapan, mandi saja tidak. Kyuhyun mengemas sarapan yang disiapkan ibunya dalam wadah, dan membawanya ke sekolah, sementara itu Kibum mandi kilat. Tapi Kyuhyun cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja, kemudian pakai parfumnya Kibum. Keduanya berangkat sekolah, ngebut naik motor.

Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak diturunkan di 200 meter sebelum gerbang sekolah seperti kemarin. Langsung masuk ke area sekolah, dan baru turun ketika berada di lahan parkir. Keduanya harus berlarian ke kelas masing-masing setelahnya. Sepersekian detik sebelum guru datang ke kelas, Kyuhyun sampai. Kalau Kibum sedikit lebih tidak beruntung. Guru sudah berada di dalam kelas, hanya saja belum memulai pelajaran. Jadi, dia dibiarkan masuk.

Siang harinya, Kyuhyun mencari-cari Kibum, tapi tidak ketemu. Padahal dia mau memberikan bekal tadi pagi yang berhasil dikemasnya meski keadaan mendesak. Tapi karena Kibum tak ditemukannya, dia pergi ke taman belakang perpustakaan, memakan bekalnya sendirian di tempat biasa dia menghabiskan waktu.

Pulang sekolah rencananya Kyuhyun mau menunggu di tempat kemarin, tapi baru juga akan keluar gerbang sekolah, Kibum menghampirinya. Melemparkan helm yang pagi tadi tidak sempat dipakai Kyuhyun, kemudian membawanya pulang. Hanya menurunkan Kyuhyun, kemudian pergi lagi dengan alasan ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman. Beruntung ibunya sudah pulang, jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu sendirian di rumah.

"Kyu, kapan orang tuamu pulang?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. "Mereka akan menelepon sehari sebelum pulang. Jadi, aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya mereka akan pulang."

"Kalau pembantumu, kapan kau akan mendapat gantinya?"

Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir lagi. "Aku tidak tahu, Eomma," sambil menggeleng-geleng lemas. "Orang tuaku yang mencari mereka di agen penyalur." Meski tubuhnya melemas, dia memasang senyum secerah mungkin. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dalam beberapa hari ini tinggal sendirian, aku rasa aku bisa tinggal sendirian sampai orang tuaku pulang."

"Jangan berpikir kita akan mengusirmu, ya? Eomma malah ingin kau tinggal di sini selama orang tuamu belum pulang." Camilan disodorkan pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berencana mengambil satu, tapi semua dari camilan itu diserahkan padanya. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa rumahmu ditinggalkan tanpa pengawasan? Bagaimana kalau kau dan Kibum sekali kali datang ke sana, untuk mengecek dan membersihkan rumah?"

"Ada jasa bersih-bersih yang datang tiga hari sekali. Pembantu di rumah hanya membersihkan kamar, mencuci baju, memasak, dan menjaga rumah sementara semua orang keluar rumah." Kyuhyun menarik dua keping tortila dari mangkuk yang dipegangnya, "Meski rumahku besar, karena tidak banyak orang yang menetap, makanya tidak punya banyak pembantu. Tidak ada sopir juga, kerana aku terbiasa naik angkutan umum," lalu memakan tortilanya.

Ibunya mengangguk-angguk. "Kau hidup sendirian. Tidak kesepian?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sangat kesepian. Aku hanya bicara dengan pembantu, itu pun kalau dia sedang sangat tidak sibuk. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, suami pembantuku tinggal di rumahku juga. Sementara istrinya hamil, dia membantu mengurus rumah. Setelah kehamilannya makin besar, mereka izin cuti, meninggalkan aku tanpa pembantu pengganti."

"Kasihan!"

Ibunya menarik Kyuhyun. Menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya seperti dia anaknya sendiri. Kejadian itu tidak sengaja diketahui Kibum yang baru masuk rumah dengan tampang lumayan ditekuk. Agaknya Kibum tidak suka ketika melihat ibunya terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Kibum..." Ibunya segera melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk tegak di sampingnya. "Kita sedang nonton, ada acara bagus di TV. Kau mau ikut nonton?"

Kibum menggeleng. Dia lewat tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Ah, biarkan dia kalau begitu." Ibunya memeringatkan Kyuhyun. "Kibum memang suka mengabaikan orang, tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang sangat perhatian terhadap orang lain. Seperti ayahnya."

"Suami Eomma?"

Ibunya nyengir. "Zaman masih muda dulu sifat ayahnya sama persis seperti Kibum, makanya aku suka padanya. Sayang sekali perkawinan kita tidak bertahan lama." Kedengarannya menyedihkan, tapi ibunya terus saja tersenyum. "Kita berpisah selang lima tahun Kibum lahir."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kita berfikir sama-sama tidak mencintai lagi, jadi kita memutuskan bercerai." Melihat Kyuhyun memasang tampang terkejut, ibunya tertawa kecil. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Komunikasi kita masih sama lancarnya seperti dulu meski kita sudah bercerai."

"Lalu..."

"Lalu apa? Ya berjalan seperti itu sampai sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Sama-sama tidak menikah lagi sampai bertahun-tahun?" Ibunya tertawa lagi, tandanya iya. "Tidak kesepian?"

"Kenapa harus kesepian? Hubungan kita masih sebaik dulu. Aku masih ibunya Kibum dan dia masih ayahnya Kibum, hanya saja di anatar kita tidak ada lagi status suami istri. Sosialisasi dengan orang lain lancar, jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk merasa kesepian."

"Hooo!"

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh. Selama ini menerapkan cara-cara tidak bermutu agar tidak kesepian, tapi tidak ada hasil. Tahu kalau Kibum dan ibunya adalah sumber kebahagian, Kyuhyun pasti akan mendekati mereka sejak dulu. Biar dia ketularan bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian belum menceritakan bagaimana kalian pertama kali bertemu kemudian sampai sekarang jadi kekasih."

Ah, bagian itu Kyuhyun belum membuat kesepakataan dengan Kibum.

Sabtu sekolah libur. Kebetulan kerja ibunya Kibum juga libur. Jadi, mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun atas permintaan ibunya Kibum. Karena mendengar tukang bersih-bersih rumah datang, Kyuhyun akan ditemani ibunya Kibum menjaga pekerja-pekerja itu. Tentu saja Kibum turut serta atas paksaan mereka.

Tukang bersih-bersih baru saja pulang. Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan ibunya baru selesai makan. Sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang santai sambil nonton film di layar televisi besar. Berasa di bioskop kalau kata ibunya Kibum.

"Pantas kalau kau kesepian. Di rumah sebesar ini hanya kau sendirian." Meski begitu mata ibunya kemana-mana. Semua barang terlihat bagus, terlihat mahal. _Sebenarnya orang tua Kyuhyun kerja apa?_

Kyuhyun berhenti nyengir. "Ayahku Direktur pemasaran di perusahaan keluarga. Makanya sering ke luar negeri." Itu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya Kibum yang tidak sempat diutarakan. "Dan ibuku harus ikut. Waktu kecil aku juga selalu ikut mereka, tapi setelah aku mulai sekolah, mereka tidak pernah mengajakku lagi."

Kyuhyun beranjak hanya untuk mengambil album tebal di bawah rak TV. Dia menunjukkan foto-foto di dalamnya. Orang tuanya, kakek-nenek, paman-bibi, bahkan sepupu-sepupunya. Itu album keluarga besar, setiap rumah tangga anak cucu keluarga Cho punya satu buku album yang sama.

Ibunya Kibum terkagum-kagum. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama dan pekerjaan mereka satu per satu. Bukan mau pamer keluarganya yang kaya raya, tapi Kyuhyun mau agar Kibum dan ibunya tahu silsilah keluarganya, biar nanti kalau hubungannya dengan Kibum berjalan ke arah yang lebih serius, keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Selain gambar Kyuhyun di album itu, hanya foto kepala sekolah yang dikenal ibunya Kibum, karena pernah melihatnya di sekolah saat ada pertemuan orang tua murid. Sedangkan Kibum yang diharusnya memerhatikan album itu, malah duduk menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Sibuk dengan handphone di sudut sofa. Terlihat sama sekali tak berminat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini, Eomma tidur di sini?"

Ibunya Kibum tersenyum dulu sebelum menggeleng. "Lain kali saja." Belum mengenal orang tua Kyuhyun secara langsung, tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba menginap. "Eomma ada pekerjaan kecil yang harus dilakukan dengan tetangga malam ini. Biar Kibum saja yang menemanimu."

"Aku juga ada pekerjaan kecil yang harus kukerjakan dengan teman malam ini," Sahut Kibum, meski matanya sama sekali tidak melihat pada Kyuhyun dan ibunya.

"Kau jarang keluar di malam minggu. Pekerjaan apa yang akan kau kerjakan?" Bagaimanapun juga, ibunya tidak pernah melihat Kibum keluar rumah di malam minggu. Bahkan Kibum tidak keluar dari kamar sejak sore, selain untuk makan malam. Pernyataannya barusan tentu jadi pertanyaan.

"Kerja kelompok," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Selesai belajar kelompok, kau bisa menemani Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Tugasku sangat banyak. Kemungkinannya harus menginap di sana."

Ibunya mendesah pasrah. "Iyalah, terserah kau." Melihat Kyuhyun dan mendapati remaja itu senyum terpaksa setelah mendengar jawaban Kibum, ibunya Kibum jadi tidak tega. "Memangnya kau mau menginap di rumah siapa? Siwon lagi?" Karena tiap kali belajar kelompok dan menginap, selalu rumah Siwon yang jadi destinasinya, ibunya pun menebak demikian.

"Emm," jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau ikut Eomma saja, Kyu. Tidur di sana. Daripada di sini tidak ada teman."

"Tidak usah, Eomma. Aku sudah beberapa hari menginap. Tidak ada orang yang menunggu rumah ini. Aku akan tidur di sini saja."

"Yakin?"

Sangat yakin. Tujuan Kyuhyun tidur di rumah Kibum, tentu saja ingin dekat dengannya. Kalau Kibum sendiri tidak tidur di rumah malam ini, tak ada gunanya Kyuhyun tidur di sana. Meski begitu gerakan mengangguk yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun seperti orang terpaksa. Ibunya Kibum makin tidak tega. Sementara Kibum, tidak ambil pusing. Sudah menebak kalau setiap omongan Kyuhyun adalah kebohongan. Jadi, dia kebal dengan ekspresi bohongan yang dibuat anak nakal itu.

Kibum menyudahi bermain handphone. "Eomma, sudah hampir sore. Kita pulang sekarang!" abanya, sambil berdiri dan meraih jaketnya di sofa.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa menemani Kyuhyun?" tanya ibunya sekali lagi. Setelah Kibum tidak menjawab yang artinya sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa, ibunya bertanya lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah temanmu itu, menginap di sana juga?"

"Tidak perlu, Eomma," Kyuhyun menyahut. "Teman-teman Kibum belum terbiasa denganku. Lagipula kalau aku ikut, bisa mengganggu pekerjaan mereka nanti."

 _Pengertian sekali._

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, mendeteksi kebenaran omongan itu. Pada akhirnya ekspresi apa pun yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak mau peduli.

Ibunya Kibum salut pada Kyuhyun. Memeluknya sebelum meninggalkan rumah, juga menjanjikan bahwa putranya akan diingatkan untuk menelepon Kyuhyun nanti malam, biar Kyuhyun tidak kesepian.

Kibum melenggang lebih dulu tanpa berpamitan.

.

.

Tertidur di sofa.

Karena tidur sore, malam terasa datang lebih cepat. Ketika bangun, Kyuhyun mendapati jam dinding di ruang santainya menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Dia pergi ke kamarnya, mandi air hangat, memakai baju bersih, kemudian bersiap keluar rumah.

Naik taksi, dan tiba di depan rumah Siwon satu jam setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menekan bel di depan gerbang. Interkom dibuka, wajah yang muncul di sana adalah wajah seorang wanita tengah baya. Menanyakan nama dan urusan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dengan ramah. Sayangnya, wanita yang tidak menyebutkan nama dan jabatan di rumah itu, mengatakan kalau Siwon atau teman yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah ini. Siwon pergi sejak sore. Keterangan wanita itu, membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesempatan ketemu Kibum sementara ini.

Dia pulang, menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan cara mendekati Kibum dengan berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Dia duduk di lantai marmer, tanpa selimut, tanpa baju yang cukup tebal, udara dingin dihiraukannya. Tengah malam Kyuhyun menyadari kantuknya datang. Badannya dinggin dan kebas. Ingin berpindah ke ranjang, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Dia memilih meneruskan tidurnya di balkon, hanya kali ini naik ke kursi.

Minggu sore, Kibum dan teman-temannya jalan-jalan di sekitaran taman kota.

Sudah lebih dari empat minggu mereka tidak keluar bersama. Haewon, atau lebih suka dipanggil Ada, gadis cantik yang jadi teman Kibum dan Siwon sejak duduk di bangku SMP, mengajak mereka nonton dan makan hari ini. Siwon masih satu sekolah dengan Kibum, hanya beda kelas. Kalau Ada, dia sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan. Harusnya mereka bertemu dua minggu sekali, tapi sudah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu karena Kibum selalu mengaku sibuk. Acara nonton dan makannya sudah selesai, jalan-jalannya juga sudah selesai. Mereka berencana pulang sekarang.

Ada berpindah, dari menggandeng Siwon kemudian menggandeng Kibum.

Kibum ataupun Siwon tidak risih dengan perilaku Ada yang suka menempel kanan dan kiri. Gadis itu sudah jadi sahabat karib sejak lama, bahkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

"So, apa yang jadi alasanmu tidak langsung pulang pagi ini?" Dia menelusupkan lengannya, melingkari lengan kiri Kibum, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum.

Alasannya karena hari ini hari Minggu, dan kemungkinan Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya sangat besar. Kibum tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk direcoki anak nakal itu. Cukup kemarin-kemarin dia memberinya toleransi, sekarang tidak lagi.

"Ingin saja," jawab Kibum singkat.

Siwon mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, "Ingin saja?" ulangnya, menyindir.

"Meninggalkan Ibumu di rumah sendirian terlalu lama, itu bukan gayamu!" tambah Ada.

Keduanya pasti tahu kalau Kibum menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau menghindari sesuatu. Namun, Kibum tidak akan jujur tentang apa yang sedang dihindarinya. Lalu menyangkal, "Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian lebih lama dari biasanya."

Siwon mengangguk, Ada mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin bercerita?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian." Kemudian dia membisu cukup lama.

Masih berjalan sambil digelondoti Ada, sedangkan Siwon berjalan sejajar di sampingnya. Mereka menuju stasiun bawah tanah terdekat untuk numpang kereta pulang. Ekor mata Kibum menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri mematung di seberang jalan. Kibum segera melihat ke sana untuk memastikan. Dan benar, Kyuhyun ada di sana, melihatnya balik dengan sorot mata tajam. Wajah pucat dan mata merah. Kibum suka Kyuhyun mengira Ada adalah kekasihnya. Dengan begitu, anak nakal itu tidak akan berlama-lama lagi untuk mengganggunya. Segera saja Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, bagaimana seumpama aku punya kekasih?" katanya kemudian

"Wahhh," Siwon pura-pura terkejut. "Pada akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau punya kekasih itu penting." Dia nyengir lebar setelah berhasil mengingat nama-nama gadis cantik di kelasnya. "Mau kukenalkan dengan teman sekelasku? Jiyeon, Yoora, Heran..."

"Atau teman-temannku," Ada menyerobot. "Kau tahu kan, kalau gadis-gadis di sekolah khusus perempuan itu cantik-cantik?"

"Aku masih dalam tahap berfikir, bukan benar-benar mau mencari kekasih." Kibum mengeratkan lengannya, tentu lengan Ada yang melingkar di lengannya ikut mengerat di sisi tubuhnya. Dia melirik ke seberang, Kyuhyun masih di sana, meski Kibum dan teman-temannya sudah berjalan cukup jauh. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku mau mencoba memiliki kekasih, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Kibum asal tanya, tapi untungnnya Ada punya jawaban yang pas untuk Kibum.

"Memangnya kapan kau mau mencoba memiliki kekasih? Aku sendiri belum memutuskan kekasihku dan belum ingin memutuskannya. Kalau kau mau mencoba dalam waktu dekat, nanti akan kucarikan gadis yang cocok."

"Atau teman-temanku..." Siwon mencoba menawarkan teman sekelasnya lagi. "Jinkyong, Dahee, Euna,..."

"Aku kenal mereka. Mereka bukan tipeku."

"Kau hanya tahu wajah dan nama mereka, tapi tidak benar-benar kenal. Besok coba kau datang ke kelasku. Akan kukenalkan kau dengan mereka. Siapa tahu setelah benar-benar kenal, salah satu dari mereka ada yang sesuai denganmu."

Kibum mengangguk.

Dia tidak yakin akan datang ke kelas Siwon. Acara hari ini, dia bergadengen mesra dengan Ada saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau anak nakal itu belum menyerah, baru dia akan benar-benar mencari kekasih.

Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Kibum menoleh lagi. Benar-benar ingin melihat apakah Kyuhyun masih ada di tempatnya? Kyuhyun ada di sana. Kibum hanya menghela nafas menanggapi Kyuhyun yang belum menyerah memandanginya. Ketika Siwon dan Ada menanyakan alasannya menoleh seolah ada yang ditunggunya, Kibum tidak menjawab dengan jelas. Dia memilih segera turun ke stasiun bawah tanah untuk naik kereta pulang.

Dua hari ini Kibum merasa tentram. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Kibum menduga, kejadian minggu sore bersama Ada dan Siwon membua Kyuhyun sadar kalau Kibum bukan orang yang tepat untuk diganggu. Kibum sudah punya gadis yang disukai, Kyuhyun tidak punya kesempatan untuk merebut posisinya.

"Suasana hatimu sedang baik, Kibum?"

Donghae mengangetkan dengan menepuk pundak Kibum tiba-tiba. Kibum kaget, tapi dia tidak marah. Hanya mengumbar senyum kecil, dan mengabaikan kejadian barusan.

"Kau bahkan tersenyum padaku. Tidak biasanya, kan?"

Eunhyuk bergabung dengan Donghae. "Sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta, Hae."

"Aku dengar di tempat karaoke waktu itu, kau ada kencan. Itu yang membuatmu berubah-ubah mood akhir-akhir ini?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk termasuk orang-orang yang bisa membaca perubahan mood seseorang, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak begitu peka. Hanya kali ini saja mereka mengintrogasi perubahan mood temannya. Itu juga karena Kibum beberapa kali tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

"Tidak," seperti biasanya, Kibum menjawab singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lalu laluan. Aku sedang senang saja." Dia melepaskan diri dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Berjalan lebih cepat. "Aku pulang duluan!" pamitnya kemudian.

.

.

"Iya, Kyu?"

Eomma-nya menerima telepon ketika Kibum hendak naik ke kamarnya.

"Kibum tidak meneleponmu dua hari ini?" Ibunya Kibum merasa bersalah. Beliau lupa mengingatkan anaknya untuk menelepon Kyuhyun. Tapi, sebagai kekasih seharusnya Kibum punya inisiatif menelepon Kyuhyun. "Kibum pasti lupa lagi. Jangan khawatir, Eomma akan langsung perintahkan dia untuk meneleponmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa suaramu serak begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia tidak enak badan semenjak Minggu kemarin.

"Dan kau masih sendirian di rumah? Apa yang kau makan, Kyu? Sudah minum obat atau belum?" Ibunya Kibum cemas bukan main. "Aduh, bagaimana ini. Kau tunggu sebentar, Eomma akan panggil Kibum!"

Ibunya Kibum langsung menutup teleponnya. Menghampiri Kibum di kamarnya. Kibum tengah membongkar isi tasnya ketika ibunya menerobos masuk.

"Kibum, kau tidak menelepon Kyuhyun mulai malam minggu kemarin?"

"Aku lupa, Eomma," jawab Kibum singkat lagi.

"Kau tahu dia masuk sekolah kemarin dan hari ini?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia adik kelasku. Aku tidak tahu."

"Berarti kau tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang sakit?"

Kibum mengernyit. Apalagi yang dibuat Kyuhyun sekarang? Sakit betulan atau bohongan? Kenapa harus bawa-bawa ibunya?

Kibum hampir-hampir memijit kepalanya tanda dia mulai stres dengan ulah Kyuhyun. Tapi karena ada ibunya, dia bertingkah seolah tidak ada beban. Dengan menelepon ibunya dan mengatakan kalau dia sakit, tandanya Kyuhyun belum menyerah untuk mengganggu Kibum.

"Pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, dan bawa dia ke sini sekarang!"

Bahkan Kibum belum ganti baju. Dia juga sangat lapar. Karena perintah ibunya adalah prioritas utama, Kibum mengabaikan kepentingannya sendiri. Meski hatinya menggerutu, dia segera mengambil kunci motornya, kemudian keluar rumah. Menyalakan motor dan pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Di rumah Kyuhyun, Kibum bisa masuk dengan mudah mulai pintu gerbang sampai pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak dikunci. Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah memersiapkan diri untuk dijenguk Kibum. Kibum masuk kamar, mendapati Kyuhyun rebahan di kasur besarnya. Lantai kamar Kotor. Sampah berserakan. Bungkus roti, bekas air mineral, botol susu, dan bekas makanan siap saji ada di bawah ranjang. Meski begitu ranjang dalam keadaan bersih. Kyuhyun ada di atasnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badan kecuali kepala.

"Kamarmu kotor."

 _Tidak ada kalimat lain yang lebih keren untuk diucapkan selain itu._ Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya, tapi tidak benar-benar tidur, membuka matanya lagi.

"Kibum, tolong aku. Aku sakit!"

Ekspresi wajah Kibum mengeras. Tidak percaya, tentu saja. Tapi dia tetap datang ke sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Aku ingin dirawat dan ditemani Eomma!" Kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

Kibum melihat ekspresi lemah itu. Mata merah itu. Wajah pucat tapi merah dan bibir pecah-pecah. Kalau harus pura-pura, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat dirinya mirip orang sakit. Tapi selang beberapa detik, Kibum baru berpikir kalau ekspresi seperti itu memang hanya dimiliki orang sakit. Kibum dengan terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun. Menariknya secepat kilat setelah mendapati panas yang menyengat kulit tangannya.

Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Kepanikannya meningkat. Dia berinisiatif membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Segera membangunkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau bangun. Memaksa remaja itu bangun pun hasilnya Kyuhyun merosot, dan jatuh lunglai ke lantai. Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun naik motor, Kibum memesan taksi. Dia juga menelepon ibunya, mengabarkan kalau Kyuhyun perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk dibawa ke ruang tamu.

"Gadis yang waktu itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, ketika dia berada di gendongan Kibum. Berjalan dari koridor kamar ke ruang depan. "Dia bukan kekasihmu, kan? Kekasihmu kan aku. Kau tidak boleh punya kekasih selain aku."

"Dia kekasihku!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustrasi.

"Putuskan dia, Kibum. Denganku saja..."

Kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata. Itu bukan hasil tangisan, tapi air mata alami yang keluar karena sakit. Kibum tidak menganggapnya demikian. Dia mulai cemas berlebihan. Sambil membenahi Kyuhyun yang tak bertenaga di gendongan, Kibum segaja diam untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Denganku saja. Aku berjanji akan..."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau sedang sakit!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mau kau dan aku saja."

"Bicara lagi nanti!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Jangan dengan dia..." Nafasnya tersengal. "Denganku saja..." Kemudian pingsan. Pura-pura.

Kibum makin cepat berjalan ke ruang tamu. Meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa, menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Baru kali ini Kibum memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun senang. Ingin menyahut, tapi dia sedang dalam keadaan pura-pura. Harus bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Tadinya Kyuhyun menyesal bergadang dan tidur di balkon. Dia sakit. Minggu kemarin tidak begitu parah, tapi malamnya panasnya makin tinggi. Kemarin sampai hari ini, hampir-hampir tidak bisa bangun. Tapi ada untungnya dia sakit. Ada alasan baginya menelepon ibunya Kibum, dan menyuruh Kibum menjenguknya. Tentu saja masalah dia menjumpai Kibum dan Siwon, serta gadis cantik yang menggelendot manja pada Kibum di hari minggu itu jadi pertanyaan. Kyuhyun perlu meluruskan hal itu juga. Bahwa Kibum adalah kekasihnya, hanya boleh dengannya.

"Kyu," Kibum menepuk pipinya berulang-ulang. "Kyuhyun!"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

"Jangan buat aku takut. Cepat bangun!"

Dan masih tidak ada respon.

"Aku akan putuskan gadis itu kalau kau bangun!" Sampai-sampai Kibum harus berjanji seperti itu karena takut Kyuhyun kenapa-napa. Mau bagaimanapun, dia sau-satunya orang yang ada di dekat Kyuhyun sekarang ini, kalau ada apa-apa dengan remaja itu, Kibum akan merasa sangat bersalah. "Kyu... aku akan jadi kekasihmu kalau kau bangun!"

Selang lima belas menit, tepat ketika taksi datang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Kibum menghela nafas lega sampai-sampai Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan syukur yang tak terucap dari mulut Kibum. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum imajiner. Setelah ini, mereka resmi pacaran. Kibum tidak akan dibiarkannya mengelak janjinya sendiri.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

Kibum mengangkatnya, membawanya masuk taksi.

TBC

Terima kasih review-nya. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 5**

Tiba dirumah sakit, dia diperiksa. Disuntik dan dipasangi infus. Kibum masih di sana ketika kesadarannya masih ada. Tapi dia sudah merasa mengantuk ketika ibunya Kibum datang. Sampai-sampai membalas sapaan dari wanita itu pun Kyuhyun tidak sanggup. Akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Ketika dia bangun, sudah esok harinya, sudah siang pula. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruang rawat itu. Tak lama muncul seorang suster yang datang untuk memeriksa. Sebentar kemudian datang suster lain yang membawakannya sarapan. Dan karena tidak ada siapa pun di situ kecuali petugas-petugas rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memutuskan tidur lagi setelah minum obat.

Bangun lagi, sudah siang. Dia hanya ke kamar mandi, makan, dan minum obat, lalu tidur lagi. Sorenya pun sama, bangun tidur tidak ada siapa pun, dia memutuskan tidur lagi, tapi kali ini tidak bisa tidur.

Tidak mengetuk pintu, seorang perempuan muda muncul, masuk ke ruangan.

Sepupunya Kyuhyun, anak kepala sekolah, Ha Ji Won. Datang entah untuk menjenguk atau hanya ingin memastikan sepupunya tidak mati dalam waktu dekat.

"Kupikir kau sakit parah," Menarik kursi lipat dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun. Dia duduk dengan manis, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang tidak ada manis-manisnya dari dulu. "Tau begitu aku tidak usah ke sini."

"Aku sakit parah, bahkan hampir mati," Kyuhyun membalas sama acuhnya.

"Sejujurnya kau mati malah akan lebih baik." Perempuan itu nyengir kemudian.

Dia pernah mengalami fase menyedihkan yang sekarang dialami Kyuhyun. Dia sudah agak dewasa sekarang. Sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Kalau dulu dia selalu merasa sendirian di rumah, kemudian memberontak dengan mencari perhatian di luar, sekarang tidak lagi. Mau orangtuanya perhatian atau tidak, yang penting dia bisa hidup nyaman, teman banyak, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja, uangnya dia juga yang memakainya. Jadi, kalau harus protes dengan kenakalan agar dapat perhatian, yang rugi dia juga pada akhirnya. Untungnya dia sadar lebih cepat, bahwa menikmati masa muda akan jauh lebih baik daripada menghancurkannya dengan protes-protes yang tidak perlu. Seperti yang sekarang ini dilakukan sepupunya, Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih menggunakan cara-cara kotor untuk menarik perhatian orangtuamu?" Dia mendesis jijik. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin sekarang kau dapat perhatian, tapi setelah sembuh, orangtuamu akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Kuberitahu kau, mengisi masa mudamu dengan hal-hal baik akan lebih berguna untuk masa depanmu. Lihat sekarang, kau tak punya teman! Kau dicap jelek! Kau tidak dihargai orang lain meski kau dari kalangan terhormat! Kau dijauhi..."

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menghentikan sepupunya. "Kalau kedatanganmu hanya untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik kau pulang!"

Melihat sepupunya merajuk, Ji Won tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku datang untuk hal lain, tapi melihat sikapmu yang makin lama makin tidak keruan, menceramahimu adalah salah satu solusi. Siapa tahu setelah kuceramahi kau akan bertaubat, jadi lebih baik."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak baik?"

Sepupunya menggeleng. "Kau terlalu banyak berbohong. Terlalu banyak mengerjai orang lain. Patas kalau kau dijauhi orang," kemudian tertawa lagi.

Tidak perlu diingatkan, Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Dia sudah akan berubah. Terutama sekarang ini ada orang yang jadi motivasinya. Kalau dia melakukan hal ekstrem, bukan untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya lagi, tapi untuk Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangkal, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa protes pada ejekan yang dilayangkan sepupunya.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kemarin malam ibumu meneleponku. Katanya kau tidak menjawab teleponnya. Beliau menyuruhku mengecek keadaanmu." Masih duduk nyaman di kursinya, mata Ji Won menyapu tubuh Kyuhyun ujung kepala sampai separu badannya yang tertutup selimut rumah sakit. "Kau benar-benar sakit?" Mendapati infus di tangan Kyuhyun dia tidak menuntut jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak mau membahas soal sakitnya lagi. Dia hanya demam. Bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Orang tuaku mau pulang?"

"Iya. Besok."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Dari ayah." Ha Ji Won tak tertarik berbincang soal ayahnya, tapi dia benar-benar butuh menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun. "Ayah tahu dari salah seorang muridnya. Padahal aku tak yakin informasi yang dikatakan muridnya itu benar, tapi ternyata kau memang benar-benar ada di sini. Masih ada yang perhatian padamu ternyata."

Pasti Kibum. Kibum yang memberitahukan pada kepala sekolah, kemudian berita itu sampai pada Ha Ji Won. Dan Ji Won ada di sini sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Kibum diam-diam perhatian. Ya, meski kalau orang lain yang ada di posisi Kibum, akan melaukan hal sama, Kyuhyun masih menganggap Kibum mulai perhatian padanya.

"Murid yang kau maksud itu Kibum, kekasihku!" katanya mantap.

Ji Won melotot sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia pasti orang yang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya masuk perangkapmu. Kasihan! Kasihan!"

"Apa maksudmu, kasihan?" Kyuhyun sewot. Meski Kyuhyun memerangkap Kibum, tapi hubungan yang akan dijalinnya dengan pemuda itu bukan hubungan bohongan. Kyuhyun ingin pacaran betulan dengan Kibum. "Kibum orang yang baik. Aku suka dia. Dia suka aku. Dia yang membuat aku pelan-pelan berubah jadi lebih baik. Tidak ada perangkap-perangkapan dalam hubungan kita."

"Masak?" Ji Won tidak percaya. "Bukan kau yang mengejar-ngejar dia?"

Hendak menyangkal, pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dibuka dari luar. Kibum muncul dari balik pintu. Melihat ada orang lain dalam ruangan, Kibum berniat pergi, tapi Kyuhyun segera memanggilnya. Menyuruhnya masuk dan mengenalkannya dengan Ha Ji won.

"Ji Won sudah mau pergi." Kyuhyun membuat pernyataan sebelah pihak. "Ji Won, cepat pergi, Kibum akan menggantikanmu!"

Ji Won mendecih saja. Dia segera bangkit dari kursi, kemudian menyerahkan kursinya pada Kibum. Sebelum berpamitan, dia sempatkan meninggalkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Supaya dia tidak bandel lagi, supaya dia tidak usil lagi, supaya dia tidak membohongi orang lagi. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus mengusirnya sebelum pesannya selesai diucapkan seluruhnya.

"Oh ya, Kibum. Lebih baik kau hati-hati. Kekasihmu ini..." sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan lirikan tajamnya. "...sebenarnya adalah anak nakal. Kau harus memutuskannya kalau dia tidak segera bertaubat!" Dia melengos. "Aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya.

Kyuhyun yang insomnia, Kibum yang kena getahnya. Meski dia tidak bicara sama sekali sejak kedatangannya sore tadi, dia tidak bisa beristirahat karena Kyuhyun terus mengajaknya bicara. Dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Masih saja Kyuhyun betah bicara. Mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, sampai akhirnya membahas topik yang berkaitan dengan hubungan tidak jelas mereka.

"Jadi, kita pacaran sekarang?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Masih menututp mata, tapi tidak tidur.

"Kau sudah berjanji, tidak boleh ingkar!"

Kenapa Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum berjanji untuk berpacaran dengannya? Waktu itu Kyuhyun pingsan. Kalau tidak pingsan, jelas Kyuhyun dalam keadaan setengah sekarat. Seharusnya tidak ingat dengan semua yang dikatakan Kibum. Masalahnya, Kibum dalam keadaan panik ketika mengatakan itu. Dia mengikuti dorongan akalnya, menjanjikan apa yang dipinta Kyuhyun jadi kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun bangun. Buktinya Kyuhyun bangun juga meski selang beberapa menit.

Tidak disangka kalau anak nakal itu menagih janjinya dalam dua hari ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar-benar pingsan atau hanya pura-pura, waktu itu?

Berbohong pada anak nakal sejujurnya tidak dosa. Namun, karena Kibum dididik untuk tidak mengingkari janji, dia tidak akan bilang tidak pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi dia juga tidak akan mengiyakan.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun masih menuntut jawaban.

Dia membuka matanya. "Terserah kau!" Hanya melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai bangun dari rebahannya dan nampak akan meninggalkan ranjang. Kibum yang rebahan di sofa, segera menyusul bangun. Sebelum Kyuhyun berniat datang ke arahnya, dia menghentikannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke situ!" sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"Di situ saja," Kibum menolak rencana kedatangan Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam!"

Kyuhyun mengeleng. "Bukan tak mau tidur. Aku tak bisa tidur. Kita ngobrol saja."

"Aku mengantuk. Ngobrol besok saja!" tolak Kibum lagi.

"Tidak punya kegiatan saja kau susah diajak ngobrol, bagaimana besok saat kau punya banyak kegiatan?" Kyuhyun menggerutu, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar kibum. Kibum menata bantal di tepian sofa, ketika Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya. Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian memejamkan mata, ketika Kyuhyun hendak turun dari ranjang. Tandanya Kibum tidak mau dihampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau tadi setuju kalau kita pacaran, setidaknya kau cium aku dulu sebelum tidur!"

Sayangnya Kibum tidak merespon hal-hal seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sengaja. Membuat hubungan yang baru saja diakui menjadi hambar, biar Kyuhyun bosan, kemudian menyerah. Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu. Tidak selemah itu. Dia sudah sering dapat kebahagiaan yang sifatnya musiman, seperti teman, keluarga, dan lain-lain. Sekarang berteman, besok ditinggalkan. Sekarang berkumpul dengan orang tua, besoknya sudah ditinggalkan juga. Kali ini tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kalau Kibum menerimanya jadi kekasih, meski tidak ihklas, Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi ditinggalkan. Dia akan jadi parasit di kehidupan Kibum. Sampai Kibum bosan menghindarinya, kemudian benar-benar suka padanya.

Harusnya Kibum berfikir dulu berkali-kali ketika akan meninggalkannya. Selama ini sepak terjang Kyuhyun dalam mengerjai orang, menganggu orang, memanfaatkan orang, dan membohongi orang, adalah yang terbaik di kelasnya. Kalau Kibum berencana meninggalkannya dengan seribu cara, Kyuhyun akan menggunakan sejuta cara agar Kibum tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun merebah lagi di ranjangnya.

Ini jadi malam kedua Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Ranjangnya sempit dan tidak nyaman. Meski ada Kibum di ruangan yang sama dengannya, suasananya tetap tidak seindah tidur di kamar Kibum. Pastinya, tidur dengan pemuda itu juga lebih hangat daripada tidur sendirian.

Dia mumutuskan bangun. Pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, dia tidak langsung naik ke ranjangnya. Menghampiri Kibum dulu, yang jelas-jelas dalam keadaan tidur, tapi belum benar-benar terlelap.

Lengan kanan Kibum menutup separuh wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya hanya matanya yang tertutup. Kyuhyun menunduk di depan muka Kibum, memindahkan legan Kibum dari muka.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _Tu kan, Kibum belum tidur._

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum. Sebelum Kibum sempat mendorongnya, dia sudah menarik diri.

"Ciuman sebelum tidur," Kyuhyun menjawab ekspresi horor yang ditunjukkan Kibum setelah diciumnya tadi. "Selamat tidur Kibum. Aku akan masuk ke mimpimu malam ini!" Lalu dia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya, mengabaikan Kibum yang mengumpat-ngumpat dengan suara lirih.

Kibum benar-benar bermimpi di tidurnya yang singkat. Dalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun hadir. Anak nakal itu jadi orang yang tak terbantahkan di hidupnya. Kibum dapat siksaan lahir batin. Karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan Kyuhyun, Kibum sampai terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Maka dari itu mood Kibum buruk pagi ini.

Emily yang pertama kali menyadari muka muram Kibum, angkat bicara. Gadis itu tidak menanyakan apa alasan Kibum bermuram durja, tapi langsung menebak apa alasan Kibum jadi seperti itu.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?"

Kibum meliriknya tajam. Meski begitu dia tidak menjawab. Berjalan ke bangkunya, lalu duduk pura-pura nyaman.

"Kekasihmu memergokimu selingkuh, ya?" Meski tidak mungkin, Emily masih mengatakannya dengan keras. Hampir seisi kelas mendengarnya. Hampir semua siswa menoleh pada Kibum. "Atau kau yang memergokinya selingkuh?"

Kuping panas, tapi Kibum yang terkenal anteng tidak boleh sampai naik darah hanya gara-gara teman-temannya melontarkan candaan.

"Eh, kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" Donghae ikut bicara dan menoel Eunhyuk untuk ikut mengomentari masalah Kibum.

Eunhyuk ikut andil. "Tapi... kau bilang waktu itu, kau tidak punya kekasih. Kau bohong pada kami, ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya kekasih!" akhirnya Kibum angkat bicara.

"Alah, jangan kau kira muka datarmu itu mempan pada kita. Bagaimanapun kau menututpinya, kita tetap akan tahu." Yesung yang baru datang, tidak tahu perkaranya pun ikut nimbrung. "Biar kutebak!" Dia berpikir sebentar. Memegang dagunya, sambil memasang pose orang intelek kalau sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kau alami sekarang."

Beberapa teman sekelas antusias, yang tadinya acuh, sekarang ikut mendengarkan. Meski begitu Kibum melengos secepatnya.

"Kau..." Dia menjeda sambil menyipit menyelidik pada muka Kibum. "...ditolak pacarmu saat meminta 'itu', ya kan?"

"Itu apa?" Seorang teman meminta penjelasan.

"Itu, surga dunianya sepasang kekasih kalau sedang berduaan." Yesung menaik turunkan alisnya di depan teman-temannya. "Tabu kalau dikatakan, tapi candu kalau dilakukan!"

 _Kibum ditolak kekasihnya!_

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan hampir semua murid cekikikan. Kibum tidak lagi mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi tenangnya. Mukanya lebih mendung dari sebelumnya.

"Apaaa!" Pekik seseorang. Si pemilik suara adalah ketua kelas yang baru masuk membawa setumpuk buku dari ruang guru. "Kau ditolak saat sudah mau berhubungan badan?" Salah paham. Lamat-lamat dari luar kelas tadi dia dengarnya begitu. Bukunya langsung dijatuhkan di meja terdepan milik salah seorang siswa. Dia mendekati Kibum dan menepuk pundak Kibum. "Jahat sekali kekasihmu. Sabar ya, Kibum!"

Cekikitan berganti dengan tawa membahana. Kibum hampir-hampir menampar mulut di ketua kelas. Ajaran sabar dari ibunya diujikan. Moga-moga dia tidak kehabisan stok sabar kali ini.

Si ketua kelas berjalan kembali ke depan. "Seks itu penting. Rata-rata umur kita sudah 18 tahun, sudah legal untuk melakukan yang lebih dari pegangan tangan dan pelukan saat pacaran. Kita sudah harus menguji kekuatan di atas ranjang. Tahun depan saat kita masuk perguruan tinggi, kita sudah harus punya banyak pengalaman soal itu. Biar tidak disebut anak ayam yang kalau mencakar tidak meninggalakn bekas." Dia menuturkan. Sebagai pemimpin kelas, semua temannya harus mendapatkan predikat-predikat baik. Tidak ada lagi newbie di kelas mereka. Semuanya harus jadi pro dalam urusan ranjang. Harus jadi ayam jago yang bisa melukai dengan tajinya. "Jadi, sebagai ketua kelas di sini, aku mau kalian memiliki pengalaman yang luas. Yang belum punya kekasih, segera cari kekasih. Yang belum pernah seks, segera lakukan. Yang ditolak pasangannya..." Dia mellihat langsung pada Kibum. Dia juga mendesah panjang. "...aku tidak punya pengalaman ditolak. Kau minta saja solusi dari Yesung!"

Ketua kelas membuat anak buahnya salut. Benar-benar ketua yang bertanggung jawab. Hanya Kibum dan si juara kelas yang tidak meresponnya. Si juara kelas, lebih memilih membaca bukunya daripada mendengar celoteh tak bermutu teman-temannya. Sedangkan Kibum, bermuka masam karena menahan kemarahan. Kemarahannya sudah diujung tanduk sekarang.

"Kau pernah ditolak kekasihmu?" Salah seorang teman menanyakan pada Yesung. Karena Yesung mengangguk, dia bertanya lagi. "Apa duniamu sesuram Kibum sekarang saat kau ditolak waktu itu?"

"Sangat suram. Makanya aku memutuskannya dan berganti kekasih," katanya mantap, seolah berganti kekasih semudah berganti baju. "Kalian yang belum merasakannya bisa jadikan ini pelajaran. Saranku sih, kalau kalian ditolak, cari kekasih yang baru. Romansa sudah berganti musim, tidak zaman cinta-cintaan lagi. Yang ada hidup saling melengkapi. Hidup saling memenuhi. Itu baru namanya pasangan!"

Sok bijak, tapi nada-nada sarannya mirip playboy di TV.

"Kibum, kalau dalam waktu dekat kekasihmu masih saja menolak, cari saja kekasih baru!"

Kibum muram.

"Benar. Cari kekasih baru!"

Makin muram.

Teman terdekatnya menepuk pundaknya tiga kali. "Kekasihku punya banyak teman cantik. kalau kau berniat mengganti kekasih..."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih!" suaranya keluar agak lantang. "Dan tidak berencana cari kekasih!" makin lantang.

Dikiranya akan diam dengan bentakan itu, beberapa anak lain malah datang berbondong-bondong ke arahnya. Semuanya menepuk pundaknya satu persatu.

"Sabar! Sabar!"

"Lupakan cinta-cintaan, Kibum!"

"Sabar! Sabar!"

"Lupakan kekasihmu!"

"Aku punya cara terbaik untukmu. Kalau kekasihmu masih menolak terus, perkosa saja dia!"

Kesabaran Kibum habis. Rencananya dia mau memaki teman-temannya, mengusir mereka, kalau perlu memukul mereka satu persatu. Biar sadar kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak ada hubungan dengan romantismenya. Ini hanya masalah lesu karena kurang tidur dan mimpi buruk semalam, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan percintaannya dengan Kyuhyun...

Maksudnya, Kibum tidak ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum menghela nafas meredakan emosi. Untungnya Guru mereka datang setelah terlambat hampir setengah jam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Tolong masukkan lagi buku kalian ke dalam tas. Kita ada kuis hari ini." Semua siswa mengeluh, termasuk Kibum. Mungkin hanya si juara kelas yang tidak. "Jangan berisik! Ketua kelas, bagikan kertas soal ini pada teman-temanmu!"

Pulang sekolah Kibum melihat Eunhyuk dan Donnghae berjongkok di parkiran. Di antara motor-motor dan mobil yang terparkir, mereka berdua bertingkah seperti maling, mengendap-endap. Kibum mendatangi mereka dan menepuk salah satu kepala dari mereka.

Donghae yang ditempuk berjengit, untungnya tidak teriak. Melihat Kibum berdiri di hadapannya, Donghae segera menariknya untuk ikut jongkok.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Ssttt! Diam dan lihat saja sendiri!" Donghae menunjuk di depan sana, di antara mobil-mobil, dekat dengan toilet yang jarang didatangi siswa. Ada orang, dua orang bergerak-gerak ambigu. Dua orang itu sedang berciuman. "Itu Siwon dan Yoora. Kami punya lebih dari lima video Siwon sedang berbuat mesum dengan siswi yang berbeda-beda."

Eunhyuk yang memegang handphone, sedang mevideokan Siwon dan Yoora, mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Kemarin kita menangkapnya dengan Heeran, minggu kemarin dengan JiKyong, minggu kemarinnya lagi dengan..."

Donghae masih menyebutkan nama-nama gadis. Nama-nama itu pernah disebutkan Siwon pada Kibum, pernah ditawarkan padanya. Kibum merengut mengetahui semua gadis yang disebutkannya itu sudah jadi bekas Siwon sendiri.

"Diam dan perhatikan!"

Kibum terpaksa memerhatikan aksi mesum sahabatnya sendiri.

Tadinya hanya ciuman, lama-kelamaan meraba-raba. Tangan Siwon benar-benar liar. Baru sebentar di lengan Yoora, tahu-tahu sudah ada di paha, kemudian menelusup lebih ke atas rok-nya. Menjeda bagian paha, tangannya ditarik, kemudian cepat-cepat memereteli kancing seragam Yoora bagian atas. Tangan itu menelusup ke sana.

Tidak tahan melihat kelanjutannya, Kibum memutuskan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae, ketika Kibum sudah berdiri.

"Pulang!"

"Tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya? Ini pertama kalinya Siwon lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Siapa tahu akan lebih seru lagi!"

Kibum menggeleng. Donghae hanya bisa membiarkannya pergi.

Mau-maunya Kibum melihat yang begituan. Adegannya dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri pula. Tidak habis pikir saja kemana otaknya barusan.

Sebelum menaiki motornya, Kibum sempatkan menelepon Siwon. Sekedar peringatan agar adegan lebih lanjutnya tidak sampai divideokan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan teman-teman sekelasmu. Bekasmu semua, tidak sudi!" kata Kibum to the point. "Pergi dari sana. Lakukan di rumah atau video mesummu menyebar di internet!"

Siwon terkejut, tapi dia berterima kasih oleh peringatan Kibum. Jadi, Siwon tidak melakukan hal yang lebih mesum lagi.

Selesai dengan Siwon, Kibum mau langsung pulang, tapi dia dapat telepon dari ibunya. Segera diangkat telepon itu. Suara ibunya agak nyaring, terdengar sedang di tempat umum. Banyak suara-suara lain di sekitar. Mestinya ibunya sedang di luar rumah.

" _Barusan Eomma dapat telepon dari Kyuhyun. Dia akan pulang hari ini. Coba kau ke rumah sakit, jemput dan antar dia pulang. Temani Kyuhyun dulu, setelah urusan Eomma selesai, nanti Eomma menyusul."_

Kibum menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

" _Oh ya, bagaimana bisa kau selalu tidak menjawab telepon ketika Kyuhyun meneleponmu? Kau ini kekasih macam apa?"_ Ibunya mendengus agak kesal. Baru pertama kali ini ibunya marah pada Kibum karena orang lain. Sebelumnya selalu bangga dengan semua yang diperbuat anaknya. _"Menjadikannya kekasih, berarti siap bertanggung jawab dengan kebahagiaannya. Kalau caramu begini, kau akan gagal juga seperti Eomma."_

Efek pernah gagal berumah tangga. Meski hubungan ibu dan ayah Kibum tetap baik, namanya kegagalan selalu menimbulkan trauma tersendiri. Ibu Kibum tidak mau kalau Kibum mengalami hal sama. Meski, kalau dipikir-pikir Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya berpacaran, belum tentu menikah, ibu Kibum tetap ingin hubungan mereka baik.

Ibu Kibum menghela nafas panjang. _"Kau cepat ke rumah sakit saja. Jangan ngebut. Dan jangan lupa makan siang!"_

Kibum hampir-hampir mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya nomor Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan dia tidak menjawab telepon, jelas itu bohong. Namun, karena ibunya sudah terlanjut tahu dari Kyuhyun kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, penjelasan barusan jelas tidak akan dipercayai ibunya. Lagipula dengan perkataan ibunya yang tiada henti, diakhiri dengan menutup telepon sepihak, Kibum tidak punya kesempatan.

Pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mengantongi handphone-nya. Dia naik motor pelan, bukan karena pesan ibunya, tapi karena tidak ingin sampai di rumah sakit lebih cepat. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit pun, Kibum tidak langsung ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dia pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, membeli makan siang sederhana. Memakannya dengan santai. Baru setelah itu ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Kibum hendak berbalik setelah melihat keramaian di dalam ruangan, tapi karena ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Dia urung untuk pergi. Orang yang berpakaian rapi, pakai jas, pakai dasi, seperti seorang bos yang baru pulang kerja, memanggilnya masuk, dia pun bergabung dalam ruangan.

"Nah, itu Kibum!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum yang diam tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kibum, itu Appa-ku.." sambil menunjuk orang yang barusan memanggil Kibum. "...ini Eomma-ku," menunjuk seorang wanita tengah baya yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dua orang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama, berdiri di dalam ruangan, tidak disebutkan. Sudah jelas itu ajudan ayah dan ibunya Kyuhyun.

Ayahnya Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, dengan enggan Kibum menjabatnya. Beliau memuji Kibum secara tak langsung dengan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun pintar cari teman. Dan beliau setuju dengan hubungan mereka, asal mereka tak macam-macam, tak membuat malu keluarga.

Kibum yang sebenarnya sudah pusing mencari cara mengatakan pada ibunya kalau dia dan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungan, tambah pusing lagi setelah ayah dan ibunya Kyuhyun ikut termakan omongan Kyuhyun. Sementara ini dia diam. Mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat Kyuhyun, tapi lihat saja nanti, dia akan menemukan cara untuk membalik cerita itu.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Kau ikut aku, ya!"

"Eh, betul." Ibu Kibum menyahut. "Kau ikut kita pulang saja, Kibum. Kyuhyun merajuk sedari tadi. Kalau kau tak ikut kita pulang, dia akan pergi ke rumahmu. Kita tidak enak pada ibumu kalau dia ada di sana. Merepotkan kalian nanti!"

Belum juga mengatakan apa pun, ayah Kyuhyun langsung mengintruksikan anak buahnya mengangkat baju-baju Kyuhyun. Seorang lainnya membawa kursi roda, membatu Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda, lalu mendorongnya. Ayah Kyuhyun jalan duluan, diikuti salah seorang ajudan yang membawa baju Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun jalan tepat di sebelah kursi roda Kyuhyun, Kibum menyusul kemudian.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sembuh. Hanya perlu istirahat barang sehari. Kursi roda sebenarnya tak ada gunanya, tapi dasarnya orang kaya. Keluar dari ruang rawat menuju mobil di pintu depan saja harus pakai kursi roda. Didorong ajudan pula.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tak mau naik mobil mewah orang tuanya. Dia mau dibonceng Kibum. Untungnya, Kyuhyun tak berniat berdebat lebih lanjut ketika Kibum megatakan tidak akan ikut dia pulang kalau Kyuhyun memaksa naik motornya. Kyuhyun naik mobil bersama orang tuanya, Kibum mengikuti mobil itu sampai rumah mewah mereka.

Di rumah Kyuhyun, mereka ngobrol. Orang tua Kyuhyun banyak bicara. Menceritakan banyak hal yang sebenarnya Kibum tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun tiduran di sofa, dekat Kibum. Ikut mendengarkan meski tidak mengerti juga. Sampai makan malam tiba. Mereka makan malam, Kyuhyun minum obat, kemudian masuk kamar masing-masing meski belum waktunya tidur. Kyuhyun yang minum obat, tertidur lebih cepat. Dengan begitu Kibum bisa pulang lebih cepat pula.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini rumah Kyuhyun sudah ramai. Pembantu yang kemarin-kemarin tidak ada, hari ini lebih dari dua orang. Belum lagi ajudan yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit tadi. Ada lebih dari lima orang pekerja yang ditemui Kibum hari ini.

Berjalan ke dapur untuk menemukan orang, mau berpamitan. Kibum berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara ibunya Kyuhyun di dapur, sedang ngobrol dengan pembantu. Membicarakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Menurut kalian, anakku itu serius dengan pacarnya atau tidak?" tidak ada yang menjawab, ibunya Kyuhyun meneruskan. "Bagus kalau dia punya kekasih. Jadi, tidak membuat aku khawatir lagi. Tiap kali kuajak pergi, dia tidak pernah mau ikut. Tapi sekarang aku sedikit lega dia sudah punya kekasih. Ada yang menemaninya ketika sendirian di rumah. Menurut kalian, Kibum itu anak yang seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya baik, Nyonya."

Yang lain menyetujui.

"Dari cerita Kyuhyun, Kibum memang baik. Tapi aku takut kalau Kyuhyun yang main-main dengannya. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun. Semoga saja tidak." Ibunya Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Setelah mendapatkan segelas kopi yang akan dibawa ke kamarnya, ibunya hendak pergi. Namun, berbalik cepat. "Tugas kalian adalah mengawasi Kyuhyun. Lain kali sampai kalian mau diliburkan lagi olehnya, kupotong gaji kalian!"

"Maaf, Nyonya!" Tiga pembantu menunduk bersamaan.

"Kalau Kyuhyun memaksa, kalian telepon aku. Akan kumarahi dia!"

"Iya, Nyonya!"

 _Sialan!_ Kibum mengumpat dalam hati. Kyuhyun membohonginya dan ibunya terlalu banyak.

"Selesaikan tugas kalian. Lalu istirahat!"

Sebelum berpapasan dengan ibunya Kyuhyun, Kibum menghindar. Dia keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

Ada yang menekan bel rumahnya, mengebrak pintu, dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, Kibum mengabaikannya. Tidurnya lebih penting dari apa pun. Lagipula suara yang memanggilnya itu terdengar seperti suara Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak suka dengan pembohong kecil itu. Benar atau tidak Kyuhyun yang ada di depan rumahnya, dia tidak peduli.

.

.

"Ayo, Kyu, masuk!"

Kibum mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Melihat Ibunya menuntun Kyuhyun masuk kamar, Kibum kembali memejamkan mata. Pura-pura tidur.

"Kibum, kenapa kau tidak bukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun?"

Kibum membuka matanya lagi, memandang ibunya dan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak menjawab. Dia disuruh bangun. Disuruh mencarikan baju hangat untuk Kyuhyun, sementara kasur bekasnya tidur ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun baru sakit, kenapa kau biarkan dia di luar?"

"Aku tak dengar," jawab Kibum, tentu saja bohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang? Bukankah orang tua Kyuhyun menyuruhmu menginap di sana?" Mereka bahkan sudah menelepon, memintakan izin agar Kibum diperbolehkan menginap. Itulah alasan ibunya Kibum tidak pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun tadi sore. Karena beliau belum siap bertemu orang tua Kyuhyun. "Untung Eomma dengar tadi. Kalau tidak, Kyuhyun bisa sakit lagi karena kedinginan di luar." Beliau melihat ke jam di meja. Jam 2 pagi, Beliau menggeleng. "Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama kau ada di luar, Kyu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Aku cuma kangen dengan Kibum. Makanya ke sini malam-malam."

"Ganti bajumu, kemudian tidur. Eomma akan ambilkan selimut lagi agar suhu badanmu naik lebih cepat." Melihat kibum yang sudah mengambil baju ganti, beliau menyuruh Kibum membantu Kyuhyun berganti baju. "Aku akan ambilkan susu juga!"

Pergi dan datang ladi sepuluh menit berikutya. Kyuhyun diberi susu, diberi tambahan selimut. Menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat tidur dan menungguinya sampai terlelap.

"Kibum, tolonglah! Kau lebih bertanggung jawab sedikit. Kyuhyun anak orang kaya. Dia tak akan terbiasa dengan sikap dinginmu itu. Dia mau jadi kekasihmu, mau datang ke rumah kita karena dia butuh teman. Jangan kau abaikan dia!"

"Eomma, kau salah paham!" "

"Salah paham apa?" Ibunya menggeleng. "Eomma bisa malu dengan orang tua Kyuhyun kalau sampai kau, anak yang Eomma didik untuk bertanggung jawab, tidak mampu bertanggung jawab pada kekasihmu sendiri."

"Eomma..."

"Sudah. Eomma tak mau dengar. Pikirkan saja apa yang Eomma katakan barusan!"

Setelah Eommanya keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit kemarahan, Kibum berdecak sebal. Menggerutu sedikit. Dia mengambil satu bantal, lalu pergi ke sofa terdekat.

"Kau tak mau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi sebelum Kibum merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Tidak heran kau belum tidur. Selain tukang bohong, kau juga penuh tipu daya."

"Soal apa ini? Eomma memarahimu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Kibum. "Sudah sepantasnya kau memerhatikanku. Aku kekasihmu!"

"Soal pembantumu!"

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Ooo, kau sudah tahu. Pembantuku tidak cuti hamil, tapi kuliburkan. Kalau tidak begitu, kau dan Eomma mana mau menerimaku, mana mau main ke rumahku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Intinya, aku melakukan semuanya demi bisa dekat denganmu. Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Akan kulakukan segala cara demi bisa bersamamu."

Mulai menargetkan Kibum. Kyuhyun menggila.

Kibum mendengus. Merebah, merubah posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak menciumku dulu sebelum tidur?"

Kibum tidak sudi menjawab.

"Karena hari ini aku merasa badanku tidak enak lagi, kubiarkan kau. Lain kali tidak. Kalau kau tidak mau menciumku, aku yang akan menciummu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri. "Selamat tidur, Sayangku!" lalu tidur betulan.

tbc

Semua manusia ada salah, apalagi tulisan. Jadi, sorry kalau ada typo.

Thanks and see you again nanti kalau chap 6 udah selesai ditulis!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love  
**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 6**

Sebelum orang tuanya pergi lagi, Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktu untuk membawa mereka ke rumah Kibum. Mengenalkan kedua orang tuanya dengan ibunya Kibum. Ibunya Kibum yang selama ini belum pernah menerima tamu orang kaya, agak canggung. Bahkan awalnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memberi makan dan minuman ala kadarnya, beliau merasa rendah diri. Untungnya Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya tidak memermasahkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Mereka bisa kenal saja sudah cukup memuaskan bagi keluarga Kyuhyun. Yang artinya kalau orang tua sudah saling mengenal, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak main-main.

Dalam hal ini orang tua Kyuhyun berharap Kibum benar-benar bisa merubah Kyuhyun jadi lebih baik. Ketika mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah sendirian, tidak lagi merasa mengabaikan anaknya itu.

Di perjalanan pulang dari rumah Kibum, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang mobil bersama ibunya. Sedang mengetuk-ngetuk hanphone-nya yang tadi terendam air di bak cuci piring. Dia masih berusaha mengeringkan air yang ada di dalam handphone itu. Siapa tahu setelah kering handphone-nya bisa hidup lagi.

"Kyu?"

"En."

"Kau sudah kenalkan Appa dan Eomma dengan ibunya Kibum. Berrati kau serius dengan hubungan kalian?"

Tidak melihat ibunya, tapi Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Setelah ini jangan nakal lagi. Kalau Ibunya Kibum sampai tahu kau nakal, Kibum pasti akan disuruh memutuskanmu." Ibunya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun nakalnya Kyuhyun, tetap anak yang disayanginya. Paling tidak di hadapan orang lain Kyuhyun harus bersikap baik. Meski harus pura-pura sekalipun. "Appa dan Eomma mengizinknmu di rumah sendirian, karena Eomma menganggap kau sudah bisa bertanggung jawab dengan hidupmu sendiri. Tapi sampai detik ini kau belum juga berubah. Masih saja buat onar." Ibunya menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala putranya yang dari awal tidak memberi perhatian pada kata-katanya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Kyu. Sudah punya kekasih. Jadi, jangan nakal lagi!"

Kyuhyun mendengar perintah 'jangan nakal lagi' berkali-kali dari ibunya. Dari sejak Kyuhyun ketahuan selalu buat onar, semua orang mengingatkannya untuk tidak nakal lagi. Kyuhyun bosan. Dia nakal itu bagian dari masa muda. Siapa yang tahu kalau selama dia jadi anak nakal, berimbas dia jadi tak punya teman seperti sekarang ini? Sudah begitu tidak ada orang yang mau mengarahkannya jad lebih baik pula. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berubah?

Ok, sejujurnya kesepian yang dialami Kyuhyun itu atas perbuatannya sendiri. Setelah tahu tinggal di rumah sendirian itu menyenangkan, tidak ada yang mengawasi dan melarang-larang, dia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri selama orang tuanya bepergian ke luar kota dan luar negeri. Bertingkah seperti berandalan, lalu berencana membuat geng. Perkiraannya akan ada banyak teman yang main dengannya, di rumahnya. Nyatanya tidak ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya. Bahkan berandalan lain pun malas meski hanya dekat dengannya. Kalaupun ada, hanya sekedar kenal tanpa embel-embel teman.

Untung ada Kibum, kekasihnya. Satu-satunya harapan untuk merubah diri.

Memikirkan Kibum, Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri meski yang diperhatiakannya sejak tadi adalah handphone-nya yang mati.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Eomma serius. Kau jangan berbuat semaumu lagi. Kalau ibunya Kibum sampai menyuruh kalian putus gara-gara kau nakal, Appa dan Eomma yang malu." Dengan mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, baru anak itu memerhatikannya. "Appa dan Eomma sudah menitipkanmu pada ibunya Kibum kalau kita sedang pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi, bertingkahlah yang baik!"

"En," Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tadi kekasihmu tidak ada di rumah. Memangnya kemana dia?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, makanya dia mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau kekasihnya, kenapa bisa tidak tahu?"

"Meski Kibum kekasihku, tidak berarti dia selalu bersamaku," jawabnya acuh. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tahu kemana Kibum pergi hari ini. Tadinya kalau Kibum ada di rumah, ikut pertemuan dua keluarga, sudah pasti tidak akan mudah bagi Kibum untuk memutuskannya. "Dia hilang perhatiannya kalau sudah bersama teman-temannya. Tidak mau mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya pula."

"Ya, karena kau anak nakal."

"Eomma..." Kyuhyun protes. "Aku ini anakmu, kenapa kau sebut aku anak nakal terus? Aku akan berubah!"

"Iya iya." Ibunya menyerah.

"Habis ini beri aku uang untuk beli handphone baru!"

Ibunya segera setuju. Apa sih yang tidak untuk anak kesayangannya.

.

.

"Itu kekasihmu, bukan!" Ayah Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sana. Benar-benar Kibum. Sedang berjalan dengan Siwon dan seorang gadis yang lagi-lagi menggandeng lengan Kibum. Gadis sama dengan yang dilihat Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya sudah memutuskan gadis itu, ternyata masih jalan berdua...eh, bertiga dengan Siwon.

 _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan._

Mumpung ada orang tuanya, Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk mengklaim Kibum sebagai miliknya di hadapan Siwon, juga gadis itu.

"Pak, balik arah dan berhenti dekat anak-anak itu!" Kyuhyun mengintruksikan sopirnya.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak disukai Kibum lagi," ayahnya menyidir setelah melihat Kibum bergandeng mesra dengan gadis itu. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan diputskannya."

"Tidak akan!" Kyuhyun hampir-hampir membentak ayahnya sendiri. "Itu cuma temannya Kibum. Mereka terlalu akrab sampai-sampai bergandengan tangan. Yang sebenarnya disukai Kibum cuma aku!"

Ayah dan ibunya meliriknya bersamaan seakan meragukan omongan anaknya sendiri.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

"Percaya...," tapi ekspresi mereka berbading terbalik dengan omogannya.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau Kibum cuma suka padaku!" Kyuhyun yakin. Soalnya ada orang tuanya. Kibum tidak akan mengelak kalau mereka benar-benar telah pacaran.

Mobil berbelok arah, berjalan pelan mendekati gerombolan Kibum, Siwon, dan teman wanitanya. Sampai tepat di sebelah mereka, Kyuhyun membuka kaca jendela mobil dan memanggil nama Kibum dengan nyaring. Setelah perhatian ketiga anak itu terpaku padanya, dia turun dari mobil.

"Aku, Appa, dan Eomma baru pulang dari rumahmu." Datang-datang langsung merebut lengan Kibum yang tadi digandeng si gadis. Melihat itu, Siwon dan teman perempuannya kebingungan. "Tadi handphone-ku jatuh ke bak cuci piring yang ada airnya, sekarang rusak dan tidak bisa meneleponmu. Kata Eomma kau sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanmu. Jadi, aku melarang Eomma meneleponmu."

Kerena sudah terlihat dari posisi Kibum bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun ada di dalam mobil, sedang memandanginya, dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum kecil pada kedua orang tua itu.

"Appa, Eomma, aku ikut Kibum. Kalian pulang saja!"

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya ibunya.

Kyuhyun berpikir, sebenarnya dia sudah punya jawaban. Dia menggeleng ragu, pura-pura ragu. "Kalau kemalaman, aku menginap di rumah Kibum lagi."

"Kau baru sembuh, jangan berada di luar rumah terlalu lama!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau memang mau tidur di rumah Kibum, sebelum tidur minum sesuatu yang hangat. Tapi jangan merepotkan ibunya Kibum, buat sendiri minumanmu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Tidur jangan malam-malam!"

"Iya, Eomma!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kibum, nanti kau pinjami dia baju hangat." Kali ini arah bicara pada Kibum. Tidak dijawab, permintaan itu datangnya dari orang yang lebih tua. Kibum terbiasa menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Tapi kalau dijawab, teman-temannya akan tahu kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum akhirnya mengangguk. "Eomma titip Kyuhyun, ya!"

Ibu-ibu selalu seperti itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkan tiap kali ibunya mengomel dan menuturkan banyak hal padanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun menyukainya. Teman-teman Kibum jadi tahu kalau Kyuhyun disayangni orang tuanya. Mereka juga tahu kalau hubungan orang tuanya dengan Kibum sudah cukup akrab, meski kenyataannya tidak begitu. Sementara ini cukuplah untuk meyakinkan orang lain kalau Kibum adalah miliknya.

Setelah orang tua Kyuhyun berpamitan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun memerkenalkan diri pada Siwon dan teman perempuannya. Siwon langsung tahu kalau Kyuhyun ini adalah Kyuhyun yang sering dibicarakan di sekolah. Namun, dia belum bisa bereaksi soal kelakuan Kyuhyun yang dia dengar di sekolah. Siwon terlalu terkejut, bagaimana sahabatnya bisa jadi kekasih anak nakal itu?

"Aku pernah melihatmu menggandeng Kibum," Kyuhyun mulai perbincangan dengan Ada. Sementar mereka kembali berjalan, Kibum tidak sadar menerima tangannya digandeng Kyuhyun. "Aku sempat cemburu sampai jatuh sakit. Kupikir kau kekasihnya Kibum yang lain, untungnya cuma teman." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

Bukan gara-gara cemburu, Kyuhyun jadi sakit. Karena pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun sakit, pernyataan ibu Kyuhyun tadi juga menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun yang baru sembuh dari sakit itu, maka dari itu Kibum tidak bisa menyangkal meski dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Aku baru saja sembuh, besok lusa bisa masuk sekolah lagi."

Kyuhyun mengerling pada Kibum. Siwon dan Ada yang melihatnya, menanggapinya dengan senyum masam.

"Haewon..."

"Siwon dan Kibum memanggilku Ada."

Kyuhyun mulai senang, "Aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Kau kekasihnya Kibum, tentu saja boleh." Penyataan Ada, mendapat protes keras dari Kibum dan Siwon. Hanya saja keduanya menyuarakan protesnya lewat ekspresi wajah yang menandakan ketidak sukaan, sedangkan Ada tidak melihat ke arah mereka. "panggil aku Ada!"

"Ada..." Kyuhyun mengetes. "Kau kelas berapa? Di kelas apa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah."

"Aku tidak satu sekolah dengan kalian. Aku sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan."

"Ooo!" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, Kyuhyun yang banyak bicara, Ada sekali dua kali menjawab pertanyaan. Dan beberapa menit berikutnya mereka saling diam. Ada dan Siwon berjalan selangkah di belakang Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tangannya bertaut satu sama lain.

Kibum memiliki kekasih yang tidak diceritakan dulu pada sahabatnya. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Kibum sempat mengatakan soal asmara, dan mengandai-andai seumpama dia memiliki kekasih, sampai- sampai meminta Siwon dan Ada memberikan saran. Tiba-tiba memiliki kekasih, itu agak rancu di mata Siwon dan Ada. Atau jangan-jangan saat itu Kibum hendak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih. Kemudian mengurungkan niat karena kekasihnya seorang lelaki.

Bagi Siwon sendiri, Kibum menyembunyikan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun pasti karena kekasihnya memiliki predikat buruk dari banyak orang. Takut Siwon tidak menyetujuinya atau mengecapnya bodoh karena sudah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun.

Melihat tingkah Kyuhyun kalau di hadapan Kibum berbanding terbalik dengan yang digambarkan anak-anak di sekolah, Siwon mulai merasa tenang, tapi tetap curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

Hanya Kyuhyun yang menoleh ke belakang, "Belum begitu lama," jawabnya pada Siwon.

"Alasan kau tidak mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada kita..." Kali ini meminta jawaban dari Kibum. Kyuhyun pun ingin ikut mendengar jawabannya. "Kibum?" Namun Kibum enggan untuk menjawab.

"Kau butuh lebih banyak waktu?" Kyuhyun mengambil alih, ikut bertanya pada Kibum. "Harusnya aku tidak menemuimu dan teman-temanmu kali ini," Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. Membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Siwon dan Ada. Meski Siwon jelas sudah mendengar kalau Kyuhyun anak nakal di sekolah, bukan berarti Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengubah presepsi itu. Pura-pura sedih, nanti juga Siwon luluh sendiri. "Aku minta maaf kalau kau tidak siap hubungan kita diketahui teman-temanmu. Kupikir..." Dia menghentikannya, membuat kalimatnya mengambang supaya Siwon dan Ada menebak kalau Kyuhyun berada di posisi sulit karena Kibum. "Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul di depan teman-temanmu lagi kalau bukan kau yang minta."

Keinginan Kyuhyun berkebalikan dengan yang dia katakan. Dia sengaja membat sahabat-sahabat Kibum mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu, Kibum tidak bisa seenaknya menolak keberadaannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun diremat erat oleh Kibum. Bukan karena Kibum menyadari posisinya sebagai kekasih yang harus mesra terhadap pasangan, tapi karena dia terlalu geram pada Kyuhyun. Menyangkal tidak bisa, melakukan kekerasan pada Kyuhyun apalagi. Marah saja mati-matian dia tahan supaya tidak sampai meledak, apalagi berencana melakukan kekerasan fisik di depan sahabatnya, jelas tidak mungkin.

"Aku cuma belum mendapat waktu yang tepat." Kibum akhirnya bicara. "Belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau kekasihku adalah lelaki." Sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. "Ya, baguslah kalau kalian tahu sekarang. Tidak perlu menunda-nunda lagi."

"Kibum, aku minta maaf..." Kyuhyun memelas.

Trik itu tidak mempan pada Kibum. "Tidak usah minta maaf." Nadanya datar. Beda pendengar, jadi beda arti. Di dengar Siwon dan Ada sebagai usaha meringankan beban batin Kyuhyun. Di dengar Kyuhyun seperti tantangan perang darinya yang disambut Kibum. Setelah mereka berpisah dengan Siwon dan Ada, Sifat jahat Kibum pasti akan dikeluarkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan.," Ada tersenyum kecil, tapi Siwon tidak sesetuju Ada tentang hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kibum bersama seorang lelaki, tapi karena Kibum bersama Kyuhyun. Karena yang dilihat dan gosip yang beredar berbading terbalik, Siwon mencurigai tipu muslihat dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Siwon tidak keberatan. Ya, kan?" Ada menoel Siwon yang belum juga setuju, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Terima kasih!" Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, Kyuhyun baru sembuh dan sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Akan sangat dingin berada di luar rumah. Tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun. Kau bawa dia pulang saja, Kibum. Kita teruskan jalan-jalannya lain kali kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sehat!" Ada menyarankan. "Aku juga akan langsung pulang. Siwon, kau antar aku, ya!"

Kehadiran Kyuhyun merusak rencana, tapi baguslah kalau dia tidak harus membawa Kyuhyun ketika dia berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Siswa-siswa berhambur keluar setelah guru mereka meninggalkan kelas. Baru saja Kibum dapat pesan dari Siwon, mengajak ketemuan. Jarang sekali mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain ketika berada di sekolah. Itu karena kesibukan masing-masing dengan teman sekelas mereka. Siwon mengajak ketemuan di parkiran, dekat toilet. Kibum langsung teringat kejadian Siwon berbuat mesum di sana, makanya dia menolak. Lalu pertemuan mereka dipindahkan ke perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke sini. Hampir-hampir tersesat di jalan tadi," Siwon hanya bercanda.

"Aku juga jarang ke sini."

"Tapi kau masih pintar saja meski jarang ke perpustakaan."

Siwon hanya tidak tahu kalau sumber ilmu bukan hanya dari buku di perpustakaan. Kibum menyerap ilmu darimana saja, tidak seperti Siwon yang mengandalkan pelajaran dari sekolah. Itu pun masih malas untuk membaca buku wajib.

" _To the point_ , untuk apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Kibum duduk, membuka buku yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak membacanya.

Siwon mengikutinya, duduk di bangku lain. "Aku memang tidak pernah melihat secara langsung, tapi menurut yang kudengar, kekasihmu itu memunyai reputasi yang buruk." Takut Kibum tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya, dia menambahkan, "Aku berharap itu cuma gosip. Karena kau kekasihnya, jelas kau yang lebih tahu soal dia." Untungnya Kibum tidak mengeluarkan tanggapan. "Yang ingin aku tahu, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan anak itu?"

"Kau cerita pada Ada soal itu?" Kibum bertanya balik.

Tidak mengerti, apa yang ditanyakan Kibum. Namun, setelah Kibum mendiamkannya beberapa saat, Siwon mulai tahu kalau yang dimaksud Kibum adalah pernyataan yang ditanyakannya tadi. Soal Kyuhyun yang dikabarkan jadi anak nakal di sekolah.

"Tidak," jawab Siwon tegas. "Aku harus tahu kebenarannya darimu. Tidak mungkin aku menyebar berita yang aku sendiri belum tahu kebenarannya. Meski pada Ada sekalipun."

Kibum membuka-buka bukunya. Berhenti di halaman bergambar. Tidak untuk membacanya, tapi untuk menanggapi perkataan Siwon. "Dia memang seperti apa yang kau dengar. Reputasi buruknya didapat dari tingkah buruk juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dijebak olehnya. Dia menargetkanku jadi bahan lelucon."

Siwon sudah menduganya. Kibum, walaupun pintar, dia adalah anak yang agak-agak lugu. Kalau sampai mau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun yang notabenenya dijauhi banyak anak gara-gara kelakuan buruknya, jelas Kibum telah kena jebak. Masalahnya, Kibum sendiri meski dikatakan agak lugu dalam konteks berpacaran, dia tetap tidak akan memilih Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih. Mestinya jebakan yang dibuat Kyuhyun lebih hebat dari yang diperkirakan Siwon.

Siwon menebak. Memikirkan cara-cara kotor yang mungkin digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menjebak sabahatnya. Setelah menemukan satu cara terkotor, langsung mukanya berubah jadi agak muram. Tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk Kibum dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja Dia akan membantu Kibum mengenyahkan anak nakal itu.

"Kau ingat kalau di sekolah kita selalu diadakan tes kesehatan wajib tiap tahun? Dua bulan lagi tes itu akan diadakan kembali. Nanti aku akan coba melihat hasil tes kesehatan milik Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun berpenyakit atau tidak."

Kibum tidak paham. Apa gunanya hasil tes kesehatan Kyuhyun? Apakah kalau Kyuhyun berpenyakit, mereka bisa menggunakan informasi itu untuk mengancam Kyuhyun, kemudian minta putus? Bagi Kibum itu bukan cara yang praktis. Malahan, Kalau Kyuhyun terbukti sakit, anak itu bisa menggunakan status sakitnya untuk menarik iba dari banyak orang. Makin susah bagi Kibum untuk menghindarinya. Lagipula, setelah masuk rumah sakit kemarin, dokter tidak mengatakan Kyuhyun punya penyakit selain demam dan kurang tidur.

"Aku berusaha membantumu. Pertama-tama harus tahu dulu Kyuhyun bebas dari penyakit atau tidak. Kalau dia berpenyakit, dia bisa menularkannya padamu. Kalau tidak... baguslah. Tinggal bagaimana cara melepaskan diri darinya."

Siwon berpikir terlalu serius. "Dia bukan anak penyakitan."

"Tahu darimana kau?"

Karena waktu itu dia mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, melihatnya diperiksa dokter, dan menungguinya sampai anak itu diperbolehkan pulang. Jelas Kibum tahu. Namun, dia tidak akan menjelaskan serinci itu, sama sekali tidak akan menjelaskan malahan.

"Aku tidak akan tertular apa pun darinya meski dia penyakitan."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Kibum.

"Dia sudah menjebakmu. Penularan penyakit paling ampuh adalah saat kau dan dia..." Siwon membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan kedua tangannya.

Kedua alis Kibum menyatu. Dia bisa menebak kalau pikiran Siwon berjalan ke arah yang negatif. Kalau dibiarkan, Siwon akan makin salah paham.

"Setelah tes kesehatan kalian bersih, baru aku akan carikan cara untuk menjauhkan anak itu darimu." Siwon menepuk dadanya sendiri keras-keras. "Kyuhyun dijuluki anak nakal, orang lain pasti belum tahu siapa aku. Pawangnya anak nakal!" katanya congkak. "Di tanganku, masalah sepele macam Kyuhyun, bisa kuatasi dengan mudah. Kau bisa percaya padaku soal ini."

Iya deh, terserah Siwon. Kibum hanya ingin hidupnya kembali seperti sebelum dia diakui kekasih oleh Kyuhyun. Mau cara kotor sekalipun. Asal Kyuhyun bisa dijauhkan darinya, dia akan setuju. Hanya saja, jangan pakai tangannya sendiri untuk melakukan cara kotor itu. Biar Siwon yang melakukannya.

Yang terpenting, menjatuhkan semua kesalahan pada Kyuhyun, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban telah tercapai. Tidak butuh banyak tipu muslihat kalau yang diajaknya bicara adalah Siwon. Cuma butuh meluruskan satu hal.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan Kyuhyun!"

Lalu Kibum dijebak dengan cara apa sampai pasrah dijadikan kekasih oleh Kyuhyun?

Siwon melongo menyadari kesalahannya.

Gadis berkacamata itu teman sekelas Kibum. Si cupu, meski tidak benar-benar cupu, si menakutkan, meski tidak benar-benar menakutkan. Walau dapat julukan cupu atau menakutkan, dia pintar bukan main. Baru keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menenteng banyak barang. Tidak ada satu pun makanan ringan seperti yang Kyuhyun bawa sekarang, terselip dalam barang bawaan si gadis.

Melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di lorong yang sama dengannya, dia berhenti mendadak. Wajahnya berubah dari menakutkan, jadi ketakutan. Kyuhyun tahu reputasinya di sekolah sangat buruk, bahkan kakak kelas yang tidak pernah berurusan dengannya pun takut dan memilih menghindar. Seperti teman Kibum yang satu ini, sudah tegang saja wajahnya. Hitungan ketiga pasti sudah berbalik arah dan lari.

Namun karena Kyuhyun dalam proses menepati janji untuk tidak berbuat nakal lagi, dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Pura-pura tidak tahu, dan terus berjalan sampai melewati gadis yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Setelah melewatinya, gadis itu terdengar menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian kembali berjalan. Sayangnya Kyuhyun memutuskan memanggilnya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar jauh. Mungkin karena takut dikerjai, si gadis berjalan terbirit-birit. Dan Kyuhyun mengejarnya dengan cara yang sama.

Seperti dikejar setan, si gadis hampir-hampir berlari sebelum menemukan toilet perempuan dan memutuskan masuk. Namun, usahanya berakhir ketika Kyuhyun mendapatkan tangannya. Menariknya keluar sebelum benar-benar masuk ke toilet.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Si gadis menunduk.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, dompetmu jatuh." Kyuhyun menyodorkan dompet bunga-bunga yang dipungutnya tadi. "Lain kali bawa tas, supaya barangmu tidak tercecer."

Gadis itu menerimanya. Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karena masih syok.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan ringannya. Saat gadis itu ragu untuk menerima, dia menjejaslkan ke dekapan gadis itu. "Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belajar. Sekali-kali makan makanan ringan. Makanan ringan bisa meringankan beban pelajaran!"

"Terima kasih!" gadis itu mengucapkannya sangat lirih.

Setelah mendengarnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar Kibum dan Siwon membicarakanmu barusan..." suara gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau kekasihnya Kibum?" tanya ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun menghampirinya lagi. "Kibum bilang begitu? Setahuku dia tidak suka kalau hubungan percintaannya diketahui orang lain. Dia tidak suka kalau posisiku sebagai kekasih di ketahui teman-temannya." Kyuhyun memasang tampang sok tegar, tapi terlihat tersakiti. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus mengambil simpatik semua orang. Setelah orang tua Kibum, sahabat, sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya. "Kalau kau terlanjur mendengarnya, jangan bilang pada teman-temanmu yang lain, nanti Kibum marah! Dia pasti mengira aku yang menyebarkannya." Si gadis tidak menjawab. Hanya mengerutkan dahi. Ketakutannya seketika berubah jadi rasa iba. "Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mulai pergi setelah melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar apa yang mereka katakan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka katakan." tampangnya makin memelas. Senyum yang ditampilkannya tidak asli dari hati. Sengaja, untuk mengelabuhi si gadis, teman Kibum.

Si gadis tidak tahu kenapa yang dia dengar berbanding terbalik dengan yang dia lihat. Kyuhyun memang menjadi anak nakal, tapi dia memprediksikan bahwa apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun itu punya maksud. Salah satunya karena tidak diakui Kibum. Dengan menjadi nakal, Kibum akan memerhatikannya, tapi usaha itu tidak berhasil. Jadi, yang menurutnya salah di sini adalah Kibum. Teman sekelasnya itu tidak peka dengan perasaan kekasihnya sendiri.

Seperti yang disuarakan ketua kelas sebagai teman sekelas, mereka harus saling membantu. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia ikut andil dalam kesejahteraan warga kelas. Diam-diam membantu meluruskan hubungan percintaan Kibum.

"Kibum bilang kau menjebaknya, dan Siwon menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menjauhimu," katanya lagi setelah Kyuhyun mengambil langkah menjauh. "Kau tidur dengannya, kemudian minta pertanggung jawaban?"

Kebetulan dia dengar semuanya, kecuali bagian Kibum mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, kalau mendengar kalimat dijebak, kemudian harus jadi kekasih, orang pasti langsung memikirkan kalau Kyuhyun melakukan kecurangan dengan tidur dengan Kibum, kemudian minta tanggung jawab untuk jadi kekasihnya. Tidak perlu mendengar sampai percakapan selesai, semua orang bisa langsung mengasumsikannya begitu.

"Kau percaya, boleh. Tidak percaya juga boleh," Kyuhyun menimpali dengan kalimat ringan. "Tidak ada artinya lagi bagiku!" Kemudian benar-benar pergi.

"Eh, kau pulang cepat hari ini," ibunya menyapa saat Kibum baru masuk rumah.

"Tidak ada kerja kelompok." Melihat ibunya tengah mengutak-atik handphone baru, Kibum menunda niatannya untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya. "Eomma beli handphone baru?"

"Handphone-nya Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak ada waktu luang, Eomma menawarkan diri untuk membelikannya. Eomma sengaja membelikannya persis seperti handphone-mu, tapi beda warna." Melihat anaknya tidak begitu suka dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dia harus menjelaskannya lebih rinci. "Eomma tidak keluar uang. Ini pakai uang Kyuhyun sendiri."

Kibum hanya mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Eomma tidak mengerti cara mengaktifkannya. Agak berbeda dengan handphone milik Eomma." Ibunya segera mengemasi handphone itu beserta seluruh perangkatnya. Memasukkan kembali dalam tas, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kibum sebelum anaknya itu naik ke lantai atas. "Kau yang lebih mengerti, tolong aktifkan. Buat persis seperi milikmu saja. Saat kau memasukkan nomormu, sekalian masukkan nomor Eomma, supaya mudah kalau Kyuhyun mau menelepon!"

Kibum hendak menolak, tapi ibunya keburu berjalan ke dapur.

"Kuambilkan makan siang untukmu. Hari ini kita dapat makanan enak dari teman Eomma. Kau pasti suka!"

.

.

Setelah meletakkan makanan di meja, ibunya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun baru saja menelepon. Orang tua Kyuhyun pergi jam 8 malam ini. Kibum diminta ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Dia punya banyak pembantu di rumahnya."

"Eomma tahu..." Ibunya tidak tahu kebenarannya. Walaupun tahu, pasti akan menutup mata, karena terlanjur sayang pada Kyuhyun. "Kau ke sana untuk mengantarkan handphone Kyuhyun sekalian melihat keberangkatan orang tuanya. Mereka pasti butuh orang terpercaya untuk menitipkan anaknya. Kau kekasih Kyuhyun, harus dapat nilai plus di mata orang tuanya."

Kibum masih belum menyanggupi.

"Ibunya Kyuhyun itu baik, Kibum. Kau tahu tanaman baru Eomma yang ada di sebelah kiri teras? Itu tanaman kesayangan ibunya Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak bisa merawatnya sendiri, jadi diberikan pada Eomma. Eomma dan ibunya Kyuhyun itu sudah klop. Jarang-jarang Eomma merasa nyaman berteman dengan orang secepat ini."

Kibum mengiyakan.

"Katanya, makanan buatan Eomma jauh lebih enak dari yang biasa dia beli. Bahkan ibunya Kyuhyun ingin belajar memasak pada Eomma di kepulangannya yang akan datang." Ibunya senang sekali dipuji-puji. Tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kenapa harus sekarang memuji ibunya, sementara anak-anak mereka punya masalah? Kibum mulai berpikir, apa Kyuhyun mulai menggunakan sumber dayanya untuk memengaruhi orang disekitarnya? "Eomma merasa jadi orang hebat," tambahnya sambil cekikikan.

 _Apa Kyuhyun sekongkol dengan orang tuanya?_ Kibum sempat berpikir ke arah sana.

"Pokoknya kau datang sore ini. Biar orang tuanya Kyuhyun salut melihatmu!"

"Baiklah."

"Nah, begitu." Ibunya mendekatkan makanan langsung di hadapan Kibum. "Makan dulu. Kau bisa mandi dan bersiap ke rumah Kyuhyun setelahnya!"

Orang tua Kyuhyun baru saja pergi. Kyuhyun sudah menerima handphone-nya, kemudian mengetes dua nomor yang ada di daftar kontak. Pertama-tema menelepon ibunya Kibum, kemudian menelepon Kibum. Meski Kibum ada si sebelahnya, dia tidak berhenti menelepon sebelum Kibum mengangkatnya.

"Kibum, angkat handphone-mu!"

"Buat apa? Kau sudah tahu itu nomorku."

"Biarkan aku membuat panggilan untuk yang pertama kalinya padamu."

Kibum mengalah. Mengambil handphonenya, lalu menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa nomor Kyuhyun telah masuk. Namun, tidak mau mengangkatnya. Yang disayangkan lagi oleh Kyuhyun adalah nomornya tidak diberi nama.

"Kau tidak menamai nomorku di handphonemu?"

"Tidak sempat."

"Sini biar kunamai!" Kyuhyun meminta, Kibum langsung mengantongi handphone-nya. Handphonenya tidak boleh disentuh Kyuhyun. "Sampai di rumah, jangan lupa menamai nomorku!"

Tidak mengiyakan, langsung berdiri. Kibum mau pulang, tapi tidak sudi basa basi untuk pamitan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Pulang?" Kyuhyun manarik Kibum untuk kembali duduk. "Habiskan dulu minuman yang dibuatkan pembantuku, baru kau boleh pulang!"

Kibum menyerah lagi. Dia meraih gelas sirup yang setengahnya sudah dia minum sebelumnya, kemudian menegaknya habis. Dia hanya ingin segera terbebas dari Kyuhyun. Setelah mengembalikan gelas ke meja, ingin segera pergi pun Kyuhyun masih mencegahnya. Berbicara banyak sekali sampai-sampai Kibum merasa pusing karena terus mendengarnya.

Akhirnya dia diberi kesempatan pulang oleh Kyuhyun, tapi ketika dia berdiri dari sofa, pusing kepalanya menjadi lebih parah. Kalau langsung pulang, dia akan jatuh di jalan. Dia putuskannya duduk kembali sambil memijiti kepala, siapa tahu pusingnya hanya sementara.

"Kenapa?"

Kibum menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kibum. Memeriksa suhunya, tapi tidak mendapati dahi itu panas. "Kau tidak panas. Kenapa kau memijit kepalamu? Pusing?"

Karena pusingnya lain dari biasanya. Pandangan sampai kabur dan membuat badannya lemas seketika. Kibum tidak akan jual mahal. Dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ayo ke kamarku. Aku akan carikan obat pusing. Kau istirahat sebenar, siapa tahu pusingnya segera hilang!"

Dituntunlah Kibum ke kamarnya. Direbahkan di kasur. Kyuhyun tidak segera pergi mencari obat sakit kepala. Dia duduk di sebelah Kibum cukup lama. Menunggu sesuatu yang... sebenarnya reaksinya sudah terlihat.

Sakit berlebihan membuat Kibum hilang fokus.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun mengetes, tapi Kibum tidak merespon. Sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam bentuk panas tubuh yang naik, tapi membuatnya mengigil. Ini beda dengan sakit yang biasanya. "Kau sudah mengigil. Reaksi obatnya tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan penjualnya," Kyuhyun bergumam. Dipastikan Kibum tidak akan fokus ke perkataan itu. "Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin melakukan yang jujur saja untuk mendapatkanmu, tapi..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang itu, menuju ke kalimat berikutnya. "Aku terinspirasi dari pembicaraanmu dan Siwon di perpustakaan. Perlu menjebakmu begini, supaya kau mau bertanggung jawab lahir batin padaku!"

Kyuhyun menemukan ide ini setelah mendengar cerita dari si gadis kaca mata. Kalau cara ini berhasil, Kyuhyun perlu berterima kasih pada teman Kibum itu. Dengan mengirimkan hadiah kecil contohnya. Atau menjadikannya teman.

"Kibum," sekali lagi Kyuhyun memanggil. "Aku yang menaruh obat itu di minumanmu, aku juga yang tahu cara menyembuhkannya. Jadi, kau menurut saja padaku!" Lalu dia mulai memereteli kancing kemeja Kibum.

tbc

Heawon atau Ada dibaca Eda

Kenapa Kibum dan Kyuhyun sifatnya sama di ff satu, satunya, dan seterusnya, karena kadang-kadang saat aku membaca sebuah ff, menengok ke review yang diberikan pembaca, ada yang mengatakan sifat tokohnya OOC. Jadi aku buat Kyuhyun dan Kibum memiliki karakter yang itu-itu saja, biar tidak dikatakan OOC. Paling kalau ada bedanya cuma dikit. Dan kenapa jalan ceritanya selalu Kyuhyun yang ngejar-negjar Kibum? Pengen sih punya jalan cerita lain, tapi idenya untuk sementara ini masih seputar itu. Semoga di cerita selanjutnya, ada jalan cerita lain.

Ngomong-ngomong, nulis cerita bertema anak sekolahan itu sulit. Aku sendiri juga pernah sekolah, tapi sudah lama sekali. Jadi agak-agak lupa dengan atmosfer sekolahan. Semoga saja cerita ini tidak terlalu melenceng.

Terima kasih, sudah mau membaca, mereview. Semoga tidak bosan dengan cerita yang kubuat. Dan maafkan saja kalau ada typo. Kutunggu saran dari kalian. Selamat membaca!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Ada bagian yang hilang dan harus ditulis ulang, jadi agak lama untuk ngepostnya. Terima kasih untuk yang tertarik dengan cerita ini, hanya saja jangan marah kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih remaja, belum ada pengalaman yang begituan. Nanti pasti ada waktunya untuk bagian itu. Selamat membaca!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 7**

Ketakutan setengah mati, itu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun ketika harus melepaskan celana Kibum. Melihat kekasihnya telanjang adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dibayangkannya, apalagi sampai melakukan adegan tidak senonoh. Walau usianya sudah legal, bukan berarti Kyuhyun pernah melakukannya. Maka dari itu, kalau keadaan tidak sesuai dengan yang dia bayangkan, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dia belum siap.

Namun, Kyuhyun punya rencana. Kalau dia berhenti di sini, rencananya gagal. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan meneruskan aksinya dan menanggung resiko ketakutan itu. Seperti kata penjualnya, obat itu hanya menunjukkan reaksi birahi fiktif. Dalam dua tiga jam, reaksinya akan hilang. Percaya dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan mencopot celana dalam Kibum.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika Kibum sudah ditelanjanginya di atas kasur. Kekasihnya masih di posisi yang sama dan tidak memberikan respon pada apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tidak mau memandangi tubuh telanjang Kibum terlalu lama, Kyuhyun segera menyelimutinya. Dia langsung keluar kamar untuk melakukan rencana selanjutnya.

Dia kembali setelah beberapa saat berada di luar rumah. Tubuh setengah telanjangnya penuh dengan ruam merah dan bekas garukan kasar. Ketika pembantu-pembantunya memergokinya, dia hanya tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Pertanyaan darimana dia? Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Diabaikannya. Bahkan ketika seorang pembantu membawakan minyak gosok untuk mengobati lukanya, dia menolak dengan tegas.

Kembali ke kamar. Menelanjangi diri sendiri, kemudian tidur di sebelah Kibum. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai batas leher, tapi karena tidak mungkin Kibum melihat apa yang harusnya dilihat, dia menurunkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Kibum di sisi kanan, dia di sisi kiri. Menepi. Jauh dari Kibum. Kalau bukan dalam misi mengerjai kekasihnya itu, keadaan sama-sama telanjang, dia akan meletakkan bantal dan gulingnya di tengah-tengah kasur. Namun, dia harus menahan diri kali ini. Tidak ada penghalang akan terlihat lebih alami. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kibum tidak bergerak mendekatinya atau dia akan lari keluar kamar.

Menunggu pagi. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Sampai sinar matahari menerobos celah gorden kamarnya, kekasihnya terbangun dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. Dari pergerakan yang didengar Kyuhyun, Kibum tampak terkejut dengan keadaan. Melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, meloncat dari ranjang. Dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya, kemudian keluar kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Kyuhyun keluar dari selimut setelah pintu kamar ditutup dari luar oleh Kibum. Segera pergi ke jendelanya. Mengintip dari celah gorden dan mendapati Kibum berlarian kecil menuju motornya. Mendorong motor itu keluar gerbang dan baru menyalakannya setelah berada di luar. Kibum mengedari motor itu dengan kecepatan melebihi batas, kemudian segera hilang dari pandangn.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia berjudi dengan reaksi Kibum ketika bertemu lagi dengannya, nanti. Apakah Kibum akan berubah baik padanya atau malah menghindarinya? Kalau dilihat dari perainganya, ajaran dari ibunya, Kibum adalah tipe anak yang mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu seumpama Kibum punya sisi lain. Membencinya, kemudian menjauhinya.

Untuk sementara Kyuhyun menangguhkan kecemasannya soal reaksi Kibum. Dia butuh istirahat kali ini. Tidur yang benar-benar tidur.

Saat Kibum pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun, ibunya menyapanya dengan lembut, senyumya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Tapi senyum dan tatapan itu ambigu. Kibum curiga sesuatu, tapi karena tidak menemukan alasannya, dia tidak membahasnya dulu.

Kibum mengantisipasi kalau ibunya membuat pertanyaan soal Kyuhyun. Dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat, tapi ibunya belum menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun dari Kibum datang tadi sampai mau berangkat sekolah.

"Eomma libur hari ini dan akan pergi ke pasar nanti siang. Eomma dan teman-teman akan memasak untuk makan malam bersama. Kau mau dimaksakkan apa?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan apa saja yang kalian masak!"

"Kalau begitu Eomma tidak perlu membeli bahan untuk makanan khusus." Ibunya mencoret yang tidak perlu di kertas daftar belanjaannya, tidak lagi terfokus pada Kibum yang akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika Kibum membuka pintu akan keluar, ibunya memanggil. Was-was kali kali ini menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun, Kibum sampai tahan nafas sebentar. "Eomma belum memberimu uang saku minggu ini."

Kibum bisa menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Lega. "Yang minggu lalu masih ada."

"Kau pakai itu dulu, besok Eomma akan berikan uang saku minggu ini, sekalian uang jajan tambahan."

Uang yang diberikan ibunya tiap minggunya tidak pernah habis dan kali ini ibunya memberinya tambahan uang jajan. Takutnya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang ibunya berpikir berlebihan, siapa tahu kali ini berpikir berlebihan lagi. Dengan Kibum yang statusnya berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, ibunya akan mengira Kibum membutuhkan uang tambahan untuk biaya kencan. Terus terang Kibum tidak tertarik kencan dengan siapapun. Meski secara terpaksa dia punya status pacaran dengan Kyuhyun, bukan berarti dia akan mengajak Kyuhyun kencan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum sedang dalam keadaan bingung kali ini. Tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dia bisa menebaknya. Bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, tapi dia mengingkarinya. Intinya dia bingung, dia tidak percaya, dia marah, dan tidak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun untuk saat ini dan selamanya kalau bisa.

"Eomma dapat bonus dari tempat kerja. Jadi, Eomma berikan sebagian untukmu."

Sekali lagi Kibum bisa bernafas lega karena uang jajan tambahan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Meski beban pikirannya berat pagi ini, setidaknya tidak ada nama Kyuhyun diucapkan ibunya. Itu sudah cukup mengurangi polusi suara yang masuk ke telinga Kibum. Kibum bisa berangkat ke sekolah sedikit lebih nyaman.

Di sekolah pun sama. Mulai dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sampai Evelyn yang mulutnya susah di rem, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sejujurnya tidak aneh, mereka memerlihatkan muka cerah ketika menatap Kibum, bagi Kibum tatapan seperti itu aneh. Belum lagi sapaan ramah mereka, percakapan basa-basi sok akrab, dan tawaran-tawaran menggiurkan seperti sarapan roti, minum susu kotak, dan pijat pundak gratis. Sebaik-baiknya teman sekelasnya, Kibum tidak pernah mendapati yang seperti ini.

"Oe, Kibum, selamat pagi!" Ketua kelas berteriak dari pintu masuk. Itu juga aneh. Selama mereka jadi teman sekelas, tidak pernah ketua kelas menyapa Kibum seakrab ini. Paling-paling menyapa untuk seluruh kelas, itu pun di depan guru, biar dapat predikat ketua kelas yang baik. "Kau terlihat segar hari ini? Baru dapat jackpot, ya?"

Dunia sudah terbalik atau bagaimana? Kibum sudah mengaca sejak kejadian ibunya menyapanya dengan lembut pagi tadi. Tidak ada aura bagus sama sekali di wajahnya. Mukanya mendung, muram hingga tak teridentifkasikan. Lalu dilihat dari mana sampai ketua kelas menyangkanya dalam keadaan segar?

Setelah meletakkan tas di mejanya, ketua kelas menghampiri Kibum. "Mukamu cerah sekali. beritahu aku, apa yang kau dapatkan baru-baru ini?"

"Kau bercanda, ya? Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus."

"Kau yang bercanda! Dari sekian banyak anak, cuma kau yang mukanya paling cerah." Ketua kelas tertawa kecil sambil melihat muka teman-temannya yang lain. Di matanya cuma Kibum yang mukanya memancarkan kecerahan alami. "Masih menyangkal dengan mengatakan moodmu sedang jelek, hah? Jujur saja, apa yang barusan kau dapat?"

Kibum mendengus. "Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!"

"Sejak kita ditakdirkan jadi satu di kelas ini, sejak saat itulah janji dibuat. Kita harus berbagi suka dan duka!"

Kibum tidak sudi berbagi apa pun dengan teman sekelasnya. Membagi suka dan duka pada mereka sama dengan menambahkan beban lahir batin karena sudah jelas otak semua temannya tidak ada yang beres.

"Kau menceritakan apa yang kau dapat baru-baru ini, bukan berarti kita akan merampasnya darimu. Kalau kau mau bercerita saat kau senang, kita ikut senang. Kau sedih, kita ikut sedih." Ketua kelas menghela nafas sebelum meneruskan. "Berbagi suka dan duka adalah bentuk partisipasimu di kelas ini."

Iya, tapi Kibum tidak dalam keadaan senang, lalu apa yang harus diceritakan pada mereka? Apa iya, baru dijebak Kyuhyun dalam ranjang yang sama, melakukan hal tak senonoh yang bahkan Kibum tidak ingat rasanya, itu yang dikatakan mendapatkan kesenangan?

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau bercerita sekarang. Kau bisa menceritakan kapan saja!" Ketua kelas menepuk pundak Kibum. Seperti halnya selama ini, menepuk pundak adalah bentuk respek terhadap teman, tapi Kibum segera menepisnya. Ketua kelas tidak tersinggung. Segera menundukkan kepalanya dekat telinga Kibum, lalu berbisik agak keras. "Kita semua sudah tahu kau berkencan dengan adik kelas. Kita juga sudah tahu pemaksaan yang kau lakukan padanya." Alis Kibum mengkerut seketika. Ketua kelas menarik diri dan terkikik melihat reaksi Kibum. Dia mengira Kibum merasa tertangkap basah. "Sebenarnya hal seperti yang kau lakukan itu jahat, tapi karena di kelas ini akulah ketua kelasnya, aku memerbolehkan tindakan seperti itu. Aku tahu kesulitan para lelaki kalau sudah dapat penolakan."

Ini diasumsikan Kibum sebagai buntut pembicaraan salah paham tempo hari. Waktu itu teman-temannya mengira dia ditolak oleh kekasihnya, kemudian salah seorang dari mereka menyarankan untuk memaksanya, dalam hal ini memerkosanya. Kibum tidak ambil pusing pembicaraan waktu itu. Dengan begitu biasanya gosip akan cepat berlalu, tapi siapa sangka ada hembusan gosip baru kali ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ah, jangan bohong!" Teman sebangku menoel dagu Kibum. Segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh Kibum. "Kita hanya perlu tahu siapa orangnya."

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?" Kibum pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ketua kelas tertawa. Teman sekelas menyambung tawa ketua kelas.

"Kekasihmulah!" seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Betul, kekasihmu!" ketua kelas menegaskan. "Sebenarnya kita tidak akan seserius ini ingin mengetahui hubungan percintaan orang lain, tapi kau adalah satu dari beberapa yang terlihat tidak tertarik berkencan dengan manusia... " Ketua kelas bukan bermaksud menganggp Kibum punya kelainan seksual, tapi dia sebagai ketua kelas, cemas kalau ada satu saja dari teman sekelasnya yang tidak memiliki kekasih, kemudian bercinta dengan buku pelajaran atau benda-benda mati lainnya. "...kita turut senang mengetahui kau punya kekasih. Terakhir kali mendengar kau ditolak kekasihmu, aku sudah was-was kalu kau depresi. Makanya kupancing teman-teman supaya mau memberi saran padamu. See!" Ketua kelas membuka lebar kedua lengannya. "Kau mendapatkannya meski dengan cara kotor." Ketua kelas tertawa lagi. "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang tidak masalah, tapi kau tidak perlu menyangkal karena kita sudah tahu."

Kibum bungkam.

Sejak jadi bagian dari kelas ini, Kibum sudah merasakan kalau akan datang keburukan padanya. Tidak disanga keburukan itu datangnya sekarang, bertepatan dengan datangnya Kyuhyun mengganggunya. Ujian hidup yang berat, bahkan kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya bercerai tidak lebih berat dari kenyataan bahwa teman sekelasnya salah paham terhadap hubungan percintaannya. Sudah begitu, Kyuhyun menjebaknya pula.

"Siapa adik kelas yang beruntung bisa jadi kekasihmu itu?" pancing ketua kelas.

Penghuni kelas melirik pada Kibum. Meski ada beberapa yang tidak melihat ke arahnya, Kibum masih merasa ada mata di punggung mereka, melihat dengan sangat tajam ke arahnya. Kalau Kibum tidak mengatakannya, mereka akan cari tahu dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Takutnya akan menambahkan jumlah kesalah pahaman pada Kibum sendiri.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu!"

"Kita teman sekelas... kau yakin tidak mau memberitahu siapa gadismu itu?"

Dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, Kibum berani tidak mengatakannya. Kalaupun mereka mencari, tidak akan menemukan gadis yang mereka maksud. Namun, hari ini dia tidak begitu beruntung. Seorang gadis manis, cantik, sepertinya tidak pernah jadi bagian dari kelas ini, berjalan santai dari pintu masuk ke meja si cupu. Meletakkan tasnya di sana. Tidak langsung duduk, tapi ingin ikut andil dalam pembicaraan Kibum dan seisi kelas.

"Kalau kulihat dari kaca mataku," Dia mendorong naik kaca mata bulatnya dengan ujung jari telunjuk. "...kau lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki daripada wanita." Sebagian anak melihat ke arahnya. Menerka-nerka siapa gadis itu, berani ikut campur dalam urusan kelas mereka? Tapi perkataannya perlu dipertimbangkan. "Tapi apa pun pilihanmu, selama kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau pilih, itu sudah bagus."

Meski Kibum terlihat santai di luar, hatinya menciut mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

"Hah, benar!" Ketua kelas menambahkan. "Kau punya kekasih laki-laki atau perempuan tidak masalah. Jadi, siapa...?"

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu!" tolak Kibum. Mencoba mengontrol diri untuk tidak melompat dari kursi dan pergi dari kelas.

"Setelah dia memaksa kekasihnya, kalian pikir hubungan mereka baik-baik saja?" Si gadis menambahkan. Sembari menyisipkan jepit rambut berhiaskan bunga warna ungu ke rambutnya, dia membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya tertegun. Antara penasaran dengan wajah baru itu dan penasaran dengan lanjutan kasus Kibum. "Tunggu sampai hubungan mereka membaik, baru kalian akan tahu siapa kekasihnya!"

"Oh, begitu ya?" Ketua kelas mulai maklum kebungkaman Kibum. "Kibum, kau sudah kurang ajar padanya. Kau minta maaf sana! Tanggung jawab!" Ketua kelas sudah meninggalkan rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui siapa kekasih Kibum. Beralih ke respek yang lain. Menepuk pundak Kibum lagi. "Kalau kau tidak cepat, nanti dia meninggalkanmu. Syukur kalau hanya ditinggalkan, kalau sampai kau dilaporkan polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual dan perkosaan. Kau membusuk di penjara. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku tidak akan tega sampai hal itu terjadi padamu."

"Senang di atas penderitaan kekasih itu namanya!" Emily bergumam, terdengar sampai ke telinga Kibum.

Syukur, tidak harus menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun kali ini. Namun, Kibum merasa terganjal dengan kesalahpahaman teman-temannya. Dia tidak sebejat itu sampai memerkosa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang memerkosanya. Masak dia yang harus minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab?

Si gadis mulai lagi. "Terkadang kau harus mengesampingkan egomu demi orang lain. Melihat dari sudut pandang berbeda, kau akan mengetahui banyak hal tak terduga nantinya. Percaya padaku, aku sudah membuktikannya!"

"Betul juga!" seseorang menyahut.

Teman sebangku Kibum menoel dagu Kibum lagi. Ditampik, tapi tidak kena. "Minta maaf tidak akan membuatmu mati!"

"Kau tahu apa soal masalahku?" Kibum mendesis

"Memang tidak tahu, makanya aku cuma bisa menyarankan."

Ketua kelas menengahi. "Eh, sudah. Jangan ganggu Kibum dulu untuk saat ini. Biar Kibum memikirkannya masak-masak!" Ketua kelas menghalau perkataan teman-temannya yang mulai menggerutui Kibum.

Ketua kelas kembali ke bangkunya setelah suasan kembali normal, tapi terhenti ketika melihat gadis asing itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa sampai masuk ke kelas kami?"

Si gadis berkedip beberapa kali. "Aku cuma memakai barang-barang baru, kalian sudah tidak mengenaliku?" Pakaian dan aksesoris, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki diteliti. Bukan hanya baru, tapi juga berganti gaya dan warna. "Aku..."

"Kau si cupu kesayangan kami, ya?" Teman sebangku menyela.

Diperhatian sekali lagi, wajahnya punya kemiripan. Kemudian si gadis kaca mata bulat mengangguk, membuat hampir semua pengguhi kelas berteriak kaget.

 _Kenapa si cupu tidak cupu lagi?_

Hanya beda barang yang dipakai saja membuat mahkluk cupu jadi cantik. Syok dadakan melanda kelas jadinya. Lagipula siapa yang punya ide merubah gadis itu jadi seperti ini?

Lebih dari jam 10 malam, Kibum mengirim pesan, sedang ada di depan jendela asramanya sekarang. "Sedang senggang sampai kau main ke sini?" ejek Ada saat membuat celah di jendela.

"Kalau tidak boleh ke sini, aku akan pulang!"

Ada membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar, memersilakan Kibum untuk masuk. "Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini?" Setelah Kibum masuk, dia menutup jendelanya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kibum melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur Ada. "Seperti katamu, aku sedang senggang."

Tidak biasanya Kibum datang lewat jendela sendirian. Biasanya selalu ada Siwon. Dan selalu Siwon yang mengusulkan untuk datang lewat jendela. Maklum, Ada lebih sering tinggal di asrama daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Kalau mereka sedang ingin berkumpul, tapi Ada sedang tinggal di asrama dan tidak bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu, Siwon dan Kibum yang akan menemuinya. Tidak bisa lewat pintu depan karena lelaki dilarang masuk, makanya lewat jendela.

Untungnya tidak sedikit penghuni asrama yang juga memersilakan orang lain masuk lewat jendela mereka. Jadi, satu sama lain bisa saling melindungi. Teman sekamar Ada juga sangat pengertian. Terkadang dia mau meminjamkan ranjangnya untuk di pakai Siwon dan Kibum kalau sedang menginap, sedangkan dia berbagi ranjang dengan Ada.

"Mana temanmu?"

Ada yang tadinya sedang berselancar di dunia maya, kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya. Menyentuh laptop hanya untuk menutup tampilan sosial medianya. Baru setelah itu menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Ada sedikit masalah. Dia keluar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kalau dia tidak pulang malam ini, masalahnya berhasil diselesaikan. Kalau dia pulang cepat, tandanya hubungannya dengan kekasihnya berakhir."

Penjagaan asrama sangat ketat. Siang dan malam tidak henti-hentinya dipatroli. CCTV terpasang di sudut-sudut bangunan, tapi maling selalu lebih pintar. Buktinya murid yang tinggal di asrama bisa keluar masuk tanpa diketahui. Belum lagi menyelundupkan pacar-pacar mereka ke asrama. Membuat pesta-pesta ilegal tanpa pernah tertangkap basah. Itu pun pihak sekolah masih percaya kalau sekolah dan asrama mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk mendidik anak-anak perempuan dan menjauhkannya dari dunia luar.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya, menyadar di kepala ranjang.

"Sepertinya semua orang punya masalah," kata Ada sambil melirik ke arah Kibum. "Temanku sedang minta pertanggung jawaban pacarnya. Karena pacarnya baru menipu orang menggunakan namanya, dia yang kena getahnya. Kalau kau sedang ada masalah apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak punya masalah," Kibum meyangkal, tapi Ada tahu kalau Kibum berbohong hanya saja dia tidak mau memaksa Kibum. "Jangan bahas tentang aku!"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Kibum ada di tempat Siwon.

Sialan!"

Siwon mondar-mandir di rumahnya sendiri, sedangkan Kibum duduk nyaman di sofa sambil membuka majalah otomotif yang sellau ada di ruang tamu Siwon. Sudah setengah jam dan Siwon belum berhenti menggerutu sambil mondar-mandir. Tidak menjelaskan alasannya menjadi gusar sepanjang waktu, karena Kibum juga tidak bertanya padanya.

"Sialan!" pekik Siwon lagi.

Masih tidak membuahkan reaksi dari sahabatnya, Siwon pun menyerah. Berhenti di depan Kibum. Sebelah tangannya ditekut di pinggang, sebelah lagi langsung menuding ke muka Kibum.

"Kau jadi teman tidak peka, ya?" Kibum meliriknya malas. "Aku sedang ada masalah, kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan sekedar bertanya pun tidak!"

Sama, Kibum juga sedang ada masalah. Sudah tiga hari ini belum terselesaikan. Hanya syukur dia tidak bertemu dengan biang masalah itu, juga tidak mendengar sekalipun namanya disebutkan orang di telinganya. Namun, bukan berarti Kibum tidak peka dengan sahabatnya. Dia hanya tidak mau menambah bebannya dengan beban Siwon.

"Aku sedang dituntut tanggung jawab oleh Daisy."

"Siapa Daisy?"

"Teman satu sekolah Ada. Ada mengenalkannya pada kita waktu kita datang ke asramanya. Ingat?" Kibum mencoba mengingatnya. Belum juga ingat, Siwon sudah menambahkan. "Aku datang ke kamarnya baru-baru ini. Tidur dengannya sekali, masak dia sudah hamil."

Masih remaja suka menebar benih ke mana-mana, kalau sudah dewasa mau jadi apa? Kibum sendiri heran dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin dia hamil?"

"Kalau bukan karena hamil, untuk apa dia minta tanggung jawab?"

Kibum manggut-manggut. Sudah sering dengar hal-hal seperti ini. Kalau seseorang sering mengumbar cinta, pada akhirnya kena batunya. Kibum yang tidak mengumbar cinta saja kena batunya, apalagi Siwon yang kelakuannya bejad sejak awal.

"Karena terburu-buru, aku tidak pakai pengaman malam itu. Bisa jadi begini, ya!" Siwon menggaruk kulit kepalanya keras-keras. "Kalau Daisy datang dengan orangtuanya, aku harus bagaimana?" Dia mondar-mandir lagi. "Kalau menolak, aku pasti akan dicincang orang tuanya. Kalau menerima, orang tuaku yang akan mencincangku. Lagipula bagaimana kabar masa depanku kalau aku harus bertanggung jawab alias menikah usia muda?"

 _Salah sendiri_ , Kibum membatin. Tidak tega juga melihat Siwon menggalau, dia memberikan sedikit saran.

"Temui gadis itu dan bicara padanya. Siapa tahu apa yang dipintanya tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kibum melempar majalah otomotifnya ke meja. "Kalau dia memang hamil, kalian bisa pikirkan solusi terbaik tanpa harus menikah."

"Memang itu akan berhasil?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana kau akan tahu."

"Benar juga!" Siwon berhenti cemas. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Kibum. "Kau kalau ke mana-mana jangan lupa bawa pengaman. Jadi, tidak akan mengalami hal seperti yang kualami sekarang!" Siwon merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan gara-gara tadi dijambakinya sendiri. "Eh, kekasihmu kan lelaki..." Siwon mulai meringis, mengejek.

Baru dapat penyelesaian masalah, sekarang mulai berlagak. Kibum meliriknya tajam.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Siwon langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada pembicaraan soal Kyuhyun kali ini.

.

.

.

"Tanggung jawab!" teriak seorang pemeran dalam sebuah drama yang ditonton ibunya Kibum. "Tanggung jawab! ulang pemeran itu sambil menangis di bawah kaki pemeran lainnya.

Kibum memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba jadi pening.

Meski nama Kyuhyun dan kehadiran anak nakal itu tidak didapati Kibum, kenapa 3-4 hari ini harus mendengar kata tanggung jawab berkali-kali dilontarkan orang? Sebenarnya ini hanya kebetulan atau peringatan supaya dia bertanggung jawab?

Tapi dia yang dijebak di sini, kenapa harus dia yang bertanggung jawab?

Kebetulan ibunya sedang menoleh, mendapati anaknya terpaku ke drama percintaan yang ada di TV, ibunya memanggilnya untuk datang.

"Aku tidak suka drama. Hanya kebetulan lewat untuk mengambil air di dapur," tolak Kibum.

"Tidak suka, tapi ingin melihat juga tidak apa-apa. Sini gabung dengan Eomma!"

Kibum menolak.

"Ceritanya lumayan bagus. Pemeran utamanya sedang ditipu, dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang tidak dia perbuat."

"Eomma aku tidak tertarik. Tidak usah diceritakan!" Setelah mengambil air, Kibum buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi depan mini market bersama Changmin. Dia hanya memakai piyama tidurnya. Changmin tampak lebih baik. Dia menggunakan pakaian lumayan tebal, meski begitu tidak cukup untuk menghalau dinginnya malam. Mereka sedang makan mie instan bersama sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum?"

"Sedang menunggu hasil."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk meski tidak mengerti hasil apa yang ditunggu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah beberapa hari ini?"

"Sedang ingin di rumah," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kau kelihatan bosan. Mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

Belum dijawab, sebuah motor menikung ke arah mini market. Masuk ke pelataran. Mengambil tempat tepat di depan Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk. Sebelum dimatikan mesinnya, lampu motor itu menyorot keduanya sampai mereka harus menutup mata beberapa saat. Setelah mesin motor mati, si empunya turun, Kyuhyun dan Changmin baru tahu kalau orang itu Kibum.

Kibum melirik keduanya. Mendapat lirikan balik, dia langsung melengos. Kibum segera masuk ke mini market. Bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lesu dari dalam mini market, Kibum memercepat belanjanya. Membayarnya, kemudian segera keluar.

"Sedang apa di sini malam-malam?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin terkejut Kibum mau menyapanya. Mereka mengira kejadian Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum jadi kekasihnya, membuat Kibum benci pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai tak ingin melihatnya. Nyatanya tidak separah itu.

"Sedang makan mie." Kyuhyun menunjukkan mie instan yang bahkan baru beberapa suap dia makan.

Melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, dia jadi berang. "Pulang!" Kibum memerintah.

"Habis ini aku pulang."

"Pulang sekarang!"

Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun berdiri, menariknya ke motornya. Dia terpaksa melepas jaketnya, meleparkannya ke muka Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai memakainya, dia kembali melepar belanjaannya, kali ini ke perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkapnya sebelum belanjaan Kibum terjatuh. Untungnya, Kibum cuma beli roti tawar, jadi tidak sakit meski dilepar padanya. Kibum naik ke motor, Kyuhyun juga dipaksa naik. Setelah menyalakan mesin dan akan meninggalakan mini market, Kibum memerintahkan Changmin untuk pulang juga. Kemudian dia membawa Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

"Eomma kangen sekali padamu. Kenapa kau tak ke sini beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku juga kangen Eomma."

Kibum buru-buru meninggalkan tempat, naik ke lantai atas, masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kibum kenapa? Eomma cuma menyuruhnya pergi ke mini market beli roti, masak dia marah begitu?" Ibunya memerhatikan kepergian anaknya yang tiba-tiba. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi pasang muka masam. Ibunya mengasumsikan kalau Kibum tidak senang disuruhnya beli roti malam-malam begini. "Besok kalian libur, Eomma kebetulan juga tidak ada shift pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita piknik?"

"Piknik di mana?"

"Di dekat sini ada taman. Kalau akhir pekan sangat ramai. Banyak orang datang ke sana bersama keluarganya. Bagaimana, kau mau?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi Kibum...?"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, dia pasti mau."

Kyuhyun tidak yakin, tapi dia berharap kata-kata ibunya itu benar.

"Karena ini sudah malam, kau cepat masuk kamar dan tidur. Eomma benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan kalian bangun siang, besok!"

Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat malam, kemudian pergi ke kamar Kibum.

Di kamar, Kibum sudah menunggunya. Baru masuk, Kyuhyun sudah dapat pertanyaan menakutkan dari Kibum.

"Sedang apa kau di sana malam-malam begini?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan alasan makan mie. Mini market tadi jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Bahkan lebih dekat dari rumah Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun berada di sana dengan hanya memakai piyama, kemudian mengatakan untuk makan mie, jelas itu bohong.

"Aku rindu kau!"

Alis Kibum mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak datang ke sini?"

"Aku takut kau marah."

"Aku memang marah padamu!" Kibum berkata terlalu tajam, Kyuhyun tidak berani menyangkal kemarahan Kibum. "Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini?" tanya Kibum lagi. "Jangan bilang kau takut aku marah!" Kibum membentak, tapi suaranya tidak keras.

Karena beberapa hari tidak melihat Kyuhyun, tidak mendengar kabarnya, Kibum curiga ada sesuatu dengannya. Bukan khawatir, hanya curiga kalau anak itu bertingkah nakal lagi. Orang tua Kyuhyun menitipkan padanya, kalau Kyuhyun dapat masalah, bagaimana dia memertanggung jawabkan di depan orangtua Kyuhyun?

Hari ini dia sengaja berangkat sekolah pagi sekali. Menunggu di depan sampai bel masuk, dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun datang. Pulang sekolah dia tidak langsung pulang seperti biasanya. Berkeliling dulu di ruang kelas adik kelas. Menemukan kelas Kyuhyun, kemudian masuk dan mengecek buku absent. Kyuhyun tidak masuk kelas sejak kejadian jebak menjebak itu. Tadi ketika ibunya menyuruhnya beli roti, Kibum sengaja melajukan motornya lebih jauh, sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun. Bertanya pada penjaga, katanya Kyuhyun keluar. Dan tidak sengaja juga menemukan Kyuhyun di mini market dekat rumahnya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu, sementara Kibum duduk di kasurnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, karena tahu dia salah. Kalau Kibum marah sudah sewajarnya.

"Sini!"

Kyuhyun tidak mau datang pada Kibum.

"Sini!" Masih tidak mau bergerak, Kibum jadi naik pitam. "Kau mau datang sendiri atau perlu kuseret!"

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Kibum. Duduk di tempat di mana Kibum menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Setelah Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, secara paksa Kibum membuka jaketnya. Melemparkan jaket itu ke kursi belajarnya.

"Orangtuamu menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi, jangan bertingkah seenaknya!" Maksud tingkah seenaknya itu mencakup semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh nakal, tidak boleh jail. Kyuhyun tidak boleh keluar malam, apalagi cuma pakai piyama di udara yang sedemikian dingin. Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh mengabaikan sekolahnya. Pokoknya semuanya harus atas sepengetahuan dan persetujuan Kibum. Kurang lebih begitu maksud Kibum. "Cepat tidur!"

Kibum mau mengomeli Kyuhyun lebih banyak, apa daya, dia tidak punya kemampuan mengomel. Dia marah saja sudah jadi kesalahan besar. Seharusnya dia lebih menahan diri. Tapi, melihat Kyuhyun malam-malam makan mie di luar rumah, Kibum tidak tahan untuk mengamuk. Kyuhyun dititipkan padanya dan ibunya, apa gunanya mereka kalau Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa diatur. Kibum dan ibunya pasti akan malu kalau sampai orangtua Kyuhyun mendengar mereka tidak becus menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Pakai selimutmu!"

Kyuhyun segera menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Kibum tidak mau menggunakan nada tinggi lagi ketika bicara pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melihat Kibum lepas kontrol, menjadi lebih suka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu marah sebelum ini."

"Aku belum benar-benar marah. Kuperingatkan, jangan sampai kau memancing emosiku!" nada suaranya sudah menurun, tapi ancamannya masih menakutkan.

"Maaf aku menjebakmu waktu itu."

"Tidak usah dibahas.!" Kibum menolak membicarakan bagian itu. Dia tidak siap. Bahkan akan menghindar untuk beberapa saat. "Pakai selimut yang benar!" Kyuhyun segera membenahi selimutnya.

"Tapi aku lapar. Mie-ku tadi belum habis."

Mendengar kata mie, Kibum geram. Banyak makanan di rumah Kyuhyun dan anak itu pergi ke mini market yang jauh, makan mie di luar hanya dengan pakaian seadanya. Itu juga alasannya karena Kyuhyun rindu padanya, makanya Kibum geram.

"Tidak ada makanan. Eomma tidak memasak hari ini."

"Roti dan susu juga tidak apa-apa."

Kibum langsung berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar dengan cepat.

Ketika Kibum sudah jauh, Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Takut Kibum melihatnya, dia segera kembali merebah, masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Aku harus pura-pura teraniaya supaya dapat perhatikanmu," Kyuhyun bergumam. "Pada akhirnya kau tetap akan jatuh ke pelukanku!" katanya, congkak. Tertawa sendiri kemudian.

to be continue


	8. Chapter 8

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 8**

Ikut piknik saja sudah jadi kesalahan, apalagi perginya dengan Kyuhyun dan ibunya, hancur sudah reputasi Kibum. Anak nakal itu benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memerkuat hubungan mereka. Kibum dengan susah payah menghindar agar tidak banyak orang tahu dia punya hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, malah Kyuhyun mengumbar hubungan mereka. Alhasil semua teman ibunya tahu kalau Kyuhyun kekasihnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai situ, kadang Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya, merangkul pundaknya, merebahkah kepala di bahunya, sampai minta disuapi segala. Dan semua itu dilakukan ketika ada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Puncaknya Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya. Padahal Kibum sudah menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon, tapi Kyuhyun masih saja mengganggunya. Kibum mencengkeram rahang Kyuhyun keras-keras dan baru dilepaskan ketika Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

Kemarin malam minta maaf, dikiranya sudah menyesal, tapi nyatanya masih buat ulah seperti ini. Kibum curiga kalau permintaan maaf Kyuhyun semalam cuma omong kosong belaka. Mau marah pada anak itu, takut di cap jelek oleh orang lain. Kalau tidak marah, Kyuhyun makin semena-mena.

"Kibum, nanti aku ikut ke rumah Siwon, ya?"

Barusan Siwon telepon, minta Kibum datang ke rumahnya. Kebetulan mereka baru pulang piknik. Kyuhyun dan ibunya masih ada di sekitar Kibum ketika telepon itu diterimanya. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan keberadaan ibunya agar diperbolehkan ikut dengan.

"Hm."

Kyuhyun senang bukan main Kibum mengiyakannya.

Sorenya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar siap. Kali ini tidak lupa memakai jaket supaya tidak kedinginan saat di jalan. Berpamitan dengan ibunya, kemudian standby di depan pintu. Kibum saja baru turun dari lantai atas ketika Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Sengaja berlama-lama supaya Kyuhyun bosan menunggunya. Sayang Kyuhyun adalah tipe anak yang kalau sudah senang, menunggu sekian lama pun tidak akan merasa bosan. Meski Kibum mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum riang di depan pintu.

Kibum yang akhirnya menyerah.

Kyuhyun dibonceng Kibum melewati rute jalan menuju rumah Siwon. Belum sampai rumah yang dituju, Kibum menghentikan laju motornya. Menyuruh Kyuhyun turun. Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan, tapi Kibum tidak peduli. Dia menarik dompet dari sakunya, mengambil uang dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"KIta harus beli sesuatu untuk Siwon?"

Kibum dengan santai menyelipkan dompetnya kembali ke saku. "Ongkos naik taksi."

"Kita naik taksi ke rumah Siwon?"

"Kau naik taksi. Pulang ke rumahmu sendiri!" Kibum menyalakan mesin motornya. Sebelum mengegasnya, Kyuhyun menariknya, melontarkan protes keras. "Siwon akan membicarakan hal penting denganku. Kehadiranmu tidak dibutuhkan di sana."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa membantu."

"Membantu apa? Kau mengacaukan hidupku, kau masih mau mengacaukan hidup orang lain?"

Kyuhyun tidak terima dikatakan begitu. Dia tidak bermaksud mengacaukan hidup Kibum. Dia cuma ingin disukai Kibum. "Aku tidak mengacaukan hidupmu!" sangkalnya.

"Kalau begitu menjauh dariku!"

"Kibum..." Kyuhyun protes lagi. "Kita sudah pacaran!"

"Kau yang selalu bilang begitu, bukan aku!" Kyuhyun memegangi stang motornya ketika dia bersiap pergi. Kibum terpaksa menampar tangan Kyuhyun, baru setelah itu stang motor dilepaskan. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Kyuhyun menarik jaketnya kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan!"

"Kau sudah setuju kita pacaran. Sekarang kau tak mengakuinya!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak mengakuiku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku mau ikut kau!

Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari jaketnya. Melempar lengan itu menjauh, kemudian menjalankan motornya cepat-cepat. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Awalnya berlari kecil, tapi karena kibum memercepat laju motornya, Kyuhyun pun berlari lebih cepat lagi. Sampai akhirnya kehilangan jejak.

Jangan harap Kyuhyun akan menyerah. Dia tidak akan berhenti, toh sudah tahu letak rumah Siwon. Hanya saja dia tidak kuat berlari lagi. Untuk menghilangkan kelelahannya, sementara duduk di trotoar sambil menunggu taksi lewat.

Sayangnya lima belas menit berlalu, belum ada taksi yang lewat. Kyuhyun pun mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan, mungkin bisa menemukan taksi di daerah lain. Sambil berjalan dia mengambil handphone-nya, menelepon Changmin. Ngobrol biasa, lama kelamaan mengeluh juga.

Kyuhyun menangkap cahaya kendaraan dari belakangnya. Dia tidak memerhatikannya betul-betul tadi. Namun, makin ke sini, kendaraan di belakangnya itu seperti mengikutinya. Kyuhyun tidak takut seumpama yang ada di belakangnya itu perampok atau penjahat sekalipun. Kalau dia celaka, akan lebih mudah menarik perhatian Kibum. Tapi kendaraan itu hanya melaju pelan, terus mengikutinya. Lewat layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun mengintip ke belakang. Tak tahunya itu Kibum. Berbelok di mana dia? Tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang.

 _Kalau tidak tega, tidak usah pura-pura jahat_. Kyuhyun membatin.

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum jahat sekarang.

"Chang, aku ditinggalkan Kibum di jalanan," adunya pakai suara paling keras supaya Kibum bisa dengar. "Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang aku kira. Tampangnya saja baik, tapi sebenarnya jahat!"

Changmin membalasnya, mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun bahkan lebih jahat. Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing, masih meneruskan aktingnya.

"Dia pembohong!"

Kyuhyun menjeda, mendengarkan apakah suara motor Kibum masih ada di belakangnya? Untungnya masih. Tadinya jaraknya jauh, sekarang sudah lebih dekat.

"Waktu itu setuju pacaran denganku, sekarang mengingkarinya." Dia memulai lagi. "Aku berusaha berubah demi dia, tapi dia tidak menghargai usahaku. Memang reputasiku jelek selama ini, tapi itu karena aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Setelah aku menemukan dia, aku tidak tertarik mengerjai orang. Aku cuma tertarik padanya!"

Dari seberang telepon Changmin menebak kalau Kyuhyun sedang akting. Dan Kyuhyun membenarkan. Changmin menanyakan untuk apa dijalanan dia berakting.

"Karma kepalamu!" Kyuhyun memaki pada sesuatu yang tidak dikatakan Changmin. "Kalau Tuhan baik, dia yang ada di belakangku pasti diampuni." Dia mengirim jawaban lewat kode. Changmin sudah pasti bisa menebaknya. "Lagipula aku sudah tidak punya teman selama ini, masak masih mau diberi karma lagi? Cuma kau, itu pun tidak terlalu akrab. Kau tidak pernah main ke rumahku. Kau tidak pernah menyapaku saat di sekolah. Kau... Ah, sudahlah!"

" _Kau pura-pura tidak tahu Kibum ada di belakangmu? Banyak tingkah kau itu!"_ Changmin jadi malas menanggapi. _"Dia di belakangmu tandanya dia mulai perhatian?"_

"Sepertinya begitu," Kyuhyun masih berjalan. Berhenti sebentar untuk menghentakkan kakinya, merasa pura-pura pegal. Kemudian berjalan lagi. "Malah tadi pagi, waktu kita piknik, dia mencekikku hanya gara-gara aku mencium pipinya. Ini, bekas tangannya saja masih ada di leherku!"

Mendengar itu, Kibum mengegas motornya.

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun membentak. "Aku tidak akan putus dari Kibum!"

Kebetulan Kibum sudah ada di depannya, menghentikan motor, merebut handphone dari tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian mematikannya. Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut.

"Bukankah kau kusuruh pulang!"

"Kau kembali..." Kyuhyun tak meneruskannya supaya terkesan dia bingung dengan kedatangan Kibum. "Aku mau menyusulmu ke rumah Siwon."

"Siwon tak akan nyaman kalau kau ikut ke sana," kata-katanya sudah mulai ramah. "Kuantar pulang!" Bukti ketidaktegaannya pada Kyuhyun. Diam-diam dia melirik ke leher Kyuhyun, benar-benar berbekas atau tidak cengkeramannya tadi pagi? Sayangnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup jaket. "Selesai dengan urusan Siwon, aku akan ke rumahmu lagi. Aku akan menginap!" Terpaksa, karena Kibum mau menebus kesalahannya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Mukanya masih muram. Padahal cuma tipu muslihat. Hati yang sebenarnya sudah bersorak sorai.

Kibum mendecih sejenak. "Ayo!" kemudian menarik Kyuhyun naik di boncengannya.

"Benar apa katamu waktu itu. Ternyata Daisy tidak hamil." Siwon terkekeh sendiri setelah mengatakannya. "Dia hanya ingin aku bertanggung jawab membayari makan teman seasramanya yang telah membantu kami waktu itu. Selama seminggu. Mudah, kan?"

Bagi Siwon mudah. Dia anak orang kaya. Orang tuanya pulang pergi keluar negeri terus untuk berbisnis. Uang yang dihasilkan sungguh banyak, kalau Siwon mau membayari makan penghuni sekolah pun, tidak masalah. Tapi bagi Kibum, membayari makan temannya seminggu, dia bisa bangkrut. Makanya, dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti Siwon, supaya terhindar dari pemalakan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah takut setengah mati, nyatanya..." Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Menghembuskan nafas lega berkali-kali "Eh Kibum, dari pengalamanku ini, aku jadi dapat ide. Bagaimana kalau kau menjebak Kyuhyun balik?"

 _Menjebak bagaimana?_ Kibum mengernyitkan dahi.

Siwon menepuk jidat Kibum. "Kau ini, kalau antusias segera tanya. Tidak diam sambil mengernyit dahi saja!" Dia terpaksa menjelaskan meski Kibum tidak bertanya. "Menjebak Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sama. Suruh seseorang tidur dengannya, pura-pura hamil, kemudian diminta bertanggung jawab. Kau bisa meloloskan diri dengan dalih Kyuhyun tidak setia."

Idenya tidak buruk. Masalahnya...

"Memangnya dia bisa menghamili orang?"

Kecuali Kyuhyun impoten, tidak mungkin tidak bisa menghamili orang. Tapi maksud Kibum bukan di situ. Awalnya Siwon tidak paham, makin ke sini dia tahu kalau posisi Kyuhyun dalam berpacaran dengan Kibum adalah sebagai penerima. Kemungkinan akan sulit menghamili perempuan.

Perkataan Kibum membuat Siwon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kibum juga tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kalimat tadi. Kalau dipikir ulang memang lucu. Kibum belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun telanjang bulat dalam keadaan sadar, belum pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sadar pula, mengatakan hal barusan berarti dia sendiri yakin dengan posisinya.

Selesai tertawa Siwon melanjutnya idenya. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang tidur dengan seorang gadis, kemudian bertanggung jawab. Kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan gadis itu, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjauhimu akan lebih mudah. Karena kau punya alasan yang tepat."

"Kau pikir aku sama denganmu? Meniduri gadis seenaknya!"

"Pura-pura!" Siwon menjelaskan. "Lebih pilih mana, tidur dengan Kyuhyun atau tidur dengan para gadis?"

Dengan para gadis, pasti. Namun, Kibum tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan anak nakal itu?" Siwon tersenyum genit. Bermaksud mengejek sahabatnya.

Nah itu yang dibingungkan Kibum. Dia tidak merasakan apa pun, seharusnya ada sedikit rasa, ada sedikit ingatan. Kalau tidak ada sama sekali, bisa dipastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tempo hari Kibum bingung dan takut setengah mati setelah mengetahui dia dan Kyuhyun telanjang dalam ranjang yang sama. Kyuhyun dengan bekas-bekas itu, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Langsung pergi saja tanpa berpikir ulang. Sekarang baru kepikiran kalau mungkin saja mereka tidur bersama, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kyuhyun kan licik. Dan Kibum tahu itu. Permintaan maaf karena telah menjebaknya, bisa jadi modus belaka.

"Biasa saja."

"Yakin biasa saja? Kudengar ada yang beda antara pria dan wanita."

Kibum menarik sebelah sudur bibirnya. "Kalau penasaran, kenapa kau tak mencobanya sendiri?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis!" sangkalnya. Demi menjauhkan diri dari pengaruh Kibum soal hubungan sejenisnya dengan Kyuhyun, dia merubah topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, mau memakai ideku, tidak?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

Yang membuat Kyuhyun senang akhir-akhir ini, dia diperhatikan Kibum. Semenjak dia minta maaf karena telah menjebak Kibum, Kibum tidak membahasanya lagi. Memang sudah minta maaf, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan kalau jebak menjebak itu tidak sampai ke adegan bercinta sesungguhnya. Kibum menjadi perhatian padanya, itu diasumsikan bahwa Kibum percaya mereka telah melakukannya, kemudian mencoba bertanggung jawab.

Selama hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun berada di boncengan motor Kibum. Mereka memasuki area sekolah. Karena terlalu siang, tidak banyak anak yang tahu kalau mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Memasuki parkiran sekolah, baru ada beberapa teman Kibum. Mereka sudah datang dari pagi, hanya saja sering nonkrong di parkiran semenjak kejadian Siwon waktu itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ketika Kibum membawa motornya dekat kedua temannya itu, parkir tepat di depan mereka, keduanya sampai tidak berkedip melihanya.

"Kibum," Donghae yang pertama sadar. "Ini...?"

"Ini Kyuhyun. Pacarku!" Kyuhyun saja sampai tidak percaya dia diperkenalkan pada teman sekelas Kibum. "Kyu, ini Donghae dan Eunhyk!" katanya sambil menunjuk satu persatu temannya itu.

"Hi!" Kyuhyun menyapa.

"Hi juga!" Donghae membalas, sama sekali tidak canggung. Matanya melirik pada Kibum, seakan mengatakan 'Pantas kau sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Jadi, ini orangnya!' "Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan namamu. Kau keponakan kepala sekolah itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia sudah menebak kalau reputasi jeleknyalah yang membuatnya terkenal. Namun, dia tidak menyerah dengan usaha mencari banyak teman. Kan, sekarang ada Kibum. Ada orang yang akan membimbingnya untuk berbuat baik.

"Kelas sudah akan dimulai. Ruanganmu jauh dari sini, cepat ke kelas!" Kibum mengingatkan. Dia mengambil helm dari Kyuhyun, kemudian meletakkannya di motor. "Nanti aku keluar kelas agak lambat. Ada pelajaran tambahan untuk pembekalan ujian akhir. Kau makan siang dulu sebelum menunggu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Patuh sebagai kekasih yang baik.

"Ke kelas sekarang!"

"Ok!" Kyuhyun pamit pada Kibum, melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh. Kibum membalasnya dengan senyum. "Bye, kalian!" Dia juga berpamitan pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, melambai pada mereka. Keduanya membalas lambaian itu. Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi.

Melihat Kyuhyun menjauh, Duo rusuh, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera memandangi Kibum dengan antusias.

"Kau berhasil menahklukkan anak nakal itu?"

Eunhyuk mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya. "Hebat! Kau apakan dia sampai mau denganmu?"

Pertanyaannya terbalik. Kibum yang diapa-apakan Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya terpaksa jadi kekasihnya. Kibum tidak akan menjelaskannya, selain buang-buang waktu, mereka juga tidak akan percaya.

Jangan dikira kalau Kibum bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun, berarti Kibum menerima hubungan mereka. Kibum terpaksa. Selain dia dan ibunya diberi amanat untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, Kibum sendiri punya rencana bagus untuk berpisah baik-baik dengan anak nakal itu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu penuh tipu muslihat, tidak bisa diatasi degan cara biasa. Jadi, rencana disusun matang-matang agar perpisahan mereka nanti tidak merugikan Kibum dan ibunya, juga teman-temannya.

"Kalau yang seperti itu, memang susah ditahklukkan. Pantas saja kau menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan malam pertama kalian!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan cara licik!" Kibum buru-buru menyangkal. Baru juga memulai rencana, bagian gosip itu sudah dibawa-bawa lagi.

"Iya. Iya, kau tidak licik." Eunhyuk mengalah. "Lalu, bagaimana kau membujuknya supaya tidak marah lagi?"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Capek bicara dengan mereka. Sudah dibilang dia tidak menggunakan cara licik, tentu saja tidak ada yang marah dalam hal ini. "Kami melakukannya suka sama suka."

"Ooo" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkoor.

Sejujurnya tidak ihklas mengatakannya, tapi demi membungkam mulut duo banyak omong itu, lebih baik berbohong sedikit.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kibum tidak akan membalas pertanyaan itu. Dia mulai kesal. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini susah menahan emosi. "Kalian dari klub pecinta alam, kan? Kapan kalian akan mengadakan kemah?" Mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan adalah cara terbaik mengubah mood buruk jadi baik.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang anggota pecinta alam, tapi mereka jarang kumpul dengan anggota lain. Selama naik ke kelas tiga ini, meraka malah tidak pernah ke ruang klub sama sekali. Namun bukan berarti mereka tidak tahu berita klub mereka. Baru-baru ini, klub mengagendakan kemah untuk menyambut anggota baru dari kelas 1 yang sudah 6 bulan bergabung.

"Beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku akan ikut berkemah!"

Donghae nyengir. "Aku dan Eunhyuk saja berencana tidak ikut, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau ikut?" Eunhyuk mengangguki Donghae. "Ooo, aku tahu. Kau sedang cari tempat baru untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihmu, kan?"

Kibum menyangkal. Dia cuma ingin menambah pengalaman saja.

"Iya, pengalaman bercinta di udara terbuka!"

Kibum menyerah bicara dengan keduanya. Kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Eh, tunggu Kibum!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menyusul langkah Kibum. "Kalau kau mau ikut, aku bisa atur. Kau akan mengajak Kyuhyun juga, kan?" Kibum mengiyakan. "Akan kumasukkan nama kalian di daftar anggota sementara." Donghae menyamai langkah Kibum. "Rincian kegiatannya kuberitahukan belakangan."

"Tentu kau tidak diwajibkan mengikuti kegiatan itu. Kegiatan wajibnya hanya untuk anak-anak baru." Eunhyuk menambahkan. "Hae, kalau Kibum ikut kemah, kita juga harus ikut!"

"Iya juga!" Donghae setuju. "Kau bawa barang seperlunya saja, Kibum. Yang lain aku dan Eunhyuk akan siapkan!"

"Kau bilang kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menggosok mata sayunya. Dibangunkan dari tidur kusuknya karena Kibum datang-pagi-pagi. Untung Kibum sendiri yang masuk ke kamarnya, kalau pembantunya yang datang, Kyuhyun sudah pasti memarahinya. "Kemah di hutan? Hutan mana?"

"Hutan kota. Tidak berbahaya."

Memerhatikan Kibum dan seluruh yang ada pada kekasihnya itu, Kyuhyun yakin rencana ini dadakan. Atau sebenarnya tidak dadakan, tapi Kibum baru memberitahunya sekarang. Kalau sudah begitu, ada dua kemungkinan. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin mengajaknya, tapi ibunya memaksa atau sengaja diberitahu dadakan supaya Kyuhyun tidak siap, akhirnya tidak jadi ikut. Namun, seterdesak apa pun, selama kesempatan itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka menguat, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Sekarang?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berkemas!"

Terpaksa meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman demi meladeni Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeledah lemarinya, mengeluarkan setumpuk kaos. Mengambil beberapa potong celana pendek. Berpindah ke lemari satunya, mengambil beberapa celana panjang yang digantung, juga jaket dan mantel hangat. Semua dilemparkannya ke ranjang.

Ketika Kyuhyun mencari satu barang dan tidak menemukannya, dia hendak keluar untuk memanggil pembantunya. Kibum memandanginya penuh tanya, kemudian menghentikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Memanggil pembantu. Aku tidak tahu di mana koperku diletakkan."

"Dan kau mau membawa semua itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum semua. Aku butuh pakaian dalam, kaos kaki, selimut..." Dia menghitung semua barangnya. "Butuh membawa bantal leher, tidak?" Kibum hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, kecewa dengan Kyuhyun. Disebut-sebut sebagai anak nakal, tapi packing untuk kebutuhan kemah saja tidak tahu. "Kita akan menginap berapa lama di tepat kemah?"

"Tiga hari. Tidak perlu membawa pakaian sebanyak itu!" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Berkemah tidak sama dengan liburan. Tidak ada yang bisa dibeli di hutan, jadi dia perlu membawa banyak persediaan, termasuk pakaian. "Ambil ranselmu yang paling besar!" Kyuhyun mengambilnya dari lemari berisi belasan tas yang dibuat gonta ganti ke sekolah dan jalan-jalan. Mengambil paling besar seperti diminta Kibum. "Terlalu besar. Ambil yang sedikit lebih kecil!" Kyuhyun mengambil tas lain, lebih kecil. "Terlalu bagus, pakai yang biasa saja!" Kyuhyun mencari lagi tanpa protes, tapi masih tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Kibum.

Kibum sendiri yang turun tangan, memilih satu dari sekian banyak tas di lemari Kyuhyun. Membantu memilihkan pakaian dan batasan yang harus dibawa. Pakain dalam, perlengkapan mandi, dan barang yang sifatnya lebih pribadi, Kibum memersilakan Kyuhyun menentukan sendiri.

Packing selesai, Kyuhyun mandi dan bersiap. Kibum menunggunya di bawah sambil menikmati sarapan yang ditawarkan pembantu. Selesai dengan persiapannya, Kyuhyun masih menenteng dua sepatu outdoor yang dia beli baru-baru ini, tapi belum pernah digunakannya.

"Aku harus pakai yang ini atau yang ini?" Dua sepatu itu ditunjukkannya pada Kibum.

Kibum menyernyit. "Mana yang sudah pernah kau pakai kemah?"

"Aku belum pernah berkemah." Kibum geram sekaligus kasihan. "Aku juga belum pernah pakai kedua sepatu ini."

Kibum menyuruhnya memilih satu yang dia suka, tapi Kyuhyun malah menyuruh Kibum memilihkan untuknya. Alhasil Kibum menunjuk satu sepatu tanpa melihatnya.

Kyuhyun sarapan. Dia menyuruh pembantu menyiapkan bekal. Juga berencana membawa banyak makanan ringan untuk dibawa ke tempat kemah. Kibum Menolak semuanya. Selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyuhyun segera ditarik keluar oleh Kibum. Naik motor ke sekolahan dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kemah lainnya.

.

.

.

Bus rombongan yang ditumpangi tiba di tempat tujuan. Butuh waktu dua jam berjalan ke area perkemahan yang sudah disiapkan. Kyuhyun capek, wajahnya merah padam karena kepanasan. Peluhnya banjir bukan hanya di wajahnya, juga di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, dia tidak mengeluh. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, takut Kibum menganggapnya lemah.

"Ok, semua istirahat dulu sebelum mendirikan tenda!" Teriak ketua panitia.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak duduk sebelum Kibum duduk. Nyatanya sampai hampir semua orang duduk, Kibum tidak duduk. Malah berbincang dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mengurus tetek bengek yang akan mereka gunakan selama berkemah di tempat ini. Kibum membawa barang-barang yang disiapkan Donghae untuk mereka. Ketika hendak mendirikan tenda, Kibum terlihat baru sadar kalau mengajak Kyuhyun juga.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ. Istirahat sana!"

"Aku akan membantumu memasang tenda."

 _Memangnya kau bisa?_ Hendak bilang begitu, tapi Kibum tak tega. "Istirahat di bawah pohon!" Kibum menuding satu pohon yang di bawahnya sudah terdapat beberapa siswa kelas 1.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Kibum memerintahkannya untuk istirahat. Akhirnya kesampaian sekarang. Dia ingin membantu memasang tenda tadi hanya trik agar dia terlihat seperti pasangan yang baik untuk Kibum, tapi sejujurnya dia tidak kuat bertahan lagi. Kalau tidak segera istirahat, takutnya dia pingsan. Akan lebih memalukan baginya nanti.

Dia menurut. Berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kibum, meletakkan tasnya, kemudian duduk di bawah pohon. Teduh dengan angin sepoi-sepoi, sambil memerhatikan Kibum dan orang-orang mendirikan tenda, Kyuhyun mulai terlena. Merasa ngantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Ketika dia bangun, matahari sudah condong ke barat. Tidak ada anak lain di sekitarnya, kecuali satu yang duduk di dekatnya, Kibum. Dia tidak lupa di mana dia tidur, tapi tidak ingat bagaimana ada alas tidur di bawah tubuhnya, bantal di bawah kepalanya, dan jaket menutupi tubuhnya. Pasti Kibum. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Kau tidak pindahkan aku di dalam tenda?" Kibum tidak menjawab, malah berdiri hendak meninggalkannya. "Aku cuma bercanda!" Kyuhyun buru-buru memerbaiki kalimatnya. "Aku lapar, Kibum. Di mana bisa membeli makanan?"

"Kemasi barangmu, taruh dalam tenda. Setelah itu pergi ke dapur umum!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Berpura-pura mengumpulkan barangnya, tapi tidak mampu membawanya seorng diri supaya Kibum menawarkan bantuan. Nyatanya ketika dia hendak mengatakan tak bisa membawa semuanya, Kibum sudah jalan duluan ke tenda mereka. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membawa semua seorang diri meski kesusahan.

"Tendanya kecil," bahkan empat kali lebih kecil dari kamar mandinya di rumah. "Memangnya cukup untuk kita berdua?"

"Kalau kau mau yang lebih luas, bisa gelar tikar dan tidur di luar!

Selalu jahat. Untungnya itu Kibum, anak yang disukainya, Kyuhyun tak akan tahan kalau itu orang lain.

"Cepat taruh barangmu, kita harus segera makan!"

Buru-buru meletakkan barangnya, kemudian mengikuti Kibum ke dapur umum. Bukan cuma Kyuhyun, Kibum pun makan. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Kibum juga belum makan siang karena menunggunya. Itu manis sekali, hanya penyampaiannya saja yang agak kasar. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap suka.

.

.

.

"Mandinya di sungai?" Kyuhyun melotot horor.

Eunhyuk terkikik melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Di sini tidak ada kamar mandi umum, apalagi kamar mandi pribadi." Niatnya menyindir. Menyangka Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi ke luar rumah. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah mandi di luar?"

"Pernah."

Kyuhyun tidak bohong, dia pernah mandi di luar. Di pemandian luar ruangan yang dibuat khusus di rumah kakeknya. Sifatnya privat, jadi orang luar tidak bisa melihat mereka mandi. Tapi mandi di sungai...

"Kalau kau tidak terbiasa, tidak mandi juga tidak masalah."

Donghae menyambung, "...tapi tidak bisa tidur dengan Kibum. Aku ingat, kemah tahun lalu dia menendang Yesung dari dalam tenda karena anak itu tidak mandi."

Itu bohong, tapi Kibum tidak menyangkalnya. Dia memang tidak akan suka tidur dengan orang yang tidak mandi, apalagi setelah banyak berpeluh. Namun, bagusnya Kyuhyun terpancing. Segera mengambil peralatan mandinya, lalu mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae ke sungai yang dimaksud. Kibum juga ikut.

Masalah yang dihadapi Kyuhyun adalah, dia tidak pernah telanjang di hadapan orang. Sementara sekarang yang dilihatnya, bukan hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae, banyak lagi yang mandi di sungai. Mereka telanjang, sebagaian malah telanjang bulat.

Kibum ada di sebelahnya, sudah mencopot kaosnya, berpindah ke celananya.

"Aku akan ke sana!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan sambil menunjuk daerah yang agak sepi. "Di sana sepertinya airnya lebih jernih!"

Saat ini Kibum hendak mencopot pakaian dalamnya. "Kadang-kadang ada ular di tengah sungai. Lebih baik tetap di tepi!"

Mendengar kata ular, jantung hampir berhenti berdetak. Lebih baik melihat Kibum telanjang dari pada digigit ular. Tidak jadi pergi. Konsekuensinya, dia juga harus menelanjangi diri di depan Kibum dan kedua temannya. Untungnya Kibum segera mengkodenya untuk tidak telanjang bulat. Menggunakan kaos dalam dan celana dalamnya, berbagi sabun dan sampo dengan Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

Donghae memerhatikan Kyuhyun sampai kemudian Kibum menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kulitmu putih sekali. Kau pasti melakukan perawatan?"

Perawatan apa? Keluarga Kyuhyun semuanya berkulit putih. Putih yang pucat. Tidak ada perawatan sama sekali.

"Pasti halus, coba kulihat!"

Kibum menampik tangan Donghae. Tadi melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan padangan seperti itu, sekarang malah mau menyentuh-nyentuh. Si empunya tidak akan membiarkannya. Meski tidak benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun, tetap saja Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Posesif!"

Kibum cuma meliriknya tajam, membuat Donghae tersenyum kikuk. Sementara itu Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sumpah, Kyuhyun kaget ketika Kibum masuk ke tenda tepat ketika dia berganti baju. Kyuhyun sedang telanjang bulat, Kibum main masuk saja. Oke, memang itu tenda mereka berdua, mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi ketika dia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa di depan Kibum, malunya terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Kibum melihat ke suluruh tubuhnya, otomatis Kyuhyun menutupi daerah terlarangnya dengan handuk. Kibum tidak bicara setelah itu. Dia juga akan berganti baju. Saling diam, saling membelakangi, keduanya berganti baju, kemudian bergabung di luar dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah makan malam, Kibum meninggalkannya. Membantu panitia untuk mengawasi adik-adik kelas. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak ada kegiatan, dia kembali ke tenda. Bermain game di handphone-nya sampai bosan, kemudian tertidur.

Udara malam di hutan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun terbangun sejam kemudian. Di luar masih ramai, tandanya Kibum tidak akan kembali ke tenda dalam waktu dekat. Namun, seseorang datang membawa camilan dan susu hangat.

"Dari Kibum hyung," kata anak itu saat memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Perutmu masih sakit? Mau aku menemanimu di sini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka alasan itu yang digunakan Kibum agar anak itu mau mengantarkan susu padanya. Dengan begitu, Kyuhyun tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Kibum. Dia mengangguk kecil.

Ditemani anak itu, Kyuhyun merasa senang. Tidak kesepian lagi. Ternyata berbincang dengan orang lain sangat menyenangkan. Punya teman sangat mengasyikkan. Kalau tahu mencari perhatian orang bisa semudah ini, dia tidak akan mengerjai orang lain. Bahkan mereka bisa bercerita hal-hal yang tidak pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya. Sampai akhir, Kyuhyun tidak menyebutkan namanya agar anak itu tidak kabur tiba-tiba.

Anak itu pergi ketika Kibum belum datang. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya mengantuk, tapi terus mengajaknya bicara. Sementara menunggu Kibum, Kyuhyun kembali tiduran di tenda.

"Serius tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" Itu suara Donghae. Ada di depan tenda. Kyuhyun segera bangun dan melihat ke luar tenda. Melihat ada Donghae dan Kibum di depan, Kyuhyun langsung merasa lega. "Tendaku masih sangat luas kalau hanya menampungmu. Kami punya beberapa minuman untuk mengusir dingin!" Tanda-tanda tidak baik, Kibum langsung menggeleng. "Oh iya aku lupa, tendamu bahkan lebih hangat dari minuman yang kutawarkan!" katanya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya keluar. "Ya sudahlah, aku kembali dulu!"

Sebelum Donghae menjauh, Kibum sudah masuk tenda.

"Tidak tidur, ini sudah malam?"

"Menunggumu."

Tenda ditutup. Kibum duduk dekat dengan Kyuhyun, menatapnya sebentar, setelah itu meletakkan kedua lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya merebah. Kyuhyun mengira itu bentuk perhatian Kibum, menyuruhnya tidur setelah malam benar-benar larut. Namun, prediksinya meleset. Kibum merayap di atas tubuhnya. Serta merta mengecup bibirnya. Kebingungan belum habis, Kibum mengecupnya lagi. Eh, kali ini ciuman, ciuman berat. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus mendorongnya karena tidak siap.

"Kibum..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang mengintip!" Kibum mau menciumnya lagi, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong jidatnya. "Kemah tidak diadakan seaktu-waktu, jadi manfaatkan waktu dengan baik." Kibum cepat menyosor ke leher Kyuhyun. Seumur-umur lehernya diciumi baru kali ini. Rasanya geli, malu, dan takut jadi satu.

"Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun mendorongnya lagi.

"Kau masih tanya aku mau apa? Mau menidurimu lah!" Kibum mendecih.

Gemetaran sampai-sampai tidak bisa ditahan. "Aku tidak siap."

Kibum tidak peduli.

Tangannya bergerak hendak menelanjangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memertahankan bajunya tetap di tempatnya. "Apanya yang tidak siap?" Tidak berhasil menelanjnagi, lalu meneluusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Kyuhyun. Mengelus di sekitaran pusar. Merayap ke dada. Mengusap tonjolan di dadanya. "Jangan banyak bicara kalau tidak mau orang lain tahu!"

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab. "Aku...Aku tidak mau!" katanya tegas, tapi terbata.

Seketika Kibum menghentikan aksinya. "Apa maksudmu tidak mau?"

Ditiduri Kibum dalam keadaan tidak siap atau harus jujur. Kyuhyun bingung, keduanya punya resiko. Tapi setelah dipikir secara singkat, lebih baik jujur. Masalah Kibum marah, bisa dipikirkan belakangan.

"Aku mau jujur, tapi kau kalau marah jangan melakukan kekerasan fisik." Karena Kyuhyun paling takut dipukui orang. Dia besar di nyali, tapi lemah di fisik. "Waktu aku menjebakmu, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tidur bersama. Ruam-ruam merah di tubuhku itu, karena aku berada di luar rumah cukup lama malam itu. Aku digigit nyamuk dan menjadi ruam merah setelah kugaruk." Dia menarik kaosnya, menutupi bagian perutnya yang tersingkap. Tangan Kibum masih ada di sana, tidak bisa ditarik keluar oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku takut... maksudku belum siap untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini. Nanti kalau aku siap, kau akan kuberitahu!"

Kibum mengernyit.

"Aku takut," Kyuhyun berkata lirih sekali. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya!" Tidak apa-apa malu, yang penting selamat.

Kibum menghela nafas lega. Segera menarik diri, kemudian berguling di samping Kyuhyun. Sudah jelas kalau waktu itu dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ingat apa-apa, karena mereka memang tidak melakukan apa-apa juga. Dari sini Kibum berhasil membuktikan meski Kyuhyun nakal, licik, tapi sebenarnya polos.

Kyuhyun takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau vulgar.

"Kau marah, Kibum? Aku minta maaf."

"Aku marah." Kyuhyun langsung diam, ketakutan. "Jangan dibahas lagi. Cepat tidur!"

Kibum mengambil selimut, menyelimuti diri sendiri, kemudian tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan bisa tidur semalaman. Dia biarkan saja. Toh, kalau besok Kyuhyun capek dan mengantuk, Kyuhyun sendiri yang tanggung.

Selama ini berada di bawah tekanan, baru sekarang Kibum merasa tekanan itu terangkat.

Tidak percuma beberapa hari pura-pura baik pada anak nakal itu, dia jadi tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun. Setelah ini akan mudah membubarkan hubungan mereka... atau memperbudak Kyuhyun.

to be continue


	9. Chapter 9

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Kalian tidak bilang kalau adegan satu ke adegan lainnya tidak ada jedanya. Aku baru tahu setelah berkunjung ke ff-ku sendiri. Takut kalian tidak nyaman membaca. Maaf kalau begitu. Padahal sudah aku kasih jeda dengan (***) tampaknya tidak muncul ketika diposting. Aku perbaiki sedikit di sini. Semoga membuat kalian nyaman.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview. Senang kalian mau memberikan saran. Semoga tidak ada typo. Selamat membaca part ini!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 9**

Keukeuh tidak ingin menginap di rumah Kibum, Kyuhyun pun diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya. Masih terlihat baik-baik saja ketika Kibum berpamitan, tapi langsung mengeluh setelah Kibum pergi dari rumahnya.

Berkemah itu melelahkan. Meski dia tidak banyak melakukan aktifitas, masih berimbas juga padanya. Badannya sakit. Sekujur tubuh ngilu, seperti tulang-tulangnya dipukul-pukul sampai remuk. Bahkan untuk membawa tubuhnya sendiri ke kamar, Kyuhyun merasa tidak sanggup. Dia langsung terjatuh di sofa, mengeluh pada seluruh pembantunya. Dan akhirnya mengandalkan bantuan pembantunya untuk pindah ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berendam air hangat yang disiapkan pembantunya. Karena terlalu lelah, dia tertidur dalam bathtub cukup lama. Kalau salah satu pembantu tidak mengedor pintu kamar mandi, mencemaskan keadaannya, Kyuhyun akan tertidur sampai pagi. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan enggan. Kakinya diseret paksa. Ketika akan merebah ke tempat tidur, dia minta bantuan dari pembantunya juga.

"Aku sakit, cepat panggil dokter!"

"Mau kupanggilkan Kibum supaya datang juga?"

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun memekik. "Dia pasti lelah." Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak mau Kibum melihatnya sakit setelah pulang kemah. Bisa-bisa Kibum menganggapnya lemah. "Panggil dokter, cepat. Aku tidak tahan sakitnya!"

"Baiklah!"

Pembantu keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya. Menelepon dokter keluarga dan memastikan dokter harus datang saat itu juga. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke dapur, mengambil makanan yang disiapkan koki keluarga untuk makan siang Kyuhyun. Kemudian membawanya secepat mungkin ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak nabsu makan."

Tapi pembantunya memaksa. Dia bilang harus makan sedikit supaya tenaganya terisi. Nanti, sakitnya akan berkurang. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menurut. Seperti anak manja, dia mengatakan tidak bertenaga bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya, agar disuapi. Setelah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk bubur, dia tidak mau makan lagi. Tepat setelah pembantunya keluar kamar, pembantu lain masuk dengan dokter bersamanya.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung dengan cepat. Suhu normal meski muka memerah, itu hanya efek air panas saat mandi tadi. Mata masih jernih, tidak menandakan kurang tidur atau stres. Denyut jantung normal. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang sakit.

"Jadi, apa aku harus rawat inap di rumah sakit?"

Dokter tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu. Kau hanya butuh istirahat. Sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit akan mereda."

Dokter Shu, menggantikan ayahnya bertugas sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga besar Kyuhyun. Kenal Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun kecil. Sedikit banyak dia tahu keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Sejak dulu Kyuhyun masih saja tidak tahu bedanya satu penyakit dengan penyakit lainnya. Yang dia tahu namanya sakit, harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun, dokter keluarga maklum, Kyuhyun tidak pernah keluar dari zona nyaman. Meski dia sering kelayapan sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam, selalu pulang ke rumah untuk tidur. Dan kali ini dia mengaku ikut kemah, benar-benar sesuatu yang membuat dokter terkejut.

"Dokter Shu, kau akan berikan aku obat pereda rasa sakit?"

Dokter tersenyum lagi. "Obat tidur, mau? Itu akan membuatmu tidur lebih nyenyak. Saat kau bangun besok, keadaanmu akan lumayan membaik."

Dia janji menelepon Kibum malam ini, mana bisa minum obat tidur.

Malam pertama di kemah waktu itu, Kyuhyun sudah setengah mati takut ditinggalkan di hutan gara-gara dia jujur soal jebak-menjebak itu. Untungnya ketakutannya tidak pernah jadi kenyataan. Meski begitu Kyuhyun masih berfikir Kibum akan minta putus cepat atau lambat, dia jadi harus menyiapkan banyak cara agar Kibum tidak bisa memutuskannya. Namun, sampai dia pulang hari ini, sikap Kibum padanya tidak berubah. Tetap dingin memang, masih acuh tak acuh juga, tapi Kibum masih memerlakukannya dengan baik. Dari situ Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan bohong lagi pada Kibum, menurut pada Kibum, dan akan menjadi kekasih yang baik. Pengecualian saja kalau Kibum mulai tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Dia akan lakukan segala cara agar tetap bersama. Makanya, malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur sebelum menelepon kekasihnya itu.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau berkegiatan di luar, badanmu memang akan sakit seperti ini. Lama-kelamaan akan terbiasa." Dokter membantu menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Anak nakal itu tidak terlihat nakal setelah terbaring dan mengeluh sakit di hadapannya. "Akan lebih cepat hilang sakitnya kalau kau mau dipijat."

"Aku tidak pernah dipijat." Kyuhyun suka geli kalau disentuh orang lain. Waktu disentuh Kibum, dia sudah merinding tidak karuan. Coba kalau sampai dipijat seluruh tubuh, akan jadi apa dia? "Aku mau istirahat saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau merasa ada yang tidak nyaman dengan tubuhmu, cepat suruh pembantu meneleponku." Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahat yang banyak!"

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Sakitnya hampir membuatnya mati. Kalau dia mati, nanti tidak bisa ketemu Kibum. Itu yang dia sesalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah dokter pulang tadi malam, dia tidur. Rencananya cuma sebentar sambil menunggu malam tiba untuk menelepon Kibum, tak tahunya bangun sudah jadi pagi begini. Berusaha keras mengambil hanphone-nya, ternyata tidak ada panggilan masuk. Ah, benar juga, Kibum pasti marah padanya.

Mencoba menelepon Kibum, tapi Kibum tidak mengangkatnya. Melihat ke jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya, menunjukkan jam 9 pagi. Sekolahnya sudah masuk, Kibum sudah pasti ada di kelasnya sekarang.

Pintu diketuk. Sebelum Kyuhyun menyahut, seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?"

"Eomma?" Ibunya Kibum tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya. Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dan menyambut, tapi bergerak saja tak mampu. Wanita itu menghampirinya. "Eomma kenapa ada di sini? Tidak bekerja?"

Ibunya menggeleng. "Semalam pembantumu menelepon, katanya kau sakit. Mumpung Eomma masuk sore, Eomma menggantikan Kibum untuk menjagamu hari ini." Kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Pulang sekolah, Kibum akan ke sini lagi."

 _Menggantikan Kibum? Kibum akan ke sini lagi? Jangan-jangan semalam Kibum datang._ Kyuhyun menyesal kalau benar Kibum datang dan menjaganya semalaman. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bangun, kehilangan kesempatan melihat Kibum. Eh, tapi Kibum datang dan melihatnya dalam keadaan sakit, apa yang akan dipikirkan anak itu? Menganggap dia lemah, kah? Atau malah kasihan melihat dia sakit, secara Kibum yang mengajaknya pergi kemah.

"Mana yang terasa sakit?"

Seluruh tubuh ngilu, tapi dia tidak akan jujur. "Kaki dan tangan," dia bohong untuk jaga image.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi kemah, Eomma tahu kegiatan di luar itu membutuhkan fisik dan stamina yang banyak. Kalau baru pertama kali melakukannya, tubuhmu akan sakit semua seperti ini." Sama seperti yang dikatakan Dokter Shu semalam. Ibunya tersenyum setelah berhasil menebak yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. "Eomma punya langganan tukang pijat, nanti Eomma panggil supaya datang ke sini."

"Tukang pijat?" Kyuhyun ngeri mendengarnya. Yang pernah dia lihat di TV, ketika seseorang akan dipijat, dia harus telanjang, dibaluri minyak di sekujur tubuh, kemudian diraba-raba. Ih, Kyuhyun tak suka hal-hal seperti itu. "Tidak usah, Eomma. Aku minum obat, nanti sembuh."

"Eh, otot-ototmu tegang. Minum obat tanpa dipijat, mana bisa sembuh?" Ibunya mengaba Kyuhyun untuk duduk, tapi Kyuhyun tak mampu duduk. Lalu ibunya membantunya. "Kalau Eomma kerja lembur, kadang-kadang juga merasa capek, badan pegal-pegal. Eomma memanggil tukang pijat. Setelah dipijat, badan akan lebih cepat sehat. Kau tenang saja, tukang pijatnya perempuan, masih muda."

Mau perempuan atau laki-laki, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau dipijat.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dipijat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku... suka geli kalau dipijat. Apalagi dipijat orang lain. Eomma, tidak usah panggil tukang pijat, ya! Nanti biar pembantuku saja yang memijat."

"Pemijat ini lebih profesianal..." Kyuhyun masih menggeleng. "Ya sudahlah. Kau tidak mau, Eomma tidak akan panggil. Lebih baik kau mandi air hangat, setelah itu makan dan minum obat. Eomma akan membantumu."

"Emmm," Kyuhyun setuju kalau ibunya yang bantu.

Kihyun

 _Ada apa ini?_

Bangun dari tidur siang, pembantu, ibunya Kibum, dan Kibum sendiri berkumpul di kamarnya. Memandangnya seperti memandang makanan lezat. Eh, memandangnya seperti terdakwa atau lebih kepada calon korban.

"Kalau kau tidak dipaksa, pegal-pegalmu tidak akan hilang!" itu kalimat yang dilontarkan ibunya Kibum. Kyuhyun belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba... "Peganggi dia, lucuti bajunya!"

Kyuhyun panik. Dia mau diapakan?"

"Eomma..."

"Kau akan dipijat."

"Eomma, aku tidak pernah dipijat."

"Setelah ini kau akan tahu rasanya dipijat."

Dua pembantu maju, Kyuhyun melototinya tapi tidak mempan. Dua orang itu lebih menurut apa kata ibunya Kibum daripada dia, yang anak majikannya. Kibum memang memandanginya, tidak melakukan pemaksaan seperti yang dilalukan pembantunya, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak ada niatan untuk membantu. Dalam keadaan badannya yang sakit, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan dua pembantunya. Kedua tangannya dipegangi. Bajunya hendak dilucuti.

"Eomma..." Kyuhyun memohon, sayang tidak digubris. "Kibum..."

Ketika dipanggil, Kibum datang padanya. Kyuhyun lega kalau Kibum mau membebaskannya, tapi lagi-lagi apa yang diharapkannya tidak terlaksana. Dengan kekuatan, Kibum berhasil melucuti bajunya. Kyuhyun teriak-teriak, menolak. Hasinya, dia hampir telanjang bulat di kasurnya. Sampai merasa malu pun tak sempat karena waktunya dihabiskan untuk protes.

Badannya di tekan ke ranjang. Tengkurap dan masih jadi tahanan pembantunya. Ibunya Kibum sekarang yang turun tangan. Mengambil obat gosok, menuang ke tangannya, kemudian membalurkannya ke punggung Kyuhyun.

"Eomma tidak jadi panggil tukang pijat, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak jadi dipijat." Ibunya menekankan tangannya tepat di otot Kyuhyun yang sedang tegang. Sakit bukan main. Kyuhyun menjerit. Minta ampun. "Eomma yang memijat, kenapa kau masih harus berteriak!"

Badan Kyuhyun habis dipijat. Awalnya hanya ibunya Kibum, lama-kelamaan dua pembantunya ikut memijatnya. Di kamar pribadi yang biasanya tenang itu jadi berisik. Kyuhyun teriak-teriak seperti korban penyiksaan. Ketika Kibum tidak tahan dengan berisiknya Kyuhyun, dia hendak keluar. Namun, Kyuhyun memohon agar Kibum tidak meninggalkannya. Kibum menurut, bukan untuk Kyuhyun, tapi karena ibunya di situ, Kibum tak akan bisa mengabaikan Kyuhyun seenaknya. Dia duduk di ranjang, sebelah Kyuhyun. Tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Kyuhyun, dan dia pasrah.

Dau jam setelahnya...

Masih bau minyak gosok, dengan badan lemas bukan main, tapi mulut terus menggerutu. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kibum dan kebetulan apa memang sengaja, Kibum tidak melepaskan diri. Bajunya dipakaikan lagi sebelum dua pembantu dan ibunya Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Terus menahan tangis, mengubahnya jadi gumaman penyesalan, lalu mengantuk, kemudian tidur.

.

.

.

Dia melewatkan makan malam, tapi tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Tidak masalah, karena ketika dia bangun di esok harinya, badannya benar-benar sudah enakan. Betul kata ibunya Kibum, dipijat menghilangkan pegal. Dia bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi lebih leluasa daripada kemarin. Memang masih terasa sakit, tapi jelas jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ketika dia menggeser tubuhnya, miring ke sebelah kanan, ada kekasih hatinya di sana. Sedang tidur. Kyuhyun langsung menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Senang. Kibum benar-benar kekasih yang bertanggung jawab. Terlepas keberadaannya di sini kemungkinannya atas paksaan dari ibunya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya lagi. Mendekati Kibum. Mengambil lengan Kibum untuk dilingkarkan di pinggangnya sendiri. Lengannya juga dilingkarkan balik ke tubuh Kibum. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba merasakan tidur dalam dekapan Kibum. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka mata, tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengecup pipi Kibum.

Kibum terganggu tidurnya, mengulat, kemudian bangun. Lengannya ditarik dari Kyuhyun, lalu mendorong Kyuhyun dengan lembut agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau bau!"

Semangat Kyuhyun menurun. Dia cemberut.

Kibum melirik ke jam di meja. Masih terlalu pagi. Dia bisa tidur 1-2 jam lagi. "Kalau masih mau aku di sini, mandi sana!"

"Aku masih sakit," Kyuhyun beralasan. Lagipula kalau dia bau, sejak semalam Kibum tahan tidur dengannya, kenapa sekarang tidak?

Kibum membalik badan, ingin meneruskan tidurnya. "Sakit bukan berarti tak mandi."

"Tapi ini masih gelap," dalihnya.

"Mandi air panas!" Kibum menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Pakai sabun yang banyak!" Diam sebentar, kemudian menambahkan. "Keramas juga!

Kibum tak suka baunya. Kyuhyun menyesalkan hal itu. Kalau dia sendiri, sebau apa pun Kibum, dia akan tetap suka. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun mencoba mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri, minyak gosok yang semalam berbau tidak enak, lebih tidak enak lagi setelah bercampur dengan keringatnya saat tidur. Terasa mau muntah. Benar kalau Kibum menyuruhnya mandi.

Karena sudah bisa bergerak, dia juga sudah bisa memindahkan badannya sendiri dari ranjang ke kamar mandi. Dia mandi air hangat, lebih panas dari yang biasa dia gunakan mandi. Menggosok badannya dengan sabun yang banyak, keramas dengan sampo sampai bersih, seperti kata Kibum. Selesai dengan mandinya, dia segera mengganti baju dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Baru juga naik ranjang, Kibum meliriknya, menyelidik.

"Aku sudah tidak bau."

"Keringkan rambutmu!"

Sudah dikeringkan dengan handuk, tapi belum benar-benar kering. Kyuhyun pun harus menurut lagi. Menunda naik ke ranjang, mengambil pengering rambut, kemudian mengeringkannya sendiri. Setelah benar-benar kering, baru dia berani naik ke ranjang.

"Sudah tidak bau, sudah mengeringkan rambut, aku boleh tidur lagi?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Langsung memejamkan matanya. Tandanya boleh. Kyuhyun menggeser posisi tidurnya, dekat dengan Kibum.

"Kibum..."

Kibum membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak dipeluk?"

Kibum menarik guling dari atas kepalanya, meletakkan guling itu di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencemooh tindakan Kibum. Waktu di kemah, Kibum hampir-hampir memerkosanya. Sekarang, ketika dia menawarkan diri, Kibum malah mengabaikannya. Kekasihnya itu malah membalikkan badan. Reaksi macam apa itu?

"Aku mau dicium!"

Kibum tidak merespon. Dia tidak mungkin tidak dengar apa yang Kyuhyun minta. Pura-pura tidur, dikiranya Kyuhyun tidak akan tahu? Kyuhyun melepaskan gulingnya. Bangkit dan melompati tubuh Kibum. Sekarang dia merebahkan diri di depan Kibum. Menarik lengan Kibum untuk dilingkarkan ke tubuhnya, kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

" _Morning kiss!"_ jawabnya ketika Kibum membuka mata, menyipit, melemparkan tatapan bengis padanya. "Mulai sekarang harus ada ciuman dalam setiap harinya. Biar aku lebih terbiasa denganmu." Kalau sudah terbiasa, kemungkinan siap untuk kegiatan ranjang yang lebih erotis akan makin cepat. Kyuhyun sampai membayangkan hari itu tiba, semesra apa mereka nanti?

"Aku tidak suka ciuman denganmu!"

"Lalu dengan apa kau suka ciuman?" Bukan siapa, tapi apa. Karena Kyuhyun tidak rela kalau Kibum sampai menyebutkan nama seseorang. Cukup namanya saja yang boleh disebutkan Kibum.

"Apa saja yang penting bukan kau!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tak ambil pusing. "Kalau begitu, saat berciuman denganku anggap saja kau mencium apa saja selain aku!" Karena dia tak mungkin menyerah cuma karena Kibum menolak berciuman dengannya. "Ayo tidur lagi!"

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang memejamkan mata. _Benar-benar susah mengatasi anak nakal ini!_

Kihyun

"Kekasihku demam," seorang adik kelas yang berjalan di depan Kibum tengah berbicara dengan temannya. "Pulang dari kemah kemarin itu, dia tidak bisa pindah dari kasurnya sampai sekarang."

Betul, Kyuhyun juga begitu. Seseorang yang baru pertama kali ikut kegiatan berat, akan mudah sakit. Lama-kelamaan kekebalan tubuhnya akan meningkat.

Masih berjalan di belakang dua adik kelas itu, Kibum tidak membuat suara. Bukan sengaja. Dia tidak mau mengganggu siapapun, makanya dia diam saja. Kebetulan dua adik kelas itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Tahun lalu, sebelum jadi kekasihmu, dia juga ikut kemah. Bahkan menghabiskan seminggu di perkemahaan karena dia jadi anggota panitia. Dia baik-baik saja waktu itu, kenapa sekarang sakit?"

Jadi, kekasih adik kelasnya itu bukan pertama kalinya ikut kemah?

Penyakit bisa datang kapan saja meski seseorang sering berolahraga. Mungkin saja kemarin itu kekebalan tubuhnya sedang lemah.

"Kau dan dia tidak memanfaatkan waktu kemah kemarin untuk...?" temannya membuat pertanyaan menggantung. Meski begitu maksudnya cepat tersampaikan.

Segera meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulut, "Stttt!"

"Jadi benar...?"

Adik kelas itu membekap mulut temannya.

Kibum menebak adik kelas dan kekasihnya melakukan yang tidak-tidak di perkemahan. Kibum sendiri juga merencanakan hal sama sebelumnya. Hanya tujuannya berbada. Kalau rencana itu meleset, adegan panas mereka pasti akan berlanjut. Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun melakukannya dalam tenda. Untungnya Kyuhyun terlalu polos, sampai-sampai mengatakan kalau dia belum siap. Kibum jadi merasa lega.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kibum tidak punya pengalaman di bidang itu. Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bercinta sudah ada dari zaman primitip. Tidak perlu belajar, nalurinya akan membimbing. Hanya saja, kalau suatu saat hal primitif itu menguasainya, semoga bukan Kyuhyun yang jadi partnernya.

Setelah berhasil membungkam temannya, adik kelas itu menceritakan pengalamannya. "Ini pertama kalinya. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu bisa membuatnya sakit."

"Kau memaksanya?"

Adik kelas itu menggeleng. Diam sebentar. "Tidak begitu tepat. Aku meminta, dia mengiyakan."

"Ooo!" Temannya membuat ekspresi lucu.

"Gara-gara waktu itu..." Dia ragu mengatakannya, tapi akhirnya diceritakan juga. "...kau tahu Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Si anak nakal itu?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia ikut kemah kemarin."

"Eh, aku tidak melihatnya? Panitia memerbolehkannya ikut? Tumben tidak ada masalah meski dia ikut."

Yang dibicarakan itu kekasihnya. Kesannya Kyuhyun jadi ancaman bagi semua orang di sekolah. Semua yang ada di anak itu buruk di mata orang lain. Ya, memang benar Kyuhyun itu buruk. Dia nakal, licik, dan pembohong besar. Terlepas dari semua itu, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun melakukannya karena sebuah alasan. Ingin punya teman.

Berpikir positif tentang Kyuhyun, bukan berarti Kibum membela anak nakal itu. Dia hanya merasa bertangung jawab atas Kyuhyun dan tindakannya. Sebagai orang yang dibebani amanah dari orang tua Kyuhyun, sebagai anak ibunya yang tidak pernah mengecewakan, dan sebagai kekasih, dia akan mengontrol tindakan Kyuhyun. Setelah ini tidak boleh ada berita orang lain dikerjai Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata dia kekasihnya Kibum hyung." Mata Kibum menyipit sebelah setelah namanya disebut. "Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan Kibum hyung dan teman-temannya. Kupikir salah lihat, tapi setelah kuamati, ternyata benar, itu Kyuhyun si anak nakal." Dia mendekat pada temannya, mulai berbicara lebih pelan karena hampir memasuki area kelas. "Aku rasa dia tidak buat masalah akhir-akhir ini karena Kibum hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kibum hyung berhasil menahklukkannya."

"Ooo," sekali lagi temannya membuat ekspresi terkejut yang lucu. "Jadi, kalau dia buat masalah, kita tinggal laporkan dia pada Kibum hyung?" Dia mengangguk, mengangguk bersamaan dengan temannya. "Lalu apa hubungannya Kyuhyun denganmu dan kekasihmu?"

Adik kelas yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kibum, dengan terus terang menjelaskan. "Malam pertama di perkemahaan, aku berjalan di belakang Kibum hyung dan Donghae hyung saat kembali ke tenda. Setelah Donghae hyung pergi, Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun tampak melakukan sesuatu di tendanya. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas." Jeda sejenak untuk ambil nafas. Ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda. Dia mendengar, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Untuk lebih membuat ceritanya kuat di mata temannya, dia harus membuatnya sedikit berbeda. "Ciuman-ciuman kasar, lalu suara baju dibuka paksa, dirobek. Ada desahan-desahan juga. Tenda mereka tidak terlalu besar, jadi aku lihat sedikit bagian gerak-gerak itu. Kemudian aku pergi sebelum orang lain menyangkaku mengintip mereka."

"Ooo," Itu reaksi ketiga yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya.

"Setelah mengetahui adegan itu, aku gelisah sampai esok harinya. Di malam berikutnya, coba kutanyakan pada kekasihku, eh, dia setuju. Ya, jadi begini akhirnya."

Kibum mengerat gigi-giginya, menahan amarah. Meski dia sendiri yang salah, melakukan adegan dewasa di tenda kecil, hanya untuk pembuktian, dia tidak akan menyangka kalau ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya. Tidak menyangka juga kalau adegan yang digambarkan adik kelasnya itu lebih erotis dari kenyataan. Sekarang tambah lagi dua orang yang memerberat proses berpisahnya dari Kyuhyun.

Hendak mengejutkan kedua adik kelas itu, Eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

:"Kibum,"

Kedua adik kelas menoleh, mendapatinya dan Eunhyuk berada di belakang, mereka melotot horor. Ketakutan. Mau lari, tapi Kibum segera menyipitkan mata ke arah mereka. Mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk tidak pergi sebelum bertanggung jawab dengan omongan mereka.

"Eh Kibum, semalam aku sibuk setengah mati. Ada kumpul keluarga besar di rumahku, jadi tidak ada waktu mengerjakan PR." Setiap hari Eunhyuk tidak mengerjakan PR, tapi karena adik kelas di dekat mereka, dia harus punya alasan. "Eh, aku mau pinjam buku PR-mu!"

 _Shit!_

Kibum terkejut, tapi ekspresinya ditahan. Hanya menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar kata PR disebutkan Eunhyuk. Semalam dia tidur di rumah Kyuhyun, dia sendiri lupa mengerjakannya. Lagi-lagi gara-gara Kyuhyun, dia dapat masalah.

Segera menarik Eunhyuk, melewati dua adik kelas yang menunggu ketakutan di hadapannya, membawa temannya itu berjalan cepat ke kelas. Meski dua adik kelasnya itu terlihat lega setelah diabaikannya, Kibum tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia perlu mengejakan PR-nya secepat mungkin. Kalau pagi ini tidak selesai, terpaksa untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menyalin pekerjaan temannya.

Kihyun

Changmin menatap tidak berminat pada Kyuhyun yang tidak menggunakan baju sekolah, tapi datang ke sekolah. Sekolah sudah usai, tidak mungkin secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumahan seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa yang mau kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya sambil memandangi dua tas belanjaan dari dua merek produk kelas atas. Merek pakaian terkenal dan merek tas terkenal.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu."

"Menyogokku supaya mau dimintai tolong?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jelas Changmin salah paham. Dia tidak ingin memberikan apa pun pada teman, tapi bukan temannya itu. Minta tolong, tanpa imbalan. Kalau Changmin bersedia, Kyuhyun akan jadikan dia sahabat.

"Kau sudah kaya, kenapa aku harus memberimu sogokan?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kedua tas itu pada Changmin. Changmin melihatnya dan mencibir melihat isinya barang-barang khusus untuk perempuan. "Berikan ini pada seseorang."

"Kau berubah pikiran tentang Kibum? Menyukai perempuan, sekarang?"

Tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun terlanjur suka dengan Kibum, kenapa dia harus menyukai orang lain? Kyuhyun tipe pembuat masalah, dia perlu dilindungi kalau ada yang menuntut balas padanya. Lagipula dia sendiri memang lebih suka dilindungi daripada melindungi. Jadi, bersama Kibum menjadi pilihan tepat daripada dengan perempuan.

"Ini untuk temannya Kibum."

"Oh, kau menyogok temannya Kibum untuk memudahkan jalanmu?" Changmin mulai tak berminat lagi. "Bukankah Kibum sudah mulai suka padamu?"

"Ini bukan sogokan. Dia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta keluarga, karena dia tipe masa bodoh dalam berpenampilan, dia tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa di pesta nanti. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk memilihkan beberapa barang yang pas." Kyuhyun masih belum mendapati Changmin yang antusias. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir, Changmin memang tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi berminat pada apa pun. "Ini pakai uangnya, bukan uangku."

"Mau-maunya kau melakukannya!" Changmin masih belum bersedia.

"Temannya Kibum, temanku juga."

"Kenapa tak antarkan sendiri padanya?" tolaknya lagi.

"Aku masih harus pura-pura sakit supaya nanti malam Kibum menginap di rumahku lagi."

Changmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengatakan kalau dia sibuk.

"Luangkan sedikit waktu!" Kyuhyun meminta. "Hitung saja sebagai hutang. Aku akan membalasnya nanti!"

Segera mengambil alih dua tas itu dengan kasar. " Yang mana orangnya?"

"Gadis manis berkaca mata bulat, paling pintar di kelasnya," terang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Chang!"

Kihyun

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kibum, bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak bisa datang, apalagi menginap, Kyuhyun kesal. Sudah persiapan pura-pura sakit juga. Tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Dia mendial nomor Kibum untuk minta penjelasan.

"Aku kan masih sakit!"

Kibum tidak melihatnya sakit tadi pagi, jadi dia masih menolak untuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Dia mengatakan ada kerja kelompok. Karena Kibum duduk di kelas tiga, sebentar lagi lulus, ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

"Di rumah Siwon, kan? Aku akan ke sana!"

Kibum menolaknya. Lagipula dia tidak sekelas dengan Siwon, jelas bukan rumah Siwon tujuannya. Kibum juga meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak banyak mengganggunya, karena dia butuh fokus untuk memersiapkan ujian akhir. Dan telepon diakhiri oleh Kibum.

Menelepon lagi, handphone Kibum tampaknya dimatikan.

Menelepon rumah, ibunya Kibum mengatakan kalau Kibum sedang keluar.

Menelepon Ada, yang mengangkat teman sekamarnya, mengatakan kalau Ada sudah tidur. Menyuruhnya meneleponnya lagi esok hari.

Pergi ke rumah Siwon, rumah itu sepi.

Pulang dari rumah Siwon, Kyuhyun memekik karena frustrasi. "Kibum, kemana kau pergi?" Mengabaikan tatapan kasihan dari pembantu-pembantunya, langsung melemparkan diri si sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak menjemputnya ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Terpaksa berangkat sendiri.

Di lorong sekolah dekat dengan ruang guru, dia berpapasan dengan si cupu yang tidak lagi cupu. Kaca mata bulat barunya membuatnya lebih jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu masih kikuk melihat Kyuhyun, agak-agak takut.

"Terima kasih!" katanya gugup.

Meski tidak tahu kenapa dia diberi hadiah, tapi dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya. Seharusnya terima kasih saja tak cukup. Nanti ada kesempatan, dia pasti membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cantik, manis, dan pintar, patut mendapatkannya!" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sekeren mungkin. Namun tampang sendunya mengurangi nilai kekerenan ucapannya. "Tidak usah dibahas lagi!" Selain menghindari orang lain tahu kalau dia menghadiahi barang-barang pada gadis itu, kemudian disangka menyogok seperti kata Changmin kemarin, dia juga menghindari prasangka pamrih.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum nyaman, tapi sedikit takut.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya sedang kesepian."

"Kibum ada di perpustakaan sekarang." Berarti benar kalau Kibum memiliki banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Kyuhyun mulai maklum. Kibum harus sukses. Untuk masa depannya, masa depan mereka berdua. Duh, Kyuhyun berharap terlalu tinggi. Tapi... "Sedang ngobrol dengan Siwon. Hubungan kalian dalam keadaan baik, kan?" ...prasangka baik Kyuhyun patah.

"Tentu saja. Hanya dia jarang bersamaku."

"Kalau begitu, pasti Siwon yang merongrong Kibum supaya meninggalkanmu." Itu opini pribadi, tapi ucapannya seyakin fakta. "Kudengar mereka bersahabat. Mungkin Siwon tak suka padamu, makanya dia menghasut Kibum."

Mengenal gadis satu ini memang suatu keberuntungan. Meski Kyuhyun tidak meminta, dengan suka rela gadis itu memata-matai Kibum untuknya. Malahan beberapa waktu lalu berikrar mau membatu, meski mengatakan hanya sebisanya saja.

"Biarkan," Kyuhyun pasang muka sedih. Si pembohong kembali. "Aku apa kalau dibanding dengan sahabatnya?"

Meski takut dengan Kyuhyun, gadis itu merasa kasihan juga.

"Mungkin kau harus buat satu hal mengejutkan supaya Kibum memerhatikanmu lagi!"

Karena beberapa saat lalu, dia mendengar dari adik-adik kelasnya kalau kenakalan Kyuhyun mereda gara-gara kekasihnya. Meski tidak dijelaskan siapa kekasih Kyuhyun, sudah pasti yang dimaksud itu Kibum yang mengendalikan Kyuhyun. Membuat keonaran kecil, akan menarik perhatian Kibum, kan?

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau mengenal kekasihnya Kyuhyun?" tanya si kaca mata bulat pada adik kelas yang kemarin menyebarkan gosip soal Kyuhyun dipawangi kekasihnya. "Siapa kekasihnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Senior?"

"Kyuhyun mengerjai orang lagi." Dia menyebutkan nama, membuat adik kelas itu melotot karena terkejut.

"Itu teman sekelasku!" pekik si adik kelas. "Kyuhyun benar-benar kurang ajar!"

"Kau bisa mengatasinya?" Si gadis pura-pura ragu. "Lebih baik kau..."

"Aku harus laporkan ke Kibum hyung!"

Dia tidak berpamitan, langsung berlari secepat dia bisa ke arah kelas Kibum berada. Melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang rasa-rasanya lebih jauh dari biasanya. Karena dia ingin cepat sampai, kalau tidak, teman sekelasnya bisa diapa-apakan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya teman sekelasnya yang lain juga dikerjai Kyuhyun. Karena temannya itu cengeng, dia sampai menangis dan hampir-hampir tidak mau sekolah lagi. Untungnya waktu itu kepala sekolah berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf. Kyuhyun memang menemui gadis itu, bukan minta maaf, tapi untuk menambahkan ejekan. Bagusnya, ejekan dari Kyuhyun membuatnya lebih tegar, kemudian memutuskan tetap sekolah. Sekarang gadis itu malah tidak cengeng lagi.

Di kelas, Kibum hendak duduk setelah kembali dari perpustakaan. Si adik kelas memanggilnya, menimbulkan kegaduhan kecil di kelasnya.

"Hyung... Kibum hyung!"

Sekelas memerhatikannya.

"Pacarmu, Hyung... pacarmu mengerjai teman sekelasku!" teriaknya dari depan kelas. teman sekelas Kibum memandang bolak-balik, dari Kibum ke adik kelas itu. "Tolong hentikan dia, Hyung!"

Kibum meradang. Siapa anak itu, berani benar menyebar fitnah?

Atau memang benar, kekasih yang tak dianggapnya membuat onar lagi?

Semoga saja adik kelasnya itu tidak menyebutkan nama!

Kibum pura-pura santai, tak tahu menahu dengan apa yang dikatakan adik kelasnya itu, sampai...

"Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti kalau bukan kau yang menyuruhnya, Hyung. Tolong hentikan Kyuhyun sebelum temanku hancur!" ekspresi dan permintaannya lebai, tapi kelebaiannya itu membuahkan pandangan menyudutkan dari seisi kelas kepada Kibum.

 _Fuck you!_ Kibum mengumpati Kyuhyun.

Pandangan teman sekelas mengintimidasi. Sebelum Kibum diintrogasi, dia beranjak. Awas saja, Kyuhyun. Setelah ini dia akan balas dendam!

To be continue

Jenis balas dendam apa yang cocok untuk diterapkan pada Kyuhyun?


	10. Chapter 10

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Hampir nggak bisa move on dari Asian game. Banyak orang-orang keren jadi atlet, ngelihat mereka sampai lupa nulis chapter ini. Semoga yang ini nggak ada typo. Selamat membaca!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 10**

Kibum menemukan Kyuhyun tengah memaksakan sebotol air mineral ke seorang anak. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat dengan peluh berucuran. Entah apa yang sudah diancamkan Kyuhyun padanya sampai keadaannya menjadi sangat mengenaskan. Kibum segera menarik Kyuhyun, membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Mencari tempat teraman, tempat di mana tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

Di parkiran, tempat tersepi dari semua tempat di sekolah saat jam pelajaran belum berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Seumpama Kibum adalah anak dengan temperamen kelas rendah, dia sudah membanting Kyuhyun. Mengamuk dan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan. Untungnya dia sadar diri. Dia anak baik, dia anak yang tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik orang tua, dia anak yang diakui Kyuhyun jadi kekasih, tidak mau membuat citranya buruk dengan julukan kekasih yang kasar. Dengan hanya melepaskan Kyuhyun di tempat sepi itu, kemudian mengancamnya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti ini, aku tidak akan rugi mengambil keputusan untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalmu seumur hidup!"

Kyuhyun bingung. Bukan pura-pura, tapi asli tidak tahu. Dia tidak menemukan letak kesalahannya, tapi Kibum mengancamnya. Mereka sepasang kekasih, kalau Kibum tidak mau mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana cara mereka berhubungan?

"Aku berbuat apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha mencari tahu. Mukanya polos, tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Bagus!" Kibum memuji, memuji wajah ketidaktahuan Kyuhyun. "Bagus sekali!" Dia ingin marah, tapi lagi-lagi harus menekan kemarahannya. "Tetap di sini sampai kau tahu kesalahanmu. Jangan coba-coba pergi atau kita tidak usah jadi kekasih lagi!"

Kibum pergi begitu saja, tidak melihat Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Dia dipasrahi orang tua Kyuhyun untuk menjaga anaknya, otomatis mendisiplinkan anak itu juga jadi tanggung jawabnya. Sekarang ini seisi kelas sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, kalau sampai ada selentingan yang mengatakan dia tidak becus mengurus Kyuhyun, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Mulai detik ini Kibum memutuskan akan melawan Kyuhyun, membuat anak nakal itu patuh padanya.

Kembali ke kelas, suasana yang tadinya ramai, mendadak hening ketika Kibum masuk. Was-was juga melihatnya. Takut ditanya-tanya. Tahu sendiri seperti apa teman sekelasnya, bertanya dan mengintrogasi tidak ada bedanya. Bisa-bisa Kibum jadi tersangka meski tak punya kasus.

"Heh, kau benar-benar memacari anak nakal itu?" Seseorang berteriak, mirip suara orang yang sedang histeris. "Sejak kapan?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan sebatas yang mereka tahu. Meski begitu, itu belum cukup. Sebelum detail kisah cinta Kibum-Kyuhun terbongkar, mulut-mulut itu tak akan tinggal diam.

"Jadi kau dalang di balik kerusuhan yang dibuat Kyuhyun?" Seseorang lagi menyuarakan keingintahuannya, tapi itu tidak benar.

Sebelum Kibum mengklarifikasi, pertanyaan lainnya dilontarkan, "Atau kau berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari kenakalannya ?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu juga kurang tepat, tapi Kibum lebih suka disebut sebagai orang yang berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun, daripada dianggap dalang di balik kenakalan anak itu. Sekarang ini menyangkal bahwa tidak ada hubungan antara dia dan Kyuhyun, sudah tidak mungkin. Bukti sudah tersebar di mana-mana. Jadi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya jaga image agar tidak bertambah buruk meski dia punya pasangan seperti Kyuhyun.

Kibum belum diberi kesempatan menjelaskan. Dia duduk di bangkunya sambil menerima satu demi satu pertanyaan teman perihal hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Terakhir kali pertanyaan yang dia dapat adalah dari teman sebangkunya, yang menanyakan soal kedekatan keluarga mereka.

"Kudengar keluarga kalian sudah sangat dekat. Kau tidak berencana mengorbankan seluruh hidupmu untuk Kyuhyun, kan?"

Dengar dari mana? Bohong besar temannya ini. Tapi... soal keluarga itu memang benar adanya. Dan karena mereka duduk sebangku, Kibum menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sesuai isi hatinya sekarang.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Dia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun, makanya menjawab seperti itu.

Temannya mendesis. "Kau jahat sekali!" rutuknya. "Aku memang sudah mendengar reputasi anak itu, tapi bukan berarti tega mendengarmu akan mencampakkannya. Dia nakal, sebagai kekasih, kau wajib membimbingnya. Tapi sebagai kekasih yang dapat kewajiban membimbingnya, kau tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja!"

Kibum terkesan bersalah di sini. Padahal sudah jelas Kyuhyun yang punya reputasi buruk.

"Kau ingat berapa kali telah memanfaatkannya, Kibum?"

 _Kapan dia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun? Pura-pura menyentuhnya saja, Kyuhyun sudah ketakutan._

Kibum mengerutkan kening. Agaknya akan ada salah paham lagi.

"Setidaknya kau berikan manfaatmu yang sama besarnya seperti manfaat yang kau ambil dari Kyuhyun." Temannya menepuk lengannya pelan. "Aku paham kalau manusia kadang-kadang merasa bosan dengan pasangannya, tapi kau jangan bahas hal-hal seperti rencanamu meninggalkan Kyuhyun tepat di hadapannya. Nanti dia sakit hati. Bisa-bisa dia tambah nakal."

Karena jengkel, Kibum meralat omongannya. Mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan siap hidup mati bersamanya.

"Nah, itu juga bagus!" Teman sebangkunya meringis lebar. "Asal kau bisa mengatur perselingkuhanmu agar tidak diketahui Kyuhyun di masa depan!"

Dia kira Kibum lelaki macam apa?

Kibum tipe lelaki setia. Kalau sudah punya satu, tidak akan cari yang lain. Seumur hidup bersama, asal bisa mengatur jalannya percintaan dengan pasangan, tidak akan ada yang namanya perselingkuhan. Kibum cukup yakin dengan pendapatnya itu.

Menyesal mengeluarkan suara yang pada akhirnya semua jawabannya salah di mata temannya, Kibum memutuskan diam.

.

.

.

"Sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Aku belum menciummu hari ini?"

Kibum mendengus. Dia tidak mau bagian ciuman itu diingatkan. Ciuman sehari sekali, bagi Kibum terlalu memberatkan.

"Aku tidak meneleponmu pagi tadi?"

Kibum melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Jawaban Kyuhyun belum betul.

"Aku bersama orang lain selain kau?" Siapa tahu Kibum marah gara-gara melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain. Kibum menariknya setelah dia memberikan air minum pada teman, mungkin itu alasan Kibum menghukumnya. "Kau marah aku memberikan minum pada anak basket tadi? Kau cemburu?"

Seumpama benar, Kyuhyun akan sangat senang, tapi Kibum malah pasang tampang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat. Bararti bukan itu alasannya.

"Cemburu?" Kibum mendegus. "Tetap di sini dan pikirkan sekali lagi!"

Kibum naik ke motornya setelah mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun mengejar, mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah."

"Makanya, pikirkan!" sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari motornya

Kibum menstarter motor, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun di parkiran.

Kyuhyun jadi kekanakan supaya diperhatikan Kibum, malah Kibum lebih kekanakan lagi. Masak, Kyuhyun disuruh mengingat sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan. Tidak boleh pergi dari parkiran sekolah pula. Sekarang masih banyak anak di sekolah, tapi setelah semuanya pulang, mana bisa Kyuhyun tetap berada di sini. Satpam sekolah pasti akan mengusirnya.

Kihyun

Sudah tiga jam, Kyuhyun belum meneleponnya. Itu yang membuat Kibum berkali-kali melihat ke jam tangannya. Dia sudah makan roti, tapi perutnya masih melilit, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang belum makan apa pun sampai saat ini?

Kibum memarkir motornya di bawah pohon. Dia berdiri di tepi jalan, melongok ke jalanan untuk mengintai keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi... nihil. Kelihatannya anak nakal itu memang sama sekali belum menyadari kesalahannya. Walau begitu, tetap berada di sekolah seperti apa yang diperintahkan Kibum. Anak itu polosnya kebangetan atau sengaja melakukan itu untuk menarik simpati darinya?

Kalau ditunggu sepuluh menit lagi Kyuhyun tidak mengirim pesan, menelepon, atau kelihatan di jalan, Kibum tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Mungkin perlu ditinggalkan di sekolah.

Kibum kembali ke motornya, duduk di sandaran sambil memainkan handphone.

"Oe, Kibum!" Seorang teman dari tingkat yang sama tapi beda kelas, muncul dengan motor besar di hadapan Kibum. "Sedang apa di sini? Memata-matai kekasihmu yang sedang selingkuh?"

Kibum tidak peduli dengan omongan ngawur itu.

Hanya memperhatikan, tapi tidak menanggapinya.

"Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi, seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kau memacari Kyuhyun."

Berita itu menyebar di sekolah dengan cepat pagi ini. Bahkan gosip-gosip kecil ditambahkan dalam cerita percintaan mereka. Ada gosip bagus, tapi kebanyakan gosip yang jelek. Kibum juga mendengarnya, tapi dia diam saja. Karena mengelak sudah tidak mungkin, sedangkan membenarkan jelas lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Yang penting dia tidak harus mengakui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun lewat mulutnya sendiri.

Yang didengar teman itu, Kibum harap berita yang bagus, meski kemungkinannya kecil.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengubahnya jadi anak baik, jangan biarkan dia selingkuh!"

Berita bagusnya, anak itu memang mendengar dari sisi baiknya. Mengira Kibum memacari Kyuhyun karena tergerak ingin mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi anak baik. Berita buruknya, sekali lagi anak itu mengatakan kalau kekasihnya selingkuh? Kyuhyun selingkuh? Memangnya siapa yang mau dengannya?

"Dia sedang berduaan dengan seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau tak percaya, kau lihat saja sendiri!"

"Dengan siapa?" Meski merasa tidak cemas, Kibum harus memerankan diri jadi kekasih yang perhatian.

"Adik kelas. Mungkin satu tingkatan dengan Kyuhyun."

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Dia segera mengantongi handphone, naik ke motor, dan menyalakan mesin. Menurunkan motornya ke jalan, dan bersiap mendatangi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan kasar, mereka cuma berduaan di depan gerbang sekolah, tidak melakukan apa-apa!" tutur temannya itu. "Aku cuma melebih-lebihkan tadi!" akunya.

Muka Kibum kaku, bukan berarti perangainya kaku juga. Dan meski jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang punya reputasi buruk, tetap Kibum yang diwanti-wanti untuk tidak melukai anak itu. Kalau sudah begini, dunia terasa tidak adil bagi Kibum.

Kibum membuat gumaman persetujuan.

Tidak berterima kasih atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kibum langsung memacu motornya ke arah sekolahan. Di depan gerbang sekolah, dia memang mendapati Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada anak lainnya. Kibum menghentikan motornya tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang langsung tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Pak Satpam mengusirku dari dalam sekolah. Jadi, aku berdiri di sini," Kyuhyun mulai tidak santai. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu telah melakukan apa. Kau beritahu saja mana salahku, aku pasti tidak akan mengulanginya!"

Kibum melirik ke semua arah, mencari seseorang tapi tidak menemukan yang dia cari.

 _Sial!_ Kibum mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus mencari orang yang katanya selingkuh dengan Kyuhyun? Padahal barusan dia sudah percaya kalau tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau dengan anak nakal itu. Kibum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menyangkal prasangkanya. Dia hanya jaga image. Pacaran baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun, nanti kalau putus juga harus baik-baik. Tidak ada istilah putus karena diselingkuhi. Tapi...

Naluri kekasih mengharuskannya waspada.

"Kibum..."

Kibum mengalihkan padangan langsung pada Kyuhyun. Tidak mau kelakuannya diketahui, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Changmin membelikanku makanan. Dia juga menemaniku sebentar di sini, sekarang dia sudah pulang."

Kibum mengumpat sekali lagi dalam hatinya. Tahu begitu, dia makan dalu tadi, tidak usah menunggu Kyuhyun, memikirkan anak itu sudah makan atau belum, sampai berencana mentraktirnya makan. Sekarang perutnya keroncongan sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah , mendengar nama Changmin, Kibum merasa lega. Agaknya kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin tidak lebih daripada teman. Teman yang bahkan tidak dekat-dekat amat.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Aku boleh ikut pulang?"

"Lalu kau mau apa di sini?"Kibum mendengus. "Tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa."

Kalau sudah bilang begitu, jelas Kibum telah berbaik hati. Kyuhyun tak akan melewatkan kesempatan apa pun. Dia segera meloncat ke boncengan Kibum. Memeluk Kibum erat-erat dan membiarkan Kibum memacu motornya dengan kencang.

Kihyun

Ibunya Kibum sudah berangkat, sebelum itu meninggalkan makan malam untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun mengajukan diri untuk mencuci piring mereka. Butuh lebih dari 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Kibum sendiri tidak berniat membantu dengan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Selesai dengan cuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan. Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum ke kamar. Mendapati Kibum sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, Kyuhyun memutuskan mandi.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai piyamanya yang sengaja ditinggalkan di rumah ini. Menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk Kibum, kemudian menghampiri Kibum di meja belajarnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Kibum bertanya. Nadanya baik-baik saja, seperti tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Kyuhyun pun menggangguk pelan. "Ambil jaketmu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau menginap di sini."

"Aku tidak mau kau menginap di sini!"

Kyuhyun cemberut. Ada apa lagi? Tadinya dia pikir Kibum sudah melupakan masalah di sekolah yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa permasalahannya. Tiba-tiba akan mengantarkannya pulang. Kalau tidak ada masalah lain, jelas itu buntut dari masalah yang di sekolah tadi.

Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Kibum terhadapnya? Kalau masalah tidak suka, Kyuhyun tahu Kibum tadinya tidak suka padanya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Kibum tidak menampakkan ketidaksukaannya lagi. Bahkan sudah cukup perhatian. Kyuhyun mengira itu tanda bahwa Kibum sudah mulai suka padanya.

Agaknya kebiasaan Kibum mengusir-ngusir Kyuhyun kumat lagi.

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Ke lemarinya, mengambil jaketnya sendiri serta satu jaket ekstra untuk Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil alih handuk, lalu menyampirkan satu jaket di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pulang?"

Kibum mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau meginap di sini." Kemudian melemparkan handuk ke keranjang baju kotor.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu alasannya agar dia bisa cari solusi.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Bergerak cepat mengambil kunci motor, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Dikiranya Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya, tapi tidak. Anak nakal itu berdiri di tempatnya. Bahkan jaket yang diberikan Kibum padanya, dia lempar ke ranjang. Kibum kembali, dengan gestur tenang mengambil jaket Kyuhyun. Mengenakannya pada Kyuhyun, lalu menggandengnya ke luar kamar.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Kyuhyun protes. "Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku menginap di sini? Kenapa denganmu hari ini? Aku salah apa?" Kyuhyun harus tahu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menginap di sini."

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kibum tidak menjawab lagi. Langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun keluar kamar, dan tidak melepaskannya meski Kyuhyun meronta.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kibum selalu lebih kuat. Dia sendiri tahu kalau adu otot, dia tidak akan menang. Satu-satunya cara mengalahkan Kibum adalah dengan mengakalinya.

"Kalau kau mengatakan alasannya, aku akan pulang tanpa kau paksa-paksa sepetti ini!" Kibum melepaskannya. Tangan Kyuhyun sakit, memerah. Kyuhyun harus menggosoknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. "Bahkan aku akan pulang sendiri," katanya mantap.

Kibum meneliti kebenaran omongan itu dengan memeriksa raut muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang suka berbohong, tapi kali ini dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Sejujurnya Kibum tidak punya alasan khusus menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun di sekitarnya untuk saat ini. Haruskah dia mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun?

Anak yang sudah tidak begitu nakal itu menunggu jawabannya dengan muka masam. Marah, tapi tidak punya daya melawannya.

"Bosan denganmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hari ini!" jawab Kibum sesantai mungkin.

"Hanya hari ini?" Kyuhyun memastikan. Kalau cuma hari ini dia bisa mengabulkan permintaan Kibum, tapi kalau terus-terusan, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kibum, dia harus bersama Kibum, bagaimanapun caranya. "Hanya untuk hari ini, kan?" ulangnya.

Kibum mengiyakan dengan tidak mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Ok, aku pulang. Tapi, besok aku harus boleh menginap di sini!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu depan. Udara luar benar-benar dingin malam ini. Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya sebelum melangkah ke luar rumah. Tapi setelah dia berjalan beberapa langkah, dia berbalik, kembali pada Kibum yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

"Minta uang, untuk ongkos taksi!"

Kibum mengambil uang dalam dompetnya, memberikan uang untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan kasar. Wajahnya masih ditekuk, gabungan marah dan jengkel. Tidak mau pulang, tapi terpaksa pulang.

"Cium dulu!" Meski memintanya dengan nada marah, Kyuhyun masih sempat menyodorkan mukanya pada Kibum. Menunjuk pipi kanannya sambil sekali lagi mengulang permintaannya. "Cium di sini!"

Untuk yang itu, Kibum tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Mencium Kyuhyun bertentangan dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Dia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun, jadi tentu saja tidak boleh ada kontak fisik sekecil apa pun, apalagi ciuman. Namun, dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar pikiran dan hatinya, Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, mencekali pipi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun dengan kasar, kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman... bukan ciuman, sekedar bibir yang tidak sengaja jatuh ke dahi Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Pulang sana!"

Kyuhyun enggan menjawab. Melengos, kemudian pergi tanpa pamit.

.

.

Menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, sudah. Kibum merasa nyaman sendirian di rumah. Merasa lapang. Lega sekali tidak melihat, mendengar, dan mencium apa pun yang berbau Kyuhyun. Namun, ketika dia kembali ke kamar, hendak meneruskan pekerjaan rumahnya, dia melihat handphone Kyuhyun, tas Kyuhyun, dasi, sepatu.

 _Sialan!_

Sisa-sisa Kyuhyun memang tidak berbekas di ruangan lain, tapi Kyuhyun meninggalkan barang-barangnya di kamar Kibum. Otomatis, Kibum merasakan keberadaan Kyuhyun lagi di kamarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun pulang betulan atau belok jalan?

Hendak mengabaikan pertanyaan konyolnya sendiri, pesan masuk di handphone Kyuhyun meginterupsi Kibum. Dia tidak ingin tahu, tapi nama Changmin dalam layar lebar handphone itu mengganggu penglihatan Kibum. Kibum mengambilnya, membukanya, sekedar ingin lihat.

Pesannya pendek, mengatakan kalau Changmin mau datang, membawa banyak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk dimakan bersama. Karena mereka berteman, tapi Changmin tidak pernah datang ke rumah Kyuhyun, ini saatnya Changmin akan menginap.

 _Cuma Changmin._

Kibum meletakkan handphone itu kembali.

 _Tapi Changmin mau menginap._

Dia mengambil handphone itu kembali, membuka pesan dari Changmin, kemudian membalasnya. Mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai Kyuhyun. Mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa dia tidak boleh datang.

' _Jangan datang, aku menginap di rumah Kibum!'_

Kibum mengirimkannya. Sayangnya balasan dari Changmin mengejutkan. Dia membahas soal pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Kibum hari ini di sekolah. Changmin mengaku tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun diizinkan menginap di rumah Kibum. Lagipula, dia sudah ada di jalan. Hanya sedang mengantri makanan, setelah makanannya jadi, langsung ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengirim pesan susulan

' _Kau boleh menyukai Kibum, tapi tidak boleh terus-terusan sedih karena tidak dianggap olehnya. Aku dan seluruh makanan kesukaanmu ini datang untuk menghibur!'_

Dengan membaca pesan itu, sudah cukup alasan bagi Kibum untuk mengambil kunci motornya lagi. Segera keluar rumah, mengeluarkan motor, dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun, Kibum tak menemukan mobil, motor, atau apa pun yang mengindikasikan keberadaan Changmin. Tapi dia masih curiga kalau Changmin diantar sopir, dan sekarang ini sedang duduk manis di dalam rumah bersama Kyuhyun.

Kata penjaga rumah, Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Bahkan mereka tahunya setiap Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah, selalu menginap di rumah Kibum. Kalau sekarang Kibum mencarinya ke rumah ini, jelas orang rumah juga tidak tahu. Tidak mau membuat cemas seluruh pembantu di rumah Kyuhyun, Kibum mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun baru pulang dari rumahnya, jadi mungkin masih di jalan. Dia akan mencari Kyuhyun, sementara penjaga rumah disuruhnya menunggu. Kalau Kyuhyun pulang, dia harus memberitahukannya pada Kibum.

Kibum kembali ke jalanan. Mengendarai motornya, kali ini tidak begitu kencang. Harapannya bisa menemukan Kyuhyun di jalan, tapi sampai hampir kembali ke rumah, Kyuhyun tidak ditemukannya. Kibum kemudian ingat terakhir kali dia menemukan Kyuhyun di minimarket dekat rumahnya, siapa tahu bisa menemukan anak itu di sana lagi, Kibum memutuskan ke sana.

Motornya berbelok, masuk pelataran mini market. Kyuhyun yang di carinya, benar-benar ada di s seduh dari dalam mini market.

"Aku akan pulang setelah mengabiskan makanan dan minuman ini!" Itu kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kibum menghampirinya dengan gestur akan marah. "Kau teruskan belanja saja. Pura-pura tidak melihatku!" lalu membalikkan badan.

Konyol sekali. Namun, Kibum lega. Dia malah segera duduk di bangku berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun. Meski akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikannya, dia diam saja.

"Kenapa malah duduk di sini?"

Kibum melambaikan tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun tidak usah bertanya. "Habiskan makanan dan minumanmu secepatnya!"

"Masih panas, harus menunggu sedikit lebih dingin."

Kibum janji mau menunggu. Itu membuat Kyuhyun heran sekaligus lega.

"Jadi, tidak apa-apa kau melihatku hari ini?" Kibum menggeleng, tapi kemudan mengangguk. "Besok kau tak akan bosan lagi, kan?" Tidak janji, tapi Kibum menggeleng. Lagipula mereka sepasang kekasih, meski belum sah secara hati, Kibum tetap sah jadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Bosan atau tidak, mereka tetap harus bertatap muka setiap hari. Kibum saja yang harus membiasakan diri. "Ok. Kalau begitu setelah ini kau antar aku pulang. Uangnya sudah kubelikan makanan, tidak cukup untuk bayar taksi."

"Kau menginap di rumahku malam ini!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, terkejut.

"Buku pelajaranmu ada di rumahku." Alasan mudahnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa pergi ke sekolah tanpa buku-bukunya, meski alasan sebenarnya tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh Kibum sendiri. "Oemma juga sudah berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, besok!"

"O iya. Aku lupa!" Kyuhyun kembali ke mode ceria. Meraih coklat panas dan meminumnya perlahan. "Kau mau!" Kibum tidak mau, Kyuhyun meminumnya sendiri.

Kihyun

Kibum mengajak berangkat sekolah agak siangan. Biasanya pagi-pagi Kyuhyun diharuskan bersiap. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum tidak ingin ketahuan pulang pergi sekolah bersamanya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak berani berharap kalau Kibum mulai terbuka soal hubungan mereka. Meski sebenarnya seluruh sekolah juga sudah tahu hubungan mereka, Kyuhyun tidak jamin kalau Kibum mau mengakuinya. Dia ikut saja apa yang diinginkan Kibum. Kalau pada akhirnya yang dilakukan Kibum mengancam hubungannya, Kyuhyun tinggal cari cara menggagalkan rencana Kibum.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kibum ketika melihat Cangmin mau memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ada Changmin, aku mau turun di sini saja."

Kibum bukan memelankan motornya, malah mengegasnya. Beberapa anak berteriak, memakinya karena hampir terserempet. Setelah di parkiran, baru dia berhenti. Kyuhyun turun, buru-buru melepas helm-nya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kibum.

"Changmin mengirim sms semalam, dia bilang pergi ke rumahku, tapi aku tidak ada."

Kibum sudah menghapus pesan dari Changmin, tapi tidak tahu kalau anak itu mengirim pesan lagi yang kemudian diterima Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kau tak bilang menginap di rumahku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Makanya aku harus minta maaf padanya. Nanti malam biar dia datang lagi." Karena helm yang dia serahkan tidak segera diambil Kibum, dia meletakkannya di jog motor. "Biar dia menginap di rumahku sesekali."

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit sekali sampai Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia sedang memasang kecurigaan terhadap Changmin.

"Aku berencana menginap di rumahmu malam ini. Karena sudah ada temanmu, ya sudah, aku tak akan menginap."

"Mau menginap di rumahku? Yang benar?" Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Berkah yang datang tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menolaknya. "Ok, Changmin tidak usah menginap. Dia tidak boleh menginap. Nanti malam kita sewa film, kita nonton sama-sama, ya?"

Kibum mengangguk dengan enggan. Kyuhyun girang bukan main. Melihat itu, Kibum menyesali pekataannya. Kenapa dia harus membuat Kyuhyun girang begitu? Bukankah dia ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun?

Sekarang ini diri sendiri pun bisa menipu. Meski tahu dia benci anak nakal itu, tapi dirinya yang lain malah menyukainya. Makanya, mulai sekarang Kibum tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi setelah tindakannya sekarang, menarik Kyuhyun dan menciumnya di parkiran. Bibirnya cuma menempel di bibir Kyuhyun sepersekian detik, kemungkinan tidak ada yang lihat, tapi efeknya mengejutkan. Dia dapat ciuman balasan dari Kyuhyun, di pipinya. Kibum harus merutuki pengendalian dirinya yang bobrok kali ini.

Kyuhyun berpamitan dan menghilang dengan cepat. Dan diri Kibum yang lain memaksa sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat.

"Manis sekali!" pujian itu mirip ejekan.

Senyum transparan Kibum lenyap. Dia kembali ke dunia Kibum yang biasanya, sebelum menoleh dan mendapati Yesung tengah merangkul kekasihnya di belakangnya. Teman sekelasnya itu menampilkan senyum paling lebar yang pernah Kibum lihat.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kyuhyun? Tidak seseram julukannya." Yesung masih tersenyum. "Yang aku tidak duga, ternyata kau bisa seromantis itu. Kupikir kau akan tetap jadi Kibum yang tidak punya ekspresi."

"Tapi yang itu tadi benar-benar romantis," kekasih Yesung menimpali. "Kuharap kau juga bisa seperti itu."

"Apa aku tidak romantis?"

Si kekasih menggeleng. "Bukan tidak romantis, tapi terlalu romantis sampai-sampai aku mau muntah melihatnya setiap hari."

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu aku akan belajar dari Kibum. Boleh kan, Kibum?" dia mengerling pada Kibum.

Kibum mendengus, meninggalkan keduanya tanpa menjawab. Yesung dan kekasihnya, mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

"Kyuhyun menantangku melakukan 3 kali tembakan 3 poin setelah melakukan lari 50 kali putaran lapangan basket. Aku menerimanya dan menang." Dia tertawa-tawa senang, berbading terbalik dengan keadaanya kemarin setelah melakukan tantangan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak diapa-apakan oleh Kyuhyun?" Si teman bertanya lagi? "Tidak dikerjai Kyuhyun?" masih belum percaya kalau pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa pun pada temannya ini.

Kemarin beritanya seperti itu. Dia sudah terlanjur berlari ke kelas Kibum dan melaporkan tindakan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Kalau pada kenyataannya tidak ada pem-bully-an, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kibum menghajar Kyuhyun? Si adik kelas sampai linglung memikirkannya.

"Eh, makanan yang barusan kau habiskan, itu Kyuhyun yang bayar."

"Hah?" Dia teriak, merasa makin bersalah. Tapi tidak boleh berkecil hati. Reputasi Kyuhyun buruk, tidak apa-apa sekali-kali bersalah pada Kyuhyun. "Kau yakin Kyuhyun tidak berniat buruk padamu?"

"Buruk apanya? Kyuhyun sudah 2 kali menantangku sebelum ini, dan dia selalu kalah. Dia tidak pernah ingkar mentraktirku seminggu penuh. Yang kali ini, kuajukan kau juga. Jadi, kita berdua akan makan siang gratis selama seminggu penuh. Dan karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya, dia menyerah. Dia sudah mengakuiku hebat dalam bermain basket. Dia juga berniat berlatih basket denganku!" Dia menepuk dadanya keras. Bangga dengan kekuatannya yang belum ada seorang pun mengalahkannya. "Kenapa kau pasang tampang seperti itu? Tidak senang dapat makan siang gratis?"

Si teman mengangguk. "Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja baik. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya? Mau minta tantangan darinya juga? Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

Bukan mau minta tantangan, hanya mau memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar baik setelah kemarin dengan muka marah Kibum berlari mencarinya. Takutnya berita salah yang dia sampikan pada Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun diapa-apakan Kibum. Meski Kyuhyun itu terkenal dengan reputasi buruk, jadi anak ternakal seantero sekolah, tidak berarti dia pantas dapat pembalsan dari sesuatu hal yang tidak dia lakukan.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Kyuhyun. Makan saja yang banyak. Gratis!"

Dia mengangguk. "Tapi kau serius kan, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik?"

Temannya itu langsung pasang tampang curiga.

Kibum yang sejak tadi berdiri dalam antrean pesan makanan, merasa kenyang seketika setelah mendengar pembicaraan itu. Meski gilirannya tiba, dia menolak untuk menyebutkan pesanan, dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

Kihyun

"Aku harus menggunakan jasamu lagi..."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah berencana pulang, dan Changmin tidak pernah datang. Semalam hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun dengan bantuan Changmin. Meski begitu Kibum masuk perangkapnya. Yang penting bukan dengan cara apa, tapi bagaimana hasilnya. Toh, sekarang Kibum jadi lebih manis padanya. Berbohong pun kalau demi kebaikan itu sah-sah saja.

"Jangan khawatir, suatu saat aku akan meminta bantuanmu balik!" Changmin memainkan PSP-nya tanpa jeda. "Berapa lama kau menunggu di mini market itu?"

"Tidak lama. Tidak ada satu jam. Kibum cepat datang, bahkan coklatku masih panas ketika dia datang."

Changmin mengangguk kecil.

"Tadi aku diciumnya," Kyuhyun menunjukkan bibirnya yang dimonyongkan.

"Pantas kau terlihat senang." Changmin mem-pause permainannya. "Jadi, dia sudah suka padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Belum agaknya, tapi kupastikan secepatnya akan segera suka padaku. Setelah ini selesai, nanti giliranmu cari kekasih."

Changmin tidak setuju, dia suka sendirian. Single tapi happy, dia tetap bisa. Kenapa harus punya kekasih? Dia bukan Kyuhyun yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk membahagiakannya. Dia bisa bahagia sendiri.

"Kibum kirim pesan padaku..." Kyuhyun membuka pesan itu.

' _Mau nonton di luar nanti malam?'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia mengajakku kencan malam ini. Itu pertanda baik, kan?" Dia segera mengirim balasan. Iya, dengan tambahan emotikon love tiga kali.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Karena telat posting, aku update 2 part nih! Selamat membaca!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 11**

Kencan yang hebat. Kyuhyun tersenyum sepanjang malam hanya karena Kibum tengah menggandeng tangannya. Tidak pernah lepas selain ketika mereka makan malam di rumah makan sederhana yang mereka temui di jalan. Termasuk ketika Kibum menawarinya menginap di rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya, karena biasanya Kyuhyun yang memaksa menginap.

Kibum memeluknya untuk yang pertama kali juga, meski kejadian sebenarnya Kyuhyun hampir terserempet mobil karena berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jalan, dan Kibum menyelamatkannya. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya menempel terlalu erat pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi ya... akhirnya Kibum membalas pelukan darinya.

Maunya kencan hari ini tidak berakhir, tapi waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Yang tadinya sore, cepat jadi malam, lalu jadi hampir tengah malam, dan Kibum tidak mau pulang lebih dari tengah malam.

"Kalian dari mana?" Ibunya Kibum setengah mengantuk. Baru saja dari dapur, mengambil air putih untuk di bawanya ke kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum terlalu cerah sebelum menjawab, "Kencan, Oemma." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Nonton, makan, jalan-jalan..." lalu pamer senyum lagi.

"Tumben kalian pergi kencan, biasanya tidak pernah seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Tampangnya lucu dan bahagia.

Kibum sudah insaf dengan tingkah kakunya, mungkin. Dan sekarang mulai menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya. Memperlakukannya seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Disayang dan dilindungi. Walau prakteknya belum sampai tahap itu.

"Sedang punya uang lebih," sahut Kibum sambil berlalu ke kamarnya tanpa ekspresi berlebihan. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya jadi sedih, tepatnya pura-pura sedih di depan ibunya.

"Kibum memang begitu. Omongannya kasar, tapi hatinya baik. Kan kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya, harusnya sudah kebal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Meski begitu masih cemberut.

"Nanti Oemma marahi dia kalau bersikap begitu terus padamu!"

"Iya, Oemma."

"Kau masuk kamar sana. Mandi dan ganti baju, kemudian istirahat!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ibunya Kibum. Dia naik ke lantai atas, masuk kamar Kibum. Ketika sudah di dalam, Kibum sedang mandi. Sementara menunggu Kibum selesai mandi, Kyuhyun mengambil piyama dari dalam lemari, meletakkannya di ranjang, lalu dia merebah di samping piyama itu. Menunggu Kibum mandi, sekalian melepas lelah.

Kibum selesai mandi, tapi Kyuhyun tertidur. Dia dibangunkan, disuruh mandi meski Kyuhyun awalnya menolak.

"Aku mengantuk," eluhnya.

Kibum menariknya dari ranjang meski mata Kyuhyun masih setengah tertutup. Kyuhyun mengeluh, malah membuat dirinya didorong ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, kantuknya menghilang. Dia langsung menempati ranjang, di sebelah Kibum yang kosong. Mengganggu Kibum yang masuk dalam tidur ayamnya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kibum, minta atensi.

"Kau tidak belajar dulu?"

"Tidur dulu, besok pagi baru belajar," jawab Kibum sambil membalik badan membelakangi Kyuhyun. Memulai tidurnya.

"Tadi asyik, ya? Minggu depan kau akan mengajakku kencan lagi, kan?" Kibum tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun harus membalikkan tubuh Kibum supaya pertanyaannya direspon. "Jangan tidur dulu!"

"Kau mau apa?" Kibum bersikap sedikit lunak bukan berarti Kyuhyun boleh memancing kemarahannya. "Aku mengantuk. Besok harus bangun pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Sebaiknya kau tidak menggangguku!"

"Aku cuma bertanya apakah minggu depan kau akan mengajakku kencan lagi?" Kyuhyun merana, baru disayang, sekarang dimarahi lagi. "Tidak bermaksud mengganggu."

"Tidak," jawab Kibum cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum tentu punya uang minggu depan. Lagipula kencan menguras waktu dan tenaga." Bahkan dia belum mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Dia kelelahan jalan ke sana kemari dengan Kyuhyun. Makanya dia tidak ingin mengulang kencan mereka, meski nantinya Kibum punya banyak uang sekalipun. Kibum kapok. "Jangan pura-pura sedih!" katanya ketika melihat muka mendung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Kibum tidak akan mengajaknya kencan lagi? Tidak mungkin. Dengan cara apa pun, Kyuhyun bisa membuat mereka kencan lagi. Kencan yang lebih romantis, kalau perlu membuat kencan yang erotis sekalian.

"Lain kali kencannya harus akhir pekan, biar kau tidak khawatir dengan tugas sekolah." Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Kibum. "Kalau kau tidak punya banyak uang, tidak usah nonton dan makan di luar. Kita bawa bekal dari rumah, lalu pergi ke tempat yang gratis."

Kibum meliriknya. Tampak tidak setuju dengan ide Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu pergi kencan terlalu lama, yang penting kita sudah pergi keluar rumah," tambahnya, sekalian berharap untuk dapat kencan lain waktu. "Yang penting perginya berdua, kemana pun itu, aku akan suka."

 _Termasuk kalau ke neraka?_ Kibum mencibir dalam hati.

"Kau berharap terlalu banyak!"

Memang. Kyuhyun suka berharap banyak dan harapannya harus kesampaian. Baguslah Kibum mengetahui kalau harapannya terlalu banyak. Ketika kekasihnya itu melihat harapannya yang banyak, tidak kesampaian, dia akan kasihan, kemudian mengabulkan satu dua harapan Kyuhyun. Contohnya kali ini, yang tadinya Kibum sudah terlihat marah, sudah menurunkan tingkat kemarahannya. Kibum menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikirkan minggu depan. Kalau ada rezeki, pasti mereka akan berkencan lagi.

Kibum menyuruhnya tidur. Ketika Kyuhyun tidur terlalu dekat dengannya, Kibum tidak marah, Ketika Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk Kibum dalam tidur, Kibum diam saja. Ketika Kyuhyun mengganggunya lagi setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata, Kibum hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian pasrah meladeninya.

"Kau tidak menciumku saat kencan tadi," katanya tiba-tiba. "Ciuman harian dan ciuman saat kencan harusnya dihitung berbeda. Cium aku sekali lagi!" pintanya menunjuk bibir sambil dimonyongkan ke arah Kibum.

Kibum kembali menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memejamkan mata tak mau menanggapi.

.

.

.

"Yang baru kencan, muka cerah sekali," ledek Donghae yang kebetulan sore kemarin bertemu Kibum dan Kyuhyun di Mall, saat mereka hendak nonton. "Dapat apa semalam?"

"Dapat capek dan uang jajan berkurang," jawab Kibum sesuai kenyataan.

"Kau peritungan sekali." Donghae menyibak rambutnya yang sudah panjang sampai menutupi dahi. Sengaja tidak memotongnya supaya mirip artis yang sering muncul di TV. Ngomong-ngomong para gadis suka dengan model rambut seperti itu. Makanya dia memelihara rambutnya agar penggemarnya bertambah. "Eh, bukankah Kyuhyun anak orang kaya? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang membiayai kencan kalian?"

Lalu muka Kibum mau ditaruh di mana? Sekata-kata Donghae kalau bicara. Kibum melengos, menyatakan kalau itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Zaman sekarang, kedua belah pihak bisa jadi yang membiayai kencan. Lagipula cuma kencan, tidak tiap hari pula, berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan? Paling-paling cuma tiket nonton dan biaya makan."

Benar juga, hanya tiket nonton dan biaya makan, tapi Kibum tidak sekaya Donghae. Ibunya bekerja sendirian, sementara kebutuhan sekolahnya semakin banyak. Kibum harus berhemat. Bukan berarti dia pelit, hanya jaga-jaga, kalau ada kebutuhan yang sifatnya mendesak, dia bisa menggunakan uang simpanannya.

"Kau juga bisa menerapkan kencan murah dengan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang gratisan. Asal bisa berduaan, kekasih kita pasti akan senang."

Persis seperti kata Kyuhyun semalam.

Donghae bisa tahu karena dia pecinta. Kibum tidak akan memungkiri kepiawaian teman sekelasnya itu dibidang cinta-cintaan. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, dia tidak akan mengakui kehebatan Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Sebelas."

Donghae curiga sedikit, curiga apakah Kibum sudah mengerjakan tugas hari ini. "Aku akan pinjam pekerjaan si cupu," Si cupu yang sekarang sudah berubah penampilan, tapi panggilannya tetap si cupu. "Kalau kau butuh, segera datang ke kelas!"

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi pagi."

"Yang benar?" Donghae takjub. Pulang malam, tapi masih sempat mengerjakan tugas di pagi hari. "Aku pinjam punyamu kalau begitu. Kau tahulah aku juga pulang terlalu malam." Meski tidak pulang malam, dia tetap meminjam tugas temannya untuk di sontek. Tidak ada gunanya dia berdalih sedemikian rupa. "Nanti aku rekomendasikan tempat kencan yang indah, suasana romantis, jauh dari keraimaian, dan gratis. Lain kali kau bisa bawa kekasihmu itu ke sana."

Donghae berpindah ke belakang Kibum. Mendorong punggung Kibum dengan kedua tanggannya.

"Cepat ke kelas, jam pertama akan mulai 15 menit lagi!"

Kihyun

Kyuhyun basah kuyup.

Selama dia menjadi remaja, belum pernah kehujanan, apalagi basah kuyup tanpa ada hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun menunggu Changmin terlalu lama. Sambil makan keripik, dia berjongkok di bawah tanaman hias yang rimbun di pinggir jalan, tak tahunya saat itu ada mobil penyiram tanaman tepi jalan. Semua anak sudah menyingkir, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu alasan mereka menyingkir sampai air yang sangat banyak mengguyur badannya. Dia basah seperti tanaman di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya petugas pembawa air itu. "Lain kali jangan jongkok di semak-semak, aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tidak bisa memperingatkanmu untuk menyingkir juga. Cepat pulang dan ganti baju, basah begitu kau seperti anjing kehujanan!"

Bukannya minta maaf, petugas itu malah mengejeknya. Kyuhyun marah pun petugas itu sudah pasti tidak mengubrisnya. Terus jalan sambil menyiramkan tanaman di tepi-tepi jalan lainnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang setelah mengirim pesan pada Changmin dan Kibum. Dia akan menemui Changmin sore ini, dan mengatakan tidak akan menginap di rumah Kibum malam ini. Setelah berganti baju dan istirahat sebentar, dia pergi ke tempat janjian mereka. Di mini market dekat rumah Kibum. Changmin sudah ada di sana, dengan psp di tangan, mie cup yang sudah diisi air panas, tinggal tunggu matangnya, dan satu pak susu berisi 6 kotak, di meja. Kyuhyun datang, menyapa Changmin sebentar, lalu masuk ke mini market untuk membeli makanan yang sama seperti yang Changmin beli. Kemudian bergabung dengan Changmin di meja depan mini market.

"Tumben kau minta bertemu denganku," katanya setelah menghabiskan satu kotak susu miliknya sendiri. Menuju ke kotak kedua... "Kau mau minta tolong apa padaku?" lalu menyedot susunya.

Changmin meletakkan psp-nya, akan meminum susunya juga. Dia membongkar pak susu, dan mengambil satu kotak untuk dia minum. "Aku ingin punya kekasih juga," jawabnya santai, seakan punya kekasih adalah kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di waktu luang.

Hidupnya benar-benar monoton ternyata. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu hidupnya monoton sekarang bisa lebih berwarna gara-gara ada Kibum, dia mulai iri. Ingin mencobanya juga. Kemudian merencanakan pencariaannya. Dengan cara sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika mendapatkan Kibum. Memilih secara random, supaya usahanya lebih menantang untuk menahklukkan orang itu.

"Pelanggan pertama yang datang ke sini, aku akan jadikan dia kekasih."

Kyuhyun tidak terkejut. Tentu saja, mereka sama anehnya. Cari kekasih tidak dari hati. "Apa tugasku di sini?"

"Jadi saksi."

Kyuhyun meng-Ok-kan permintaan Changmin.

Changmin hanya tidak seberuntung Kyuhyun. Lima menit pertama yang datang ke mini market itu adalah seorang wanita awal 30-an yang tengah berbicara dengan teleponnya. Dia mengomeli orang di seberang telepon. Mulai dari masuk ke mini market sampai keluar dari mini market lima belas menit kemudian, wanita itu masih berbicara dengan nada tinggi dengan orang yang sama di teleponnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, kemudian menyarankan Changmin untuk menunggu orang kedua.

Orang kedua adalah Pak tua berjenggot tebal. Pak tua itu tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang memandanginya. Lalu masuk ke mini market tanpa peduli Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih memandanginya.

"Aku jijik dengan jenggot tebal itu. Kalau kau juga sama jijiknya denganku, kau pilih orang ketiga saja!"

Changmin setuju. Penantian berikutnya dimulai.

Pelanggan ketiga yang datang adalah segerombolan anak sekolah yang tingkatnya lebih rendah daripada mereka. Anak-anak SMP. Gerombolan anak perempuan terus bergosip tentang anggota klub baseball. Gerombolan anak laki-laki juga berbicara satu sama lain, hanya sedikit lebih manusiawi. Mereka membicarakan tentang video game yang launching baru-baru ini.

Changmin tidak akan memilih satu diantara anak-anak itu. Terlalu merepotkan. Jadi, dia memutuskan akan menunggu orang berikutnya.

Baru sejam saja yang datang ke mini market itu banyak sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka duduk berlama-lama di situ. Tapi semua yang datang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dimau Changmin. Dia menunggu orang berikutnya, orang berikutnya terus, yang datang masih mengecewakan. Kalau tidak Changmin yang menolak, Kyuhyun yang tidak setuju. Kemudian mereka memutuskan kalau orang terakhir sebelum mereka pulanglah yang akan dipacari Changmin.

Jam setengah sebelas malam, Kyuhyun mengulat di tempatnya. Dia menguap berkali-kali meski sudah minum kopi. Yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah susu coklat panas yang tinggal separuh gelas. Minum sebegitu banyak bukannya membuatnya tidak mengantuk, tapi malah membuatnya kembung. Dia sudah bolak balik ke toilet, mengeluh dingin dan mengantuk, ingin pulang, tapi Changmin masih menahannya. Sejam lagi katanya, tapi sudah lebih dari sejam, Changmin belum mengizinkannya pulang.

Orang terakhir adalah supir truk tua berkepala botak dan perut buncit. Tidak mungkin Changmin akan memacarinya, maka dari itu dia masih menunggu orang lain.

"Bagaimaana kalau besok saja di sekolah? Di sini tidak ada orang yang pas untuk kau kencani." Itu salahnya Changmin. Seleranya jelas tinggi, minimal anak sekolahan seusia dirinya, tapi karena menunggunya di depan mini market, jelas dia tidak menemukannya. "Aku mengantuk, Chang. Besok kita harus sekolah.".

"Baiklah!"

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

Mereka mengemasi barang serta sampah mereka. Hendak meninggalkan tempat, sebuah motor berbelok ke halaman mini market. Changmin mulai senang, tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Motor itu dia kenal betul, tiap saat dia tumpangi ke mana-mana. Pengendaranya parkir tepat di depan mereka. Lampu motor menyorot wajah keduanya sampai Changmin dan Kyuhyun harus memicing menghindari silaunya. Setelah mematikan mesin, lampu pun mati, dan Kibum ada di jarak pandang mereka. Ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya tiap kali Kyuhyun ke mini market ini, Kibum selalu menemukannya entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja mencarinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Changmin. "Jangan dia. Dia kekasihku!" Changmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia segera meninggalkannya, buru-buru menghampiri Kibum yang baru turun dari motor. "Kibum, aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

"Kau pulang saja. Aku sedang sibuk saat ini."

Kibum meninggalkannya di tempat, masuk ke mini market. Meski Kibum tidak tampak menghindarinya, Kyuhyun merasa diabaikan. Baru juga kemarin mereka kencan. Sekarang sudah tak diangap lagi. Kyuhyun manyun sambil memandangi Kibum yang telah hilang ditelan pintu mini market.

"Dia masih belum menyukaimu. Mungkin kalau denganku, dia akan suka!" Changmin terdengar sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, membuat Kyuhyun waspada. Dia siap melontarkan protes, seketika Changmin meralat omongannya. "Aku bercanda!"

"Tadi tidak terdengar seperti candaan," Kyuhyun mengeluh. "Aku tidak suka ada orang bercanda soal hubunganku dan Kibum. Aku mau Kibum hanya denganku, tidak dengan orang lain, tidak juga denganmu."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau!" Changmin menyambar kantong penuh sampah di meja. "Lagipula Kibum bukan seleraku. Dia terlalu pendek."

Meski Kyuhyun yakin Changmin tidak serius mengatakan kalau pendek dan tinggi masuk dalam kriterianya, dia turut senang. Setidaknya Kibum tidak dihitung dalam pencarian kekasih untuk Changmin di hari ini. Dia pun juga tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan temannya tadi hanya untuk membuatnya lega. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak masalah meski Kibum lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Yang terpenting Kibum lebih macho darinya, itu saja cukup.

Kibum keluar dari mini market membawa sekantong penuh makanan ringan dan satu kerat minuman kaleng. Kantong plastik itu transparan, Kyuhyun bisa melihat merek bir interlokal di dalamnya. Setahu Kyuhyun Kibum tidak minum bir meski umurnya sudah cukup. Lalu untuk siapa bir itu? Atau sebenarnya Kibum memang minum bir?

Padangan Kyuhyun berpindah dari Kibum ke kantong belanjaannya. Tahu Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang dipegangnya, dia segera mengalihkannya.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa masih ada di sini?" Kibum memperhatikan tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tapi Changmin juga. Dua orang itu, teman yang tak teridentifikasikan statusnya. "Cepat pulang sana!"

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu!" Kyuhyun meminta, masih dengan memandangi kantong berisi bir yang dipegang Kibum. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu minum bir?"

"Oemma ada shif malam. Aku menginap di rumah Siwon. Kau ... kalian berdua pulang saja!" Hanya memerintah, tapi tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun secara sungguh-sungguh. Dia langsung kembali ke motornya, mengaitkan ujung tas plastik ke motor, kemudian naik dan menyalakan motornya. Melihat Kyuhyun mengikutinya, hendak naik ke boncengan, dia mencegahnya. "Pulang sekarang!"

"Aku mau ikut kau."

"Tidak bisa. Siwon tidak akan suka ada orang lain di rumahnya!"

"Siwon sudah mengenalku, masak aku masih dianggap orang lain?" Kyuhyun memaksa akan naik, tapi Kibum mendorongnya. Changmin melihatnya pun diam saja, dia tidak berencana membantu. "Kibum..."

"Jangan ikut!"

"Aku yakin Siwon tidak akan keberatan kau membawaku!"

Kibum mengabaikannya. Memilih memundurkan motornya.

"Kibum, aku ikut!"

Kyuhyun pun memaksakan diri akan naik ke boncengan motor. Kibum menghentikannya. "Ini pertemuan antar sahabat, dan kau tidak termasuk di dalamnya." Dia mengkode Kyuhyun mundur sendiri atau dia akan mendorongnya lagi. "Lagipula aku tidak mau kau ada di sana!"

Dia tahu kalau Kibum butuh waktu berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kibum hanya tidak tahu cara terbaik untuk meyakinkannya agar tidak ikut. Malah berkata dan bertindak kasar. Jangan harap dengan perlakuan seperti itu, kemudian Kyuhyun akan menyerah. Kyuhyun lebih memilih merana dulu, lalu dapat perhatian Kibum daripada menyerah, lalu ditinggalkan.

Kibum memundurkan motornya lagi, Kyuhyun masih mengikutinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anak nakal itu ikut dengannya. Sebelum Kyuhyun memaksa naik, dia mendorong Kyuhyun. Kali ini benar-benar kasar sampai-sampai Kyuhyun terdorong cukup jauh. Tidak bermaksud mengasari Kyuhyun, tapi cuma itu cara yang terpikir olehnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyerah ikut dengannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Diam di tempatnya.

"Jangan memaksaku berbuat kasar!" Kibum meninggikan suaranya. "Kau pulang sekarang dan besok kau boleh menginap di rumahku. Atau mau tetap di sini, terserah kau. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah Siwon!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun melayu.

"Tidak usah pura-pura sedih!"

Tidak mau terganggu dengan ekspresi sedih itu, Kibum mengegas motornya meninggalkan pelataran mini market. Kyuhyun tidak beranjak sebelum motor Kibum hilang dari padangan. Changmin sampai harus datang padanya, melihat ke arah perginya Kibum tadi tanpa repot-repot menyemangati temannya.

"Wah, dia kasar." Kyuhyun menganggukinya. "Aktingmu kurang bagus kelihatannya. Buktinya Kibum tidak percaya denganmu!"

"Aku benar-benar sedih," katanya sambil nyengir kecil. "Kibum suka seperti itu kalau sifat kakunya kumat. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar kasar. Sesungguhnya dia sangat romantis, hanya ... belum terlalu ditunjukkan di depan umum." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"... dasar masokis!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Kihyun

Mereka berencana tidak pulang. Karena Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk jadi masokis sepenuhnya, dia butuh sakit sedikit untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya. Begadang sampai dia terkena demam contohnya. Maka dari itu, perburuan kekasih untuk Changmin akan dilanjutkan.

Sebelum kembali ke kursi mereka, sebuah mobil membelok dan berhenti tepat di sebelah mereka. Si pengemudi keluar dengan cepat. Lelaki tampan, berbadan besar dan tinggi menampakkan diri di depan mereka.

"Kau lagi!" celetuk lelaki itu.

"Jangan khawatir, hari ini aku bawa ponselku. Juga bawa dompetku. Aku akan mengganti tagihan telepon yang kau bayar kemarin!"

Lelaki berumur. Duda dengan satu anak. Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun sudah jadi kekasih Kibum, Kyuhyun akan menyukai lelaki itu. Tapi Kibum lebih disukainya. Lelaki ini adalah orang yang dipinjam ponselnya ketika Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan menginap di rumah Kibum. Waktu itu lelaki itu membawa anaknya, dan Kyuhyun berhasil berbincang kecil dengan anak itu. Makanya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau lelaki ini duda.

"Tidak perlu!"

Hendak berjalan ke mini market, Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Jangan begitu. Aku memakai ponselmu untuk menelepon temanku!" katanya sambil menunjuk Changmin. Yang ditunjuk diam di tempat. Melongo memandangi lelaki itu. Tidak peka reaksi temannya, Kyuhyun bicara lagi. "Aku harus mengganti apa yang sudah kupakai."

Dia mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil uang dari dalamnya. Mengulurkannya pada lelaki itu, tapi tidak segera diambil.

"Aku tidak menerima uang dari anak kecil. Simpan kembali uangmu. Gunakan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Lagipula uang itu dari orang tuamu, kan?" Tentu saja. Mereka masih sekolah, semua uang adalah milik orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun pun membenarkan hal itu. "Kau juga telah berhasil bicara dengan anakku waktu itu. Anggap kita impas!"

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya. Memasukkan uang dalam dompet, lalu mengantongi dompetnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak mengajak anakmu hari ini?"

"Dia di rumah neneknya dan harus kujemput setelah ini."

Duda satu ini suka pulang malam. Pekerjaan yang membuatnya begitu. Anak harus dititipkan pada neneknya karena di rumah tidak ada orang. Pembantu datang dan pergi setiap hari, jadi tidak ada orang yang menginap di rumahnya. Mantan istrinya tinggal jauh, membuatnya terpaksa merepotkan orang tuanya.

"Aku buru-buru!" katanya kemudian.

Si duda melangkah ke dalam mini market.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Changmin terus memandangi lelaki itu, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau temannya itu terpesona.

"Dia duda beranak satu. Kalau kau tertarik menjadikannya kekasih, aku setuju." Changmin mengangguk-angguk. Fokus matanya masih ke dalam mini market, memperhatikan bayangan lelaki itu yang jalan mondar-mandir mencari barang yang akan dibeli di dalam mini market. "Kau sudah punya nomornya. Kecuali kau menghapus ringkasan nomor panggilan masuk di ponselmu."

Changmin menggeleng.

"Kita ikut pulang dengannya saja kali ini..."

"Tidak! Kau ikut denganku!" suara keras dari belakang mereka menginterupsi. Itu Kibum yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Kibum mendekatkan motornya di dekat Kyuhyun. Mengkode dengan matanya agar Kyuhyun ikut dengannya. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak menurut, dia meneriakinya. "Naik!"

Kyuhyun bengong. Ini kesempatan bagus, Kyuhyun pasti akan ikut Kibum, tapi butuh sedikit improvisasi.

"Tapi tadi..."

Kibum turun dari motornya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Si duda sudah keluar dari mini market. Melihat Kyuhyun ditarik oleh Kibum, dia hanya memperhatikannya. Kibum membawanya, menyuruhnya naik ke boncengan dengan paksa. Dia menyuruh Changmin untuk pulang juga. Tapi Changmin masih bengong di tempatnya.

Meski Kyuhyun sudah dibawa Kibum menjauh, Changmin masih melihatnya. Suara si duda pun menginterupsi, mau tidak mau Changmin berpaling ke arahnya.

"Remaja zaman sekarang!" gumamnya, geleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan!" Changmin pun dengan tidak sungkan mengungkapkan keinginannya pulang dengan lelaki itu. "Dan kalau kau tidak keberatan juga, bawa aku ke mana pun kau pergi. Soalnya bukan hanya rumahku jauh, tapi ini benar-benar sudah malam. Oemmaku tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk. Karena tadi aku mengatakan akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi dengan kekasihnya sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak kecil sepertimu!"

Changmin tidak kecil. Dia besar dan tinggi. Usianya pun sudah legal untuk urusan yang dewasa-dewasa. Dan keputusannya untuk punya kekasih pun juga sudah bulat.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dan..."

"Kau mau membawaku kalau kau mengenalku?" potong Changmin. Si duda sampai harus mengerutkan dahi. Waspada remaja di depannya berbuat nekad. "Aku Changmin. Kelas 2 SMA. Dan supaya kita lebih cepat akrab, aku mau kalau harus jadi kekasihmu!"

Si duda mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Kau bercanda, ya?" katanya sambil menggeleng mantap. "Aku yang tidak mau jadi kekasihmu!"

"Tidak usah sungkan!"

Si duda mengabaikannya. Terus geleng-geleng kepala sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

Changmin segera mendekat ke mobil lelaki itu. Membuka pintu mobil lalu mesuk ke dalamnya. Si duda terkejut. Hendak mengusirnya, tapi Changmin sudah menyamankan diri.

"Kuberi garansi. Kau akan menjadi yang pertama dalam semua hal bagiku. Aku belum pernah punya kekasih, perempuan maupun lelaki. Aku belum pernah dipeluk dan dicuim oleh siapapun selain keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun dalam hal hubungan badan. Aku setia, pintar, tidak manja, tidak boros, tidak..." Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat tanggapan lelaki itu. Agaknya dia cukup terkejut. Nampak akan berhasil. "Memacariku, kau tidak perlu memberiku uang, tidak perlu membelikanku barang-barang, tidak perlu menghidupiku seperti Om-Om yang menghidupi kekasih mudanya. Aku masih tanggungan orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

Changmin menggeleng. "Kau harus mencobanya dulu sebelum mengatakannya. Kalau memang tak menyukai lelaki, untuk sementara anggap saja aku wanita. Lama kelamaan kau akan bisa menerimaku sebagai lelaki."

"Kau..." Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Anak zaman sekarang memang suka seenaknya kalau bicara. Kalau ada maunya, ingin kesampaian saja tanpa melihat baik buruknya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang. Kau sedang buru-buru kali ini. Nyalakan saja mobilmu, bawa aku ke rumahmu. Nanti kita bahas ini lagi setelah sampai di rumahmu!"

.

.

.

Mungkin Siwon tak menerima kehadirannya, tapi Ada menerimanya dengan baik.

Rumah Siwon besar dan sedang lengang. Orang tua Siwon pasti ke luar kota lagi. Makanya, Siwon mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang. Siwon dengan dua gadis yang sepertinya malam ini jadi pasangannya. Namun, Kyuhyun yakin kalau salah satu gadis itu dipersiapkan untuk Kibum. Ada dan teman sekamarnya dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Nampaknya mereka sudah melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan ini sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun masih digandeng Kibum meski mereka sudah duduk di sofa. Ada menawarinya minuman, tapi Kibum menyerobotnya. Mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak minum bir. Maka dari itu, Kibum yang meminumnya sendiri.

"Bagus kau ajak Kyuhyun ke sini, kau tidak harus merasa terpaksa duduk berlama-lama dengan orang selain kekasihmu." Ada melirik Siwon dan dua gadisnya. Remaja itu mendengus. Dia sudah susah-susah mengajak dua gadis itu. Tak tahunya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang malam sekali? Bukankah Oemma-mu ada shif malam?"

"Ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum kemari."

"Kau rajin sekali!" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka. "Besok kau masih berencana masuk sekolah?"

"Aku tidak pernah bolos,"jawab Kibum enteng.

Itu membuat Ada dan Siwon bangga. Meski mereka terkadang malas bersekolah, ada satu sahabatnya yang rajin.

Kibum meraih makanan ringan di atas meja. Membuka bungkusan itu, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Selain itu, Ada kembali menawari Kyuhyun minuman.

"Dia tidak minum!"

"Kali ini saja!"

Ada memohon dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan bangga. Sebagai kekasih, Kibum berusaha menunjukkan superioritasnya di depan teman-temannya. Agar dianggap layak jadi yang dominan, dia mengambil kaleng bir dari tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian membukanya sebelum kembali diserahkan pada Kyuhyun.

Sekolah Ada memang berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya. Sekolah khusus perempuan punya peraturan dan jadwal-jadwal yang kadang tidak sama dengan sekolah biasa. Dua hari ke depan sekolah mereka libur. Hari di mana guru diharuskan rapat dengan guru-guru lainnya seyayasan dalam satu kota. Murid boleh berada di asrama atau boleh juga pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada dan teman sekamarnya tidak pulang, tidak juga tinggal di asrama, mereka memilih menginap di tempat Siwon. Lagipula rumah Siwon sering sepi. Pembantu pun kadang tidak datang ke rumah kalau majikannya sedang tugas di luar.

Dan kalau sudah seperti ini, Siwon, Kibum, sering begadang menemani Ada. Ngobrol semalaman sambil minum-minum. Kalau Ada esok harinya libur, kalau Siwon esok harinya akan bolos sekolah. Sedangkan Kibum tetap berangkat sekolah meski di kelas dia sering terkantuk-kantuk.

Kali ini agak ramai. Siwon membawa gadis-gadis, Ada mengajak teman dan kekasih masing-masing, dan Kibum yang tadinya sudah ingin berangkat sendiri, kemudian harus mengajak Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya bukan hanya untuk menghindari ajakan mesum dari gadis yang ditawarkan Siwon, tapi kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah ditolaknya mentah-mentah, kemudian melakukan kekerasan fisik juga. Meski berbentuk dorongan kecil yang tidak berakibat fatal, Kibum merasa telah mencoreng martabatnya dengan perbuatan kasarnya pada kekasihnya sendiri. Lagipula, meski sudah mengatakan kalau dia tak merasa mempan menghadapi muka memelas Kyuhyun, toh akhirnya dia merasa tidak tega juga.

"Aku sering mendengar seseorang punya hubungan sesama jenis, tapi baru kali ini lihat yang aslinya." Kekasih teman Ada menyampaikan kalimat. "Bukan bermaksud menghakimi, tapi apa enaknya berpacaran dengan sesama jenis?"

Itu benar-benar hanya pertanyaan, bukan kalimat sindiran atau apa pun.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Karena kau sudah punya kekasih," sambil melihat ke kakasih lelaki itu. "...aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Aku takut kau berpaling dari kekasihmu karena ingin mencoba kekasih baru yang sesama jenis!"

Beberapa orang tertawa.

"Aku tipe setia," celetuknya.

Si pacar memelototinya tajam. Seakan mengatakan 'Benarkah? Waktu itu aku menangkap basah kau jalan dengan seorang gadis dari sekolahmu!' yang kemudian membuat lelaki itu merlat omongannya.

"Maksudku aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki."

Kibum setuju. "Kalau boleh kusarankan, pertahankan pendirian itu, karena punya kekasih sesama jenis itu agak merepotkan!"

Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang memandangi Kibum. "Aku merepotkan?"

"Kau tidak sadar itu?" tanya Kibum balik.

Kyuhyun manyun, membuat Ada dan temannya tertawa lagi.

"Soal pembagian peran dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan, ada suami ada istri, ada laki-laki ada perempuan," keduanya dalam tanda kutip. Dalam hubungan sejenis. "Aku penasaran, siapa suami dan siapa istri dalam kasus kalian ini?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" celetuk seseorang lainnya.

"Kibum suami, Kyuhyun istri," Ada menimpali.

Kyuhyun dengan tanpa malu mengangguk membenarkan. Sedangkan Kibum, staycool. Dia tidak mau dibilang apa pun dalam hubungan ini.

"Posisi siapa yang paling enak saat kalian sedang bercinta?"

Kibum mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak sudi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sudah cukup bermain-main dengan pertanyaan konyol selama ini. Dia mau tutup mulut saja. Kyuhyun juga enggan menanggapinya. Bukan karena dia tidak mau menjawab, tapi karena dia dan Kbium belum pernah praktek langsung.

"Kibum?" kekasih Ada yang kali ini minta pertanyaan itu dijawab.

Kibum mengendikkan bahu.

"Kyu?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. "Sepertinya sama dengan yang kalian rasakan," jawabnya agak tidak yakin. Dia meminum birnya berberapa teguk. "Ini pait dan aku tidak suka!"

Dia ditertawakan semua orang, kecuali Siwon dan Kibum tentunya.

Tbc

Ketemu di part berikutnya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 12**

Kyuhyun tepar gara-gara dicekoki bir oleh Ada. Padahal cuma dua kaleng, itu pun setengahnya sudah diminum Kibum. Setelah Kyuhyun menegak bir setengah kaleng, dia sudah merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Senyumnya terus terkembang tanpa bisa dikontrol. Matanya memberat, tapi kepalanya terasa ringan. Dia tertawa paling keras saat kumpulan itu membuat lelucon. Dia menyahuti pembahasan vulgar dari teman-teman Kibum tanpa malu. Dia juga membantah ketika Kibum menyuruhnya berhenti minum.

Untungnya Kyuhyun teler di kaleng kedua.

Kibum dan yang lainnya masih ngobrol sampai beberapa jam. Setelah satu persatu dari mereka mulai mabuk dan mengantuk, mereka berpindah ke kamar-kamar tamu. Gadis-gadis Siwon sudah masuk duluan ke kamar, Siwon yang belum pergi. Menawarkan kamar pada Kibum, tapi Kibum tidak mengambilnya. Dia akan tidur di sofa saja, kebetulan Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa dibangunkan, jadi tidak mungkin juga bagi Kibum untuk mengangkatnya ke dalam kamar.

Siwon membawakannya selimut dan bantal. Sebelum pergi pun dia membantu Kibum mengemasi kekacauan yang mereka buat. Hanya menyingkirkan sampah-sampah itu dari sofa dan meja agar Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sekolah, besok?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat jam di dinding. Jam 3 lewat beberapa menit. "Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak akan bisa bangun pagi."

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur nyaman di bawah selimut tebal pinjaman dari Siwon. Punya julukan anak nakal tapi mabuk di kaleng kedua. Bukan hanya Kibum, Siwon pun tak habis pikir. Kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa bangun pagi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kibum terpaksa meninggalkannya di sini.

"Lihat nanti!"

"Aku akan pergi tidur, sebaiknya kau juga!" Kibum menganggukinya. "Selamat malam, Kibum!"

"Selamat malam juga!"

Siwon membantu Kibum mematikan semua lampu sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Hanya lampu temaran yang tersisa. Kibum naik ke sofa, masuk dalam selimut di belakang Kyuhyun. Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat agar tidak jatuh dari sofa yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kemudian memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil, membuat Kibum yang hendak tidur membuka matanya lagi. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah kembali tenang, Kibum mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menjatuhkan ciuman ke pipi Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal, lalu tidur.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Ada yang sudah duduk di _single_ sofa di seberang sofa yang Kibum tempati. Gadis itu tengah meminum air gula untuk menghilangkan hangovernya. "Kupikir kau sudah ke sekolah dari tadi pagi!"

Kibum yang baru membuka mata hanya berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Dia melihat Kyuhyun masih tidur. Posisinya tidak berubah banyak. Lengannya yang ada di bawah leher Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Kebas dan mulai kesemutan. Dia hanya menarik tangannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di atas bantal, tapi tetap memeluknya.

Pagi tadi dia sudah bangun. Hendak ke sekolah, melihat Kyuhyun tidur, dia urung untuk pergi. Lagipula matanya benar-benar perih. Dia hanya tidur tiga jam dan itu belum cukup. Maka dari itu, dia tidur lagi. Melewatkan sekolah hari ini begitu saja. Toh, tidak ada pelajaran yang terlalu berarti baginya, dia tidak cemas akan tertinggal pelajaran.

Kibum melirik Ada, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih betulan."

Tanpa membuka mata, Kibum melemparkan pertanyaan balik, "Memangnya kau anggap hubungan kami tidak betulan?"

Ada tertawa. "Sedikit!" jawabnya masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Kyuhyun terlihat terlalu suka padamu. Kau sama sekali tidak acuh padanya. Hubungan seperti itu kadang-kadang tidak nyata."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pendapat Ada.

Awal-awal memang seperti itu. Hubungan percintaan mereka tidak harmonis karena keterpaksaan. Makin ke sini, hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Kibum saja kadang-kadang menikmati status berpacarannya dengan Kyuhyun, meski lebih sering menolaknya. Anak nakal yang sekarang ada di pelukannya ini, sekali waktu membuatnya bahagia, tapi sekali waktu juga membuatnya kesal. Bisa dibilang menjengkelkan, tapi bikin kangen.

Kibum tidak mau mengakui hal itu di depan umum. Cukup mengakui bagi diri sendiri saja berat, apalagi kalau sampai orang lain tahu, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya yang datar itu? Maksudhnya, mukanya yang tampan itu?

Tapi kalau di depan Ada, sepertinya tidak apa-apa menunjukkan jadi diri.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Ada berseru ketika melihatnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa itu terlihat lucu?"

Ada tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. Terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa lagi.

Kibum berdecak sebal.

"Kau lucu kalau bersikap romantis. Jangan tunjukkan hal-hal seperti itu di depan umum, aku takut banyak orang akan muntah." Ada tersenyum mengejek. "Tapi bagus kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan dunia percintaan. Soalnya aku dan Siwon tidak mau kau menikah dan bercinta dengan dirimu sendiri."

Karena selama mereka berteman, Kibum tidak pernah menampakkan ketertarikannya dengan lawan jenis, apalagi dengan sesama jenis. Kibum pasang tampang datar terus. Takutnya sindrom mencintai diri sendiri diidapnya. Maka dari itu Siwon dan Ada sering mengenalkannya pada banyak gadis, siapa tahu nyantol di hati Kibum. Nyatanya tak pernah ada. Tak tahunya Kyuhyun, anak dengan julukan nakal di sekolah yang malah bisa mengambil hatinya.

Merasa tak habis pikir, Ada geleng kepala lagi.

Kibum kembali melakukan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal kemudian menciumi pipi Kyuhyun. Ada mendesis jijik, tapi Kibum tidak peduli. Sementara Kibum mengusik tidur Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu terganggu, menggeliat, kemudian mulai membuka mata. Kibum sudah selesai dengan adegan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Kau ngiler!" kata Kibum tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau Kyuhyun tidak tidur, dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Nanti Kyuhyun bisa besar kepala.

Setelah mengusap yang kata Kibum ilernya dengan selimut, Kyuhyun tidur lagi.

Ada terkikik di seberang sofa. "Kau sering mengerjainya?"

"Dia yang sering mengerjaiku."

"Wow!" Ada berseru lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau seleramu yang seperti ini," dia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan gerakan matanya. "...agak-agak begajulan." Ketika Kibum hendak memprotes perkataannya, Ada menambahkan."Aku dengar dari Siwon, dia anak nakal di sekolah kalian."

"Hanya kurang perhatian ..."

Ada menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dan?"

"... aku suka memberi perhatian."

Ada nyengir. Dia tidak percaya Kibum mengatakan itu di depannya. Mencoba membual dan tentu saja membuat Ada mual mendengarnya.

"Kau mulai melucu!" tegurnya. Kibum out of character.

Ada kembali meminum air gulanya. Sementara itu, Kibum kembali tidur.

Kihyun

"Heh, kupikir kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya ketua kelas yang kebetulan ketemu Kibum dan Ada di depan Mall. "Dan kau punya kekasih selain Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan terakhir itu digaungkan sedikit lirih, mendekat ke telinga Kibum.

Kibum mendengus. Memangnya setiap orang yang pergi dengannya selalu jadi kekasihnya? Dia bukan tipe seperti itu, kalau boleh mengatakannya dengan jujur. Tapi Kibum lebih suka diam. Hanya mengekspresikan perasaan lewat gerakan-gerakan kecil saja.

Sayangnya meski berbentuk bisikan, Ada bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu punya banyak sifat jail akhir-akhir ini, terutama ketika harus berurusan dengan hubungan sahabatnya dengan kekasih sesama jenisnya.

Dia menggandeng lengan Kibum. Menggelendot manja dengan sedikit senyum cantik ditebar di hadapan ketua kelas. "Menurutmu aku atau Kyuhyun yang lebih pantas bersama Kibum?"

Si ketua kelas terkekeh. Tentu saja Ada lebih pantas. Lebih manusiawi kalau seorang laki-laki berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Tapi mengingat Kibum bisa menjadi pawangnya Kyuhyun, membuat anak nakal itu berhenti berbuat nakal, ketua kelas akan lebih memilih Kibum bersama Kyuhyun. Tentu saja kesejahteraan sekolahnya adalah prioritas utama.

"Ada, kekasih pertamanya Kibum!" Ada memperkenalkan diri. Ketua kelas menyambut uluran tangannya, kemudian menyebutkan nama. "Jadi, bagaimana Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpacaran di sekolah? Tidak terlalu mencolok, kan?"

"Tidak. Terlalu biasa malah. Mereka tidak romantis," terang ketua kelas. "Tapi yang tidak romantis di luar, bersifat kebalikannya di dalam. Aku tahu kau kekasih pertamanya, tapi kalau boleh kusarankan kau jangan membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia itu anak yang ..." si ketua kelas membuat keambiguan sifat Kyuhyun supaya Ada segan padanya. "Ya... agak-agak nakal. Aku hanya tidak mau gadis secantik kau terluka karenanya." Dia tersenyum berwibawa, senyum yang biasa dia pamerkan di depan kelas. "Lebih baik lagi kalau kau juga menjauh dari Kibum. Kalau kau tidak tahu cara meninggalkannya, cari nomorku di ponsel Kibum, lalu telepon aku. Aku siap memberimu saran, juga penghiburan!"

Ada tertawa lebar, sedangkan Kibum mendengus lagi.

"Tadi pagi aku memang tidak enak badan." Kibum menginterupsi dua orang yang sekarang sedang berpandangan dan senyum-senyuman. "Baru saja sembuh."

"Oh, tidak masalah."

Teman sekelasnya memang yang terbaik. Meski pada kenyataannya mereka adalah sumber sakit kepalanya Kibum, juga sumber salah paham, mereka selalu membantu di saat-saat genting. Seperti ketika satu teman yang tidak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar, mereka akan mengisikan absennya dengan izin sakit, memberi dispensasi, dan izin-izin lainnya yang berguna. Menolong satu sama lain di kelas walau lebih lebih tepatnya disebut merecoki urusan orang lain, tetapi kekompakan itu yang Kibum sukai dari teman sekelasnya. Dan ketua kelas inilah juaranya dalam mengatur kekompakan.

"Ada tugas kelas yang langsung dikumpulkan hari ini, tapi kau tidak perlu risau. Aku sudah mengurusnya." Dia berlagak seperti pahlawan. Seperti biasanya, dia yang memerintah dan temannya yang mengerjakan. "Tidak ada PR, kau bisa istirahat dengan baik malam ini. Dan karena aku terburu-buru, aku akan jelaskan detail sekolah hari ini, nanti."

"Sedang ada kencan juga?" tanya Ada yang langsung disangkal ketua kelas.

"Pertemuan antar ketua kelas. Ada hal yang perlu dibahas."

Ada ber'Oh' ria.

"Saranku tadi, tolong pertimbangkan!" katanya pada Ada. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah Kibum dan Ada mengangguk, ketua kelas melambaikan tangan, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Ada tertawa kencang ketika dari jauh melihat ketua kelas Kibum jalan dengan seorang gadis berseragam sama. Itu yang namanya pertemuan antar ketua kelas? Tapi Kibum memberitahu Ada bahwa memang gadis yang jalan dengan ketua kelas itu adalah ketua kelas dari kelas lain. Benar pertemuan antar ketua kelas, tapi Kibum tidak yakin dengan agenda pertemuan itu. Yang jelas bukan tentang kegiatan sekolah karena dua ketua kelas dari kelas berbeda itu jalan bergandengan tangan.

Mereka sedang menunggu di sudut Mall. Seseorang tengah menjanjikan sesuatu pada Ada. Siapa orang itu, Ada tidak memberitahunya. Karena kata gadis itu, diberitahu pun Kibum tidak akan kenal orangnya.

Karena hari ini semua lelaki telambat bangun, termasuk kekasih Ada sendiri, Kibumlah yang ditariknya ke sini. Kibum mulai risih dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Meski tidak ada yang menggubris keberadaan mereka, kebisingan yang Kibum dengar membuat Kibum sedikit sakit kepala. Atau itu efek minum bir semalam, belum sembuh benar sakit kepalanya, dipaksa mengantarkan Ada ke Mall ini.

"Kapan orangmu itu datang?"

"Sebentar lagi."

"Apa yang dia janjikan padamu?

Ada tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak membantu mencairkan suasana. Kibum pun harus sabar.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Ada, orang itu datang. Berbentuk seorang gadis seumuran tapi dengan tubuh lebih bongsor. Kalau salah mengenali, pasti ada yang mengiranya wanita pekerja dengan karir yang cemerlang. Untungnya Kibum satu dari sekian orang yang mudah menganalisa orang lain.

"Cuaca sedang bagus, jadi kau dapat potongan harga."

Mencurigakan. Kibum mengerutkan dahi pada kelakuan dua wanita di depannya itu.

Gadis itu menyerahkan satu kantong plastik berisi bungkusan makanan bermerek McD. Ada menerimanya dengan bangga. "Lengkap?"

Si gadis mengangguk. "Burger, kentang goreng, cola. Plus saus sambal."

"Aku harus banyar berapa?"

"100."

Ada mengangguk. Mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan 100 dolar. Kibum makin mengerutkan dahinya. Sejujurnya mereka transaksi apa? Beli makanan di McD, satu paket lengkap tidak sebegitu mahal. Dan kenapa pula bayarnya harus pakai dolar?

"Senang jadi perantaramu!"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, gadis itu pergi.

Ada tersenyum melihat muka curiga Kibum. Dia langsung mengaba untuk pulang. Meski Kibum menurut, dia mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak bertransaksi narkoba, kan?"

Ada menggeleng.

"Barang terlarang lainnya?"

Ada menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan padamu setelah kita sampai di rumah Siwon. Jangan khawatir ini tidak terlarang, tidak ilegal, tidak menyalahi apa pun. Hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk membelinya sendiri." Ada tersenyum lagi, membuat Kibum makin merasa janggal. "Kau dapat bagian!" katanya sambil menarik Kibum kembali ke motornya diparkir.

.

.

.

Kibum penasaran, tapi tidak pernah sepenasaran ini untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sampai di rumah Siwon, ketika mereka mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah, Kibum menanyakan lagi. Apa isi dalam kantung makanan itu?

"Tin terlihat lebih seperti wanita dewasa dari pada remaja," terang Ada. Itu menjelaskan kalau analisis Kibum terhadap gadis tadi benar. Tapi nama Tin terdengar agak konyol di telinga Kibum. Entahlah kalau cuma nama panggilan. "Dia tidak ada masalah untuk membeli barang-barang seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku mencoba membeli untuk temanku, penjualnya memandangiku seperti aku ini gadis yang belum cukup umur. Bahkan mereka menanyakan usiaku. Aku terlihat muda itu bagus, tapi ditanyai usia ketika membeli barang khusus dewasa membuatku sedikit minder."

Barang khusus dewasa, tapi Kibum belum mampu menebaknya.

"Temanku menyarankan jasa Tin padaku. Dia memang bisa diandalkan."

"Apa...?" Kibum mulai tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya.

"Untuk pesta malam ini."

Malam ini pesta apa? Kibum kenapa tidak tahu agenda yang dibuat Siwon dan Ada.

"Kurasa kau tidak memerlukan pengaman, tapi aku membelikanmu pelicin rasa-rasa." Wajah Kibum langsung mengkerut. "Merek Thailand. Kudengar sangat bagus untuk hubungan ..." Ada membuat tanda kutip di udara. Maksudnya hubungan belakang. "Kau dan Kyuhyun harus mencobanya!"

Kibum menangkap artinya sekarang. Namun, dia tidak tertarik. Tidak pernah membayangkan akan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi dia berusaha menolak. hanya saja sebelum dia menolak, Ada sudah meninggalkan tempat. Kyuhyun yang datang. Dengan celana pendek, tanpa kaos, dan handuk menyampir di lehernya. Badannya putih pucat. Ada sedikit kemerah-kemerahan, bekas gatal yang melebar karena digaruk. Tidak ada Abs, tapi perut itu rata tidak ada lemak yang berlebihan.

Kibum melihat terus ke sana. Ke badan Kyuhyun, termasuk dua tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

"Kita akan renang. Kau ikut?"

Kibum tersadar dengan cepat. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

Di belakang rumah terdengar suara teman-temannya. Mereka benar-benar tengah berenang. Kibum jadi sedikit tertarik untuk ikut renang.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku renang dulu!" Kyuhyun melangkah ke belakang.

Kibum membuntuti Kyuhyun. Sampai di area kolam renang, semua orang termasuk gadis-gadis Siwon tengah bermain air. Cuaca sedang bagus, kalau berenang pun akan menyenangkan. Kibum mendekati mereka. Seketika semua orang mengajaknya berenang. Kibum berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Segera mencopoti bajunya sendiri, kemudian menceburkan diri bersama Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Kihyun

Adegan mesum diperlihatkan Siwon lagi.

Sebenarnya tidak diperlihatkan, mereka yang lewat dan tanpa sengaja melihatnya berbuat mesum. Si gadis masih dengan pakaian renang minim berbentuk dua lembar, atas bawah. Siwon dengan celana renang sebatas paha. Keduanya pamit ambil makanan ringan dan minuman tambahan tadi, tapi lama tidak kembali karena tersangkut di atas meja dapur. Tumpang tindih saling cumbu.

Siwon tengah menciumi gadisnya di meja dapur, sedangkan Ada, teman Ada, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun masuk untuk mengambil barang. Beberapa dari mereka hanya berseru kecil sambil lalu, tapi Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan yang tugasnya telah disalahgunakan Siwon.

Kibum berdehem kecil, menghentikan sementara ulah gila Siwon. Siwon menarik diri dari gadisnya. Membawa gadis itu turun dari meja dapur, lalu sama-sama duduk di kursi.

"Kami hanya akan mengambil makanan ringan dan minuman." Kyuhyun mengatakannya ketika Siwon menatap malas ke arah mereka. "Cuma sebentar."

Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk dapur, menggeledah kabinet satu demi satu, bahkan menarik keluar laci-laci, tapi tidak segera mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sementara Kibum bersandar di pintu dapur di dekat Siwon, memandangi sahabatnya itu sama malasnya.

"Makanan ringan di sebelah kanan," Siwon menghentikan aksi menggeledah yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Dia menunjuk satu kabinet besar paling ujung. "Di situ!" Lalu Kyuhyun mendatangi arah yang ditunjuk Siwon. Segera membuka kabinet dan mengambil makanan-makanan dengan brutal. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, aku tidak keberatan kehilangan sedikit waktu." Kyuhyun pun mulai dengan nyaman memilih-milih makanan ringan yang akan dia bawa.

Sementara itu, gadisnya Siwon memutuskan untuk bergabung lagi dengan teman-temannya di kolam renang. Otomatis Siwon kehilangan kesempatan.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun, otomatis Kibum yang ditanya melihat ke arah sana. Mendapati arah pandang Siwon ke badan Kyuhyun yang memiliki bercak-bercak merah, Kibum melirik Siwon dengan agak sinis. "Tadi bukannya tidak ada yang seperti itu?"

"Kulitnya terlalu tipis, kena apa-apa sudah jadi merah." Siwon menyipit, menyelidik ke arahnya, membuat Kibum harus menambahkan kata-kata. "Kalau orang lain yang membuatnya, pasti bentuknya kau sendiri akan tahu. Bukankah kau sering membuatnya juga? Aku sendiri tidak akan membuat hal sekonyol itu."

 _Mungkin Kibum main bersih, tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau meninggalkan jejak._

"Tidak usah dibahas!" Kibum berkata santai, nadanya acuh tak acuh seakan Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dibicarakan. Namun, sesungguhnya dia hanya tidak ingin Siwon menganalisa apa yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun. Itu sama dengan memandangi tubuh Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja. "Aku akan menyuruhnya pakai sesuatu biar tidak mengganggu pandangan."

Sahabatnya hanya mengangguk tak acuh.

Siwon tidak akan tanya seperti apa hubungan yang dijalani Kibum dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Terakhir kali Kibum mengeluh telah dimanfaatkan, dia berusaha membantu. Nyatanya Kibum menolak bantuannya dengan alasan punya caranya sendiri. Sampai detik ini, cara Kibum itu sama sekali tidak diketahu Siwon. Malahan hubungan sahabatanya itu dengan Kyuhyun berkembang makin jauh dengan bukti ditolaknya banyak bantuan darinya untuk memisahkan diri dengan Kyuhyun. Entah Kibum masih menjalankan caranya sendiri itu atau malah sudah kalah dari Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, kalau Kibum membutuhkan bantuannya, dia siap membantu.

Soal dua gadis yang dibawanya ke rumah ini, memang salah satunya akan dipersembahkan pada Kibum. Pendekatan, pertemanan, atau semodel pacaran singkat. Siapa tahu Kibum butuh hiburan setelah sering dibuat pusing oleh Kyuhyun. Tak tahunya Kibum malah dengan bangga membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya. Jadi, Siwon menyimpulkan bahwa Kibum mulai menerima anak nakal itu.

"Kau menginap lagi malam ini?"

Kibum mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Kalau Oemma membutuhkan bantuanku di rumah, aku akan pulang."

"Kau sudah dengar dari Ada agenda kita malam ini?"

Kibum melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya akan selesai memilih-milih. Kibum tahu Kalau Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Siwon meski fokusnya pada makanan dan minuman yang dia kumpulkan dari dalam bufet. Supaya Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang membicarakan rencana mesum massal malam ini, Kibum tidak akan terang-terangan menjawab.

Dia menganguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Kapan lagi kita punya waktu bersama seperti ini? DI rumahmu, kau tak bebas, kan?" Siwon menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kalau Oemma di rumah, kau kehilangan kesempatan. Bilang saja pada Oemma kalau kau menginap di sini satu malam lagi. Oemma tidak akan marah!"

Tentu saja ibunya tak akan marah. Sahabat Kibum yang ibunya kenal hanya Siwon dan Ada, kalau nama mereka disebut, ibunya sudah tentu memberi izin. Masalahnya bukan pada ibunya atau pada kesempatan yang datang tak tantu, tapi pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Banyak yang tidak bisa diprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di waktu pertama mereka. Jadi, Kibum mengantisipasi untuk tidak ditertawakan teman-temannya. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga belum bilang siap, Kibum tidak mungkin memaksanya.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong Kibum pernah jijik dengan Kyuhyun, kan? Dia tidak tertarik dengan anak nakal itu. Mati-matian mencari cara untuk menghindar dan membuktikan diri bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersama, tapi kali ini agaknya otaknya kerasukan benda asing jahat yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berpikir untuk meniduri Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang tersadar lebih cepat, langsung meletakkan tangannya ke tepian pelipis, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Menyamarkan tindakan memukul kepala sendiri dengan pijatan ala-ala orang sakit kepala.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau ikut?"

"Lihat nanti!"

Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di sana. Bukan hanya menguping, tapi mendengar permbicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Hanya tidak tahu harus ikut bicara apa, karena apa yang dua sahabat itu katakan sedikit tidak jelas.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya!" Kyuhyun menyudahi pembicaran dua sahabat itu.

Siwon segera berdiri untuk membantu.

Kibum juga. Sekerat minuman ringan di tangan Kyuhyun diambilnya. "Pergi ke kamar tamu. Ambil kaos di dalam lemari paling bawah." Dia menambahkan. "Itu semua punyaku!"

"Untuk apa?"

Kibum menunjuk perut Kyuhyun. Karena bercak merahnya agak di atas, lalu dia memindahkan telunjuknya. Naik ke dada Kyuhyun. Telunjuknya sampai menyentuh kulit.

"Oh, aku agak alergi dengan kaporit. Juga agak alergi dengan panas matahari," jawabnya ringan. Dia lebih suka kalau bercak kemerahan itu bukan hasil dari alergi, tapi dia belum punya cukup keberanian untuk memintanya dari Kibum. "Aku akan ambil kaos!"

Kyuhyun pergi ke lantai atas.

Melihat Kibum memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun, Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Yang seperti itu dapat julukan nakal di sekolah?" Siwon geleng-geleng kepala. "Mabuk sebelum habis dua kaleng, alergi sinar matahari ..., dia masih berani mengerjai anak-anak di sekolah. Aku berani bertaruh, kau pukul sekali, dia pasti akan pingsan!" Siwon terekeh sambil mengemasi makanan ringan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur.

Kibum tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya harus mengikuti sahabatnya itu keluar dapur.

Kihyun

"Kalian benar-benar tak mau menginap?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dulu pada Kibum. Tadi Kibum bilang tidak, Kyuhyun tentu harus menurut. Namun, dia berharap bisa berkumpul dengan Ada dan yang lainnya.

"Oemma butuh sedikit bantuan di rumah. Kalau selesai tepat waktu, aku akan kembali ke sini!" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk, ikut-ikutan saja.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Ada menariknya ke dalam kamar.

Dalam kamar, Kibum menyerahkan tas kecilnya yang sengaja diminta Ada secara paksa. Gadis itu memasukkan apa yang disebut barang penting yang kemarin dia dapat dari Tin, si gadis yang dewasa sebelum waktunya yang mereka temui kemarin. Itu adalah barang yang dijanjikan Ada, khusus untuk Kibum. Untuk berjaga-jaga, seumpama malam ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa kembali ke sini, mereka bisa menggunakannya lain waktu kalau mereka sedang butuh.

Kibum terpaksa menerimanya. Kebetulan belum pernah dia menolak barang yang diberikan sahabat-sahabatnya. Meski tidak berencana menggunakannya, dia bisa menyimpannya.

Mereka kembali ke depan. Kyuhyun sudah berada di sebelah sepeda motornya. Kibum langsung memakai helm-nya, kemudian naik ke motor. Setelah menyalakan mesin, Kyuhyun naik juga. Teman-temannya meninggalkan pelataran setelah mereka berdua keluar dari pelataran rumah.

Perjalanan sangat singkat apalagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak saling bicara. Sampai di rumah, ibunya Kibum menyambut mereka. Meninggalkan pekerjaan menyiram tanaman di sore hari untuk menghampiri mereka setelah turun dari motor.

"Bagaimana Siwon dan Ada?"

"Mereka baik."

"Ada masih di rumah Siwon?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Malam ini kita akan menginap di sana lagi. Ada dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di sana. Kita akan bergabung lagi karena Siwon tak mau jadi lelaki sendirian di rumahnya."

Bukankah mereka baru saja pamit untuk tidak datang lagi ke sana? Kibum mengisyaratkan akan datang lagi apa karena dia berharap ibunya membebaskannya dari pekerjaan rumah? Jahat sekali Kibum mengakali ibunya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandangi Kibum, Kibum yang dipandangi malah mengabaikannya. Santai saja berjalan untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Kenapa mereka jarang datang ke sini? Lain kali ajak mereka datang!" Ibunya menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyuman juga. "Kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Oemma," Kyuhyun menjawab.

Kyuhyun digiring masuk rumah, menyusul Kibum yang sudah duluan. Sementara Kyuhyun membuka jaketnya saat di dalam rumah, ibunya Kibum menangkap bekas kemerahan di leher dan lengannya.

"Kenapa denganmu, Kyu? Alergi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedih. "Tiap kali aku berenang di cuaca panas, kulitku jadi merah-merah, Oemma." Itu sekaligus menunjukkan kalau kegiatan di rumah Siwon masih wajar. Hanya renang dan ngobrol biasa. Tidak ada yang di luar batas.

"Kau ada obat?"

"Biasanya ada salep dingin di rumah."

"Kalau dibiarkan nanti tambah parah. Sementara kau belum ada salep, bagaimana kalau dikompres dengan air dingin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ibunya Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tamu. Sementara Beliau langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan handuk.

Sore itu Kibum membantu ibunya mengejakan beberapa pekerjaan. Sepergi membantu membersihkan kebuh depan dan belakang rumah, sementara ibunya menyiramnya. Dia mengangkat barang-barang yang sejak beberpa minggu yang lalu rencananya akan dibuang, kemudian diganti yang baru. Dia juga harus megantarkan ibunya belanja di supermarket yang sedikit jauh dari rumah. Mengantar ibunya belanja adalah pekerjaan Kibum tiap dua minggu sekali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang bersikeras mau membantu, malah dilarang oleh ibunya Kibum. Dia disuruh tidur saja di kamar. Hanya boleh membantu kalau pekerjaannya di dalam rumah, biar kulit Kyuhyun tidak tambah parah.

Kyuhyun baru mendapatkan bagiannya setelah Kibum dan ibunya kembali dari belanja. Dia membantu ibunya Kibum memasukkan barang-barang ke kulkas dan ke lemari penyimpanan. Dia juga membantu memasak, meski cuma mencuci sayur dan memotongnya acak kadul.

Makanan jadi, mereka makan malam berempat karena tetangga, teman ibunya Kibum kebetulan datang memberikan kue yang dia coba buat hari ini. Jadi, mereka menawarkan makan malam sekalian.

Lalu Kyuhyun membantu mencuci piring.

"Eommamu tadi meneleponku."

Kyuhyun melongo.

 _Tidak meneleponnya malah menelepon ibunya Kibum._ Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati.

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu. Aku bilang kau baik, ... tapi kau benar-benar baik, kan?" Ibunya Kibum tertawa kecil. Dia hanya tidak mau apa yang sudah dikatakannya tidak sesui kenyataan. Soalnya Kyuhyun dipasrahkan padanya. Kalau Kyuhyun ada apa-apa, bagaimana dia bertanggung jawab pada orang tuanya? "Orang tuamu menitipkanmu pada Oemma dan Kibum. Sedangkan Oemma kerja kadang pagi, kadang malam, Oemma tak punya banyak waktu uttuk mengawasimu. Oemma hanya tidak mau kau kenapa-napa."

"Aku baik. Cuma sedikit alergi. Selebihnya, ok!"

"Kibum memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Akhir-akhir ini Kibum juga baik, hanya kurang romantis saja. Karena sedang ingin diromantisi oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak bisa jujur pada ibunya kibum. Dia harus membuat wanita itu membantunya lebih banyak. Setidaknya bisa menasehati Kibum lebih sering agar merubah perlakuan kakunya pada Kyuhyun. Kalau bisa, jadi sangat romantis sampai menganggap Kyuhyun harta paling berharga, biar Kyuhyun bisa pamer pada Changmin bahwa di punya pacar yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kibum..." Dia membuat jeda agar ibunya berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal perlakuan Kibum padanya. "... dia baik. Hanya tidak perhatian, Oemma." Kyuhyun cemberut. Sedih sekali tampangnya. Ibunya Kibum sampai dengan sengaja menepikan pekerjaannya demi menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Kadang-kadang mengakui aku kekasih, tapi sering tidak mengakuiku."

"Oemma sudah menasehatinya, masih berani dia berbuat seperti itu padamu?" Oemma terdengar sedang geram. Itu bagus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, biar dikasihani.

"Kali ini Oemma akan lebih keras padanya. Kalau dia masih mengabaikanmu, Oemma benar-benar akan memarahinya!"

Kibum berdehem di dekat mereka. Keduanya sontak menoleh bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengkerut di tempat. Siapa yang tahu kalau Kibum tiba-tiba kembali ke dapur. Yah, jadi ketahuan kalau dia selalu memanfaatkan ibunya. Untungnya Kibum tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Oemma menasehati Kibum seperti yang dijanjikannya pada Kyuhyun. Mendegar nasehat itu, Kibum hanya diam tanpa membantah. Tapi sudah jelas kalau dia tidak benar-benar mengambil hati omongan ibunya. Yang ada Kyuhyun ketakutan. Soalnya Kibum terus memandangnya, seakan menaruh dendam besar dan siap membalas.

Selesai mencuci piring. Mereka mandi, kemudian bersiap ke rumah Siwon. Kebetulan tetangga yang tadi datang, datang lagi bersama tetangga-tetangga yang lain. Para ibu akan menonton TV bersama. Maka dari itu proses pamitan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan lebih lancar. Kehadiran mereka seperti sudah tak diperlukan lagi di rumah.

Memacu motornya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan agar cepat sampai, tapi agar mereka tidak terlalu lama kedinginan di jalan. Cuaca siang hari sangat bagus, tapi malam hari sangat dingin. Maka dari itu, Kibum memutuskan naik motor cebih cepat. Bukan ke rumah Siwon tujuannya, tapi ke rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun saja sampai heran kenapa Kibum berubah-ubah pikiran dalam satu hari ini.

"Kenapa malah ke rumahku?"

Tidak dijawab, Kyuhyun malah ditarik masuk rumah. Kibum memesan minuman hangat pada pembantu Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke kamar. Di kamar, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kibum segera melempar tasnya di kasur, lalu melempar tubuhnya sendiri di karpet tebal di bawah ranjang. Dia menyalakan TV, nonton kartun di salah satu chanelnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dianggurkan.

"Kibum, kenapa ke sini?"

"Sekali-kali tidur di sini," jawaban Kibum tidak mewakili tindakan-tindakannya yang janggal. "Kau tak mau tidur di rumahmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal dari ranjang, meletakkannya di dekat Kibum. Dia ikut duduk di karpet. Bukan ikut melihat kartun di TV, tapi melihat Kibum yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kalau dari awal kau bilang akan menginap di sini, kan tidak perlu berbohong pada Siwon dan Oemma. Kita bahkan bisa mengajak Siwon, Ada, dan yang lainnya datang ke sini. Biar ramai." Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kibum lagi. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka main ke sini!"

"Aku yang keberatan!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Apa alasan Kibum keberatan?

"Tunggu Ahjumma mengantar minuman kita, aku tunjukkan kenapa kita harus menginap di sini!"

Kok, Kyuhyun penasaran. Kibum mau menunjukkan apa padanya? Jangan-jangan Kibum mau memberikan cincin tunangan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau menunjukkan hadiah kejutan, juga tidak mungkin. Kibum bukan tipe orang yang suka memberi hadian. Tapi apa yang ingin Kibum tunjukkan padanya?

"Nyalakan AC ke suhu rendah!" perintah Kibum.

Di luar dingin, dan Kibum menyuruhnya menyalahan AC ke suhu rendah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Tbc

Masih ada 2-3 part lagi setelah ini. Di chap depan, mungkin mereka akan melakukan yang hangat-hangat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai sejauh ini. Kalau ada tulisan yang salah, atau membuat kalian tidak berkenan, mohon maaf. Aku akan berusaha sejauh mungkin untuk menghadirkan ff dengan bahasa dan permasalahan yang ringan, dengan tulisan yang baik. Terima kasih.

Selamat membaca!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 13**

Awalnya ciuman biasa, Kyuhyun kira Kibum mulai bertindak romantis, nyatanya ciuman itu mulai meliar. Dia dipaksa merebah, Kibum mulai menindihnya. Mencium bukan hanya bibirnya, pipinya, seluruh wajahnya, tapi juga ke leher dan dada atasnya.

Kyuhyun gemetaran hebat, soalnya selain mencium, Kibum mulai melepas kaosnya. Membuatnya bertelanjang dada, menunjukkan tubuh dengan banyak bercak merah karena alergi matahari itu ke arah pandang Kibum. Dari pandangan itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat rencana Kibum untuk kedepannya. Setelah ini apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun sudah menebak. Dan tepat. Kibum langsung menurunkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Dia beringsut, takut terjadi apa-apa, tapi Kibum mengungkungnya dengan erat.

Kibum mencium bibirnya lagi, melahap dagu dan rahangnya, menjilat leher tepat di jakunnya, kemudian turun ke tulang selangka.

Kyuhyun masih gemetaran. Bukan sedang kesenangan karena terangsang, tapi ketakutan karena dicumbui. Tepat ketika Kibum mengecup kulit dadanya, berhenti di tonjolan dadanya, mejilat dengan lembut, dia berotak dan berhasil menyingkir dari Kibum. Dia mundur ke ranjangnya. Menarik selimut dengan cepat, lalu menyelubungi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku takut!" katanya, meski saat itu Kibum tidak protes padanya. Dia mencengkeram tepian selimut dengan erat, menempel ke tepian ranjang, dan berfikir akan memeluk kaki ranjang kalau Kibum memaksanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau siap akan bilang padamu. Sekarang aku belum siap!"

Kibum terdiam di tempatnya. Bukan karena ingin berhenti, tapi juga bukan karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan. Kibum memang terlalu banyak diam. Kali ini pun dia juga memutuskan diam. Dia merebah lagi ke posisi sebelumnya. Kali ini menggunakan bantal yang tadi Kyuhyun ambil dari ranjang. Kembali menonton acara TV dan menganggap hal barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kibum...?"

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menepi agak jauh darinya.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Lupakan saja. Anggap yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi!"

Dia bilang begitu, Kyuhyun jadi lega, tapi juga merasa agak tidak enak hati. Sebagai kekasih, dia telah gagal menyenangkan Kibum. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia awam dengan hal-hal semacam hubungan badan. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

Kyuhyun sering melihat video-video film biru sesama jenis sejak kejadian kemah waktu itu. Kelihatannya mudah, kelihatan enak, tapi dihadapkan dengan kenyataan, Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Mulai melihat mata Kibum, dia sudah seperti akan disakiti. Apalagi tepat ketika Kibum mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk membasahi kulit dadanya, dia merasa akan mati seketika. Maka dari itu dia berontak.

Yang jadi pertanyaan, apa setelah ini hubungannya dengan Kibum masih akan baik-baik saja?

Bukankah selama ini memang hubungannya dengan Kibum tidak baik? Dia yang berjuang untuk diakui Kibum. Kibum hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai kekasih, karena ibunya terus menasehatinya, karena orang tua Kyuhyun menitipkan Kyuhyun padanya, karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan menjebaknya dalam suasana ambigu. Kalau tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu, Kibum tak akan pernah berada di sini bersamannya.

Haruskah dia berhenti supaya tidak perlu menyiapkan diri untuk menyenangkan Kibum?

Harusnya memang begitu, tapi ...

Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum. Dia tidak mau orang lain selain Kibum.

"Kibum..."

Kibum kembali menoleh padanya setelah tadinya sudah menonton TV lagi.

"Beri aku waktu. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku akan ..."

Kibum mengambil baju Kyuhyu, dan melempar ke orangnya. "Pakai bajumu dan pergi tidur!" Perintahnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun lagi setelah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun sangat pagi, tapi Kibum tidak ada di sebelahnya. Bahkan Kibum tidak naik ke ranjangnya. TV benar-benar sudah mati. Bantal sudah kembali ke atas kasur. Ketika Kyuhyun turun dan memijak karpet, tidak ada hawa hangat yang tertinggal dari Kibum. Tas Kibum sudah tidak ada. Kamar mandi terbuka dan handuk tidak ada yang terpakai, artinya Kibum sama sekali tidak memakai kamar mandi. Hanya ada dua cangkir kosong di meja yang menandakan bahwa semalam Kibum benar-benar ada di sini.

Dia keluar dari kamar bahkan sebelum membersihkan diri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum di luar. Dia menemui pembantunya yang mengisi ulang kotak-kotak berisi bumbu dapur.

"Mana Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun mengejutkan pembantunya.

"Eh, sudah bangun?" Hendak menjelaskan, Kyuhyun sudah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Mana Kibum?" Dia hampir menjerit

Tidak bermaksud memarahi pembantunya, tapi dia butuh Kibum sekarang. Dia takut Kibum marah soal semalam, lalu pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

"Dia bilang ada sedikit masalah di rumah. Makanya pulang cepat."

Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Mungkin setelah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya semalam, ibunya Kibum butuh bantuan. Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Dia mengangguk kecil dan siap menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Jam berapa dia pulang tadi?"

"Bukan tadi, tapi tadi malam. Hampir tengah malam." Jawaban pembantunya membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut, alisnya menukik tajam. "Kelihatannya ada masalah serius di rumahnya."

Bukan masalah di rumahnya, tapi masalah di rumah ini. Kibum pasti pergi dari sini karena kecewa padanya.

Kyuhyun meraung kesal. Pembantunya terkejut, tapi tidak mencoba untuk bertanya. Kyuhyun berlari ke ruang depan, menyambar telepon dan mendial nomor Kibum yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Berkali-kali berdengung, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengakhiri panggilan dan membuat panggilan ulang, terus begitu sampai beberapa kali. Tidak mau frustrasi dini, dia menelepon ibunya Kibum. Ibunya Kibum menjawab dengan cepat.

"Eomma, Kibum ada di rumah?"

" _Ini Kyuhyun?"_ Kyuhyun mengiyakan. _"Semalam bukankah kalian pergi bersama ke rumah Siwon? Memangnya ke mana dia pergi?"_

Kyuhyun menunduk. Jelas ibunya Kibum tak akan tahu.

" _Kau masih di rumah Siwon, kan? Tanyakan pada Siwon dan Ada, pasti mereka tahu. Atau tunggu saja, mungkin Kibum keluar sebentar!"_

Kyuhyun tak bisa memberitahu ibunya Kibum kalau semalam mereka tak pergi ke rumah Siwon. Dia ikut mengiyakah ketika Kibum berbohong, kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa ada Kibum, nanti Kibum makin marah padanya.

Dia sedih. Sedih betulan sekarang.

"Iya, Eomma," jawabnya lemah.

" _Eh, tidak usah sedih begitu. Kibum akan cepat kembali!"_

Ibunya Kibum tahu kalau dia sedih meski cuma mendengarnya dari suara. Ibunya sendiri juga tahu kapan dia sedih dan bahagia. Memang ibu-ibu selalu tahu apa saja tentang anak-anak mereka. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun lebih dekat kepada ibunya daripada ayahnya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertolong oleh ibunya Kibum.

"Aku akan menunggu Kibum."

" _Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kalau butuh apa-apa, cepat kau hubungi Eomma, ya!"_

"Ok, Eomma!"

Pembicaraan diakhiri. Meski bertanya pada ibunya Kibum tidak membantu menemukan Kibum, bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan menunggu seperti yang dia katakan tadi. Kibum pasti ada di suatu tempat. Dia harus menemukannya. Memastikan kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada hubungan mereka terutama setelah kejadian semalam.

Tadinya akan menelepon Siwon atau Ada, tapi dia tidak menyimpan nomor dua sahabat Kibum itu meski mereka sudah lumayan dekat. Dia akan langsung memastikan di rumah Siwon, adakah Kibum di sana?

Kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap. Cuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju bersih dan memilih sepatu. Dalam beberapa hari ini dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia pakai. Sampai-sampai baru ingat kalau tidak berganti sepatu lebih dari seminggu. Padahal biasanya dia berganti sepatu hampir tiap hari. Bersama Kibum terlalu menyenangkan sampai-sampai dia lupa hal-hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi kali ini dia benar-benar ingat kalau sepatunya sudah kotor. Waktunya untuk dicuci. Setelah mencomot sepatu di lemari penyimpanan secara random, dia berjalan ke depan cermin. Melihat dirinya sendiri di sana.

Itu Kyuhyun yang sekarang, agak sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kulitnya memang masih pucat, tapi kali ini agak kering dan sebagian mengelupas. Sudah pasti efek sinar matahari. Bibirnya agak bengkak karena ciuman Kibum semalam, juga terlihat kering. Cuma bagian bengkaknya saja yang tidak kering. Rambutnya agak kaku. Dia tidak keramas beberapa hari ini.

Duh, dia jadi jelek.

Karena terlalu asyik mengejar Kibum, dia lupa mengurus diri sendiri. Tapi kalau tidak mengejar Kibum, dia tidak bahagia. Sedangkan kalau sudah dengan Kibum, dia lupa segalanya.

Teleponnya berdering. Karena berharap itu Kibum, Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponselnya. Mengangkatnya tanpa melihat dulu ke layarnya. Suara Changmin ada di seberang telepon.

"Aku diantar Ahjussi ke sekolah." Nada suaranya biasa saja seperti ketika dia bicara dengan Kyuhyun selama ini. Namun, Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau-bau orang sedang pamer. "Aku juga sudah bicara dengan anaknya. Sepertinya kita akan cocok."

"Chang, aku buru-buru."

" _Mau ke sekolah, kan? Kalau begitu cepat datang. Kau harus mendengar cerita ini langsung dari bibirku."_ Dari seberang, Changmin membuang nafas. Sepertinya nafas kelegaan. Lega karena sudah bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk punya kekasih. _"Aku ingin menraktirmu juga!"_

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus ke rumah Siwon sekarang!"

" _Siapa Siwon? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya."_

"Kakak kelas kita. Aku harus mencari Kibum di sana." Kyuhyun tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Tolong bantu aku minta izin lagi di kelasku!"

Changmin menghentikan Kyuhyun ketika hendak mengakhiri pembicaraan. _"Baru saja aku melihat Kibum di sekolah. Dia..."_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ke sekolah sekarang juga!"

Telepon dimatikan bahkan sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Buru-buru mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah. Hendak pergi, dia teringat dengan mukanya yang jelek. Kalau bertemu Kibum dengan penampilan seperti itu, nanti Kibum tidak suka. Kyuhyun mengambil pelembab muka. Menaruhnya sedikit di tangannya, lalu meratakannya ke wajah. Berikutnya dia mengambil lipscare. Mengoleskannya ke bibirnya. Untuk rambutnya, dia tidak bisa keramas sekarang karena membutuhkan terlalu banyak waktu. Dia hanya memakai gel rambut untuk menyamarkan rambutnya yang kering. Memakai parfum, kemudian siap.

Sepatunya dipakai, tasnya dibawa. Dia berlari keluar kamar. Memanggil supir untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah sekarang juga.

"Menyetir yang cepat. Aku butuh segera sampai di sekolah!" perintahnya bahkan sebelum dia naik ke mobil.

Kihyun

"Eh, kau mau kemana? Ini masih jam pelajaran." Kepala sekolah yang juga pamannya menghentikan upayanya menyelinap keluar kelas untuk berjalan-jalan di lorong kelas. "Mau ke mana, kau?" tanyanya lagi.

Dengan muka memelas Kyuhyun menjawab, "Mau ke kelas Kibum."

Pamannya mengerutkan dahi. Siapa Kibum? Meski jadi kepala sekolah, bukan berarti dia bisa menghafal ribuan siswa yang terdaftar di sekolahnya. Tapi sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu.

Sebentar kemudian Kepala sekolah samar-samar mengingatnya. Kibum adalah kekasih keponakannya itu. Atau begitulah rumor yang Beliau dengar.

"Oh, berita kau memacari kakak kelas itu benar-benar terjadi?" Si paman tersenyum-senyum senang. Senang karena sudah mengingat nama Kibum, juga senang karena kenakalan keponakannya bisa diatasi oleh Kibum. "Kelihatannya anak itu membuatmu berubah. Kau tidak banyak membuat masalah akhir-akhir ini. Berarti Kibum anak yang baik."

Benar, Kibum anak baik. Bahkan remaja itu pintar, patuh pada orang tua, setia kawan, dan royal terhadap orang lain. Tapi tidak terhadap Kyuhyun. Tidak masalah meski Kibum tidak royal, asal dia perhatian dan romantis padanya. Namun, harapan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedikit, kemudian lanjut jalan.

Menangkap ada yang tidak beres, dalam artian wajah keponakannya suram, Kepala sekolah menghentikannya. Maklum, sudah terlalu hafal mana yang wajah suram betulan atau bohongan. Yang kali ini agaknya betulan.

"Eh, jangan pergi dulu!" Pamannya menarik lengannya agar berhenti. "Kenapa mukamu memelas begitu? Ada masalah apa?"

Kyuhyun memandang Pamannya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kalau tidak ada masalah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas!"

Dengan dipancing begitu, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menyebutkan masalahnya. "Kibum marah padaku."

 _Masalah cinta-cintaan_? Pamannya menghela nafas. Sudah menduga kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Dengan siapa pun Kyuhyun bersama, pada akhirnya akan membuat masalah juga.

Melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Pamannya, dia menjelaskan sedikit. "Aku tidak menyakitinya." Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah kalau dia tidak menyakiti Kibum, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Kibum merasa tersakiti gara-gara semalam dia menolaknya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan masalah itu pada pamannya. Takutnya dia ditertawakan. "Tapi Kibum meninggalkanku kemarin. Dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Bahkan saat kutelepon ke rumahnya, ibunya bilang tidak ada di rumah."

"Kau yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan padanya?"

Itulah yang dihindari Kyuhyun. Meski dia berbicara benar, Pamannya tidak akan percaya. Tidak perlu bicara dengan Pamannya kalau begitu. Dia menggeleng mantap, sebentar kemudian berhenti menggeleng.

"Entah. Aku tidak yakin," ralatnya.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, telah melakukan kesalahan apa hingga kekasihmu marah!" Kepala sekolah menepuk pundak keponakannya. "Setelah ini cepat minta maaf. Setelah dapat maaf, jangan membuat onar di sekolah lagi. Belajar yang rajin. Jangan suka membolos pelajaran!"

Karena ulah keponakannya itu, sedikit banyak berimbas pada pamornya sebagai kepala sekolah. Kalau beritanya menyebar ke luar, sekolah akan dapat sorotan buruk. Untung sekolah ini punya banyak prestasi di bidang akademis dan nonakademis. Kalau tidak begitu, ketika kelakuan keponakannya tidak terhentikan, lalu tersebar keluar, jumlah siswa yang mendaftar pun kemungkinan berkurang. Dengan Kyuhyun berpacaran, dapat pacar yang baik, otomatis kelakuannya bisa diperbaiki. Kepala sekolah setuju saja.

"Kalau bicara dengan kekasihmu, harus bicara dengan baik. Tempatkan dirimu sebagai yang bersalah meski kau tidak tahu letak kesalahanmu!"

"Hnnn."

"Berhati-hati untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi!"

"Hnnn."

"Jangan..."

"Jangan menasehatiku terlalu lama, aku harus cepat ke kelas Kibum," Kyuhyun memprotes. Lagipula dia sering dinasehati, tidak pernah mendengar nasehat itu, seharusnya Pamannya sudah bosan menasehatinya.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu pelajaran usia, baru kau bicara dengannya!"

"Aku akan menunggu di depan kelasnya sampai bel istirahat. Kalau tidak begitu, nanti dia keburu keluar kelas."

Pamannya mengangguk, lalu mengizinkannya pergi.

Di depan kelas Kibum, dia melongok ke dalam lewat cendela-cendela kaca. Kibum dan teman-temannya sedang belajar. Seorang guru tengah menjelaskan bagan yang di tempel di papan tulis. Mereka menghadap ke papan, sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia tengah mengintip ke dalam

Seperti kata pamannya tadi, dia harus menunggu jam pelajaran usia. Jadi dia menunggu Kibum di dekat pintu. Bersandar ke tembok cukup lama, tapi pelajaran tidak segera usai. Kakinya mulai pegal. Lalu dia jongkok sambil menunggu lagi.

Jongkok tidak begitu lama, bel istirahat berbunyi. Suara guru dalam kelas mengakhiri peljaran pun didengar Kyuhyun dari luar. Guru meninggalkan kelas, membuat kelas jadi ramain bukan main.

"Kau sedang apa di situ?" tanya Guru itu ketika mendapatinya jongkok di dekat pintu.

"Mencari Kibum."

"Kelas sudah usai, masuk saja!"

Kyuhyun berterima kasih sebelum guru itu pergi. Namun, dia tidak meninggalkan tempat meski guru tadi telah menyuruhnya untuk masuk kelas. Sampai satu persatu bahkan gerombolan siswa di kelas Kibum, keluar untuk istirahat. Hampir semua orang tahu siapa dia, dia disapa banyak anak, tapi mereka pergi begitu saja.

Kebetulan Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar bersamaan. Mereka bercanda terlalu banyak ketika keluar kelas, hampir-hampir menabrak Kyuhyun yang masih jongkok di samping pintu.

"Heh, sedang apa kau di sini?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Mencari Kibum?" Donghae menyambung. "Dia tidak bilang tidak akan keluar untuk makan. Kau masuk saja!"

Hanya berdiri. Masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Masuk saja, tidak apa-apa!" Eunhyuk melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Mencari Kibum dengan matanya, kemudian memanggil teman sekelasnya itu. "Kyuhyun ada di sini!" sambil menunjuk luar kelas. "Dia tidak mau masuk!"

Tidak menunggu Kibum menjawab, Eunhyuk menarik kembali kepalanya. Dia mengajak Donghae segera ke kantin sebelum habis waktu istirahat. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nasibnya belum jelas akan ditemui Kibum atau tidak di depan kelas itu.

Untungnya gadis yang baru-baru ini berubah jadi cantik, keluar kelas untuk menemuinya. Dia mengajak Kyuhyun masuk. Memaksanya malahan. Menariknya masuk kelas, lalu diantarkan ke meja Kibum. Sampai di depan Kibum, Kibum hanya menggeser duduknya ke kursi sebelah yang ditinggalkan teman sebangkunya. Dia mengabakan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" tanyanya. Sayangnya pandangannya tidak pada Kyuhyun. Malah pada buku yang pelajarannya baru saja selesai.

"Kau marah?"

Kibum diam. Membuka lembaran-lembaran buku seakan mengulang pelajaran barusan. Padahal hanya bergaya.

"Kibum, aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku salah. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau tidak salah, aku tidak marah. Tidak usah minta maaf."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kursinya pada Kibum. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku semalam!"

"Siwon dan Ada memaksaku datang."

Kyuhyun tahu Kibum bohong. Kemarin sudah terlihat jelas kalau Kibum tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Dan Kibum juga berbohong pada ibunya untuk tidak tidur di rumah. Dengan tegas Kibum mengatakan kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Kalau tujuannya bukan yang semalam itu, dia tidak akan mencetuskan ide untuk menginap. Dan karena Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya, sudah pasti itu alasannya pergi ke rumah Siwon.

Kibum hanya menutup-nutupi. Kyuhyun yakin kekasihnya itu kecewa.

Meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak mau memancing kemarah Kibum dengan pembahasan tadi malam.

"Kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau tidur terlalu lelap."

"Kan bisa dibangunkan," gumamnya. Suasanya jadi sedikit canggung. Kyuhyun yang canggung karena ada beberapa mata yang melihat ke arahnya secara sengaja. "Kenapa tidak meneleponku? Ketika kuhubungi, kau tidak menjawab."

Kibum mengedarkan matanya. Ada mata lain yang melihat ke arahnya. Ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun. Dia yakin ada banyak pasang telinga yang ikut menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun meski tidak melihat langsung ke arah mereka

Dia mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun. Suaranya dibuat serendah mungkin, agar hanya Kyuhyun yang dengar.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada pembantumu," katanya hampir mirip bisikan. "Di rumah Siwon, teman-teman mengajak minum. Aku tidur lebih cepat karena hari ini tidak mau bolos lagi. Berangkat lebih cepat juga supaya tidak direpotkan mereka." Kibum menjeda, untuk melihat situasi di sekitar, kemudian meneruskan ketika situasi agak aman. "Aku lupa membawa ponselku."

"Aku kira kau menjauhiku gara-gara yang semalam," gumam Kyuhyun.

Kibum bisa dengar, tapi tidak mau menanggapi bagian itu. Kebetulan dia sudah menjelaskan banyak, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan suara lebih banyak lagi.

Kyuhyun bicara banyak sekali. Kibum mendengarkan, masih dengan gayanya pura-pura membuka-buka buku. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dnegan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan. Sampai teman-temannya yang menanggapi. Sepuluh menit berada di situ, Kibum menyuruhnya kembali. Kyuhyun tidak mau beranjak, toh, masih ada waktu istirahat. Namun, Kibum memaksa.

"Cepat kembali, kelasmu jauh dari sini!"

"Pulang sekolah, kau akan menungguku, kan?"

Kibum hampir tidak mau mengangguk. Untung segera kepikiran kalau tidak mengangguk, Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan kelasnya. Kyuhyun segera berdiri. Diantar Kibum sampai depan kelas, dan diperhatikan sampai anak itu mulai jauh.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi, teman-teman datang.

"Yang barusan itu apa?"

Kibum bertanya balik. "Yang barusan mana?"

"Kyuhyun berwajah semendung itu. Kau apakan dia?" temannya menyindir. "Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau menyelingkuhinya?"

Langsung mata Kibum melirik kepada Ketua kelas yang kebetulan sedang diskusi dengan berdahara kelas. Yang dipandang cuma celingak-celinguk tidak merasa. Ketika sudah mengetahui situasi yang dituduhkan Kibum padanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, mengendikkan bahu, lalu kembali berpaling. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia kembali berdiskusi dengan bendahara kelas.

Si penyebar gosip angkat tangan.

"Satu kelas sudah tahu, kemarin kau jalan dengan gadis cantik di Mall."

"Itu temanku," jawab Kibum berusaha santai.

Temannya mencebik, tidak percaya. "Alasan klise. Semua orang juga akan mengatakan hal sama kalau tertangkap sedang selingkuh." Dia melengos sejenak. Kembali lagi ke Kibum setelah meneliti keadaan di kelas yang agak lengang. "Bukan aku mau ikut campur urusanmu ya..." tapi dia, bahkan semua teman di kelas memang selalu ikut campur urusan satu sama lain. Dan buruknya, mereka selalu mempercayai hal yang tidak benar. Selalu mudah menangkap kesalahpahaman daripada yang sebenarnya. "...tidak baik menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara mendiamkan kekasih. Kau salah, harusnya kau yang minta maaf. Bukan yang seperti tadi, Kyuhyun yang minta maaf. Aku bukan membela Kyuhyun, tapi membela siapa-siapa yang tersakiti, meski kau sebagai teman sekelasku pelakunya."

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Kalau ketua kelas, Eunhyuk, atau Donghae, mereka akan carikan solusi agar perselingkuhannya tidak ketahuan lagi. Kalau temannya yang satu ini, penganut menyalahkan orang yang kelihatan bersalah. Persamaan dari mereka adalah sama-sama tidak mau mendengar cerita fersi lengkapnya. Jadi, mau bagaimana pun tetap Kibum yang ada di posisi bersalah.

Dia mencoba mengabaikan temannya itu.

"Minta maaflah sebelum terlambat!" itu terdengar seperti perintah, membuat Kibum harus mendengus untuk mengurangi emosi. "Takutnya Kyuhyun depresi lalu membuat onar lagi."

Alasannya memang selalu bukan untuk kebaikannya.

Kihyun

Diantarkan ke rumahnya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun agak kecewa. Mempertimbangkan perasaan Kibum yang barusan marah, Kyuhyun pun diam saja.

"Tidak mau mampir?"

Kibum menggeleng.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, dia segera pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak masuk, ketika sebuah mobil membunyikan klaskson keras sekali. Sebuah mobil yang sepertinya Kyuhyun kenal ada di belakangnya. Tidak parkir, hanya berhenti sebentar di tepi jalan. Kaca cendela diturunkan, terlihat muka Changmin nongol dari dalamnya. Senyumnya cerah, secerah matahari siang. Itu karena di sebelahnya ada duda keren tempo hari.

"Kyu," panggilnya. "Kenapa Kibum cepat sekali kembali? Dia tidak mau mampir di tempatmu barang sebentar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sementara itu si duda menengok ke luar. Dia melontarkan kalimat soal rumah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mampir karena ada kencan dengan Ahjussi."

"Heh, siapa yang mau kencan denganmu!" Si duda memarahinya.

Changmin pasang senyum malu-malu, padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Maka dari itu senyumnya terlihat sangat jelek. "Kau minta bantuanku untuk memilihkan buku untuk anakmu. Itu namanya kencan." Si duda menghela nafas lelah. Kelihatan frustrasi mendapati Changmin satu mobil dengannya. Padahal kemarin itu Changmin yang memaksa untuk membelikan buku untuk anaknya, dia yang memaksa akan memilihkan, dia juga yang memaksanya untuk mengantarkannya ke toko buku. Kenapa sekarang semua jadi atas namanya? "Sebagai imbalannya, kau antar aku pulang. Kau juga harus mampir karena kebetulan Appa dan Eommaku tidak ada di rumah!"

Wajah Si duda seketika mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Kyu, Ahjussi mau mampir ke rumahku." Dia pamer lagi. "Kau baik-baik ya di rumah sendirian. Kalau tidak berani, telepon saja Kibum, jangan telepon aku!"

Dia berpamitan. Langsung mengaba Si duda untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

Dengan melihat kepergian mobil itu membuat Kyuhyun iri pada Changmin.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak bisa ditelepon lagi. Kyuhyun pun tidak mencoba menelepon karena mungkin ponsel Kibum belum diambi dari rumah Siwon. Mungkin malam ini sudah diambil, jadi dia menunggu.

Malam harinya Kibum masih belum menjawab. Merasa tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menelepon ke rumahnya Kibum. Ibunya yang menjawab. Mengatakan kalau Kibum ada di kamar.

"Kibum, Kyuhyun menelepon!" Ibunya berteriak dari lantai bawah. "Tunggu ya, Kyu. Dia akan segera turun!"

Telepon diletakkan. Kyuhyun menunggu.

Lima menit berselang, Kibum baru mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" nada pertanyaannya tidak enak di dengar.

"Kibum, aku mau ke rumahmu."

"Di sini sedang sibuk. Banyak orang datang. Kau ke sini lain kali saja!"

Kyuhyun manyun. "Aku tidak akan menganggu."

"Mengganggu atau tidak, kau tetap tidak boleh datang." Kibum mejadi lebih keras. "Tidur saja, dan jangan ganggu orang!"

Telepon ditutup oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Kibum tidak menjemputnya. Tidak menemuinya di sekolah. Kibum tidak menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan. Kibum menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa datang lagi ke kelas Kibum.

"Kibum sudah keluar. Mungkin sedang ada di kantin!" kata seorang teman Kibum yang tidak keluar kelas hari ini.

Kyuhyun berterima kasih, kemudian menuju kantin. Karena kantin sangat banyak, dia harus mendatangi kantin itu satu persatu. Bahkan dia terpaksa bertanya ke beberapa anak yang baru saja keluar dari kantin. Semuanya tidak ada yang tahu.

Di kantin ketiga, dia bertemu ketua kelas Kibum.

"Mencari Kibum?"

Dari gelagatnya pun sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia mencari seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sudah pasti Kibum.

"Dia baru keluar dari sini. Kau tak berpapasan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Ketua kelas menoleh ke sana kemari. "Mungkin dia kembali ke kelas. Mau sekalian ke sana bersamaku?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sampai di kelas, bel istirahat berakhir dibunyikan. Sudah pasti semua siswa berkumpul di dalam kelas, termasuk Kibum. Kyuhyun akan gunakan waktu singkat sebelum guru datang untuk bicara dengan Kibum. Nyatanya di dalam kelas, Kibum tidak ada. Beberapa siswa lainnya pun juga tidak ada. Kyuhyun kecewa berat.

"Eh, aku lupa ada jam kosong saat ini. Kalau sudah begini, Kibum bisa ada di mana saja di sekolah ini. Coba kau telepon dia!"

Kalau bisa, sudah dari tad Kyuhyun melakukannya. Tetapi Kibum melupakan ponselnya di rumah Siwon. Belum diambil sampai sekarang. Buktinya, Kibum tidak mengangkatnya meski berkali-kali ditelepon.

"Kau tidak membawa ponsel? Ok, biar kutelponkan dia untukmu!"

Ketua kels mendial nomor Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah menebak kalau panggilan itu tidak akan dijawab. Namun, dia salah. Kibum mengangkatnya. Berbicara dengan ketua kelas dengan lancar bahkan langsung mengatakan keberadaannya ketika ketua kelas menanyakannya.

Berarti Kibum sengaja tidak mengangkat apanggilan darinya. Tapi kenapa? Masih masalah yang malam itu, kah?

"Dia mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Kau ke sana saja!"

Kyuhyun berterima kasih lagi. Berjalan lunglai meninggalkan kelas Kibum.

"Mau kuantar ke sana?" tawar ketua kelas yang melihat muka Kyuhyun ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sendiri saja!"

"Oh, ok!" jawab Ketua kelas agak sedikit canggung.

.

.

.

"Ada apa mencariku lagi?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di meja. "Ingin menemuimu saja"

Kibum membiarkannya begitu sedikit lebih lama. Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu. Meski menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah tahu kebohongannya soal telepon yang tak dia jawab, Kibum tidak mau meminta maaf.

"Aku rindu..."

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku rindu kau, Kibum."

Tidak menanggapi pengakuan Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali pada tugas guru untuk menggantikan jam kosong kali ini. Dia mengabaikan Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan tugasnya lebih dulu. Kalau bisa selesai lebih cepat, sesuai permintaan teman-temannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi sama, memandangi Kibum. Terus memandnagi Kibum sampai akhirnya ketiduran.

Selesai mengerjakan tugas, pekerjaannya dioper pada teman-teman yang sedang berkumpul di perpustakaan juga. Tugasnya disalin dengan cepat, lalu dikumpulkan. Setelah terkumpul akan diserahkan pada ketua kelas untuk diantar ke ruang guru.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika teman-teman sekelas Kibum mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan karena sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas, tepatnya menyalin tugas. Dikiranya Kibum juga pergi, tak tahunya masih ada di sebelahnya. Tengah membaca dan mungkin juga menungguinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meski persepsinya belum pasti benar.

"Kibum..."

Kibum menoleh. Akan bilang 'sudah bangun?' tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau mau aku kembali ke kelas?" katanya sambil berdiri.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk lagi. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan erat ke lengan Kibum. "Aku mau kau di sini bersamaku!" pintanya. Oh, ini perintah. Dia juga langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum. "Jangan hindari aku lagi!"

Sebentar kemudian Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri. Dia manarik Kibum untuk berdiri juga. Dia menarik Kibum untuk meninggalkan buku-bukunya, juga meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kibum diseretnya cepat, melewati lorong-lorong sepi di antara ruang-ruang ekskul yang kosong. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Kibum soal ke mana dia akan mengajaknya, juga kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Sampai di depan toilet, Kyuhyun mengajaknya masuk. Beruntung saat ini toilet sepi. Dia langsung mendorong Kibum ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet, menutup dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian menciumi Kibum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum marah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah Kibum lagi, menepelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum. Mengigitnya keras-keras. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat, lalu mengecup-ngecup selama mungkin.

Membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Menarik sebelah tangan Kibum dan memasukkannya ke dalam bajunya sendiri. Kibum tidak mau menggerakkan tangannya, maka dari itu, Kyuhyun yang pimpin gerakan itu. Sampai Kibum naik pitam, lalu mendorongnya hingga menabarak pintu toilet.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Kibum membentak. Yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. "Kau pikir aku suka dengan perbuatanmu ini?"

"Kau marah saat aku menolakmu, kau juga marah saat aku sudah mau. Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri. "Kau sudah baik padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kau menghindariku dua hari ini," gumamnya. Sedih. Tidak ada waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk berpura-pura. "Kenapa susah sekali membuatmu suka padaku?"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini."

Ketika melihat mata Kibum yang melotot, masih marah. Kyuhyun memilih membuang muka.

"Kau tidak berubah. Tidak pakai otak kalau bertindak."

Kyuhyun terima kalau Kibum sudah bilang begitu. Dia memang tidak punya otak. Karena otaknya sudah disabosate Kibum.

"Yang seperti tadi itu murahan!"

Namun, Kyuhyun tidak suka dibilang murahan.

"Aku jadi murahan demi kau!" Kyuhyun mengaku. Kalau memang Kibum sudah benci padanya, meminta maaf pun akan percuma. "Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau memang sudah benci padaku, aku akan berusaha tidak menganggumu lagi," katanya ragu-ragu.

Dia tidak mungkin tidak menganggu Kibum. Bersama Kibum menyenangkan. Tapi untuk saat ini dia mengalah. Saat ini dia sakit hati dulu. Suatu saat nanti, akan dibuktikan kalau dia suka betulan pada Kibum. Kibum akan kembali bersamanya.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, jadi dia harus segera meninggalkan Kibum sendirian. Mau membuka pintu toilet, Kibum menarik kerah belakang bajunya.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Tidak mengganggumu, tentu saja harus pergi darimu."

"Kancingkan dulu bajumu!"

Dia buru-buru mengancingkan bajunya. Merapikannya sampai serapi mungkin, kemudian segera keluar dari bilik toilet. Akan keluar toilet dia ditarik lagi oleh Kibum.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Pertanyaan yang sama, membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati sekaligus sebal. "Ke sini sebentar!" Karena Kyuhyun tidak lekas datang, Kibum menariknya. Langsung menubrukkan bibirnya meski pelan, kemudian memberinya ciuman yang lembut. Kyuhyun terlena sampai ciumannya disudahi, dan dia dimasukkan ke dalam pelukan Kibum. "Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka!"

Kyuhyun terbengong.

"Kau dengar, tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Kibum melepaskannya dari pelukan. "Nanti siang kutunggu di parkiran!" Dia menjatuhkan ciuman kecil sekenanya, di tepian wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak bepamitan, karena Kyuhyun tengah linglung, lalu keluar toilet.

Artinya Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjauh dari Kibum, kan?

Tbc

Sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 14**

 **.**

Kibum seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Kyuhyun penasaran, cuma tidak bisa memaksa Kibum mengatakannya. Karena kalau dipaksa, dua hal yang akan terjadi, Kibum tidak akan menjawabnya atau Kibum akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban lain. Jadi, Kyuhyun membiarkannya.

Kata Changmin, memelihara hubungan itu ibarat bermain layang-layang. Kadang ditarik, kadang diulur. Kalau ditarik terus takutnya talinya putus. Kalau diulur terus, bisa-bisa hilang diterpa angin. Kyuhyun setujut dengan pengibaratan yang dibuat Changmin, tapi dia heran, sejak kapan temannya itu begitu bijaksana? Darimana pula dia mengutip kata-kata itu?

Kembali pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan sangat jeli. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, semuanya bagus. Kalau boleh berbangga diri, dia akan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau remaja di depannya ini, yang keseluruhannya bagus, adalah kekasihnya.

Rambut hitam itu ..., kapan dia pernah menyentuhnya? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin menyisir helaian rambut Kibum dengan jari-jarinya. Parasnya yang tampan juga, tidak pernah bosan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Padahal kemarin lusa Ada mengatakan padanya bahwa Kibum, dengan muka seperti itu sangat membosankan baginya. Kyuhyun tahu itu, karena Ada hanya sahabat Kibum, sedangkan dia adalah kekasih Kibum. Jelas beda. Dan soal bibirnya Kibum ...

Ah, jadi terbayang-bayang lagi tentang semua ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Untungnya Kibum tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Masuk sana!"

Yah, sayangnya kata-katanya masih kasar juga. Padahal mereka sudah berbaikan. Kibum bahkan tidak mengizinkanya menjauh darinya waktu di toilet tadi pagi. Harusnya tingkat keromantisan Kibum terhadapnya sudah meningkat. Kenapa masih seperti ini?

"Di sini panas. Masuk sana!" Setidaknya, meski kasar, Kibum masih perhatian padanya. "Pakai obatmu biar alergimu cepat sembuh!" Biar kasar, yang penting Kibum tetap kekasihnya.

"Aku akan masuk setelah kau pergi."

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk!"

Baiklah, Kyuhyun menyerah. "Kau mau mampir? Aku akan suruh Ahjumma membuat es sirup yang enak untukmu."

"Tidak perlu!" Kibum menjawab tegas. "Masuk sana!" perintahnya lagi, sama tegasnya dengan sebelumnya.

"Ok!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan helm pada Kibum. Dia menunggu sebentar kalau-kalau Kibum mau berbicara sesuatu, atau meningalkan sesuatu padanya, seperti ciuman dan ucapan selamat tinggal contohnya. Nyatanya Kibum diam saja. Jadi, Kyuhyun berinisiatif mendekati Kibum dan mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi kekasihnya itu. "Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau sudah sampai rumah, jangan lupa telepon aku. Daah Daah, Kibum!"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan sambil pasang senyum manis. Kibum membuat suara 'hn' pendek dengan tampang dinginnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya.

Kihyun

"Kibum tidak mampir?"

Kyuhyun meloncat ke samping, semeter jauhnya dari Changmin. Temannya itu tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya ketika dia mengintip kepergian Kibum dari depan rumah. Mengeluarkan pertanyaan dekat dengan kupingnya pula.

"Kenapa kau kaget?"

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Berkali-kali seperti itu untuk mengurangi kekagetannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di rumahku?" Sebelum Changmin mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menjawab, Kyuhyun meneriaki pembantunya. "Ahjumma, bawakan minuman dingin untukku!" pembantunya menyahut cepat. Mengiyakan.

"Ayo ke kamarmu!"

Changmin mengiring Kyuhyun ke kamar. Entah bagaimana cara anak itu tahu letak kamarnya, yang jelas ini pertama kalinya Changmin mampir ke rumahnya. Suhu di ruangan lumayan dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan di luar. Agaknya Changmin juga yang melakukannya. Dengan menghidupkan AC ke suhu yang lebih rendah membuat kamar Kyuhyun enak untuk ditempati.

"Ahjussi yang mengantarku ke sini. Aku mau mengajaknya mampir, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan kau tak ada di rumah. Padahal kan, tidak apa-apa ya, Kyu?" ujarnya setelah dia melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke kasur.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun melakukan aktifitas sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Melempar tas ke sofa, melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki sembarangan. Melepas dasi dan sabuk, lalu melemparnya sembarangan pula.

 _Mana bisa begitu?_ Kyuhyun sendiri, meski dia pernah jadi anak nakal dan tidak sopan, dia tidak akan masuk ke rumah orang kalau yang punya rumah tidak ada di tempat. Berarti memang Changmin lebih parah darinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang ke sini?"

"Katamu aku harus mampir sesekali," jawabnya sambil bangun dan mendudukkan diri. "Oh ya, Kyu, Ahjussi akan bertemu dengan mantan istrinya akhir pekan ini. Yang kudengar dari hasil menguping pembicaraanya saat menelepon, mantan istrinya akan mengajaknya rujuk. Coba kau pikirkan, bukankah itu terdengar menjijikan?"

"Apanya yang menjijikan? Itu bagus. Kalau mereka rujuk, anak mereka tidak perlu merasakan yang namanya keluarga _broken home_!" Kalau Changmin bisa jadi bijak, Kyuhyun juga bisa.

"Kenapa kau malam membela istrinya? Yang temanmu itu aku, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Yang temanku memang kau, tapi orang tua anak itu bukan Ahjussi dan dirimu, tapi Ahjussi dan mantan istrinya!" Dia mencemooh. Tidak takut Changmin akan marah padanya, karena menurutnya, dia benar. "Kau sadar diri kenapa?"

Nyatanya Changmin tidak marah, tidak merasa tertekan dengan posisinya yang tidak dianggap oleh si duda, juga tidak merasa terintimidasi perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengharuskannya sadar diri. Dia memang anak yang pantang menyerah. Sama dengan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Dan untuk alasan itulah mereka cocok berteman.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk sadar diri, tapi gagal. Selalu terbesit dalam pikiranku, bahwa Ahjussi adalah jodohku, seperti Kibum yang jodohmu."

"Kibum memang jodohku, tapi Ahjussi sudah jelas bukan jodohmu."

"Yah ..." Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia jadi jodohku." Kata-katanya sangat mantap. Kyuhyun pun tak akan bisa membantahnya kalau sudah begini. "Lagipula dalam beberapa hari ini aku sudah menghasut anaknya supaya menolak kalau orang tuanya mau rujuk. Semoga saja berhasil."

"Kau jahat!" Kyuhyun nyeletuk seperti dia sendiri tidak pernah jahat. Tapi sumpah demi apa pun kalau sekarang dia sudah insaf. Kan semuanya karena Kibum. Kalau tidak ada Kibum, mungkin dia masih jadi anak yang jahat. "...tidak memikirkan nasib anaknya Ahjussi kedepannya!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri heran kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu. Kemana pikiran warasnya dulu? Padahal kalau mau berteman, dengan cara yang seperti sekarang ini pun banyak yang mau berteman dengannya. Buktinya hampir semua teman sekelas Kibum, suka padanya. Sahabat-sahabat Kibum, juga suka padanya. Bisa dibilang kelakukannya dulu sangat buang-buang waktu.

Changmin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku berbuat begitu bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan masa depan anak itu. Kalau dia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang utuh dari ibunya, aku yang akan melengkapinya."

"Seperti kau suka anak-anak saja," olok Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak suka anak-anak. Tapi karena aku suka dengan Ahjussi, jadi harus suka juga dengan anaknya." Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil baju dalam lemari. Sebelum berganti, Kyuhyun melepas seragamnya dulu, mempertontonkan bercak merah di badannya ke depan Changmin. "Dapat Bapak dan anak, paket lengkap, kan?" tambahnya. Lalu melihat Kyuhyun mengoleskan krim dingin ke kulit tubuhnya. Dia penasaran dari mana bercak seperti itu berasal. "Aku yakin bukan Kibum yang membuat bercak di tubuhmu itu!"

Tiba-tiba Changmin mengubah topik pembicaraan, Kyuhyun senang kalau sudah membicarakan soal Kibum. Sayangnya memang bukan Kibum yang membuat bercak kemerahan di tubuhnya.

"Alergi."

"Sudah kuduga!"

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan menyalep seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengenakan bajunya sekarang, lalu bergabung dengan Changmin. Dia duduk di bawah, di karpet yang sering digunakan Kibum untuk duduk dan tidur-tiduran.

Pembantunya datang, mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Mengirimkan minuman dingin untuk mereka berdua. Juga menawarkan makan siang. Kyuhyun mau, Changmin juga mau. Dengan tingkat kemalasan mereka yang tinggi, pembantunya terpaksa mengambilkan makanan dan membawanya ke kamar. Sehabis makan pun mereka minta camilan. Pembantunya sudah mengingatkan kalau mereka tidak seharusnya makan camilan sehabis makan makanan berat. Nanti bisa gendut. Kalau gendut, kekasih-kekasih mereka kemungkinan tidak akan mau lagi dengan mereka. Kemudian menawarkan buah sebagai gantinya.

Meski Kyuhyun dan Changmin dua orang licik, bahkan salah satu dari mereka disebut anak nakal di sekolah, mereka mau saja menuruti pembantunya untuk makan buah. Gara-gara pembantu itu menyebut kekasih-kekasih mereka, itu jadi pertimbangan besar untuk keduanya.

Makan siang selesai, makan buah sedang jalan. Baru memakan dua potongan apel, Changmin menyerah. Kyuhyun pun ikut menyerah juga.

"Kau sering tidur dengan Kibum ..." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "... tapi kau belum benar-benar tidur dengannya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Lama sekali harus berpikir. Menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini sangat memalukan. Tapi bukan masalah malu itu yang dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun, masalah kapan dia bisa siap untuk bisa benar-benar tidur dengan Kibum.

"Aku belum siap?"

"Ooo," Changmin mengangguk-angguk sok tahu. "Lalu kapan kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau terlalu lama, takutnya Kibum bosan menunggu, lalu cari orang lain." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengatakan 'kau menyumpahiku agar ditinggalkan Kibum?' dengan nada tinggi ke arah Changmin. "Bukan maksudku begitu. Kibum kan laki-laki ..." tapi mengesampingkan kalau Kyuhyun juga laki-laki. "... dan seperti yang diajarkan dalam pelajaran biologi, laki-laki selalu memikirkan hal begituan lebih sering daripada wanita. Apalagi Kibum sudah punya kekasih, yaitu kau, dia pasti berharap ingin menyalurkan hasrat. Kalau harus menunggu-menunggu terus, untuk apa dia berpacaran denganmu? Cari orang lain saja, sudah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga laki-laki, tidak pernah berpikir yang berlebihan," sangkal Kyuhyun. Memang selama ini dia jarang berpikir yang kotor-kotor. Tidak memikirkan yang kotor-kotor, hidupnya pun tetap berjalan lancar. "Dan kau juga laki-laki, apa pikiranmu sama seperti yang kau katakan barusan?"

Changmin mulai berpikir, karena terlalu lama untuk menjawab, Kyuhyun mengasumsikan bahwa Changmin sendiri tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Laki-laki yang berpikir berlebihan tentang hubungan badan, otaknya jelas terganggu!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Tapi laki-laki yang memikirkan tentang hubungan badan, tandanya dia waras!" Dan Changmin menyanggah penjelasan Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas.

Karena Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak berpikir hubungan badan terlalu penting, sedangkan pada kenyataannya riset menunjukkan hal itu penting, kemudian mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka berdua tidak begitu waras.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin membuka situs dewasa bertema kekasih. Ini ilegal karena usia mereka kurang setahun dari usia yang diharuskan di situs itu. Tapi ... masa bodoh. Mereka butuh belajar. Biasanya Kyuhyun melihat video random yang dia jumpai di laman pencarian. Kali ini Changmin yang mencarinya. Mengirimkan umpan pertanyaan untuk mencari rekomendasi situs khusus yang menyediakan video hubungan sesama janis. Laman pencarian menampilkan banyak rekomendasi, dan yang mereka buka adalah rekomendasi dengan rating tertinggi.

Situs itu membuat mereka terkejut. Tidak habis pikir ada orang yang mau membuat video seperti itu, kemudian memostingnya di situs. Bukankah memalukan kalau sampai orang lain melihat ketelanjanganya dan juga seluruh proses hubungan badannya? Kalau itu Kyuhyun, dia tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana agar tak dilihat orang lain. Kalau Changmin, lebih baik keluar dari sekolah, memilih menikah dengan Ahjussi, kemudian menghindar dari dunia luar. Namun, karena keduanya membutuhkan situs itu untuk belajar, mereka sangat berterima kasih pada aktor-aktor yang jadi pemeran film biru itu.

Changmin memilihkan satu video untuk Kyuhyun yang memiliki tagar anak sekolahan. Dia membuka satu yang perawakannya mirip Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia memutarnya.

"Dia tidak mirip Kibum," Kyuhyun memprotes.

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau lebih suka melihat orang mirip Kibum main dengan orang lain di video beginian? Bukankah sama dengan melihat Kibum asli main dengan orang lain selain dirimu?"

Iya juga. Kalau pemainnya mirip Kibum, dia akan menganggap itu Kibum tengah main dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun pun begidik takut. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, tak menyebutkan nama Kibum lagi supaya pembelajarannya kali ini lancar.

Film biru mulai.

Setting waktunya pulang sekolah. Dua remaja menggunakan seragam sekolah tengah jalan bersama. Agaknya mereka sepasang kekasih. Di depan rumah, Si lelaki badan kecil mengajaknya mampir, kebetulan orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Si badan besar pun tidak ragu untuk mampir. Ini seperti hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, kebetulan orang tua Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah dan Kibum sering disuruhnya mampir.

Mereka masuk rumah. Si badan kecil menyuruh si badan besar untuk menunggunya di kamar. Sementara itu Si badan kecil pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali dengan membawakan minuman dan camilan. Dalam perosesnya mereka ngobrol. Karena pemerannya dalah orang luar, memakai bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mereka asal tebak saja apa yang dikatakan dua pemeran dalam film itu. Detik berikutnya Si badan kecil mengulurkan gelas berisi minuman pada Si badan besar. Si badan besar menyambutnya, tapi tidak sengaja membuat gelas di tangan Si badan kecil merosot. Mereka berdua berusaha menangkapnya sebelum jatuh, tapi malah membuat gelas meloncat lalu airnya menyiprat kemana-mana, termasuk membasahi baju keduanya.

"Mereka ceroboh," celetuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun setuju pendapat Changmin.

Di waktu berikutnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin menarik kata-katanya tadi. Karena setelah baju aktor itu basah, malah membuat keduanya dapat kesempatan melepas baju untuk berganti baju yang kering. Pada akhirnya sebelum berganti baju, mereka malah bercumbu mesra.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatupkan rahangnya. Matanya juga tak bisa berkedip.

Changmin menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan, tapi jarinya merenggang di bagian mata.

Semua proses telah dilakukan kedua aktor, mulai dari bertelanjang bulat, cium-ciuman dari dahi sampai perut, jilat-jilatan tubuh, sampai adegan yang sangat berbahaya yaitu menggigit dada. Changmin dan Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan jelas. Memasuki adegan Si badan kecil yang merosot ke pangkal paha Si badan besar, Changmin tiba-tiba mengambil _mouse_ dan memencet tombol _pause_.

"Kau masih mau lihat?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bimbang. Kalau terus melihatnya, makin lama makin membuatnya malu, tapi kalau tidak melihatnya sampai selesai, dari mana dia bisa memetik pelajarannya? Lagipula Kyuhyun penasaran inti dari adegan itu.

"Kau sendiri masih mau melihat atau tidak?" tanyanya balik.

Changmin sama bimbangnya. "Kira-kira habis menonton ini, kau akan siap tidur dengan Kibum atau tidak? Kira-kira aku bisa menggunakan pesonaku pada Ahjussi atau tidak?"

"Tidak tahu!"

Bingung beberapa menit, akhirnya Changmin mengangguk dengan sangat pelan. Kyuhyun pun mengabanya untuk memutar video itu lagi.

Adegan dilanjutkan ...

Pada akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa menyelesaikan satu film penuh berdurasi lebih dari 30 menit. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas lega. Agak tegang sih, tapi tidak punya efek apa-apa padanya. Karena ketegangannya lebih kepada rasa takut menunggu reaksi Si badan kecil ketika Si badan besar melakukan ... _Duhhh_ , Kyuhyun tak bisa menyebutnya dengan jelas. Kata-kata yang digunakannya berdiskusi masalah ini dengan Changmin pun agak ambigu. Menggunakan kata 'itu' sebagai ganti hal-hal yang tidak bisa disebutkannya. Tapi karena semuanya terlihat begitu mudah, Kyuhyun pun kehilangan ketegangannya.

"itu mudah saja. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan Kibum," katanya congkak. "Akhir pekan aku akan ajak Kibum menginap di sini!"

Changmin menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kita lihat video yang cocok untuk kulakukan dengan Ahjussi!"

Sementara Changmin membuat tagar baru di kolom pencarian, Kyuhyun menempatkan diri dengan baik di sampingnya. Video yang dimaksud sudah ditemukan. Sudah diputar. Pemerannya anak berseragam sekolah dan seorang pekerja kantoran. Awalnya adegannya masih wajar, lama-kelamaan menjadi sangat liar. Ok, ini lebih dewasa daripada video sebelumnya. Mereka tidak membaca tagar lain yang memberitahukan bahwa video yang tadi masih amatir dan yang sekarang adalah pro. Sampai di bagian pekerja kantoran itu melepas bajunya, telanjang bulat, Changmin dan Kyuhyun lebih terkejut dari pada sebelumnya. Ukuran itunya pekerja kantoran tidak sama, lebih besar. Dan Changmin tidak kuat melanjutkan video ini.

"Aku mempelajari ini lain kali saja!" celetuknya. Senyum kakunya terpampang jelas. Jelas bahwa dia menghindari hal-hal semacam itu. Jelas bahwa dia ketakuatan. "Kyu, ke bawah yuk. Minta Ahjumma buatkan makanan untuk kita!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya setelah tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin memutuskan mundur. Namun, dia mengangguk untuk minta makanan pada pembantunya. Kebetulan dia lapar lagi setelah tenaganya habis untuk melihat video tadi.

Kihyun

"Kibum ..." Kyuhyun mendekat pada kekasihnya.

"Oe, Kibum!" seorang teman memanggilnya dari jauh. Kibum memilih menoleh ke sana. "Donghae merayakan ulang tahun di cafe biasanya malam ini. Kau harus datang. Ajak Kyuhyun juga!"

Perasaan Donghae baru saja ulang tahun. Kibum hadir waktu itu, bahkan ikut ke tempat karaoke. Kenapa hari ini mau merayakan ulang tahun lagi?

Hendak bertanya, temannya tadi segera menghentikannya. "Jangan tanya sekarang. Pokoknya kau datang, nanti akan tahu sendiri kenapa dia merayakan ulang tahunnya dua kali dalam setahun!" temannya melambaikan tangan ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Sampai ketemu di sana malam ini!" lalu dia pergi.

"Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun manyun.

"Kalau tak mau, aku akan ke sana sendiri."

Bukan. Bukan Kyuhyun tak mau. Dia hanya tidak percaya kalau kesempatannya mengundang Kibum ke rumahnya diserobot orang lain. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan diri dalam 3 hari belakangan ini. Menurutnya, dia siap. Dan kalau pestanya Donghae berakhir sampai tengah malam, Kibum mana mungkin mau menginap di rumahnya. Apalagi harus melakukan adegan yang sudah direncanakan Kyuhyun seperti di video waktu itu. Kibum pasti lebih memilih tidur.

Kalau tidak bisa malam ini, kesempatan terakhirnya adalah besok. Kebetulan malam minggu. Malam yang panjang dan asyik untuk begituan.

"Kibum ..."

"Hnnn," Kibum menyahut tapi belum memadang ke arah Kyuhyun karena tengah membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ketika dia memandang kekasihnya itu, dia segera mengeluarkan pernyataan. "Malam minggu Eomma memintamu menginap di rumah. Eomma ingin kau menemaninya nonton drama."

Kyuhyun tambah manyun.

Karena Kyuhyun manyun, Kibum menanyakan hal sama, "Kau tak mau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan ikut kau ke acaranya Donghae. Aku juga akan menemani Eomma nonton drama." lalu manyun lagi.

Meski tahu Kyuhyun mengalami ganjalan di hatinya, Kibum tidak mau bertanya. Dia cuma mengangguk. Segera menyerahkan helm pada Kyuhyun, kemudian bersiap menaiki motornya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengadu pada Changmin kalau malam ini dia gagal membuat waktu berduaan dengan Kibum gara-gara teman kekasihnya itu merayakan ulang tahun sampai malam. Dia juga mengatakan kalau malam minggunya dia menemani ibunya Kibum nonton drama. Dan waktu menginap di rumah Kibum lebih tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan panas. Changmin sebagai teman, memberinya semangat untuk mengambil waktu di malam-malam setelahnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya agak-agak kesal, mulai menerima keadaan ini.

Sepulang dari pestanya Donghae yang membuat mereka tertahan di sana sampai jam 1 pagi, membuat Kibum memutuskan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Itu seperti maunya Kyuhyun, tapi jam segitu, kalau mau melakukan apa-apa lagi, pasti sudah lelah. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menahan kantuknya tepat setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Sudah bagus mereka bisa tidur berdekatan di kasur yang sama.

Hari sabtu yang cerah, keduanya terlambat bangun. Untungnya tidur di rumah Kyuhyun, jadi Kibum tidak perlu merasa malu. Tidak terbebani rutinitas pagi untuk membantu ibunya karena Kibum sudah minta izin tidak akan pulang. Ibunya terlalu percaya dengan Kibum, sudah yakin kalau anaknya tidak akan terjerumus ke pergaulan yang buruk. Kibum punya Siwon dan Ada sebagai sahabat, keduanya anak yang baik, atau begitulah persepsi ibunya. Kibum juga punya teman-teman sekolah yang sama baiknya, sopan, dan setia kawan. Ibunya menganggap begitu karena Beliau pernah bertemu beberapa dari mereka. Maka dari itu, Beliau percaya anaknya tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk meski Kibum tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Nanti sore aku tidak bisa ke sini. Kau datang sendiri bisa, kan?"

Berbuat lebih peduli dengan membuat perintah jadi sebuah pertanyaan. Kalau Kibum yang dulu pasti akan langsung mengeluarkan perintah, 'Datang ke rumah nanti sore!' tidak peduli bagaimana Kyuhyun akan datang yang penting sudah memerintahkannya. Kalau kali ini Kibum menambahkan kata, '...bisa, kan?' tandaya Kibum mulai menerimanya.

Mau bilang tidak bisa biar Kibum mau meluangkan waktu menjemputnya, takutnya Kibum akan mengatakan 'Kalau begitu tidak usah datang!' Kan lebih menakutkan lagi jadinya. Ini namanya sudah dikasih hati, minta jantung.

Jadi kekasih Kibum harus kuat. Kibum memang tidak romantis. Bisa diantar jemput beberapa kali saja sudah sangat bagus, ditambah satu dua kali menginap bersama sudah jadi prestasi luar biasa di hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak boleh manja, atau Kibum tak akan mengacuhkannya seperti dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya santai. Senyumnya cerah meski sebenarnya memendam keinginan untuk mengajak Kibum meluangkan satu malam saja untuk berduaan. Dia sudah siap, kalau lama-lama ditahan, takutnya kesiapannya luntur. "Aku harus bawa apa nanti sore?"

"Tidak usah bawa apa-apa."

Kibum pulang dan Kyuhyun mengantarkannya sampai di depan rumah. Setelah Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seharian hanya tiduran sambil nonton TV, sesekali chatting dengan Changmin. Membahas Ahjussi yang akan diajak rujuk mantan istrinya. Juga cara-cara licik menghasut anaknya duda itu supaya tidak menyetujui rencana orang tuanya untuk rujuk.

Sore harinya Kyuhyun berangkat ke rumah Kibum diantar sopir. Dia tidak menghiraukan larangan Kibum untuk membawa apa pun. Malah membawa banyak makanan ringan untuk dimakan saat mereka nonton drama nanti.

Menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan ngobrol panjang lebar bersama ibunya Kibum. Setelah makan malam dan membereskan meja makan, mereka mulai nonton TV. Kibum bergabung agak lambat. Itu membuat mereka tidak segera memutar drama yang kasetnya dipijam dari rental CD terdekat. Drama diputar. Genre drama yang dipinjam ibunya Kibum untungnya tidak muluk-muluk. Drama action dengan tokoh wanita yang dianggap Kibum sangat merepotkan. Karena tiap kali tokoh protagonis laki-laki beraksi, tokoh wanita itu jadi penghalang menyelesaikan misi karena ketidakbedayaannya. Kalau bagi ibunya, keberadaan wanita itu jadi penyeimbang. Dunia keras harus ada sentuhan feminisnya. Memang pendapat laki-laki dan perempuan itu selalu bertolak belakang. Untungnya Kyuhyun ada di pihak netral.

Drama tiga sesi sudah habis dengan hasil setengah happy ending. Tokoh wanita mati, tokoh laki-laki naik pangkat. Ibunya sedih dan kesal, Kibum senang. Hanya saja tidak menunjukkan kesenangannya itu karena takut ibunya memusuhinya. Dimusuhi gara-gara nonton drama kan tidak lucu. Makanya Kibum diam, seperti tidak ada yang menarik dari drama itu. Sementar itu Kyuhyun tertidur entah sejak kapan.

Kihyun

Setelah lebih dari seminggu terus saja diinterupsi dengan berbagai hal yang tidak bisa membuat mereka berduaan, Kyuhyun pun menyerah. Persiapannya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Nanti kalau Kibum sedang ingin, dia akan bersiap lagi.

Hari ini Changmin mampir. Dalam seminggu sudah tiga kali dia mampir. Dan setiap ada di sini kerjaannya hanya membahas Ahjussi, mantan istrinya, dan anak mereka. Ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan permasalahannya yang tidak segera mendapatkan waktu berduaan, Changmin malah menertawakannya. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menertawakan balik setelah Changmin tidak bisa mencegah Si duda bertemu dengan mantan istrinya. Changmin bahkan memutuskan pulang karena mengaku lelah ditertawakan.

Setelah Changmin pulang, Kyuhyun mengerjakan PR yang besok harus dikumpulkan. Besok hari Rabu, hari yang padat dan berat. Semua pelajaran di hari Rabu membuat banyak anak sakit kepala, termasuk Kyuhyun. Sebelum ini dia tidak begitu memikirkan pelajaran karena toh pada akhirnya dia tetap naik kelas. Tapi makin ke sini dia sadar kalau mengabaikan pelajaran bukanlah hal yang bagus. Malah akan merugikannya di masa depan. Tentu saja pendapat seperti itu dia miliki setelah berpacaran dengan Kibum. Kibum rajin sekali jadi pelajar. Kalau dia sebagai kekasih masih juga malas, dia pasti tidak dianggap sebanding dengan Kibum. Ujung-ujungnya ada tuntutan masal yang mengharuskannyaa putus dengan Kibum. Maka dari itu, meski tidak bisa jadi yang terbaik di kelasnya, setidaknya dia berusaha mendapatkan nilai bagus.

Selesai mengerjakan PR, dia berencana bermain game.

Baru menyalakan komputernya, sudah ada yang menginterupsi. Pintu kamarnya diketuk, sebelum ada yang bersuara di luar, Kyuhyun mengizinkannya masuk. Pintu dibuka, tapi karena Kyuhyun tengah fokus dengan komputernya yang sedang memroses data, dia tidak mengetahui siapa yang masuk. Hingga kemudian pintu ditutup kembali. heran dengan suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup tanpa pembantunya datang padanya. Kyuhyun menoleh. Dia mendapati Kibum membawa segelas susu untuknya.

"Kau datang ke sini?"

Kibum menyodorkan susu itu padanya. "Ingin menginap." Setelah gelas susu diterima Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur, meletakkan tas yang biasa dibawanya ke ranjang itu, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di karpet di bawah ranjang. Dia mengambil remot, kemudian membuka saluran TV. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun terus memandanginya. "Kau mau main game, main saja. Aku tidak akan membuka suara TV terlalu keras."

"Kibum..."

Kyuhyun tidak jadi main game. Segera bangkit dari kursi, lalu menghampiri Kibum.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau mau menginap?" Kibum mengernyit padanya, sepertinya tindakannya salah di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera meralat pertanyaannya supaya Kibum tidak tersinggung. "Bukan aku melarangmu, tapi aku harusnya tahu semua yang akan kau lakukan. Aku kan kekasihmu?"

Setidaknya dia punya hak atas Kibum. Sedikit saja tidak masalah.

Kibum memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke layar TV. "Anggap saja surprize!" kata Kibum terdengar sekenanya.

Meski surprize yang dikatakan Kibum tidak terlalu berarti, membuat Kyuhyun bisa menyunggingkan senyum dengan bebas.

Kibum tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Asyik mengganti-ganti saluran TV sampai menemukan satu chanel yang menayangkan film luar negeri. Bergenre sains fiction yang kemudian jadi pilihan Kibum untuk dilihat. Kyuhyun menyamankan diri tepat di sebelah Kibum. Punggungnya disandarkan di ranjang, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kibum. Hanya saja, Kibum terus menonton TV, sementara Kyuhyun cuma ikut-ikutan. Dia lebih sering menolah ke Kibum dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Setengah jam berikutnya, Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya. Menempel Kibum. Dia memanggil Kibum dengan suara yang lirih. Kibum hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman, tapi tidak menoleh sama sekali padanya. Sampai ketika Kibum lengah, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum. Kibum sempat menoleh padanya. Pada akhirnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan segera kembali fokus ke film yang ditontonnya. Merasa tidak ditolak, Kyuhyun melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Kibum.

Setelah film selesai, Kibum bergerak. Dia merasakan pegal di bahunya.

"Kau tak jadi main game?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tak meminum susumu?"

"Aku tidak haus."

"Minum saja dulu!" Tandanya Kibum habis kesabaran untuk mengenyahkannya dengan halus. Makanya mengusirnya langsung. "Bahuku sakit!" katanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia mendorong kepala Kyuhyun menjauh. "Aku mau ke toilet." Dan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempatnya.

Tepat setelah Kibum masuk kamar mandi. Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit. Minum seluruh susunya secepat mungkin, bahkan hampir-hampir tersedak. Setelah susu habis, dia meletakan gelas di dekat komputernya. Langsung mematikan komputer tanpa proses shut down. Dia juga segera lari ke pintu, lalu menguncinya. Setelah semua dirasa beres, dia bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Meski besok hari Rabu, hari terberat dalam lima hari di sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak merasa bermasalah dengan hari itu kalau malam ini bisa dihabiskannya dengan Kibum.

Tadinya mau berganti baju. Sudah membuka lemari dan memilih-milih, tapi menurutnya tidak ada baju yang tepat untuk acara malam ini.

Kibum pun keburu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tepat saat itu Kyuhyun meloncat ke depannya. Nyengir lebar sampai membuat Kibum curiga dengan tingkah ganjilnya.

"Ada apa?"

 _Dikatakan atau tidak?_

Kyuhyun menghitung di awang-awang.

 _Dikatakan?_

 _Tidak?_

 _Dikatakan?_

 _Tidak?_

Kalau harus mengatakannya langsung, dia malu. Kalau tidak dikatakan, Kibum mana tahu. Kalau harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat, dia tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat yang tepat untuk mengatakan kalau dia siap.

"Ada apa?" Kibum pun mengulang pertanyaanya. Dan terlihat kehabisan kesabaran saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Aku siap!" Kyuhyun menegaskan ketika Kibum hampir melangkah melewatinya.

Kibum menoleh sejenak, tidak tampak senang atau pun terkejut sidikit saja.

"Aku siap!" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Siap apanya?"

 _Duh!_ Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Jangan-jangan Kibum lupa kalau Kyuhyun pernah menjanjikan diri untuk bersiap demi dia? Atau Kibum ternyata sudah tidak berminat lagi pada Kyuhyun?

Membuat frustrasi saja!

Untuk membuktikan diri kalau dia benar-benar siap, dan Kibum masih menginginkannya, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke ranjang. Dia melakukan ini dengan tulus, bukan karena dorongan nafsu, eh, tapi ada sedikit ketakutan kalau-kalau Kibum tak mengiginkannya lagi. Dia mendorong Kibum ke ranjang sampai kekasihnya itu jatuh rebahan di sana. Kyuhyun menyusul. Dia naik ke ranjang, menubruk Kibum dengan paksa, lalu menciuminya.

Kebetulan Kibum tidak peduli wajahnya basah diciumi Kyuhyun. Bahkan bermaksud membalas ciumannya. Ketika Kyuhyun melepas bajunya sendiri, Kibum tidak segan mengelus tubuh telanjangnya. Namun, ketika tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk melepas celana Kibum, Kibum bereaksi dengan cepat untuk menolak. Dia mendorong Kyuhyun lembut, kemudian menjatuhkannya di sisinya. Dia sendiri cepat bangkit.

"Kenapa Kibum?" Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar."

"Kau tidak suka padaku?"

"Siapa bilang?" Dia segera meraih tasnya, menyampirkannya ke bahu. "Aku suka padamu!"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku!" Kyuhyun sedih. Dia tak diinginkan Kibum. "Kau tak akan kembali ke sini, kan?"

Kibum berdecak. Dia suka Kyuhyun, hanya saja harus pulang sekarang juga. Secepat mungkin kalau bisa. Kalau Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Kau tak suka aku seperti ini, kan? Maaf, aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi!" Kyuhyun duduk, tidak mau menunduk karena takut Kibum langsung meninggalkannya. "Tapi janji jangan putuskan aku, ya!"

"Bicara apa kau!" Kibum sebal. "Aku cuma pulang sebentar. Pastikan kau tetap di sini ketika aku datang nanti. Mengerti!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di situ, Kibum segera meninggalkan tempat.

To be continue.

Langsung cek chap 15, ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fake Boyfriend, Real Love**

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih reviewnya, sangat membantu mengembangkan cerita dan membuat semangat menulis. Ada salah-salah kata mohon dimaafkan. Dan selamat membaca chap akhir ini!

 **Kibum, Kyuhyun**

 **Cerita romantisnya anak sekolahan, tapi punya rating di atas normal.**

 **Cerita ini nggak nyata. Semua yang ada di dalamnya sengaja dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dll, mohon dimaklumi, karena kalau tidak ada kesamaan di dalamnya, namanya bukan fanfiction.**

 **Part 15**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dengan rasa takut berlebihan, berjanji pada diri sendiri tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada Kibum. Dia hanya akan menurut pada Kibum. Dia langsung mengenakan bajunya, lalu menunggu Kibum datang sambil tiduran. Ternyata sampai lewat dari dua jam, Kibum tidak datang juga. Dia masih optimis Kibum datang, hanya saja tidak tahu kalau Kibum akan sangat terlambat. Kemudian dia tertidur, atau sedikit tidur untuk mengurangi kekecewaannya. Dia mendengar kedatangan Kibum, mengumpat padanya, tapi segera mendapati Kibum naik ke ranjang, lalu tiduran di sebelahnya. Saat itu dia pura-pura tidur.

"Kau tidur betulan?"

Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak tidur.

"Hadap sini cepat!" Dan setiap apa yang dikatakan Kibum, kebanyakan berbentuk perintah. Kyuhyun dengan patuh menurutinya. "Kau tidak menangis saat kutinggalkan tadi?"

Menangis? Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun menolak jadi cengeng sudah sejak lama.

"Tidak!"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun cemberut meski dia tahu cemberut membuat mukanya jelek. Kalau dia cemberut, siapa tahu Kibum menangkap kekesalannya. "Kau bilang cuma sebentar, kenapa lama sekali baru sampai?"

Kibum menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tadinya hanya sebentar, tapi Eomma menyuruhku membantunya dulu sampai aku harus berlama-lama di rumah." Kyuhyun manyun, sebenarnya hatinya senang. "Yang penting aku sudah menepati janji untuk datang ke sini."

Dan kenapa itu terdengar melegakan di telinga Kyuhyun?

"Soal yang tadi ..."

"Sudah Kibum, tidak usah dibahas. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Sumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

Kibum hanya mengedipkan mata mendengar Kyuhyun bersumpah seperti itu.

"Aku pernah berjanji kalau sudah siap, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Karena kau tidak menanggapiku dengan baik, kupikir dengan menunjukkannya, kau akan percaya. Tapi aku mengecewakanmu. Dua kali. Dan tidak akan terulang!"

Lagi-lagi Kibum tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tapi kali ini ada senyum samar di mukanya.

Tiduran berhadapan, tidak melakukan apa pun, tidak mengatakan apa pun, Kibum jadi agak-agak geram. Dia menarik kepala Kyuhyun kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun membalasnya. Mereka berciuman sekali, kemudian saling melepaskan diri.

"Selamat malam!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ini masih sore."

"Kau memberiku ciuman selamat malam barusan!."

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Dia segera bangkit. Menggulingkan Kyuhyun, kemudian merangkak ke atasnya. Dengan dua tangan, dia menyangga badannya yang berat. Matanya memandang lurus ke wajah Kyuhyun, ke mata Kyuhyun. Berakhir saling pandang lagi.

"Kau tadi bilang sudah siap" Kibum memancing pembicaraan. "Benar-benar siap?" Karena ketika Kyuhyun memaksanya di toilet tempo hari, Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar siap. Tentu saja Kibum bisa membedakan mana yang siap betulan dan mana yang memaksakan diri. "Memangnya dari mana kau belajar bersiap untuk bercinta?"

"Dari video porno yang kutonton dengan Changmin," dia menjawab jujur.

"Kau belajar hal itu dengan Changmin?"

"Iya," Kyuhyun mengangguk yang membuat muka Kibum mendung setelah mendengar penuturannya. "Maksudku, kami belajar dengan nonton video itu bersama, tidak belajar begitu ...begituan ... dengan dia," jawabnya lirih. Berharap Kibum tidak salah paham. "Aku kan maunya denganmu!"

Kibum menjatuhkan ciuman di kening Kyuhyun. "Yakin sudah siap?" Dengan mantap Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mau mencobanya?" tanyanya setelah mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Nanti kau menolakku lagi?"

"Kali ini tidak akan. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menolak seperti waktu di kemah itu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku janji!"

Kyuhyun mantap. Dia sudah belajar dari video. Dia sudah membaca banyak cerita-cerita begituan. Bahkan dia juga sudah tahu kalau nantinya akan ada sakit-sakit sedikit di bokongnya, tapi tidak akan apa-apa. Dia tangguh, lebih tangguh dari aktor badan kecil yang ada di video waktu itu. Dia yakin hal seperti ini tidak akan berefek apa- apa baginya.

Terakhir kali dia melihat video itu dengan Changmin, mereka saling mengirim pesan setelahnya. Mereka sepakat untuk mencobanya sendiri di kamar mandi di rumah masing-masing. Changmin bilang geli dan mengganjal ketika dia memasukkan jarinya, selebihnya tidak merasakan apa pun. Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa pun, hanya tidak nyaman saja. Tapi dia akan terbiasa kalau mencobanya lebih sering. Maka dari itu dia menyatakan diri sudah siap ketika sudah tidak merasakan apa–apa ketika telunjuknya dimasukkan.

Sekarang ini mereka sama-sama telanjang dada. Kyuhyun benar-benar malu, padahal sering melihat Kibum berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi kalau dalam suasan seperti sekarang ini, tanpa rasa takut, ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Sudah berciuman panas bahkan sampai bibir Kyuhyun terasa nyeri. Kibum membuatnya geli dengan mengecupi dadanya, menjilati perutnya. Ini berbeda dari terakhir kali dia merasa ketakutan itu. Kuncinya, kalau dilakukan atas dasar suka dengan suka, tidak ada yang membuatnya takut lagi. Malahan menimbulkan rasa geli yang mengejutkan.

Kyuhyun bergidik, lalu menutupi dadanya ketika Kibum akan kembali menjilati bagian itu.

Lalu Kibum melepaskan celana piyama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpindah dari menutupi dada, kemudian menutupi selangkangan. Kibum tidak mempedulikannya. Dia memutar badan untuk meraih tas yang tadi dia lemparkan, ada di sebelahnya. Kibum mengeluarkan satu botol yang diberikan Ada padanya waktu itu.

"Itu ..."

"Yang tadi kuambil," jawab Kibum sambil menunjukkan mereknya pada Kyuhyun. "Pemberian dari Ada,'' tambahnya sambil membuka tutup botol lalu menuang isinya ke tangannya.

Kyuhyun nyengir. Jadi, tadi dia salah sangka terhadap kepulangan Kibum. Benda sialan itu yang mengharuskan Kibum pulang. Tahu begitu, dia tidak usah sampai merasa kesal dan kecewa. Rasa kesal dan kecewanya jadi tidak ada gunanya.

Meski Kyuhyun menutupi selangkangannya, Kibum tidak mengusiknya. Dia hanya melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, berada di tengahnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan penuh cairan itu ke bawah sana. Kyuhyun sempat menggeliat ketika tangan dengan cairan dingin itu menyentuhnya. Lama sekali jari-jari Kibum mengelus-ngelus tepiannya. Bukan hanya gatal, Kyuhyun malah merasa tidak sabar. Kemudian satu jari Kibum menusuk, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

 _Tuh, kan. Dia sudah siap!_ Tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali ketika Kibum melakukannya. Hanya saja, beda tangan, beda rasa. Meski tangan mereka hampir sama besar dan sama panjang, kalau pakai tangan Kibum rasanya lebih ... ya, lebih dari biasanya.

Lalu satu jari lagi masuk. _Nah,_ yang ini baru agak-agak terasa aneh. Biasanya cuma satu jari yang dimasukkan, Kibum membuatnya dua, ini jadi agak lucu. Kyuhyun menggeliat-geliat sampai terkadang lupa harus menutupi selangkangannya. Kadang tangannya meremat-remat bantal atau seprei, kadang juga menarik-narik tangan Kibum yang ada di bawah sana. Sampai kemudian tiga jari yang masuk. Baru kali ini rasanya agak-agak sakit. Tapi sebagai lelaki hebat, Kyuhyun menyatakan diri bisa menahannya.

Kibum menambahkan cairan itu sehingga Kyuhyun bisa lebih lega meski tiga jari Kibum ada di bawah tubuhnya. Menusuk-nusuk, mengunting-gunting. Kemudian benar-benar lega, ketika Kibum menariknya keluar. Masalahnya, Kibum melucuti celananya sendiri. Itu membuat Kyuhyun malu bukan main. Tidak mau melihat tubuh bawah Kibum. Dia hanya meyakini kalau mereka sama. Properti mereka sama, tapi tidak fokus melihat ke sana.

Sepertinya Kibum mengurut-ngurut itunya. Kyuhyun hanya lihat sekilas, tidak ke bawah sana. Saat fokusnya teralihkan, sebuah bantal dipasang Kibum di bawah bokongnya, lalu dua kaki dinaikkan ke pundak Kibum. Kyuhyun malu dengan posisi itu, bahkan lebih malu lagi ketika harus berhadap-hadapan muka dengan Kibum.

"Mulai saja!" kata Kyuhyun acuh, tak mau dipandangi Kibum dengan tatapan yang seperti memohon itu. "Mulai saja!" ulangnya.

Kibum tidak memperhatikannya lagi, fokusnya ke bawah, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan benda itu menyentuh lipatan bokongnya. Menyundul, kemudian menekan. Awalnya agak licin, agak tidak nyaman, agak sakit, kemudian benar-benar sakit. Tapi, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengingatkan diri bahwa dia lelaki hebat, sudah yakin bisa tahan. Namun, ketika Kibum mendorong lagi, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang besar lebih besar dari tiga jari Kibum merusak bagian bawahnya. Karena rasanya sangat sakit, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun melihat ke sana. Membuat pembuktian kalau apa yang dimasukkan Kibum dalam tubuhnya tidak melebihi perkiraannya. Beruntung Kyuhyun melihat milik Kibum yang hanya sedikit lebih besar ukurannya dari miliknya, harusnya tidak ada masalah. Tapi apa yang dia lihat tidak sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Rasanya nyeri, sakit, makin sakit, kemudian...

"Sakit ... Sakit ... Sakit ..." pekik Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul kasur.

Kibum buru-buru mencabut apa yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar dimasukkannya.

.

.

.

Kibum susah tidur. Mendapati ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar-getar di meja di dekat ranjang, dia langsung mengambilnya. Awalnya mau dia matikan, takut mengganggu Kyuhyun yang tadinya juga susah tidur sampai sejam yang lalu baru bisa tertidur lelap. Tapi karena nama ibunya Kyuhyun yang ada di layar, Kibum tidak bisa berkutik. Membangunkan Kyuhyun tak tega, mengangkatnya jelas salah, apalagi mematikannya. Jadi, Kibum hanya membiarkannya bergetar-getar sampai mati sendiri. Beberapa menit berikutnya, sebuah pesan dari nomor yang sama masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun. Dan Kibum membiarkannya.

Pesan lain datang lewat aplikasi chatting. Bukan di ponsel Kyuhyun, tapi di ponsel Kibum. Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang sama persis dengan milik Kyuhyun itu, hanya beda warna, kemudian membuka isi pesan yang terkirim.

Dari Donghae. Isinya permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu di tengah malam begini. Donghae dan Kibum satu kelompok dalam pelajaran biologi. Bersama tiga anak lain tentunya. Mereka punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa. Meski ikut belajar kelompok, Donghae tidak banyak membantu. Malah belajar kelompok kemarin, dia tidak datang. Makanya dia mengirim chatt ini yang dialamatkan kepada seluruh teman kelompoknya. Dia menyanggupi untuk mengurus sisa pekerjaan mereka, seperti mengetik, disuruh-suruh, juga menanggung biaya kelompok mulai dari biaya membuat tugas sampai biaya makan dan transportasi. Yang penting dia bisa nebeng nama. Tapi yang jadi perhatian Kibum, untuk apa Donghae malam-malam begini kirim pesan? Apa anak itu belum tidur? Atau malah terbangun tengah malam?

Kibum mengirim pertanyaan itu pada Danghae dan jawabannya tiba lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Donghae bilang dia tidak bisa tidur karena merasa ada yang terlupa belum dikerjakannya. Yaitu mengirim pesan permintaan maaf pada teman sekelompoknya karena tidak hadir dalam belajar kelompok kemarin. Seluruh waktunya tersita gara-gara ada saudara-saudara jauhnya yang datang tiba-tiba dan terus saja merecokinya. Bahkan dia hampir pergi dari rumah, untuk menghindari saudara-saudara jauhnya itu.

Donghae selalu seperti itu. Lebay. Kibum tak ambil pusing lagi. Dia mau meneruskan tidur. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada Donghae, kemudian tidur tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Kihyun

"Kibum!"

Seseorang meneriakkan namanya ketika dia dan beberapa teman berjalan bersamaan ke tempat parkir. Saat menoleh, Kibum mendapati Changmin berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Selama ini Kibum dan Changmin tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan khusus. Tiba-tiba Changmin menghampirinya, itu agak aneh. Sampai-sampai temannya ada yang terang-terangan bertanya siapa anak itu?

"Aku Changmin, teman kekasihnya Kibum!" Changmin memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman Kibum. Malah menjabat tangan mereka dengan paksa. Kemudian bicaranya difokuskan pada Kibum. "Kyuhyun bilang dia sakit. Aku cemas. Makanya aku menemuimu sekarang. Aku akan ikut kau ke rumah Kyuhyun!" putusnya sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta helm pada Kibum.

Cemasnya bukan karena Kyuhyun, tapi karena Ahjussi

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak ada kontak lagi dengan Ahjussi, dalam satu hari ini. Changmin sudah berusaha, tapi duda satu itu tidak pernah membalas pesannya, apalagi menjawab teleponnya. Padahal hari ini Kyuhyun mengaku sakit. Ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun diantar Ahjussi, tapi Ahjussinya memutuskan hubungan dengannya demi wanita sialan yang disebut mantan istri. Changmin kan sebal. Dan untuk menunjukkan kalau dia teman yang baik, dia hanya bisa pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan nebeng Kibum.

 _Lihat saja nanti. Ahjussi akan dibuat tergila-gila padanya!_

Changmin medengus kasar di depan Kibum dan teman-temannya.

Kibum dan teman-temannya saling pandang. Siapa Changmin, tiba-tiba mau ikut Kibum? Tapi yang lebih jadi perhatian teman-teman Kibum yaitu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sakit? Sakit apa anak itu? Nakal ternyata tidak jadi jaminan bisa kebal penyakit.

"Sakit apa dia?" tanya seorang teman.

"Hanya demam," jawab Kibum enteng. Tidak terlihat menutup-nutupi.

"Perlu kita ke sana juga untuk menjenguknya?"

"Tidak perlu!" jawabnya agak kasar.

Temannya agak kaget. Sebegitunya Kibum melarang mereka datang. "Dia pernah mengundang kita untuk datang ke rumahnya." Lalu menoleh ke temannya yang lain. "Ayo datang ramai-ramai ke sana!" teman lain mengangguk.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Kibum lagi.

Seorang teman nyengir. "Kenapa kita tidak boleh datang? Kau berusaha menyembunyikan penyakit Kyuhyun, ya? Jangan-jangan dia sakit parah, yang kemudian akan mati?" temannya menambahkan, tidak ada rasa bersalah mengatakan hal sekeji itu.

"Dia hanya deman. Hanya demam tidak perlu dijenguk!"

Kalau Kibum menutup-nutupi seperti itu, semua temannya jadi curiga.

"Kyuhyun sakit apa?" kali ini pertanyaan dilempar ke Changmin.

Changmin angkat bahu. "Entah. Dia tidak bilang. Aku mau ke sana karena takut Kyuhyun kena sakit parah juga!" Mengatakan sakit parah, tapi mukanya tidak ada kekawatiran sama sekali. "Dia minta dibelikan susu kotak dan camilan kesukaannya saat aku bilang akan menjenguknya tadi. Bukankah itu pertanda kalau Kyuhyun ada apa-apa?"

 _Duh_ , Changmin. Kibum ingin menyumpal mulut itu jadinya.

"Begitu, ya?" Teman Kibum percaya. Pura-pura percaya. "Aku akan menghubungi ketua kelas, biar dia mengumpulkan penghuni kelas dan mengajak mereka menjenguk Kyuhyun," katanya santai meski Kibum sudah pasang wajah ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Soalnya, tumben sekali Kibum pasang tampang begitu. Bersikeras melarang mereka datang berarti ada yang tidak beres alias disembunyikan Kibum. Atau jangan-jangan gara-gara Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi sakit? "Karena Kyuhyun adalah kekasihmu, dia sudah jadi bagian dari kelas kita juga. Ada baiknya kita ..."

"Jangan datang!"

"Kenapa?" Teman-temannya penasaran. "Oh... aku tahu. Kau kan yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit? Kau pasti telah ..." Kibum segera memelototinya. Temannya segera diam, tapi pasang senyum tak mengenakkan. "Tuh kan, benar! Ya ... semoga dia cepat sembuh saja kalau begitu. Lain kali jangan lakukan yang seperti ini lagi!"

Changmin memandangi teman-teman Kibum, tidak mengerti. "Memangnya Kibum melakukan apa pada Kyuhyun?" Dia bingung, tapi teman-teman Kibum malah tertawa-tawa.

"Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti orang dungu, membuat teman-teman Kibum melongo. Tak habis pikir. Badan sebesar dan setinggi itu, punya teman yang dijuluki anak nakal di sekolah, harusnya Changmin sama nakalnya. Tapi kenapa bisa jadi sepolos ini? Luaran dan dalamannya berbading terbalik. Ini namanya penipuan. Atau mereka saja yang bodoh sampai bisa tertipu dengan penampilan. Ternyata idiom 'jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya' itu ada benarnya juga.

Sebelum suasana jadi kacau dalam artian teman-temannya membodohi anak yang sudah bodoh, Kibum segera membuka jog motornya. Mengeluarkan helm yang segera dia lempar ke Changmin. Dia sendiri segera mengenakan helmnya, menyiapkan motor, lalu menyuruh Changmin lekas naik ke boncengan. Kemudian dia membawa anak itu pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

 _Ah,_ ini gara-gara semalam.

Semalam mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Setelah tidak jadi, mereka mencoba lagi, tapi tidak jadi lagi. Kemudian mencoba lagi, tapi Kyuhyun memohon untuk tidak diteruskan. Katanya sakit. Sakit setengah mati. Kibum menurut saja. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memaksakan diri lagi meski Kibum menolak. Sampai percobaan yang kesekian baru mereka berhasil. Setelah itu mereka sama-sama susah tidur.

Dan baru tadi pagi diketahui kalau Kyuhyun kena demam.

Menurut yang dibacanya di google, Kyuhyun kena demam karena itu adalah seks pertamanya. Kibum sebagai yang bersalah dalam hal ini, mau tidak mau ambil tanggung jawab untuk merawat Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke apotek beli obat demam dan obat apa saja yang diperlukan untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Untung sekarang ini semua toko berlaku 24 jam, termasuk apotek juga. Saat Kibum pergi sekolah, Kyuhyun tengah tidur. Agaknya sekarang sudah mendingan demamnya, soalnya bisa kirim-kiriman pesan dengan Changmin.

Changmin menenteng semua belanjaan pesanan Kyuhyun sementara Kibum memarkirkan motornya.

"Eh, kok rumah Kyuhyun agak ramai," katanya sambil celingukan di rumah itu. "Kibum, apa orang tua Kyuhyun ada di rumah hari ini?"

Pagi tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Kyuhyn dan pembantu-pembantunya. Kalau sekarang, Kibum tidak tahu.

Kibum melangkah duluan ke teras, kebetulan pintu rumah terbuka dan terdengar sebuah pembicaraan seru di ruang tamu. Kibum sepertinya kenal dengan salah satu suara perempuan di dalam sana. Ketika dia masuk, memberi salam, baru tahu kalau ibunya dan ibunya Kyuhyun yang tengah ngobrol tadi.

"Siapa ini?" tanya ibunya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Changmin membuntuti Kibum.

Sebelum Kibum memperkenalkan diri, Changmin maju lebih dulu. Dia memindahkan tas belanjaan ke tangan kiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada dua ibu-ibu itu.

"Changmin. Temannya Kyuhyun!"

Dia menyalami ibunya Kyuhyun dan juga ibunya Kibum.

Dua wanita paruh baya itu memperkenalkan diri juga. Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Changmin dipersilakan menjenguk langsung menuju ke kamarnya Kyuhyun. Sementara Kibum ditahan sebentar untuk diajak bicara.

Ibunya menepuk sofa pertanda memerintahkannya untuk duduk. Kibum menurut.

"Eomma tidak mempersalahkanmu karena Kyuhyun sakit," kata ibunya Kyuhyun. "Eomma malah tidak habis pikir, tumben Kyuhyun sakit tapi tidak mau dipanggilkan dokter. Padahal sebelum-sebelum ini dia takut sekali kalau sampai sakit. Pernah sekali waktu dia langsung minta diantar ke rumah sakit gara-gara flu-nya tidak sembuh dalam 2 hari." Ibunya Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng prihatin pada tingkah anaknya. "Sedikit-sedikit minum obat. Sedikit-sedikit minum vitamin. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa sering-sering berada di luar rumah karena antibody-nya rendah. Dia kena panas saja kulitnya sudah jadi merah dan gatal-gatal, apalagi kalau sedang pergantian musim, dia harus minum obat setiap hari atau dia akan jatuh sakit."

Agaknya Kibum dapat kekasih yang garang di luar tapi lemah di dalam. Preman penyakitan ini namanya.

"Sekali-kali sakit dan tidak dibawa ke dokter malah bagus. Tubuhnya bisa membentuk antibody alami. Dan Eomma percaya kalau ada kau, Kyuhyun bisa mengatasinya."

Baby sitter untuk bayi dewasa. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapi permintaan dari ibunya Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tua, terutama ibu-ibu. Lagipula, sakitnya Kyuhyun yang kali ini adalah salahnya. Mengurusi anak itu sudah jadi kewajiban.

"Jangan khawatir..." potong ibunya Kibum. "Kibum bisa diandalkan. Dia malah sering mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan semenjak kau bilang Kyuhyun jarang sekali keluar rumah saat itu. Kyuhyun memang sakit-sakit sedikit, tapi sembuh dengan cepat. Tampaknya antibodynya bertumbuh dengan baik!"

"Bagus-bagus!" puji ibunya Kyuhyun. "Pokoknya Eomma serahkan Kyuhyun padamu. Terserah kau apakan, yang penting Eomma tahu dia sehat dan bahagia saja sudah cukup." Ibunya Kibum memberi jaminan ibunya Kyuhyun kalau Kibum bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Mereka berdua mulai berbicara satu sama lain lagi, mengabaikan Kibum yang duduk di dekat mereka. Terlupakan sebentar, tapi ibunya Kyuhyun kembali bicara padanya. "Eh, Eomma ada oleh-oleh buatmu. Tapi koper oleh-oleh belum dibongkar. Nanti saja Eomma tunjukkan. Kau boleh ke kamar Kyuhyun sekarang!"

"Iya, Eomma!"

Kibum berdiri, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Di kamar, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memandanginya dari masuk kamar, meletakkan tas, melepas sepatu, melonggarkan dasi, sampai masuk kamar mandi. Keluar kamar mandi pun mereka masih memandanginya. Baru setelah dia berdehem keras, Changmin dan Kyuhyun mulai sadar diri. Kemudian keduanya saling padang dan saling senyum. Tidak tahu apa yang telah mereka bicarakan, atau apa yang mereka gosipkan tentangnya, yang jelas Kibum tidak peduli.

Seperti biasa, dia duduk di karpet bulu di bawah ranjang, mengambil remot dan nonton TV.

"Kibum, aku belum makan siang," itu pernyataan yang membuat Kibum langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Sayangnya tidak ada ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. "Aku menunggumu pulang sekolah dulu supaya kita bisa makan bersama."

"Aku sudah makan," jawaban Kibum mematahkan semangat juang Kyuhyun. "Kau makan siang saja dengan Changmin."

"Yah... kalau kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak akan makan!" tegasnya.

"Tapi kau harus minum obat, Kyu!" Changmin membela.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku minum obat nanti saja."

Tampak ada kong kalikong di sini. Kibum tahu, tapi dia mengalah. Tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersenyum senang. "Kau juga belum makan?" tanyanya pada Changmin. Changmin segera menggeleng. "Kau juga minum susu?" Changmin mengangguk. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kibum keluar dari kamar untuk order makanan pada pembantu rumah.

"Woow!" Changmin takjub. "Apa rahasianya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu, lalu mengerling centil.

"Kau mempraktekkan video yang waktu itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan berhasil?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Apa menurutmu aku harus praktekkan juga dengan Ahjussi?"

"Kurasa memang harus kau lakukan kalau kau mau mendapatkannya."

Sejenak Changmin mengangguk mantap, sejenak jadi bingung. "Tidak ada efek sampingnya, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi katanya sakit sekali!" Dia jadi bimbang.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Kau lihat aku kesakitan? Tidak, kan?" Kyuhyun tidak akan mengaku kalau dia kesakitan. Seluruh badannya terasa remuk. Tadi pagi, selain badannya panas dan kepalanya sakit, dia juga muntah-muntah. Kalau Kibum tidak membelikannya obat, kalau pembantunya tidak mengompresnya dari tadi pagi, dan tentu saja tidak dipijat, Kyuhyun tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan mungkin juga sudah ada di ranjang rumah sakit sekarang ini. "Kau harus coba!"

"Ooo tidak ada efek samping..." Changmin mulai terpengaruh.

"Ada. Sakit sedikit. Kau pasti bisa tahan."

"Ok. Aku akan lihat videonya lagi, lalu mempraktekkannya."

"Ya, aku mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Ahjussi." Sekaligus ingin temannya itu merasakan sakit yang sama seperti dirinya. "Nanti aku tanyakan Kibum..."

Tadi tiba-tiba pergi dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang. Kibum hampir melotot memadangi Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau belum makan?" Kibum mengitimidasi.

Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. "Tadi sudah, tapi aku lapar lagi." Sebenarnya hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Changmin kalau dia diperhatikan Kibum dengan baik, tapi dia tidak bersekongkol dengan pembantunya. Pasti pembantunya yang memberitahu Kibum kalau dia sudah makan dan minum obat. "Aku mudah lapar kalau sakit. Kata dokter, hal-hal seperti itu wajar karena tubuh dalam tahap penyembuhan!" dia berdalih, tapi Kibum lebih tahu dari padanya.

Kibum cemas betulan, tapi dia dibohongi. Untuk membalasnya, dia memanggil Changmin. Kemudian mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Kyuhyun juga ingin ikut, tapi Kibum melarangnya beranjak dari kasur.

"Maaf ya, Kyu. Aku benar-benar lapar. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan makan dengan cepat!"

Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun manyun, memilih mengikuti Kibum yang menawarkan makan siang dengan menu yang enak.

Kihyun

Semenjak hari itu, Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti ratu oleh Kibum. Dia tidak berlebihan menyebutnya demikian karena Kibum memang beberapa tingkat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kibum juga beberapa kali lebih romantis, dan lebih terbuka dengan hubungan mereka di depan orang lain.

Dia sembuh lebih cepat, tapi masih pura-pura sakit sampai tiga hari kemudian. Kibum terus menemaninya, masih dengan keterdiamannya, tapi juga dengan perhatiannya. Di sekolah pun Kibum tidak memungkiri lagi kalau Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah memamerkan hubungannya yang akhirnya berjalan baik itu pada Changmin, membuat Changmin bertekad untuk melakukannya juga dengan Ahjussi.

Sekarang ini Kyuhyun mendatangi ibunya yang tengah mengepak baju.

"Eomma..."

Kyuhyun selalu merasa bahwa ibunya lebih sayang ayahnya daripada dirinya. Buktinya tiap kali ibunya datang sendirian untuk menjenguknya, tidak lebih lama dari seminggu. Sedangkan untuk menemani Pak tua yang kebetulan adalah ayahnya, ibunya hampir menyerahkan semua hari dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah kecil hati, malah senang. Tapi lebih senang lagi karena sekarang sudah ada Kibum bersamanya. Kalau ibunya pergi berlama-lama, kemudian dia diserahkan pada Kibum, Kyuhyun akan sangat berterima kasih pada ibunya.

Dia duduk di samping ibunya saat sedang memilah-milah barang bawaan. "Apa Eomma tidak ingin mengajak Eommanya Kibum untuk liburan?" Wanita tengah baya itu akhirnya meluangkan waktu untuk menoleh padanya. "Eommanya Kibum jarang sekali bisa dapat waktu luang. Beliau tidak pernah senang hidupnya. Kerja terus untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan juga Kibum. Kasihan Eomma!"

"Mmmm." Ibunya tampak berfikir.

"Beberapa tahun belakangan ini malah tidak mengambil cuti demi mendapatkan uang tambahan dari bosnya."

"Sampai seperti itu? Ayahnya Kibum tidak pernah membantu keuangan mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi mereka sudah bercerai. Kurasa Eommanya Kibum tidak mendapat banyak bantun dana darinya. Eommanya Kibum sebenarnya senang dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dengan bekerja terlalu giat, aku khawatir Eommanya Kibum bisa stres."

"Kau ini ..." Ibunya menggeleng tak terima teman barunya dibilang bisa stres gara-gara kebanyakan kerja. "... tahu apa kau soal stres-nya orang dewasa."

"Ayolah Eomma ..." Kyuhyun memohon. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih untuk Eommanya Kibum telah menjagaku dengan baik akhir-akhir ini. Eomma kan juga sudah lihat, aku berubah banyak sekali. Kelakuanku jauh lebih manis sekarang. Kalau bukan karena Eommanya Kibum, siapa lagi?" Kyuhyun masih berusaha. Tidak begitu keras, karena dia tahu, Eommanya akan cepat setuju dengan ide itu. "Ajak Eommanya Kibum liburan, ya!"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan muka. Memohon pada Eommanya dengan wajah manis, menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi orang lain mungkin tidak sependapat.

"Ini juga bentuk terima kasihku untuk Eommanya Kibum karena sudah melahirkan anak sekeren Kibum," katanya malu-malu.

Ibunya mengulurkan tangan, menyapu rambut anaknya dengan sabar. "Bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan Kibum!"

 _Kok Eomma tahu, ya?_

"Ya sudahlah, nanti Eomma bujuk Eommanya Kibum untuk ikut. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam seperti dulu saat ditingalkan sendirian!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kibum akan mengawasiku!"

"Itu yang malah membuat Eomma cemas. Kau akan macam-macam dengan Kibum." Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan keras, tapi mukanya menahan senyum. "Nah, ketahuan kan. Kau memang sudah macam-macam dengan Kibum? Atau kau berusaha membuat Eomma mengajak Eommanya Kibum liburan karena kau punya rencana macam-macam dengan Kibum?"

 _Yah, Eomma tahu lagi!_

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun menyangkal. "Aku dan Kibum tidak pernah macam-macam. Kita pacaran sehat, Eomma!"

Yang pasti ibunya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, dia akan menuruti anaknya. Kibum dan ibunya memang sudhah membawa berubahan pada Kyuhyun, jadi sah-sah saja kalau mereka berdua dapat imbalan.

.

.

.

"Kibum, Eomma akan mengajak Eommamu liburan ke luar negeri 5 sampai 7 hari. Kau dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut, kalian kan masih harus sekolah. Kalau kalian ada hari libur panjang, baru bisa pergi ke luar negeri." Ibunya Kyuhyun mantap sekali mengatakannya. Itu pun dikatakan sehari sebelum keberangkatan. Pantas Ibunya beres-beres pakaian terus. "Kau dan Kyuhyun baik-baik di rumah. Sekali lagi Eomma titip Kyuhyun!"

Dan hari ini hari keberangkatan dua ibu-ibu itu, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum di rumah tanpa orang tua. Kibum merasa terbebani, sedangkan Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik. Merasa bebas sebebas-bebasnya.

"Kibum, ayo undang Siwon dan Ada ke sini!" ajaknya sambil menmeluk lengan Kibum kuat-kuat. "Undang teman-teman sekelasmu juga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Buat pesta. Anniversary kita. Kita sudah pacaran ..." Kyuhyun sibuk menghitung. Kalau diakui pacaran oleh Kibum baru sekitaran sebulan. Pacaran sebenarnya sudah 3 bulan. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai kekasihnya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Di ruang kesehatan sekolah itu. Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Jadi, mereka sudah pacaran 4 bulan. "Ini akan jadi anniversary ke 4 kita. 4 bulan!"

Ide terburuk yang pernah Kibum dengar. Dia tidak setuju dan tidak akan pernah setuju. Segera melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan pergi ke motornya. Dia tidak akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun malam ini atau malam-malam lain kalau Kyuhyun masih berpikiran untuk membuat pesta menjijikan seperti itu.

"Kau mau ke mana? Katanya kau akan menginap?" Kibum tidak menjawab. Malah segera menaiki motor dan berniat pergi dengan cepat. "Ok Ok, tidak ada pesta. Kibum..."

Kibum tak jadi menjalankan motornya. "Aku mau pulang!"

"Aku ikut!"

"Ambil jaketmu!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Dalam dua menit dia sudah keluar lagi sambil mengenakan jaketnya serampangan. Dia meloncat ke boncengan, lalu berpegangan erat di pinggang Kibum.

"Pakai jaket yang benar!" Kyuhyun segera membenahi jaket. Memasang zipper dan mengancingkannya dengan benar. "Pakai helm dulu!" Dia mengambil helm dari Kibum dan memakainya dengan benar. Setelah Kibum bilang Ok, Kyuhyun sudah bisa memeluk pinggang Kibum lagi.

Duduk berduaan sambil nonton TV sudah membuat Kyuhyun senang. Apalagi tidak ada ibunya Kibum di rumah. Dia tersenyum dari tadi. Melihat muka Kibum, melihat tubuhnya Kibum, kemudian melihat TV. Menyender pada Kibum, memeluk perut Kibum, lalu meraba-rabanya sedikit. Ternyata ditinggal berdua di rumah lebih enak daripada pergi kencan berdua. Kalau di rumah kan bisa macam-macam. Kalau kencan di luar rumah, tidak bisa macam-macam karena banyak orang akan melihatnya.

Kyuhyun merealisasikan keinginannya untuk mencium Kibum yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi. Hanya sebentar karena Kibum segera menghindar. Akan protes, tapi dering ponselnya mengganggu. Ada nama Changmin di layar. Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

" _Kau bilang tidak ada efek sampingnya. Kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu Ahjussi bisa sebegitu kejam. Sekarang aku sakit dan Ahjussi tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Dia lebih memilih pergi kerja daripada mengurusiku. Aku harus bagaimana, Kyu?"_

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Waktu aku dengan Kibum melakukannya, semuanya lancar. Mungkin Ahjussi memang agak jahat." Bohong dalam situasi seperti ini harusnya tidak masalah. Lagipula Kyuhyun terbiasa bohong, meski sudah berkurang tingkat kebohongannya. "Kalau begitu kau harus banyak beristirahat. Besok aku dan Kibum akan menjengukmu!"

" _Iya, aku memang akan tidur lagi. Aduh... badanku sakit!"_

Setelah mengeluh sebentar, telepon dimatikan.

"Kau membohongi Changmin?"

Kyuhyun nyengir ditanyai Kibum.

"Waktu itu memang tidak lancar, tapi menurut yang aku baca kalau sering dilakukan, nanti akan lancar dengan sendirinya." Dia melirik Kibum. Mau mencoba lagi, siapa tahu yang kali ini mulai lancar. Soalnya dia masih penasaran. "Kau mau..."

"Nanti malam saja!"

 _Eh, Kibum mau?_ Padahal Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berharap permintaanya akan dipenuhi Kibum. "Kalau ciuman dulu, mau?"

Tidak menjawab, Kibum segera meraih dagunya, lalu menempelkan bibir-bibir mereka.

"Lagi!" pinta Kyuhyun setelah Kibum melepaskan tautan mereka.

Kibum menciumnya lagi. Kali ini agak lama. Harus melumat bibir Kyuhyun dulu, memainkan lidah Kyuhyun dulu, baru setelah itu melepaskan diri.

"Lagi!" pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kibum mendorongnya merebah di sofa, menindihnya, lalu menciuminya. Kalau begini tidak perlu menunggu nanti malam untuk eksperimen kedua mereka.

Habis

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya!


End file.
